When Worlds Collide
by Life's-For-Living
Summary: Set one year after the events of the film. Chaos ensues after two men from the world we live in are transported to Aurora's kingdom. This is a story of epic proportions and will feature practically EVERY character that appeared in the movie.. Adventure, comedy, horror, romance (for all you Maleficent and Diaval shippers out there). Yes! I do believe that this story has got it all..
1. It Began on a Wet, Dark and Stormy Night

**(A/N). And so it begins.. This is my first ever fan fiction story. I went to see Maleficent last week and fell in love with it. The characters, the story, everything.. I've often had original ideas for the continuation of films, but I think with Maleficent it could really work.. This story will feature almost all the characters from the movie, but will also feature many OC's.**

**When you start reading this story you're probably going to think, '_what the hell is this_'.. But don't give up on it, because by the end of this first chapter I think you'll start to understand where I'm going with this..**

**Just to confirm. I'm not lucky enough to own the film Maleficent or any of the characters that featured in it..**

**So anyway, on with the story**

* * *

It was a bleak and stormy night in Rhyl (a city in the North of Wales). Christopher had just arrived there on the train. He'd been travelling for 3 hours now, and he just couldn't wait to get off the train so he could stretch his legs.. He is a young fair haired man with eyes of blue. He stands at 6 feet tall. His build is average. In fact, come to think of it, his whole life could be summed up like that.. Average.. His profession is that of a psychotherapist. Once upon a time he used to love his occupation, but was now starting to get bored of it.. He was getting tired of hearing about other peoples problems when he has so many of his own.. He needed a holiday. A break away from his patients.. A break away from the city that he'd lived in for all his life (Leeds).

The time was 2am, and he still had to journey to the caravan he owned which was in the neighbouring town of Towyn. He was exhausted and feeling rather depressed.. A two week break in his caravan was just what the doctor ordered.. When the doors of the train opened he immediately stepped out, only to be greeted by rainwater hitting his face.. Chris usually hated rain, but at this moment it was a blessing, as it helped to wake him up a bit.

He headed through the train station on autopilot. He'd made this journey so many times that by now he could probably find his way through wearing a blindfold.. As soon as he left the station he noticed the lightning in the distance. It came from the heavens and looked just like a fork. It seemed to be alive, it was as though it searching for something or someone.. It was currently way out to sea, but the shore was only about a half a mile away, and he could tell that it was slowly heading inland. A few seconds later he heard the distant sound of thunder.. The storm was headed straight towards him, so he decided to quicken his pace.. He wanted to make it to the local taxi rank before the thunderstorm arrived above him.

.

.

.

By the time Chris got to the taxi rank he was completely soaked.. He was dismayed when he discovered that the doors to the taxi rank were locked. He knocked twice, but there was no answer.. He was confused, because the rank was supposed to be opened 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.. He was just about to give up and walk away when suddenly he noticed one of their taxi cabs arriving.

''Hello there!'' Chris shouted. ''I was wondering where you'd all got to.''

''Oh, sorry about that. Have you been waiting long?'' the middle aged man asked him.

''Only for a minute or two.'' Chris replied. ''Why did you close the rank?''

''We didn't close, it's just that we always change shifts at this time. Although, Pete shouldn't have locked up until Heather had arrived. I'll have to have a word with him about that. So, where are we headed?''

''Edwards caravan site please,'' Chris said as he closed the passenger car door.

''That's in Towyn if I'm not mistaken,'' the man said in a dismayed tone.

''That's right.''

The man let out a sigh..

'Is there something wrong?'' Chris asked him (noticing the obvious disappointment on the man's face).

''No, not really. It's just that the bridge has been closed that leads to Towyn, so we have to go the long way round.''

Chris sighed.. ''How much longer will it take to get there?''Chris inquired (not wanting too long a journey).

''Oh, about an extra 25 minutes. We have to go about 5 miles out of our way.''

Chris suddenly had a bad feeling.. ''How much more will it cost?'' Chris asked in a worried tone.

''Sorry pal but it's double the usual price,'' the taxi driver responded.

''I don't have that much on me,'' Chris said. ''Is there a cashpoint nearby?'' Chris then asked him, hoping that he could withdraw some money from his bank card.

''No, not that I know of.''

''Well it's no good then. Guess I'll have to walk'' Chris said in an annoyed tone of voice.. He the proceeded to open the car door and step back out onto the street.

''Wait a minute!'' The cab driver hollered. ''Why don't you wait here until the bank opens?''

''It's not going to open while 8 o'clock. I can't wait that long,'' Chris answered him.

''Well at least until the rain eases off then.''

''That could take even longer than waiting for 8 o'clock,'' Chris said with a chuckle. ''Don't worry, I'll be fine. If I walk quickly I can be there in 40 minutes.''

''Okay then, good luck to you,'' the man said.

''Thanks anyway.. Goodnight,'' Chris said.

''In my case, that should be good morning,'' the man said with a laugh on his face.

Chris gave him a small smile before walking away.

.

.

.

Christopher wasn't bothered about the bridge been closed, as it only effected vehicles.. He could still walk on the small footpath that led to the other side.. But he was bothered about the thunderstorm which was getting closer and closer. He'd always hated thunder and lightning.. When he was little he used to hide under his mothers bed until it was all over.. But now he was 25 years old, he no longer feared thunderstorms. However, he was always cautious and respectful towards them.. Whenever it started to thunder he would immediately shut off all the electrical appliances in his house as not to attract the lightning.. But now he had no defense, other than to walk as fast as he could.. He started to regret not taking the taxi driver up on his offer of shelter. He probably should of stayed there, but he just couldn't be bothered waiting around any longer.. He was tired. He hadn't had a wink of sleep n the last 24 hours.. He just kept his mind focused on reaching his caravan so he could get some sleep.

Christopher came to the end of the High Street. As he turned the corner he saw the bridge.. He was sad that they'd closed it down, but he wasn't surprised.. It was a very iconic bridge...but it was also a very old one. Next to it was a sign that he'd never seen before. He headed over towards it to take a closer look.. It read.

''_Due to deteriorated existing structure, works are necessary to replace the deck and columns of this bridge. It is now at a condition where the loss of the reinforcement section is of concern, compromising the structure's capacity to carry traffic loads. The work will take place over a 24 week period. The road closure will be in place for approximately one week (a maximum of two weeks), in order to reduce the inconvenience to an absolute minimum. We'd like to thank motorists for their patience.''_

'_Why did it have to be this week,_' Chris thought to himself.. Just as he turned to walk towards the footpath he heard a loud scream.. A woman's scream.. It came from the High Street he'd just been walking on. A part of him was tempted to just keep on walking, another part to phone the police.. But he did neither of those things. He headed to check it out for himself.

.

.

.

As he turned back onto the High Street he looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He listened intently, and heard absolutely nothing, save for the ominous sound of thunder which was growing louder and louder.. He stood still for about 30 seconds.. Nothing happened.. Just as he was about to turn around and walk away, he heard a groan. He listened again.. And heard another groan, this one was even louder. He started walking forward, trying to locate where the sounds were coming from.

''Over here,'' a weak voice said.

He realised that the voice was coming from an alleyway.. He turned towards it and noticed a woman on the ground. She was a well dressed middle aged woman.

''What happened? Are you okay?' Chris asked the woman.

''Yes, yes I'm fine.. It was a man, he,'' she froze for a second, realising that her handbag was missing.. ''He's stolen my handbag!''

''Oh no.. Which way did he go?'' Chris asked.

''Down the alley.'' She pointed behind her..

''Good'' Chris said. ''There's no exit for him down there. I better call you an ambulance.''

''No!'' She half said half shouted. ''I don't need an ambulance. All I need is for you to get my handbag back for me. All my credit cards are in there.''

''I think we should let the police deal with him,'' Chris suggested.

''They won't get here in time.'' She retorted.

''I've told you already, he can't get out down that way!'' Chris answered sternly.

''How do you know?''

''Because I've been coming to this particular High Street since I was 7 years old, that's how!''

Suddenly there was a large crash, as a bin fell over from behind them.. Before Chris could do anything, a man jumped out from behind the other bins and punched Christopher in the face.. He stumbled backwards. The woman gave out a large shriek.. The man threw her handbag back at her, as he made off with the only item that was inside that was of interest to him..her purse.. The mugger turned onto the High Street and ran as fast as he could.

Chris quickly regained his composure and headed after the thief.. He quickly stopped however.

''I can't leave you here like this,'' Chris said to the woman

''I'm fine just get after him!'' She said very loudly.

Chris quickly headed onto the High Street.. He looked up the street and saw the man heading towards the shore. Just as Chris started to give chase after him, he saw an old man walking with his dog..

''Hey!'' Chris shouted. The man stopped walking.. ''There's an injured woman down that alleyway,'' he pointed to the alley. ''Call an ambulance, and the police as well!''

''I don't have a phone.'' The old man responded.

''Here, use mine'' Chris said as he tossed the elderly man his cellphone/mobile phone.

.

.

.

Christopher chased the man all the way down towards the dock.. His head was throbbing after receiving the blow to his temple from the man he was now pursuing.. He was shocked that the man who'd committed this crime was a middle aged man of around 45 years in age. He'd expected a teenager to be the one behind the mugging. But the man who hit him was no teenager.. He may have only caught a glance of his face, but the whole way he ran was that of a man who was middle aged..

With every step Chris took he was gaining on him.. He could almost reach out and touch him.. The dock was only a few feet away, this was his chance. Christopher dived through the air...and missed him by about half an inch.. Chris hit the ground, rolled onto the dock and fell into the water..

The man turned around and grinned, realising the mistake his adversary had made.. He slowed his pace down, as he saw a man at the end of the dock covering his speedboat with a boat cover.. The mugger walked slowly behind the man (who's back was facing him).. His foosteps couldn't be heard thanks to the roaring sound of thunder above them.. The criminal (a plain man with receding dark hair, standing at about 5'7 in height) noticed a metal bar on the adjacent boat.. He reached down and picked it up.

By now, Chris had climbed back onto dry land.. As he turned around to look for the criminal, he noticed him standing directly behind another man at the edge of the dock.. Chris started to jog towards them.

The thief hovered behind the man who was tending to his boat.. He raised the metal bar in the air.

''NO!'' Chris shouted at the horrendous sight before him.. But the sound of the thunder muted his cry..

In one swift motion the criminal struck the man at the back of his head.. He fell forwards onto the top of his boat.. The mugger reached into the mans pocket and claimed the keys to his speedboat. He then dragged him off of the boat and threw him onto the dock.

Chris arrived just as the criminal pulled the boat cover off.. Which he then proceeded to throw at Chris, covering him with it.. Chris fell backwards and hit the dock.

Chris was blinded by the cover. As he fought to untangle himself from its grasp, he heard the engine of the speedboat start up. Chris tried harder to pull the cover off, as he knew he was running out of time. He finally pulled it off just as the boat started to move forwards.. Chris quickly got to his feet and darted forward. This was his final chance to apprehend his attacker.. It was now or never... Chris took an almighty leap from the edge of the dock... and... landed on the back of the speedboat (which was now starting to increase in speed).

.

.

The twofold thief who was driving the boat heard the noise that Christopher's landing caused.. He turned away from the steering wheel, metal bar still in hand, as he headed to finish off his pursuer once and for all..

Lightning struck high in the air above them. The blinding flash caused Chris to lose sight of his opponent, if only for a very brief moment.. Christopher noticed the silhouette of the metal bar rise into the air. Christopher dived to his feet and grabbed a hold of the bar which was held in his adversary's right hand.. They struggled for several seconds, before the boat jolted violently sending them both tumbling backwards.. The waves were fierce on this stormy night, and the speedboat could no longer take not having a driver.. Chris stumbled forward and noticed that the accelerator button was jammed in, he tried to hit the breaks but didn't know where to find them..

Chris felt a tug on the back of his shirt, as he tried to look around behind him he fell over the man crouched beneath him..

''Damn!'' Christopher shouted as he hit the floor.. The man got to his feet and kicked Christopher hard in his stomach. Chris pulled himself up using the railing, only to be nearly tipped out of the boat, as the man grabbed the wheel and turned it sharply.. Christopher reached out to grab the man, only to slip on the rainwater infested boat..

''Oh, boy,'' Christopher mumbled (unable to believe that he could have that much bad luck all in one night)..

Christopher once again pulled himself to his feet. Now he was really mad.. He started to remember the martial arts lessons he'd took when he was a teenager. He only ever made green belt, but hopefully he could remember enough moves to incapacitate the mad man at the wheel.. Christopher swung his foot high into the air as he landed a roundhouse kick on the side of the mans head. The criminal fell to his knees. Christopher once again nearly fell over due to swinging his leg that high, but managed to steady himself using the railing.. The man launched himself through the air towards Chris, but he missed him and fell onto the floor of the speedboat.. Chris lifted him up to his feet and punched him over and over again in the face. He then proceeded to grab a hold of the mans head and bang it on the railing.. The man sunk to the ground.. Christopher went to hit him again, but realised that the man was by now unconscious.

Suddenly, lightning struck the side of the boat, which instantly set it alight.. Christopher felt the shockwaves coursing through his body and gave out a cry of pain.. Knowing that the boat could explode at any moment, he decided to jump from it.. He didn't care that he was by now nearly a mile away from shore, he just had to get off this boat.. He put one foot on the railing and began to steady himself as he prepared to jump.. Just as he was about to jump he heard a low groan, he looked down at the man at his feet, and in a moment of compassion, decided that he couldn't just leave him there to die.. He reached down and grabbed his hand. However, as soon as he started to pull him up, the mans eyes opened and Christopher was tugged down towards him.. They wrestled on the floor of the boat. Christopher tried to break free but couldn't..

'_Is this how it ends_?' Christopher thought, as he knew that in seconds the speedboat was going to explode.. '_Please God, help me.. Give me another chance at life.'_

Suddenly a bright light enveloped the whole boat.. Chris at first thought that the boat had exploded...but it hadn't.. He knew that when he felt the surge of electricity shoot through his whole body.. They'd both been struck directly by lightning.. And in the blink of an eye.. Both men vanished from the speedboat.. milliseconds after they disappeared, the boat exploded.

.

.

.

Christopher couldn't see anything. All he could see was a bright light. He felt himself tumbling, spinning into nothingness.. He started to see people and places from his memories. All those he loved appeared before him in his minds eye.. This was it.. This was the end.. His whole life began to flash before his eyes for what felt like an eternity, but was in fact for only a few seconds.. Suddenly, Christopher's vision returned to him. He saw the ground beneath him.. Green grass.. Which was growing at an alarming rate.. THUD!.. Christopher hit the ground hard..

.

.

Christopher opened his eyes to see a forest surrounding him.. He tried to remember what had happened to him. '_How did I end up here?_' he thought to himself.. Just then, it all came flooding back to him.. The man, the boat, the thunderstorm.. '_But..how did I end up here?_' he wondered once again.. He'd just started to pull himself up, when he heard the roar of what sounded like thunder directly behind him.. Christopher jumped to his feet and turned around.. but there was nothing there.. He could feel a presence though, somewhere nearby.. The large sound began to quieten. It sounded strange.. It sounded like...wings... Christopher span around and could not believe the sight before him..

''W-who are you?'' he asked.

There was a brief moment of silence before...

''I am.. Maleficent,'' the winged woman responded.

* * *

**(A/N).. So there you have it, the end of chapter 1.. Please review and let me know what you think. But please, remember this is my first ever fan fic. So be kind.. Okay?**

**I'll try and update as often as I can.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, goodbye.**


	2. The Fairy, The Wizard and the Wardrobe

**(A/N).. Hi guys.. Before we get started with chapter 2, let me tell you something cool.. I was born and raised in Leeds England (just like my character Christopher). Sam Riley who plays Diaval, was also born and raised in Leeds England.. I think this is really interesting, because there aren't many celebs out there that are from Leeds..**

**Disclaimer.. I do not own the film Maleficent or any of the characters that appeared in it.**

**Right, what are waiting for? Let's continue with the story.**

* * *

''M-M-Maleficent!'' Chris exclaimed.. There was a brief silence as Christopher found himself unable to remove his eyes off her very large wings.. ''That's a rather unusual name isn't it?'' he eventually stated.

''Not really,'' the winged creature responded, an amused look on her face.

''Oh, I didn't mean to cause any offence,'' Chris said as he tried to rectify his mistake.

''I never said I was offended,'' she responded in a calm voice.

''Oh...so you didn't,'' Chris said, realising his mistake, while simultaneously taking a step backwards.

''I'm surprised that you have not heard of me before.''

''Should I have?''

'Yes.'' Was her curt reply...

''Er.. do you happen to know where we are, because I'm a b-bit lost?'' Christopher then asked her.

''We are in the Kingdom of Queen Aurora,'' she answered in a rather quizzical tone...

''A-and where is that exactly?'' Chris then asked, desperate to fill in the gaps of silence that were growing ever larger each time they arose.

''No.'' Maleficent declared, as she refused to answer his question.. ''Now it's my turn to ask you a few questions.''

''O-okay, that's seems fair.'' Christopher responded.

'Who are you and where do you come from?''

''Er.. my name is Christopher and I come from Leeds,'' Chris answered.

''Where is this...Leeds?'' Was her next question.

''England of course!'' he answered emphatically..

''England.. I've never heard of that place before.. ''You're strangely dressed,'' Maleficent said while looking him up and down..

Christopher was wearing a leather jacket, a blue and white striped shirt, white pants and a pair of brown shoes..

''Well, so are you,'' Chris retorted. ''And those false wings are really something else,'' he said with a chuckle.

''False wings!'' Maleficent repeated his words with great vigor, fury showing on her face.

''Yeah, they look really life like,'' Christopher said, failing to notice the beautiful woman's anger.. ''They must have cost a fortune! In fact the whole costume is fantastic. I mean those horns and fake cheekbones are just wonderful.''

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' Maleficent cried out as she jumped high into the air and started to flap her wings..

Christopher let out a cry of fear as he fell backwards onto the grass beneath him..

Maleficent flew down at a great speed and landed with her foot pressed firmly down on Chris's chest.

''I refuse to believe that you do not know who I am!'' Maleficent declared..

''Honestly, I-I-,'' was all Christopher was able to say before Maleficent cut him off.

''This time I want the TRUTH!'' Maleficent pressed her foot down even harder into his chest.. ''Tell me human. Why are you here on the borders of my homeland!?''

''I-I-I, don't know.. I hit my head on the ground over there..and...and,'' he repeated.. Chris's facial expression changed from that of fear to calm..''You're not real,'' Christopher said quietly to himself.

''What?''

''You're an hallucination.. Brought on by me hitting my head!'' Christopher declared.

''You think I'm not real?'' Maleficent said with a slight smile, as she lifted her foot from his chest.

''I don't think you're not, I know you're not,'' Christopher corrected her as he quickly got to his feet. ''Now.. I'm to going close my eyes and count to three, and when I open them...you'll be gone,'' he said with great confidence.

Maleficent gave a small chuckle while Christopher closed his eyes and began to count.

''1...2... Christopher readied himself...3,'' he opened his eyes...and.. she'd gone..

''Ah,'' he exclaimed with pleasure..

''Boo,'' a voice uttered from behind him.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher shouted in terror as he bolted into the nearby trees.

Maleficent began to laugh hysterically as she watched him flee into the trees.. A few seconds later after she'd composed herself, she flew into the air so she could watch him run further and further away.. For a brief moment she contemplated pursuing him, but she quickly decided against it.. She had a better idea.. Maleficent turned around and flew in the opposite direction, as she went in search of her friend and companion Diaval.

.

.

.

Christopher ran for what felt like hours.. He dare not stop to look behind him in fear that the winged woman was following him. His whole body was aching. With every step he took his exhaustion grew.. '_What's happened to me? Where is this place?_' were the two thoughts that kept running through his mind. The surrounding woodland was completely alien to him. He was longing to see someone like himself, someone who looked more human than the woman he'd just met.. '_I must have been_ _abducted by aliens_,'' was Chris's next thought. It was the only thing that made any sense to him.

He eventually noticed the edge of the forest before him.. He was half relieved and half terrified. He was happy that he would finally be free of the forest that was suffocating him, but he was also worried that being out in the open could make him a sitting duck for any hostile creatures that may want to harm him..

As soon as he exited the forest he felt the air around him grow colder.. He stopped immediately when he noticed a mist before him. He slumped forward, his hands on his knees.. Christopher breathed in and out heavily. He was totally sapped of all his energy.. He had to make a choice.. Either stay where he was, or walk into the mist.. Going back into the forest was not an option (he couldn't risk running into the flying woman again). Chris made his decision...he was going to head into the mist. Staying still was making him feel too vulnerable..

The deeper he went into the mist the more uneasy he began to feel. He started to regret not staying put on the edge of the forest, but he couldn't turn back, he had to press on.. The ground underneath his feet was starting to get muddy. Each step grew harder and harder to take. It got so bad that his feet started to sink into the mud.. He fought to pull his feet free, but the more he struggled the worse it got.. With one mighty tug, he pulled one of his feet free.. But the force of it caused him to to tumble backwards. As soon as he hit the ground he felt it collapse beneath him. His whole body started to sink.. He tried kicking his legs and wriggling his body, but it was no use. However much he tried he just couldn't find a way to propel himself upwards. His face disappeared into the mud.. He couldn't see, he couldn't breath...but he could still hear.. and the next thing he heard gave him some hope.

''Well, well, what do we have here?'' a male voice said.

Christopher tried to speak but couldn't, all that came out was a garbled unintelligible mess.

''Alright then. Reach up and grab a hold of this stick,'' the voice then said.

Chris extended his arms upward and felt a wooden stick, which he instantly grabbed onto. He felt the other person tug on the other end of it. Christopher found himself being pulled upward.. He tightened his grip.. His head emerged from the mud, but he still couldn't see his rescuer (he was too obscured by the surrounding fog). The man gave another strong tug and Christopher was freed from his muddy prison..

''Thank you,'' Christopher half said half coughed.

''You're most welcome dear boy,'' the voice said.

Chris looked at him and saw that this was a human man, just like himself.. He was an elderly gentleman with long white hair and a long white beard.. Christopher was silent for a moment as he looked him up and down, searching for any peculiarities.. But he found none.. No wings, no horns, no strange cheekbones.. He was nothing at all like the woman he'd met not long ago.

''What is it?'' the man asked, wondering why this young man was examining him with his eyes.

''Oh, it's nothing,'' Christopher replied.

''What are you doing out here in the mire? It's far too dangerous for you to be wandering about on your own.''

''Well, to be quite honest with you I don't know where I am,'' Chris answered him.. ''Do you know the way through here?'' Chris then asked him.

''I'm the only one who does,'' The man replied with a cocky smile. ''Hold onto my cloak and follow in my footsteps,'' The man ordered.

''A-alright,'' Chris replied, as he took a hold of the elderly man's cloak and began to walk behind him.

.

.

After about 10 minutes of walking very slowly, they eventually made it out of the mire.. As soon as they did, the mist vanished.. The two men headed into the nearby wood. They walked for another minute or so before the old man stopped and turned around to face Chris.. As he did so he dropped his walking stick to the ground.

''Now tell me. What is your name?'' the man inquired.

''My name is Christopher.. What's yours?''

''My name is Oloven,'' the man replied.

''Pleased to meet you Oloven,'' Christopher said as he extended his hand.

''And I you,'' the man replied as he shook Chris's hand.

''Would you mind if I asked you a question?'' Chris asked.

''Please do.''

''Am I dead? Because that would explain a lot of things.''

Oloven reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of Chris's wrist.. He felt a pulse. ''You have a pulse, ergo you are not dead,'' the elderly man deduced with ease.

''Well... What planet is this?'' Chris asked in desperation for some clear answers.

''Earth of course.''

''Are you sure?'' Chris asked.

''Of course I'm sure! And why are you wearing those strange clothes?'' Oloven asked.

''Why does everyone keep commenting on my clothes!'' Chris said in annoyance.

''You have met someone else here?'' Oloven asked.

''Yes. A strange, beautiful woman with wings as dark as the night.''

''Ah, you have met Maleficent,'' Oloven concluded.

''You know of her?'' Chris asked.

''Who doesn't?''

''What exactly is she?'' Chris asked, ''half bird half human,'' he then incorrectly guessed.

''No no. Maleficent is a fairy.''

''A fairy,'' Christopher echoed his words.. ''Well, what are you? Are you a fairy as well?''

''No..'' There was a moments hesitation before Oloven said his next words...''I'm a man just like you are,'' he eventually said..

After another brief moment of silence Oloven extended his hand outward and his walking stick instantly flew up into his hand.

Christopher flinched.. ''Not like me.''

''Oh no, you're mistaken. I am a man.. It's just that I possess certain...powers,'' Oloven explained.

''What sort of, powers?'' Christopher asked.

''Well.. Hundreds of years ago I once served a fairy. She was very similar to Maleficent in terms of her power.''

''Did she have wings?'' Christopher asked him.

''Oh yes,'' Oloven responded with nostalgia in his voice.. ''Her wings were beautiful.'' Oloven seemed to be getting lost in his memories..

''Anyway. You were saying about her powers,'' Chris reminded him.

''Oh yes of course,'' Oloven said. ''On her deathbed she gave me two gifts. The first gift was that of immortality.. I can no longer die by natural causes.''

''And the second?'' Christopher asked.

''The second gift was most precious..''

''What was it?''

''She bequeathed to me all her power,'' Oloven revealed...

''She must have cared for you a great deal,'' Christopher said.

''Yes.. I suppose she did,'' Oloven replied...

''So let me get this straight,'' Chris said. ''You're an immortal man, with the powers of a fairy...right?''

''That is correct,'' Oloven confirmed.

''So that makes you what? A kind of...wizard?''

''Yes, I suppose that would be an accurate assessment,'' Oloven answered...

''Okay then. Now it's my turn to tell you about me,'' Christopher stated.

''Wait a moment,'' Oloven said cutting the young man off.. ''My cottage isn't far from here. Why not wait to tell me until we get there?''

''Alright.'' Christopher replied..

They began to walk further into the woods...

''Am I right in assuming that it was you who caused the mist to appear?'' Chris asked him.

''Yes I did.. It makes it harder for people to venture through the mire.''

''Does the mire surround your home?''

''Well yes and no. It surrounds the wood that my home is situated in,'' Oloven replied.

''I take it that you don't like people,'' Chris said.

''No, it's not that I don't like people.. It's just they wouldn't understand me or my powers. So I find that avoidance is the best from of defense.''

They carried on walking and talking as they made their way through the woods. Nearing ever closer toward Oloven's home.

.

.

.

Maleficent was feeling pensive.. There was something strange about the young man she'd encountered in the forest.. It wasn't just the fact that his clothes were very strange and colourful. It was his unwillingness to believe that a creature like her could even exist.. Maleficent was infamous in the human realm. It was perplexing that he'd never even heard of her name before.. He'd come from somewhere far, far away, that much she knew for sure.. But it wasn't where he came from that bothered her...it was how he got here.

Maleficent approached Diaval.. He was sleeping beneath a tree (currently in his human form).

''Diaval,'' Maleficent said softly.. ''Diaval,'' she repeated (this time a litter louder).

Diaval slowly opened his eyes.. Upon recognising the familiar woman standing above him, he began to get to his feet.

''Oh, Mistress you're back. I'm sorry about that I must have dozed off,'' Diaval said with a small smile.

''Diaval how many times have I told you not to call me that anymore.. You are no longer my servant.''

''Yes of course, I'm sorry Maleficent.. It's hard to break the habit of a lifetime.''

''I understand Diaval,'' the beautiful fairy responded.

''Did you enjoy your flight?'' Diaval asked his former Mistress.

''No I did not.''

''Why ever not?'' Diaval immediately asked her.

''Diaval... I have a favor to ask of you.''

''Of course Mis-, I mean Maleficent... Anything at all.''

''I need you to find someone for me..''

''Anyone in particular?' Diaval replied whilst sporting his trademark cheeky grin..

Maleficent gave him a cold glare.. Diaval's smile vanished instantaneously.

''He shouldn't be hard to find, he's very conspicuous,'' Maleficent stated.

''He?'' Diaval said (a slight hint of jealousy in his voice).

''Yes, he's a young man.''

''May I ask.. Why are you so interested in him?'' Diaval asked, with slight signs of worry showing on his features.

''There's something very odd about him Diaval.. Before today, he'd never heard of me or Aurora.''

''That's impossible.. He must have been living under a rock all his life,'' Diaval concluded.

''It's not just that,'' Maleficent said. ''His clothes are unlike anything I've ever seen before,'' she continued.. ''He believed that my wings and horns were fake. At one point he even thought I was merely a figment of his imagination.''

''He sounds unhinged,'' Diaval replied.

''No.. I don't think so. I would have followed him myself, but he was heading too close to the human realm.. I don't want to alarm anyone.''

Oh how she'd changed.. Diaval could remember the days when she'd gladly terrorise anyone who stood in her way.. But he didn't really miss that side of her, he preferred her this way.. More kind and caring towards others.. It wasn't as though she'd totally changed however, she still had a terrible temper on her..

''Diaval,'' Maleficent said, snapping him out of his thoughts.. ''When you find him, follow him. See where he goes and what he does.''

''I understand.. Well, I guess you better change me back into my original form,'' Diaval said.

Maleficent stared at him for a moment.. Diaval wondered why.. then he remembered..

''Oh, yes I almost forgot.'' Diaval had momentarily forgotten that Maleficent had given him the power to transform at will a few weeks before.

''Thank you for doing this,'' Maleficent said tenderly.

''Ah, don't mention it,'' Diaval replied with a small smile.. And with that Diaval transformed into his true form, that of a raven..

Maleficent smiled as she watched her companion soar high above the trees..

Diaval kept his eyes on her until she was out of his sight.. He liked to see her smiling, because she looked even more beautiful when she smiled.. '_If only she smiled_ _more often,'_ he mused to himself.

.

.

.

''Let me see if I've got this right,'' Oloven said as he poured out tea for them both. ''You were both struck by the bolt of lightning?''

''Yes.. We were grappling with each other at the time.''

''I see,'' Oloven replied in an uneasy tone.

''Why? What's wrong?'' Christopher asked, sensing the worry in the elderly man's voice.

''I think you were incorrect in assuming that you traveled here alone,'' Oloven answered him.

''No,'' Christopher declared.. ''I arrived here alone.''

''Just because he wasn't right next to you when you landed doesn't mean he isn't somewhere nearby. For all we know he could be over one hundred miles away from here. But trust me...he is here.''

''Then I worry for the people of this kingdom,'' Christopher said.. ''That man is very dangerous. He'll stop at nothing to escape justice.''

''Well. If it's any consolation I think he'll be even more confused and distressed than you are,'' Oloven said.

Christopher gave a small chuckle (comforted by that thought).

''So, what's happened to me exactly? Have I traveled back through time or something?'' Chris inquired.

''Well there's only one way to find out. What century is it in your world?'' Oloven asked..

''The 21st,'' Christopher replied without missing a beat.

''Well this is the 14th century,'' Oloven revealed.

''Well that explains it. I've lost 700 years,'' Chris said.

''I think it's a little more than that,'' Oloven claimed.. ''For example, judging by your reaction. I think it's safe to say that in your dimension fairy's never existed.''

''What do you mean by 'your dimension.'?'' Christopher asked.

''I don't think you've just traveled through time.. I think you've traveled from one dimension to another,'' Oloven stated.

''So this is, what? A parallel universe or something?''Chris asked him.

''Exactly.. But you must remember that to me and everyone else in this kingdom, you're the one from a parallel universe.''

''Okay, I understand. But please tell me, how do I get back to my own universe, or dimension? Can you send me back?'' Chris asked.

''I'm afraid not.. In fact I don't think I've ever heard of anyone, human or fairy with the ability to manipulate dimensions..''

''So how do I get back?''

''The only thing I can suggest is that you wait for the next thunderstorm, climb on top of the highest tree you can find and hope that you get struck again.''

Christopher smiled.. ''Have you ever heard the expression...lightning never strikes twice?''

''Yes.. and I suggest you pray that that particular colloquialism isn't true.''

''hmm,'' Christopher mumbled.

There was a moment of silence while they both took a sip of their tea... Before Chris broke it.

''What about that woman I met?''

''Maleficent,'' Oloven reminded him of her name.

''Yes, Maleficent... Is she a friend or foe?''

''Neither,'' Oloven answered him.. ''You're lucky you didn't arrive here when she was at her nastiest.''

''Is she much nicer now?''

''Yes. She's much more tolerate towards humans now.''

''Well then I shudder to think what she was like before. Because the woman I met today wasn't exactly sugar and spice and all things nice.'' Christopher said with a grin on his face.

''Oh, I don't think that term could ever be used to describe Maleficent... Well, maybe when she was younger.''

''Tell me more about her?'' Chris asked.

''You're really interested in her, aren't you? Oloven said as he smiled at Chris.

''Well, you know what they say... Know your enemy.'' Chris smiled back at him.

''I've already told you that she's not your enemy.''

''Well she seemed hostile to me.. Anyway, go on, tell me about her.''

''Alright,'' Oloven said.. ''Maleficent was once a very kind and carefree spirit. Although she was only a child back then.. One day she met a peasant boy named Stefan. He'd been caught stealing, but Maleficent treated him with leniency.. They became very close friends, and as they grew up..they fell in love.. They were happy for a short time, but Stefan's ambition for a better life drove him away from Maleficent. Then one day, many years later.. Stefan betrayed Maleficent.. He knew that the dying King had ordered her death, and that whoever completed the deed would be named his successor.. So, Stefan used his close bond with Maleficent to his own advantage.. He drugged Maleficent and then dismembered her.''

''What!?'' Chris said in an appalled tone of voice.

''He cut off her wings.'' Oloven revealed.

''Wait a minute.. She still has wings?''

''Please, let me finish.'' Oloven said.

''Sorry, go on.''

''Stefan had originally intended to kill Maleficent. But the small spark of goodness that still remained inside him prevented him from carrying out his original plan.. So he decided to remove her wings instead. He then presented them to the King, as evidence that he'd completed the deed.. Now, when Maleficent discovered what Stefan had done to her for the crown, she flew into a tremendous rage.. She vowed that she would not rest until she'd had her revenge on him.. She bided her time, waiting for the opportune moment to arise.. And eventually it did. When the King's daughter was born.. She invited herself to the Christening, so she could, 'bestow a gift upon the child'.''

''Why do I think this gift is nothing but bad news'' Chris said.

''Because that's exactly what it was.. The gift was actually a curse.''

'''What kind of curse?'' Christopher inquired.

''Well, it went something like this.. 'Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death..' And with that, the baby Aurora was cursed..

''Hang on a second. Aurora? Isn't that the name of the Queen?'' Chris asked.

''Would you please refrain from interrupting again?'' Oloven half pleaded half demanded.

''Sorry.''

''Now, where was I.''

''I believe it was, 'sleep like death,' Chris reminded him.

''Oh yes of course.. Anyway, over the years Maleficent's anger subsided, as she watched over Aurora, waiting patiently for her 16th birthday to arrive.. But upon meeting the princess when she was 15, she began to regret placing the curse upon her.. Maleficent realised that she was taking her anger out on the wrong person.. She grew to love Aurora just like she was her own daughter. But however hard she tried she could not revoke her curse.. So inevitably the curse came to pass.. But there was one thing that was strong enough to break the curse...strong enough to wake the sleeping beauty. And that was true loves kiss.. Because the power of true love, is never to be underestimated.. And the true loves kiss, was rather ironically, supplied by Maleficent herself..''

''Well, that's a turn up for the books,'' Chris said.. ''What became of Stefan?''

''He died a bitter and broken man.''

''No more than he deserved,''Chris stated. ''How did Maleficent regain her wings?''

''They magically returned to her body once Aurora set them free'' Oloven answered..

''I see.. So, Aurora is now the new Queen of the realm,'' Christopher concluded.

''Yes, and she's a much better ruler than her father ever was.''

''Well this has all been very educational. But my problem still remains.. What do I do now?'' Chris asked.

''Well, I think tomorrow we should both go see Queen Aurora.. I'm sure she'll be sympathetic towards your plight.''

''Will she be able to help me?''

''I don't know,'' Oloven answered him.

.

.

After they'd both finished their tea Oloven began to close the windows of the cottage.

''The spare bedrooms all prepared for you, the blankets are underneath the bed,'' Oloven informed him.

''Thanks for everything.. Goodnight then,'' Chris said as he started to head upstairs..

''You'll find some clothes in the wardrobe!'' Oloven hollered.. ''You can't walk around dressed like that.''

Christopher rolled his eyes, before walking over to the wardrobe to see how many clothes he had to choose from.. After a few minutes he decided on a black ensemble. As he was about to get in bed he noticed that the bedroom window was still opened.. As he went to close it he noticed a raven perched on the fence surrounding the cottage. As soon as the raven realised that it had been spotted it flew off.. Christopher smiled in amusement.

* * *

**(A/N).. So there you have it, the end of chapter 2.. Please review and let me know what you think?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, bye.**


	3. The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

**(A/N). Hi guys.. I'd just like to thank you for the reviews. Your support is what keeps me going.. So please feel free to review. I'd love to hear from you.**

**Right, let's continue.**

* * *

Maleficent stared at the full moon that filled the night sky, remembering the pain she used to feel when she was wingless. The pain of not been able to fly closer towards the moon and the stars.. Thankfully those days were gone now. She reached behind her and touched her wings, reassuring herself that they were back in their rightful place..

Maleficent turned away from the sky and began pacing.. She was feeling anxious. Diaval had been gone for hours now.. 'He should be back by now.. '_What's taking him_ _so long_?' Maleficent mulled to herself.. She didn't like to admit it to anyone (not even to herself), but she needed Diaval.. She no longer needed him to be her wings, but she still needed him to be her friend..

_'Oh, what if that strange man hurt him.. I shouldn't have sent him alone,'_ Maleficent thought, angry with herself for putting her companion in danger.. She decided then and there that if he didn't return within the next five minutes she'd go and look for him.. '_To hell with the humans,'_ Maleficent thought, no longer bothered about scaring them..

Only two of the five minutes passed before Maleficent's impatience overcame her. She began to spread her wings.. But before she could take off to look for him, she noticed a familiar raven flying towards her in the distance.. Maleficent quickly unspread her wings, turned around and sat down, (desperately trying to appear as though she hadn't been panic stricken).

Diaval landed gracefully next to her, before transforming himself to human form..

''What took you so long!?'' Maleficent asked in an angry tone of voice.

''I'm sorry, but I only did as you ordered.''

''I didn't order you.. I asked you,'' Maleficent reminded him.

''Alright then, I only did as you asked.''

''Well anyway. Did you find the strange man?''

''Yes I believe I did,'' Diaval responded.. ''He was wearing a short coat made out of leather and a brightly coloured shirt.''

''That's him,'' Maleficent confirmed.. ''Where did you find him?''

''He was in the woods that are surrounded by the mire.''

''That's impossible. No one knows the way through that mire,'' Maleficent said with a look of confusion on her face.

''Well I don't know, maybe he was just lucky,'' Diaval said with a chuckle.. ''He wasn't alone either.''

''He wasn't?''

''No. He was with a strange old man.. Turns out that this old man has built a cottage in the middle of the woods.''

''A cottage in the woods? Are you sure?'' Maleficent asked for confirmation..

''Of course I'm sure.. I sat on the fence surrounding it.''

''Did you overhear anything they said?'' Maleficent asked as she rose to her feet.

''I didn't hear much.. All I managed to find out was that they plan to visit Aurora tomorrow.''

''Aurora... Why would they want to see her?'' Maleficent said in a low voice.. ''I have a bad feeling about this Diaval.''

''As do I Mistress.. Er, I mean Maleficent.''

Maleficent smiled at him.. ''Diaval, if you'd rather call me Mistress again you can.''

''I can?''

''Yes.. I only want you to feel comfortable.''

''Oh thank you Mistress!'' Diaval said with joy as he extended his arms to hug her.. But she didn't reciprocate.. All she did was make a weird face at him. Diaval realising the error he'd made, started to put his arms down.. ''I'm sorry,'' he said.

'No. Wait,'' Maleficent said.. ''It's me who should apologise.. It's just that, I'm not used to psychical intimacy,'' She said in a quiet voice.

Diaval waited a moment before extending his arms again.. ''Come here,'' he said with a laugh and a smile to show her that there was nothing to fear.

Maleficent smiled back at him before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him..

Diaval didn't want this moment to end.. He wanted to hold her like this forever... However, after a few seconds had passed, he released her..

''There...that wasn't so bad was it,'' Diaval said to his beautiful companion.

''No.. it was nice,'' Maleficent said while putting her eyes to the ground...

There was an awkward moment of silence... Until Maleficent eventually broke it.

''You better get some sleep, because tomorrow we have to visit Aurora.''

''Oh good!,'' Diaval said.. It had been weeks since they'd last seen her.

''We have to warn her about those two strange men,'' Maleficent said..

''You don't think they mean to harm her do you?'' Diaval asked with a concerned look on his face.

''I don't know.. But if they so much as try... I'll destroy them,'' Maleficent said with anger in her eyes.. Unable to bear the thought of her little Beastie being harmed.

''You and me both,'' Diaval agreed. Also unable to bear the thought of his little hatchling being harmed.

''Goodnight, Diaval,'' Maleficent said as she flew up to the top of a nearby tree.

''Goodnight, Mistress!'' Diaval shouted up to her..

Diaval sat down by the nearby pond and looked at his reflection. Seeing the man looking back at him, he realised that this form had overtaken his original one as his favourite.. This was mostly because of Maleficent. His human form was the only form in which he could communicate with her.. He laid onto the grass and stared up at the moon and the stars.. He smiled as he fondly remembered the hug that he and his Mistress had shared just a moment ago.. His smile turned into a frown however when an unpleasant thought entered his mind.. '_What if that embrace turns from a blessing into a curse?.. What if that moment haunts me forever?..'_

.

.

.

Christopher slowly opened his eyes.. He was greeted by sunlight streaming through the window.

''Oh, what a nightmare,'' Christopher murmured.. He closed his eyes again and turned onto his back... After a few seconds had passed he opened his eyes again. His eyes darted around the room.. He then bolted into an upright position.. ''Oh, boy. It wasn't a nightmare,'' Chris said with a despondent expression on his face.

''Ah, you're finally awake,'' Oloven said as he entered the room.

''Oh it's you.. For a moment I thought it was all a bad dream,'' Chris sighed.

''I'm afraid it's not,'' Oloven replied.. ''Come on, hurry up and get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us..''

''What's the plan again?'' Chris inquired.

''We're going to pay a visit to Queen Aurora, in order to inform her about your rather unfortunate predicament.''

''Oh, what's the use? I doubt she'll be able to send me home,'' Chris mumbled as he climbed out of bed.

''Well, look at it this way. Even if she can't figure out a way to send you home, at least she'll be able to help you settle in.''

''How so?''

''I don't know? Perhaps by decreeing a proclamation.''

''What kind of proclamation?'' Chris asked as he started to put on his newly acquired clothes.

''One that announces your presence in this kingdom.''

''No, no! I think that's a very bad idea,'' Chris said with worry showing on his face.

''Look. They'll find out about you sooner or later anyway. I think it would be better for you if the truth comes from the Queen... I think that the large populous of this Kingdom would be far more welcoming towards you if that were the case.''

''Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it,'' Chris said as he marched down the stairs... ''Can you please tell me how we're going to get an audience with Queen Aurora?''

''Oh, don't you worry about that. I have a few tricks up my sleeve,'' Oloven replied with a wink..

''Why doesn't that make me feel any better?'' Chris asked with a smile.

''Maybe because you don't trust me?'' Oloven raised his eyebrows.

''No. I trust you..to an extent.. Put it this way. I trust you as much as I could trust anyone in this place.''

''I'll take that as a compliment..''

''How long will it take us to walk to the castle?'' Christopher asked.

''Walk? What do mean walk?... We shan't be walking my dear boy.. It would take us far too long.''

''Well how are we going to get there then? I don't see any form of transport,'' Chris said as he looked out of the nearby window...

''Follow me,'' Oloven said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Chris followed him into the kitchen. Where on the table he noticed a small white mouse trapped in a small cage..

''This little fellow will provide us with transport,'' Oloven said as he reached for a block of cheese on the shelf.. ''I caught him scurrying around the house last night.''

''If this is meant to be a joke it's a very poor one,'' Chris said with a solemn look on his face..

''It's no joke,'' Oloven said as he broke off some cheese and fed it to the small creature.. ''Using a simple piece of magic I'll be able to transform this little fellow into a large horse.''

''I'll believe it when I see it,'' Chris said in a skeptical tone..

''Alright then. I guess I'll just have to prove it to you,'' Oloven said as he picked up the cage and headed towards the door.

Christopher followed the elderly man outside, feeling doubtful about the whole procedure.. ''Even if it does work, how will something as large and heavy as a horse make it through the mire?'' Chris asked.

''Oh, a simple enchantment and the ground will be solid,'' Oloven said as reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box...

''How long will the ground be solid for?'' Chris then asked him, worried that it wouldn't give them enough time to make it through to the other side.

''About 30 minutes. Don't worry, that's ample time for us to make it through... Now observe this.''

Oloven placed the box onto the ground.. He waved his hand..and the box instantly transformed into a large cart.. Chris took a small stagger backwards in amazement.

''Phase one completed,'' Oloven said with a smile.. ''Now, for the piece de resistance.''

Oloven took the mouse out of its cage and placed it next to the cart.. With another quick motion of his hand the mouse transformed through a cloud of white smoke into a beautiful horse.. Christopher could hardly believe his eyes as he looked on in astonishment.

''Well. I guess what they say is true.. Seeing is believing,'' Chris said as he looked at the beautiful white horse..

''No my boy.. Believing is seeing,'' Oloven replied as he petted the large animal.

.

.

.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent called.. ''Diaval!''

Diaval opened his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice.. ''Maleficent,'' Diaval said to himself.. He sat up and noticed her looking for him near the pond.. ''I'm over here Mistress!'' he called out.

Maleficent turned around and spotted him.. ''Oh, there you are..''

''I'm sorry Mistress. I must have overslept.. It's just, I didn't get much sleep last night.''

''Why not?'' She asked him with concern showing behind her eyes.

''Oh, I had a lot of things running through my mind..''

''What sort of things?''

''Oh, it doesn't matter,'' he replied..

''Are you sure?''

''Yeah, I'm positive,'' he replied, wanting to escape this particular subject...

''Alright then let's go!'' Maleficent said enthusiastically.

''Will we be making our entrance in an undisclosed manner?'' Diaval asked her, already aware of what the answer would be.

''Yes of course,'' Maleficent replied, (wanting to avoid the humans in the palace)..

''Okay then. What are we waiting for?'' Diaval said as he transformed into his raven form.

Maleficent spread her wings and took off into flight.. Diaval quickly followed suit.

.

.

.

Christopher and Oloven had been travelling for almost 2 hours now.. Chris was impressed that the mouse had adjusted to its new form so quickly. It was pulling the cart like it was second nature.

''He's taken well to his new job hasn't he?'' Chris said to Oloven.

''Yes he has.. Well, some animals adjust quicker than others.''

''Oloven, may I ask you a question?''

''Yes certainly.''

''You claim to be a recluse. But if that is truly the case... How do you know so many things?''

Oloven didn't answer, he just fidgeted slightly in his seat and shook the reins he was holding.

''You even knew the exact words that Maleficent used at the Christening.. Where do you get your information from?''

''I suppose you could say that it's a hobby of mine..'' Oloven eventually replied.

''What is?''

''Knowing things that I shouldn't,'' Oloven said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Chris decided not to press the matter any further.. Maybe it was better not to know.

''Oh, look,'' Oloven said..

''What is it?''

''Over there in the distance,'' Oloven said as he pointed his finger forward.

''That's where we're headed?'' Chris half asked half stated.

''Yes. That is the palace of Queen Aurora,'' Oloven replied.. ''Giddy up,'' Oloven then said to encourage the large horse to move slightly faster.

.

.

.

Aurora was in her private chambers. She was feeling lonely.. Her husband to be Prince Phillip was away visiting his father.. And she hadn't seen Maleficent or Diaval for weeks now.. She wanted nothing more than to go visit them, but she was just too busy. Her wedding was only 3 days away, and she was completely swamped with preparations..

Aurora decided to head back to the throne room.. She got up out of her chair and walked towards the door. But just as she was about to touch the doorknob, she heard a noise from the balcony... She slowly turned around, feeling rather apprehensive. But she quickly relaxed upon seeing the familiar silhouette.. It was Maleficent.

''Fairy Godmother!'' Aurora said in a cheerful tone as she opened the balcony doors.

''Hello Beastie,'' Maleficent said as she wrapped her arms around the Queen.

''It's lovely to see you.. Are you here alone?'' Aurora asked her.

Maleficent didn't need to answer her, because at that very moment Diaval landed on the balcony..

''Diaval!'' Aurora said happily.

Diaval changed himself to human form.. ''Hello Aurora.''

''Oh, I knew that you wouldn't forget about my wedding,'' Aurora said to both of them.

''Of course we wouldn't,'' they both lied at the same time (as it had momentarily slipped their minds).

''Have you come to help with the preparations?''

''No Beastie.. I've come her to give you a warning.''

''A warning?'' Aurora said with slight confusion showing in her voice and on her face.

''Diaval, would you mind watching the door?'' Maleficent asked her shape-shifting friend (not wanting to be interrupted by one of the servants).

''Of course not Mistress. I'll see you later,'' Diaval said with a smile to Aurora as he walked out the door..

''Oh Godmother, why are you so afraid of running into any humans other than me? I've told everyone that they should no longer fear you.. There's no reason for you to sneak around like this.''

''I feel more at ease this way,'' Maleficent replied.. ''Where's the groom?'' she then asked.

''Oh, Phillip's visiting his father.. He's due to return tomorrow, and he's bringing his father with him.''

''Doesn't Phillip remaining here with you present a problem for his father? Who will succeed him when he passes away?'' Maleficent asked Aurora as she sat down.

''No it doesn't present any problem,'' Aurora said as she closed the balcony doors.. ''Because Phillip has two older brothers,'' Aurora explained. ''He's only third in line for the throne.''

''Ah, I see.''

''Now, what's this about a warning?'' Aurora asked Maleficent as she also sat down.

''I don't want to alarm you Aurora.. However I must tell you this.. I fear that two men are coming here to harm you.''

''What's makes you think that?'' Aurora was visibly shaken by Maleficent's words.

''I don't know. It's just a feeling I have.. There's something very strange about one of them.''

''Only one of them?''

''Well yes. I've only met one of them.. Diaval saw the other one.''

''In what way was he strange?'' Aurora inquired.

''Well, where to start?'' Maleficent asked herself.. ''His clothes were very odd, I've never seen anything like them before.. He said he came from a place called England.''

''England?'' I've never heard of it before,'' Aurora said.

''Neither have I, so it must be a long way from here,'' Maleficent replied. ''Although I can actually believe that, because he said he'd never heard of either one of us before.''

Aurora started to stare into space..

''Beastie, what's wrong?'' Maleficent asked in a concerned tone.

''Oh, it's nothing Godmother. It's just that.. I also had an encounter with a strangely dressed man.''

''When was this?''

''Yesterday,'' Aurora answered.

''What happened? Tell me everything,'' Maleficent said as her motherly instincts started to kick in.

''I found him out there on the balcony,'' Aurora said as she nodded her head towards the veranda.. ''He demanded to know where he was. I tried explaining to him but he wouldn't listen.. Then he started to get violent,'' Aurora said with upsetment showing in her voice

Maleficent felt her anger start to grow.. ''Did he hurt you?'' Maleficent asked, trying to remain calm.

''No, he didn't get the chance.. Luckily one of the guards heard my screams.. I had him sent to the dungeons.''

''Have you questioned him?''

''No not yet, I think I'll leave that task for Phillip... But what really puzzles me Godmother is, how did he get up here? He didn't even seem to know himself.''

''I don't know.. Oh, I can't believe any of this!'' Maleficent said in an irritated manner as she stood up.. ''Three strange men running about the kingdom.''

''Godmother, don't exert yourself like this.''

Even though Aurora knew by now that Maleficent was not really her Godmother, she still called her that anyway.. Because as far as she was concerned, she'd earned the title..

''I'm sorry about all this,'' Maleficent said in a low voice.

''Don't fret about it Godmother.. We've been through much worse,'' Aurora said with a warm smile.

Maleficent smiled back at her little Beastie.

''Besides, just because one of the men was dangerous, it doesn't mean that the other two are.''

''I know that. But I don't want to take any chances with your life.. I can't lose you Aurora..''

''Well do not fear. I won't allow them to enter the castle.''

''No, I have a better idea.. Permit them entry.. Set a trap for them,'' Maleficent said as she began to sport a wicked smile.

''And then what?''

''Then we take them both to the dungeons.. And then I will personally interrogate the three of them,'' Maleficent said in a sinister tone of voice.

''No Godmother!'' Aurora said in a scolding tone.. ''I will not permit the use of torture..''

''Oh, I think torture is too strong a word,'' Maleficent replied.. ''I'm just going to make them feel a little, uncomfortable..''

''No Godmother!'' Aurora said once again in a stern tone.. ''Promise me that as long as they're prisoners you will not harm them.''

''Alright, I promise.''

''Godmother... Promise me again, and this time uncross your fingers...''

''Fine,'' Maleficent said after a moments hesitation.. ''I promise,'' she said with a sigh..

''Thank you Godmother.''

''Spoilsport,'' Maleficent mumbled under her breath..

.

.

.

Christopher and Oloven arrived at Queen Aurora's castle.. Chris felt quite intimidated by it's size. It seemed so much smaller when viewed from a distance..

''Wow. It really is magnificent!'' Chris exclaimed.

''Yes indeed,'' Oloven replied.

''When are you going to execute your plan? Because if we get any closer they'll spot us for sure,'' Chris asked.

''In a moment.. But first, we have to hide the horse and cart..''

Chris and Oloven both climbed off of the cart and led the horse behind a large bush.

''Please tell me, what's the plan?'' Chris said in a pleading voice..

''I'll show you.''

Oloven raised his left hand into the air and clicked his fingers, and in the blink of an eye, Oloven vanished..

''Oloven... Oloven where are you?''

''I'm standing right in front of you,'' he replied..

Chris almost jumped out of his skin.. ''W-why I can't see you.''

''Because I'm invisible.''

''You're invisible?''

''Yes. And I have news for you...so are you.''

Christopher looked down at himself and gasped in astonishment.. He too was invisible.

''You really are incredible.. Did you know that?'' Chris said with a smile.

''Yes I know,'' Oloven replied in a serious tone.

.

.

.

After navigating their way past the guards in the courtyard, Chris and Oloven reached the entrance of the castle..

''Now what?'' Chris asked.

''Now we knock.'' Oloven replied as he used his walking stick (which was also invisible) to knock on the large doors.

Chris looked at him in puzzlement.

Suddenly one of the doors began to open and a guard emerged from behind it.. He looked directly at them, but of course he couldn't actually see anything.. His eyes searched the whole courtyard, but he saw nothing.

''What's going on?'' another guard shouted from inside the castle.

''I don't know.. I heard a knock, but there's nobody here,'' the guard at the door said with a confused look on his face.

''Probably just some kids fooling around,'' the second guard responded.. ''Come on back inside.''

As the guard started to close the door he felt it bump into something, as though something was blocking the door..

''What's wrong now?'' the second guard asked.

''There's something wrong with the door. It won't close.''

''Let me give it a try,'' the second guard said.

This time the door closed without hesitation..

''You were saying,'' the second guard said with a grin on his face..

''But, but,'' was all the guard managed to say in reply..

Chris and Oloven both chuckled quietly at the back of the room.. After they'd composed themselves, Chris asked Oloven a question.

''What's our next move?''

''To find the throne room. That's where the Queen will most likely be.''

.

.

.

Christopher and Oloven carefully made their way through the castle, until they eventually arrived at the door that led to the throne room..

''This is it,'' Oloven said.

''The throne room?'' Chris asked for confirmation.

''Yes.. I think it would be best if we met the Queen while visible.''

''Yeah. After all, we don't want to alarm her majesty,'' Chris replied.

Oloven raised his left hand and clicked his fingers once again.. Christopher and Oloven instantly became visible.

''Right then,'' Christopher said as he put his hand on the large doorknob.

''Wait!'' Oloven said while tugging on Chris's arm. ''We must do this properly.''

Oloven proceeded to knock on the door with his stick..

Aurora (who was seated on her throne) looked up at the door, then she looked to her Godmother (who was standing right next to her).

Maleficent nodded her head to Aurora.

''Yes!'' Aurora said in a loud voice.

''We seek an audience with her majesty!'' Oloven replied.

Aurora once again looked to Maleficent.. Maleficent nodded her head once again.

''You may enter,'' Aurora permitted them.

The door began to open. Noticing this, Maleficent ducked behind a nearby column (not wanting to be seen by the two men). She bumped into Diaval who was also hiding behind the large pillar..

''Sorry,'' Diaval whispered to Maleficent.. She smiled at him. She was happy that he was there for her and Aurora.

Christopher closed the door, before he began to follow Oloven (who was walking slowly towards the Queen).

''May I ask? Why are you here?'' Aurora asked them both.

''We are here on a matter of utmost urgency your Highness,'' Oloven said.. But before he could say anything else, a large net fell from the ceiling and landed on top of him.. Maleficent flinched at the sight. She almost felt sorry for the old man.. She had also once found herself trapped underneath a net, at this very castle as well.. Although that particular net was made of iron. This net was only made out of standard rope.

Chris immediately rushed to Oloven's side.. But as soon as he began to try and remove the net from him, guards burst into the large room.. Chris jumped to his feet and got into his fighting stance.. The first guard to appear before Chris was unarmed.. The guard ran straight at Chris, but just before he reached him, Chris jumped into the air and kicked the guard underneath his chin, instantly knocking him out.

''Impressive,'' Maleficent said in an almost inaudible voice.. But somehow Diaval managed to hear her.

''No it wasn't. I could do that in my sleep,'' Diaval said with jealousy in his voice.

''Of course you could Diaval,'' Maleficent replied whilst trying to stop herself from giggling.

Chris was doing a good job at fighting the guards. But eventually he was outnumbered.. One of the guards used his shield as a weapon, hitting Chris in the chest with it, causing him to fall back and land on the stone floor beneath him..

''That's enough!'' Aurora shouted.

''What shall we do with them your Highness?'' the Captain of the Guard asked Aurora.

''Take them to the dungeon,'' she commanded.

One of the guards removed the net from Oloven, before dragging the old man to his feet.. Another guard lifted Chris up.

''Come on,'' one of the guards said to Chris as him and Oloven were both led out of the room..

''Captain!'' Aurora called out.

''Yes your Highness?''

''I do not want them to be harmed.. Am I understood.''

''Perfectly, your Highness,'' the Captain replied..

After all the guards had left the room, Maleficent and Diaval emerged from their hiding place..

''You did very well, Beastie,'' Maleficent said as she put her hand on the young Queen's shoulder.

''Oh Godmother, I feel so guilty.. I can't believe that those two men were going to hurt me.''

''You can't be sure of that Aurora,'' Diaval butted into the conversation.. ''Don't you find it the least bit incriminating that those two sneaked all the way up here?''

''Yes, I suppose you're right,'' Aurora admitted.

''You two wait here, I'll be back in a moment,'' Maleficent said as she walked towards the door.

''Mistress!'' Diaval called after her, but she didn't stop.

''Oh, I hope she doesn't do anything foolish,'' Aurora said.

''Do you seriously think that your Godmother would ever do anything foolish?'' Diaval said while trying to keep a straight face.. Aurora glared at him.. After a few seconds had passed they both burst out laughing, knowing that that's exactly what Maleficent does on a daily basis.

.

.

.

Maleficent kept her distance from the guards, as she secretly followed Chris and Oloven on their way down to the dungeon.

''Look, this is all just one big misunderstanding,'' Chris tried to explain to the guard who was walking directly behind him.

''Save it,'' the guard replied..

''If you'd just let me speak to the Queen for a few moments.''

''Shut up!'' another guard shouted at Chris.

Christopher leaned towards Oloven and whispered into his ear.. ''I hope you have some more tricks up your sleeve.''

''As a matter of fact, yes I do,'' Oloven replied.

''Good.''

''I must leave you now. But do not fear, you are more than capable of escaping on your own,'' Oloven stated.

Chris and the guards looked in shock at Oloven.. What was he saying?

Just at that moment they reached the door that led to the dungeon.. One of the guards reached into his pocket and produced the key to unlock it with.

Maleficent ducked behind a column as she listened intently..

''Christopher, good luck,'' Oloven said.

''No don't!'' Chris said.. He knew that Oloven was about to leave him here alone.

''I will return when you need me most,'' Oloven said before giving Chris a warm smile.

''NO WAIT!'' Chris shouted.

''Goodbye,'' Oloven said before raising both his hands into the air.. And in a flash of white light...he vanished.. His sudden disappearance caused the guard who was standing right behind him to fall to the ground in utter shock.

Maleficent gasped, unable to believe her eyes.. She quickly composed herself and headed back upstairs. Her suspicions confirmed about the elderly man.

.

.

.

Christopher was thrown into one of the cells.. '_Why did you desert me Oloven,'_ Chris thought to himself, feeling betrayed..

''YOU!'' A voice shouted from the next cell.

Christopher span round and couldn't believe who he saw.. The man who was to blame for him being here.

''YOU!'' Christopher shouted back at the purse and boat snatcher..

They were both silent for a moment as they realised that they were now neighbours..

''Oh, boy,'' they both murmured simultaneously..

* * *

**(A/N).. So there you have it, the end of chapter 3.. Thanks for the support guys.. Don't forget to review..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, ciao.**


	4. The Good, the Bad and the Ugly

**(A/N).. Hi guys. I'd just like to thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate your feedback.. At the moment, most of my time is being occupied by the FIFA World Cup, so I won't be able to update quite as often. I'll try and update as often as I can, but it may be as little as just one chapter a week.. But don't fear, I won't abandon this story.**

**Right then, shall we continue? I think we shall.**

* * *

Christopher was enraged.. The reason he was here, the reason why he was in this mess, could all be put down to one individual! And that individual happened to be in the cell right next to his own.. The man he'd pursued on that fateful night of the thunderstorm, was also a prisoner of the castle.

For a brief moment both men stood in silence.. Staring at one another with hatred showing behind their eyes. Each man blamed the other for their current predicament.. Finally, Christopher broke the silence.

''What the hell are you doing here!?''

''I might ask you the same thing!'' The man all but shouted in reply.

''I am here because of an error of justice,'' Chris said referring to the dungeon he was in.. ''But you on the other hand, you deserve to rot in here,'' Chris said with a look of disgust on his face.

''Oh come on! If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here in the first place.. This is your fault!'' The man accused Chris.

''MY FAULT!,'' Chris bellowed.. ''Oh that's rich.. If you hadn't of stolen that poor woman's purse none of this would have happened.''

''NO! This happened because you wouldn't stop chasing me.. Why did you care anyway? It wasn't your purse.''

Christopher could no longer contain his temper.. He reached through the bars and grabbed the mans throat..

''You're lucky that I'm not the killing kind.. Because I ought to rip your head clean off of your shoulders,' Chris said in a growling, menacing tone..

The man struggled to breath as he tried to pry Chris's hands from his neck to no avail.. After a few seconds, Chris released him.. The middle aged man started coughing and spluttering as he sank to the floor.. Christopher looked away, feeling slightly guilty..

After a few moments had passed the man recovered. ''Do you want to know why I stole that woman's purse?'' he asked Chris.

''Why?'' Chris asked in an uninterested tone.

After a moments hesitation, the man answered him..

''A long time ago, when I was about your age.. I used to have a good job, a car, my own house.. A bright future ahead of me.. But over the years I made many bad choices. I Started gambling. Started drinking.. Oh, it was a bit of fun at first, but then before I knew it, I'd lost my car.. Then my job.. And finally, my house.. Homeless, penniless and worthless.. Now don't get me wrong. I'm not asking for anyone's sympathy, because I don't deserve it.. All my life I've been a very nasty fellow.. I live by the term, screw or be screwed.. I always have and I always will.. But to find myself reduced to mugging women in alleyways. It makes me feel sick to the stomach.. And then as the stakes get higher, so do the crimes.. The man I hit with the metal bar is probably dead... But, to be honest, I don't really care if he is dead...because its gotten to the point where I no longer feel remorse.. I suppose that makes me what? A psychopath..'' The man chuckled to himself.

Christopher turned away and faced the wall.. Processing everything that the man had just told him.

''What's your name?'' Christopher asked him in a quiet voice.

''Why do you care?'' He spat in reply.

''You really are a cynical little man aren't you?''

After a moment of silence the man answered Chris's original question..

''Vernon Drake... My names Vernon Drake''

Chris turned around and faced Vernon.. ''My names Reynolds, Christopher Reynolds,'' Chris extended his hand through the bars.

''Is this the part where I'm supposed to shake your hand and pretend I don't bear a grudge,'' Vernon replied in a mocking tone.

''Suit yourself,'' Chris said as he withdrew his hand...

''So...where are we?'' Vernon asked.

''Down the rabbit hole,'' Chris replied with a chuckle. ''The lightning strike's to blame.. That's why we're here. It has not only sent us back in time to the 14th century, it has also sent us to another dimension.. A sort of, parallel universe..

''What a load of BS that is,'' Vernon replied.

''Do you have a better idea as to where we are?..and how we got here?''

Vernon didn't answer...

''Thought not,'' Chris said with a slight smirk..

''Would you two both shut up!'' a loud voice said from across the room..

Chris and Vernon both looked to the cell that was opposite their own.. They both noticed a man trying to sleep on the floor of his cell, using his small brimmed hat as a makeshift pillow.

''Some people are trying to get some sleep here,'' the greasy looking young man concluded..

''I'm terribly sorry, we'll try and be more quiet,'' Chris said apologetically..

''The hell we will!'' Vernon said.. ''Just who do you think you are anyway? huh? huh?'' Vernon said pressuring the man for a response.

''I'll tell you who I am!'' the man said as he jumped to his feet. ''I'm a man who has many powerful friends.. Friends who will kill you, if I ask it of them.

''How dare you threaten me you little cretin!'' Vernon barked in response.

Christopher looked at Vernon and raised his finger to his mouth as a signal for him to stop talking for a moment.. Vernon did so.

''Sometimes, friends have a habit of running out on you when you need them most.. And you can trust me, because I'm speaking from personal experience,'' Christopher said (in reference to Oloven's abandonment of him).. ''Ask yourself, if your friends are really that loyal to you, why are you still locked up in here?'

The man suddenly lost his air of confidence, as he started to feel a little insecure.. ''Ah, well, they've got their work to do.. They can't come running after me every time I get myself captured.''

''You get captured often?'' Chris asked him.

''Yeah.. well that's what happens when you frequently run the risks..

''What did you do this time then?''

''I broke in here.. I was trying to steal the crown jewels.''

''That sounds like a suicide mission,'' Chris said with a smile..

''Yeah, I suppose it was,'' the man said with a smile.. ''I just wanted to impress the guys, show them that I was capable.''

''Capable of what? Stealing?'' Vernon butted in.

''Yeah, that's what we do for a living..''

''What steal?'' Chris asked for confirmation.

''Well isn't that what pirates usually do,'' the man said with a grin..

''Pirates?'' Chris said in shock..

''Yeah.. we're pirates.''

''Wow... Aren't you a bit far inland for a pirate?'' Chris asked him with a laugh in his voice.

''Our vessel does not require the sea to move.. Our ship can soar through the skies, just like a bird.''

''That's impossible,'' Vernon said.

''You've come from a far away place haven't you?'' The man asked them both.

''Yes we have,'' Chris answered him. ''Why do you ask?''

''Because anyone who's a native of this kingdom would know that nothing, is impossible..''

''I know that now..'' Chris stated. ''What's your name?'' he then asked the man..

''Francis,'' he replied while putting his hat back on top of his head..

''Pleased to meet you Francis.. My name is Christopher, and this miserable looking man over here, is Vernon.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted from the back of his cell..

''What's the name of your ship and it's captain?'' Chris inquired.

''Our vessel is called the Belladonna, and her Captain is the very fearsome Captain Valentine..

''I see.. So, what's your job on the ship then.. Are you the first mate?'' Chris inquired.

''No... I'm a swabbie,'' Francis replied while looking downwards, feeling slightly ashamed..

''Ha, you mean you're the one who swabs the decks?'' Vernon asked whilst laughing..

''Someone's got to do it,'' the young man answered him.

''Alright that's enough,'' Chris said to Vernon who was still laughing at the low ranking pirate.. ''I do hope your friends haven't forgotten about you...because I think we could all do with escaping from here.''

Vernon nodded in agreement..

''Don't worry.. Captain Valentine won't leave me to rot in here forever,'' Francis said as he turned away and faced the back wall of his cell.. '_Come on guys, don't let me_ _down'_.. he thought to himself.

.

.

.

Maleficent paced up and down Aurora's private chambers. She was feeling rather bewildered about everything that had transpired in the last 24 hours.. The most confusing thing of all was how the elderly man had managed to escape, by vanishing, even she didn't have the power to do that.. She had retired to Aurora's room in an attempt clear her thoughts, but it hadn't help.. Maleficent turned to face the door as she heard it start to open.. She gave a small smile upon seeing that it was Diaval.

''Only me,'' Diaval said with a grin on his face as he closed the door behind him..

''How's Aurora?'' Maleficent asked in a concerned tone.

''A little shook up by recent events, but apart from that she's fine.. In fact that's why I'm here, to tell you that she wants to speak with you... She's waiting for you in the throne room.''

''Why do we have to speak in the throne room?'' Maleficent asked (not wanting to be seen by any guards).

''Because she's having one of the prisoners brought out of the dungeon for questioning.. I think she wants both of us there to give her moral support,'' Diaval said as he took a grape from the nearby fruit bowl.

''I see,'' Maleficent sighed in a low voice, while lowering her head.

''If you're worried about the guards discovering that we're here, don't be.''

Maleficent looked up.

''Aurora has already told them,'' Diaval said..

''Oh no, it's so uncomfortable when I have to interact with humans.''

''Well don't interact with them...ignore them,'' Diaval suggested.

''It's the way they look at me that makes me feel uncomfortable...with so much fear in their eyes.''

''Well Mistress, you do cut quite an intimidating figure...''

Maleficent looked Diaval straight in the eye, slightly insulted by his comment.. Diaval picked up on this, so hastily added.

''What I mean to say is.. Your beauty is so astounding that it can come across as intimidating.''

Maleficent smiled and looked away.. Suddenly overwhelmed by shyness..

''Thank you, Diaval.''

''You're very welcome.. Shall we go!?'' Diaval said enthusiastically as he reached for the door handle..

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied..

Diaval opened the door and stepped back for Maleficent to exit first.

''Thank you,'' Maleficent said as she stepped out of the room.. ''Which prisoner is she going to question?'' Maleficent then asked.

''The younger one obviously, she can't question the old man can she? Not after his mysterious escape,'' Diaval said as he closed the door behind him.

''Oh, hasn't she told you?'' Maleficent asked, as they began walking towards the throne room.

''Told me what?''

''There was a 3rd man.. Aurora found him on her balcony. He was also oddly dressed.''

''What another one? This is starting to get a little eerie.''

''The thing that's unnerving me is the way in which the old man escaped. He used some form of magic to teleport away from here.. I've never encountered a human with powers like that ever before,'' Maleficent said in a worried tone.

''Hmm, there's evidently more to him than meets the eye,'' Diaval said.

''You can say that again,'' Maleficent replied...

''Hmm, there's evidently more to him than meets the eye,'' Diaval repeated.

Maleficent rolled her eyes. ''I didn't mean you had to literally say it again.. I just meant to say I agreed with you.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't know,'' Diaval said with a sly smile (because he did know really, he just wanted to tease his beloved Mistress).

.

.

Christopher was fed up.. He'd always yearned for a more exciting life...but this was ridiculous..

''Have you ever heard of the term, be careful what you wish for?'' Chris asked Francis.

''No. Can't say that I have.''

''Well, I'm its prime example,'' Chris stated (without explaining what the saying actually meant).

''How so?'' Vernon butted in (Understanding exactly what the term meant).

''I'd always wanted more excitement in my life,'' Chris answered him.

''I take it you got more than you bargained for,'' Vernon said whilst sporting a callous smile..

''Shh,'' Francis shushed both men.

''What is it?''Chris asked.

''Shh,'' Francis repeated..

Chris and Vernon both listened intently...They heard it as well.. Footsteps..and they were getting louder.

The three of them turned to face the dungeon door.. They heard the jangling of keys... Suddenly the dungeon door swung open, as a short fat guard entered.. Two others were standing outside the door.

''You,'' the guard said while pointing his finger at Chris.

''Me?''

''Yes you,'' the guard confirmed as he unlocked the cell door.

''Am I being released?'' Chris asked while not holding out too much hope.

''Hardly.. No, the Queen wants to speak with you.''

''Oh, good,'' Chris said with surprise showing on his face..

The guard held out a pair of shackles made out of chain.

''Are those really necessary,'' Chris asked.

''Why don't you just shut the hell up!'' the guard suggested in a loud voice as he put the shackles on Chris's hands.

''Yes.. you should be grateful that you're leaving this dungeon, at least for a little while.. Because I know I would be,'' Francis said with a look of sadness on his face.

.

.

.

Christopher followed the guards advice and remained quiet throughout the journey to the throne room.. The doors opened and Chris was pushed hard in his back by the short guard, which caused him to almost fall over.

''That isn't necessary!,'' Aurora shouted to the guard in a scolding tone.

Chris carried on walking until he reached the end of the room where Aurora was seated on her throne..

''Your Majesty,'' Chris said as he bowed down to the young Queen..

Aurora smiled warmly at him.. ''Fetch him a chair,'' she ordered to the guard, who promptly fetched one from the corner of the room.

The guard placed the chair directly behind Christopher..

''Thank you,'' Chris directed his expression of thanks towards Aurora, not towards the guard who was only following orders..

Chris sat down in the chair.. He shook his chains before asking Aurora.

''Your Highness, would it be asking too much for these to be removed.''

Before Aurora could reply, another voice spoke up.

''It most certainly would,'' Maleficent said as she stepped out from behind the nearby column.

''Maleficent,'' Chris whispered to himself upon seeing the winged woman for a second time.

The guards all flinched slightly upon the sight of her.. They still couldn't bring themselves to trust her, despite the Queen's assurances that she would do them no harm.

Maleficent walked up the small flight of stairs and stood next to her little 'Beastie.

''Why have you brought me here?'' Chris asked both of them.

''To question you,'' Aurora answered with honesty.

''I see.. well, what do you want to know?

''Well we'll start with something simple,'' Aurora answered.. ''What's your name?''

''He told me his name was..Christopher.. At least I think that was it,'' Maleficent said whilst trying to recall..

''Yes that's right! I'm flattered that you remembered my name,'' Chris said to Maleficent.

Maleficent directed a sneering smile towards him..

''However, my full name is Christopher Reynolds.''

''Well which is?'' Aurora asked him.. ''Christopher, or Reynolds?''

''Both your Majesty.''

Maleficent and Aurora both shot him a confused look..

''In the place I come from, it's mandatory for people to have two names.. Do you understand?''

''Yes of course,'' Aurora said (humoring him).

''But as far as you're concerned, my name is Christopher.''

''Alright then, Christopher it is.. Now, you speak of this place you come from, where is that exactly?'' Aurora asked him.

''Well that's a little hard to explain.. I don't think you'll believe me.''

''Try us,'' Maleficent said.

''Okay then you asked for it,'' Chris said as he took a deep breath.. ''I come from the future, the 21st century to be exact..

There was a moment of silence as both women looked at him in disbelief.

''How did you end up here then, in the 14th century?'' Aurora asked him.

''I was struck by a bolt of lightning, and somehow it sent me here.. But it didn't just send me back in time, it also shifted me from one dimension to another,'' Chris tried to explain..

''Poppycock,'' Maleficent said with a small chuckle..

''I told you that you wouldn't believe me.''

''Wait a moment Godmother,'' Aurora said.. ''How do we know he isn't telling the truth.. I know it sounds strange, but it would explain a lot of things. For instance, why his clothes looked so odd.''

Maleficent gave a small nod, acknowledging that it would explain why his clothes were so strange.

''Okay then, let's suppose that you are in fact telling the truth.. Are we supposed to believe that the other two men were also struck by lightning?'' Maleficent asked.

''There was only one other,'' Chris corrected her..

''What about the old man?'' Maleficent asked.

''The old man that you saw is a native of these lands.''

''Well I've never seen him before,'' Maleficent replied.

''Speaking of the old man, could you please explain to us how he manged to escape?'' Aurora asked..

''I don't know how.. He preformed some form of magic.''

''Humans can't wield magic,'' Maleficent stated.

''He can.. He claims that a fairy bequeathed all her power to him.''

''I know all the fairies and pixies of this kingdom, and none of them have ever transferred their powers to a human,'' Maleficent said with a hint of disgust in her voice, repulsed by the very idea of a human wielding the powers of a fairy.

''I think this was a little before your time Maleficent.. He told me that this fairy died hundreds of years ago,'' Chris explained.

''I know he looked old.. But not that old,'' Aurora said with a slight giggle.

''She gave him the gift of immortality,'' Chris declared.

''That's impossible,'' Maleficent said.. ''No one, fairy or human has every discovered the secret to immortality.''

''Well he could be lying for all I know.. All I can do is tell you what he told me.''

Maleficent huffed as she turned her back to him...

''Do you have any idea as to how I can get back home?'' He asked both women.

''Oh, who gives a damn!'' Maleficent spat out in frustration.

''Godmother!'' Aurora said in a stern tone.

''You're a really bitter woman, did you know that?'' Chris said. ''And it doesn't take a degree in psychology to see it.''

''What?'' Maleficent said, completely flabbergasted by the strange word he's used.

''A degree in psychology, incidentally, something which I posses.''

''Pray tell, what exactly is this psychology?''

''Psychology tells me a lot about what makes certain people tick,'' Chris explained.. ''I know why you act the way you do.''

''Do you really?'' Maleficent said as she shot him a mocking glare.

''Yes.. I look into your eyes and I see many things.''

''Tell me then.. What do you see,'' Maleficent challenged him as she started at him intently.

''Alright then,'' Chris said accepting her challenge.. ''I see a woman who's been hurt, not once but many times. (Christopher got to his feet and started to slowly walk towards her).. A woman who was betrayed by the man she loved.. A woman who refuses to let people get close to her, out of fear of getting hurt once again.. A woman who once lost something that was very precious to her.. So precious in fact, that sometimes she still wakes in the middle of the night and-''

''Alright that's enough!'' Maleficent shouted, cutting him off.. She was amazed that he knew so much about her.

Christopher walked back to his chair and sat back down.. He smiled to himself, feeling smug because he'd tricked Maleficent into thinking that his skills in psychology had helped him to know so much about her (when in reality it was because Oloven had disclosed her whole life story to him).

The room was filled with silence.. Everyone was feeling a little uncomfortable after Maleficent's outburst..

Diaval stepped out of the shadows and walked past Christopher, he was tempted to hit him, but he just about managed to restrain himself.. He just hated seeing Maleficent so upset.. Chris watched in awe as Diaval walked up to Maleficent and put his hand on her shoulder.. Chris was shocked by this, because he'd been led to believe that Maleficent hated all humans (apart from Aurora).. So he couldn't help but wonder why she was allowing this dark haired man to comfort her.. Chris eventually tore his eyes away from the two of them and directed them towards Aurora.

''What happens to me now?'' Chris asked the Queen.

'I don't know,'' she answered.. ''I suppose I should release you.''

''What!'' Maleficent said in disbelief to Aurora.

''Well let's be fair Godmother.. He hasn't actually committed any crime.''

''What about when he broke in here?'' Diaval reminded her.

''I only came here to ask for your help,'' Chris explained to Aurora.

''Well then why didn't you announce yourself officially?'' Maleficent asked him.

''I would have been refused entry and you know it,'' Chris stated.

''Alright!'' Aurora said in a loud voice.. ''I've made my decision...''

Everyone remained silent as they waited for Aurora to announce her decision..

''I will release you,'' Aurora said.

''Tsk,'' Maleficent tutted.

''But not yet,'' Aurora hastily added.. ''I'm getting married in two days, and I don't want my wedding to be ruined.''

''I won't ruin your wedding,'' Chris said.. ''No offence, but I don't even CARE about your wedding.''

''Look..rightly or wrongly, I don't trust you,'' Aurora replied.. ''So, I think it would be best, if you remained here until the day after my wedding.''

''And then what?'' Chris asked her.

''And then you shall be free to go.''

''Just me? What about the other two men in the dungeon?'' Chris asked.

''We'll see,'' was all Aurora said in reply.. ''Guard!'' she said summoning the guard.

''Yes your Highness,'' the guard said.

''Take him back to the dungeon,'' Aurora commanded.

The guard bowed to Aurora before hoisting Chris to his feet.

''Thank you, your Majesty,'' Chris said..

Chris was then escorted out of the throne room.. Maleficent waited until the door had closed before asking Aurora.

''Why did you do that?''

''Do what Godmother?''

''I think she's referring to you releasing him,'' Diaval pointed out.

''I haven't released him yet.''

''But you intend to?'' Maleficent said.

''Yes, but not until after the wedding.''

''Speaking of your wedding.. Where's Phillip? I thought he was returning today,'' Diaval said.

''He is. He'll be returning some time today,'' Aurora explained.

''Well, I hope he'll be able to talk some sense into you,'' Maleficent said as she walked away.

''Godmother!'' Aurora called after her.

''No.. Leave her be.. Now isn't the time,'' Diaval said.. ''She's just a little distressed that you didn't follow her advice.''

''What would she have me do?'' Aurora asked.

''Keep him locked up for a very long time, I suppose.''

''I just think it's wrong to punish someone who hasn't done anything wrong..''

''You really believe his story?'' Diaval asked her.

''You may think I'm crazy Diaval, but yes I do.. I saw honesty in his eyes.''

''No, I don't think you're crazy.. I just think you're too soft-hearted for your own good,'' Diaval said with a smile.. 'I better go after her,'' he then said (In reference to Maleficent).

''Yes you'd better. Because although she doesn't admit it to you...she's lost without you.''

''H-has she told you that?'' Diaval asked.

''Diaval, there are certain things that don't need to be said... I can tell by the way she looks at you.''

Diaval found himself lost for words.. ''I, er...better go,'' he eventually said.

''Alright,'' Aurora said sporting a big smile.

''See you later,'' Diaval said before breaking out into a jog, as he went in search of Maleficent.

Aurora started to giggle. Her suspicions were now confirmed.. Diaval had fallen in love with Maleficent.. She only hoped that her fairy Godmother felt the same way about him.

.

.

.

Christopher was led back to the dungeon.. The stubby guard unlocked his cell door, opened it, and pushed Chris back inside.

''Ah, home sweet home,'' Chris sarcastically exclaimed, as the guard locked the door..

''I hope you put in a good word for me!'' Francis shouted over from the opposite side of the dungeon.

''Oh, I did much more than that,'' Chris said feeling proud of himself.. ''I may, have gotten us all a ticket out of here.''

''Why only 'may'? Vernon asked.

''Well, I asked her if I could be released, and she said yes!''

''Then why are you still here?'' Francis asked.

''Because she doesn't want to release me until after her wedding.. She thinks I might, somehow disrupt it.''

''Yes, well that's all well and good, but how does you getting out of here help me?'' Vernon pointed out (omitted Francis from his concerns).

''Well, I asked if you two could be released as well, and she said she'd think about it.''

''That doesn't sound very promising,'' Francis said with a sigh.

''Oh, I wouldn't worry too much.. I personally think that the Queen's a bit of a soft touch, I think she could be easily persuaded into letting us all go,'' Chris said. ''The only difficult bit is having to wait until the weddings over.. But who knows, maybe your pirate friends will have rescued us by then.'' Chris said with a smile.

''Yeah, maybe,'' Francis said (not holding out much hope).

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Almost a 100 miles away from the castle, a woman riding a black horse came to a halt, upon noticing a carriage making it's way through the surrounding forest.. The woman carefully examined the carriage with her eyes, before coming to the conclusion that this was the one they'd been searching for.. She promptly turned her horse around and rode off in the opposite direction.

She didn't stop until she made it back to the camp.. She climbed off her horse and walked through the army of men. They all stepped back upon noticing her, allowing her to make her way towards the solitary tent that was stationed at the back of the camp.. This woman was their superior.. She only answered to one, the man who occupied the tent she was heading towards.

Upon entering the tent she removed her helmet, allowing her long red hair to cascade down her back.. A tall man dressed in black was standing with his back facing her.

''What is it?'' He said to her in a very deep rich voice.

''Lord Vandran,'' The woman said.. ''I've found the Prince.. He's travelling through the nearby forest, it's only a few miles away from here.. Shall I tell the men to bring him here.

''No!'' Vandran exclaimed.. ''Leave him.. Let him continue on his journey.''

''But, my Lord.''

''But nothing!'' he all but shouted in response.. ''I have changed the plan.. We will allow him to reach his beloved. We shall wait until the wedding ceremony is about to take place, and then we shall intervene.''

''May I ask, why have you decided at this late hour to change the plan?''

''Ah, my dear Syrena, you still have a lot to learn.. This new plan works out so much better.. Seeing his bride be taken from him on his wedding day will hurt him so much more than my killing him ever could.. And it will also serve as the perfect demonstration of my power to the people of this pathetic world.''

''I understand my Lord,'' Syrena said..

''It will not be long now Syrena... Soon, oh so very soon.. Our Master will once again walk on this very Earth,'' Vandran said with a small chuckle.

Vandran began to laugh harder and harder, until eventually all the soldiers in the camp could hear his maniacal laughter..

* * *

**(A/N).. So guys there you have it, the end of chapter 4.. As always I'd just like to ask you all to please review and let me know what you think of the story so far..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, adios.**


	5. The Great Escape

**(A/N). Hi guys.. I'd just like to thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad that you're all enjoying the story..**

**Okay then, let's continue.**

* * *

Christopher was sleeping.. It was a restless sleep, so unlike his usual peaceful ones.. Plagued by dark dreams that were racing through his mind. Experiencing nightmare after nightmare.. Until eventually he was awoken by the sound of thunder.

Christopher opened his eyes and darted into an upright position.

Vernon and Francis both looked at him quizzically.. Eventually Francis spoke up.

''What is it?''

''Nothing.. It was just a dream.. Just a bad dream.''

Chris listened intently, waiting for the next clasp of thunder.. After a few seconds had passed, the thunder roared once again.

''If only we were free of this dungeon now..'' Chris murmured to himself.

''What?'' Vernon asked.

''Oh, I was just thinking out loud. If we were both free of this dungeon right now, we would have a chance of making it home.. Lightning is what brought us here. Therefore it can send us back..'' Chris stated.

''What do mean?'' Francis butted in.

''Well.. me and him (he pointed to Vernon), don't belong to this world,'' Chris explained to the young pirate.. ''We were both struck by a bolt of lightning, and that's how we wound up here.''

''And, getting struck again would send you both back?'' Francis inquired with a skeptical look on his face.

''Yes.. I think,'' Chris said (slight doubt was showing in his face and voice).

''What makes you think that I want to go back?'' Vernon asked Chris with a deadly serious look on his face.

''Well.. I just assumed,'' was all Chris managed to say before Vernon cut him off.

''Well you assumed wrong!.. Why would I want to go back there?..

''So, you could go back to your home,'' Chris replied (temporarily forgetting that Vernon doesn't have one).

''I've already told you, I don't have a home!'' he practically shouted in response.. ''My home is a cardboard box!''

''So you prefer being cooped up in here?'' Chris asked.

''Yes! Because my crimes in our world are much greater than the non existent ones I've committed here,'' Vernon explained.. ''If I go back.. I'll be in a place much like this one (he said in reference to his cell), for the rest of my life.. And that's something I cannot accept! No sir...I'm staying right here.''

Silence filled the room...

After a few moments had passed, Francis said something..

''We always have to land in a thunderstorm.''

''What?'' Chris asked.

''During a thunderstorm, we have to land the ship.. We have to make sure that it doesn't get struck..''

''Oh.. Yes, I suppose being up amongst the clouds makes you more susceptible to getting struck?''

''It most certainly does,'' Francis replied with a grin.. His grin soon vanished however, when an unpleasant thought entered his head..

''I don't think the Queen will release me,'' Francis said with a distressed look on his face.

''She said she'd think about it,'' Chris replied.. ''The ball's in her court, all we can do is wait.''

''You misunderstand me.. I think she'll release both of you,'' Francis explained.

''But you think she'll leave you in here?'' Vernon asked.

''Yes.''

''Why should she single you out?'' Chris asked.

''Well for two reasons.. One. She'll be more lenient towards both of you because you're not from this land.. And two. My crime was greater than both of yours put together..''

''I still don't think she'll single you out,'' Chris insisted.

''I can't take that chance!''

''Do you have any other choice?'' Vernon asked.

''As a matter of fact yes I do.''

''You have an escape plan,'' Chris deduced.

''Yes I do.. And the next time a guard comes in here, I'll put it into action.''

''Well it better be a good one.. Because if you fail, I think all three of us will be in here for a very long time,'' Chris said whilst sporting a worried look on his face.

.

.

.

Aurora was feeling anxious.. It was getting late and Phillip still hadn't returned. She kept trying to tell herself that it was most probably nothing, but she still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.. She'd retired to her chambers to rest, but her worrying nature prevented her from doing so.. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

''Who is it?'' Aurora asked.

''It's me,'' Diaval said from the other side of the door.

Aurora smiled as she knew who the voice belonged to.. She got up out of her chair and unlocked the door. Diaval opened it and stepped inside.

''I'm worried,'' they both said simultaneously..

They looked at each other in shock for a moment.

''You first,'' Aurora said.

''No you,'' Diaval insisted.

''Alright,'' Aurora agreed.. ''It's just that, it's starting to get dark and Phillip still hasn't returned.. I'm worried about him.''

''Oh Aurora. You shouldn't worry, he's probably just been delayed for some reason or other.. Perhaps the thunderstorm is to blame,'' Diaval suggested.

''Maybe so, but Phillip is usually so punctual.. I'm thinking of sending out a search party.''

''What?,'' Diaval said with a slight chuckle.. ''Isn't that a bit of an overreaction?''

''Well what do you suggest I do? Don't forget that I'm supposed to be getting married the day after tomorrow,'' Aurora reminded him.

''Well.. If he hasn't arrived by tomorrow morning, send out the search party.''

Aurora sighed..

''You really love him don't you?

''Yes I do,'' Aurora replied while sporting a shy smile on her face.. She then remembered that Diaval had said he was worried about something as well.

''What are you worried about?'' Aurora asked him.

''I can't find Maleficent.''

''You've been searching for her all this time?''

''Yes. I haven't seen her since she walked off in a huff earlier today.. I've searched the whole castle for her, and she's just not here..''

''Oh no.. It's this whole business with the prisoners that's gotten her upset,'' Aurora said.

''I came to inform you that I'm going to check the Moors to see if she's gone back there.''

''Oh be careful, don't forget about the storm,'' Aurora reminded him.

''The storms past,'' Diaval said as he walked out onto the balcony.. He was just about to transform himself back into a raven when Aurora spoke his name.

''Diaval.''

''Yes Aurora,'' he replied..

''You're in love with her, aren't you?''

Diaval was momentarily taken aback by Aurora's question.. ''With who?'' he eventually said (knowing exactly who she was speaking about).

''You know very well who... Maleficent.''

''O-of course I love her.. Just like I love you,'' he said with a warm smile.

''And I love you too,'' she replied with a sweet smile.. ''But our love, is different to the love between you and Maleficent.''

''It is?'' Diaval said feigning ignorance.

''Yes.. You love me as if I were your own child.''

''Hatchling,'' Diaval corrected her.

''And I love you as if you were my own father.''

''That's sweet of you to say.''

''But your love for Maleficent is like that you'd have for your wife, or in your case the love you'd have for your mate.''

''Yes.. We ravens mate for life.. And for better or worse, Maleficent is my mate,'' Diaval said.

''Diaval.. You have to tell her the truth.''

''No, no, I can't.. It could destroy everything.. She puts on a good show of been strong.. But underneath it all, she's very fragile.. If I told her how I felt, and she didn't feel the same way about me.. Well it would ruin everything.''

''You can't spend the rest of your days wondering about what might have been,'' Aurora said.

Diaval sighed.. ''Okay, I'll tell her.. But not now. After the wedding.''

''Alright, that's fair enough,'' Aurora said.

''I better go look for her,'' Diaval said (in reference to Maleficent).

''Okay,'' Aurora replied.

Just at that moment there was a knock at the door..

''Yes!,'' Aurora shouted.

''Your Highness, the Prince has arrived.'' the guard announced.

''Phillip,'' Aurora said breathlessly.

''I told you he'd be alright,'' Diaval said with a smile before transforming himself back into a raven..

Aurora watched as Diaval took flight.. ''Goodbye pretty bird!'' she shouted after him.. Before rushing straight down to the throne room to see her beloved.

.

.

.

Aurora entered the throne room and was overjoyed by the sight of Prince Phillip before her.

''Phillip!'' she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him..

''Aurora, I'm so sorry that I'm late.''

''What happened? I was afraid something had happened to you.''

''It's my father,'' Phillip explained.

''What about him?'' (Aurora then noticed his absence) ''Where is he?''

''He couldn't come. He's taken ill,'' Phillip said with a distressed look on his face.

''Oh no.. What ails him?''

''Oh, it's nothing serious. His physician says that it's just an upset stomach.. But alas he couldn't travel.''

''That's awful.. Perhaps we should postpone the wedding,'' Aurora suggested.

''I proposed that idea to him, but he said no.. He wants us to continue without him.''

''What of your brothers? Are they remaining with him.''

''Yes.. I told them to stay and look after father.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry about this Phillip.. I know that you wanted them here very much.. As did I.''

''All that matters is that your here,'' Phillip said as he rested his head against Aurora's.

''I've missed you so much,'' Aurora whispered to her Prince.

''I've missed you too,'' he responded as he kissed her forehead.. ''So, tell me. How have things been here?'' Phillip then asked her.

''Well, actually, things have been rather...interesting here.''

''In what way?'' Phillip asked her with a slight smile.

''Phillip.. I think you'd better sit down,'' Aurora advised.

.

.

.

Diaval loved the feeling of flying.. Soaring high in the sky produced an exhilaration that defied explanation. But he couldn't allow himself to forget his objective, he had to find Maleficent. He'd been searching the Moors for quite some time now, yet there was still no sign of her.. He decided to check by the spot that they'd slept at last night...and sure enough standing by the pond, was Maleficent.

Diaval landed silently behind her, before transforming himself back to human from.

Maleficent felt his presence.

''Diaval.. What are you doing here?''

''I could you ask you the same thing, Mistress.''

''I just needed to get out of the castle... I needed time to think.''

''Why didn't you tell me you were coming back here? I've been searching for you for hours.''

''I'm sorry Diaval, I should have told you.. It's just, I wanted to be alone.''

''What's troubling you?'' Diaval asked as he walked up and stood beside her.

After a moments hesitation, Maleficent replied.. ''It's Aurora.''

''What about her?''

Maleficent didn't answer.

''Is it because she's going to free the prisoners?'' Diaval then asked, pressing for an answer.

''No of course not! However much I disagree with her decision to trust that strange young man, I don't hold it against her..''

''Then what?'' Diaval pressed further.

Maleficent let out a sigh, before walking along the edge of the pond.. Diaval quickly followed.

''Mistress.. Please tell me. What's wrong?''

''I think I'm losing her, Diaval.''

Diaval looked puzzled. ''What makes you think that?''

''She's getting more and more distant,'' Maleficent said with a distressed tone to her voice. ''She hasn't visited these Moors for almost two months now.. She's to be married the day after tomorrow.. It won't be long before she's completely forgotten about this place.''

''No Mistress, I can't believe that.. Are you forgetting that Aurora is Queen of these lands as well as the human one?''

''Well she isn't acting like she is.. Not showing her face here for weeks is hardly the qualities of a good Queen.''

''That's only because she knows that you're more than capable of ruling this place in her stead,'' Diaval replied..

''But Diaval, you must admit that she's becoming more and more ingrained into the human realm by the day.''

''I hate to point this out to you Mistress.. But, she is a human.''

Maleficent fell silent.. She walked to a nearby tree and sat underneath it.. Diaval followed and sat down beside her.

''I'm sorry Mistress,'' Diaval said (sensing he'd upset her)..

''No.. You're right. She belongs with her own kind...''

''Mistress.. Whatever happens.. However much she becomes a part of the human realm.. She'll always be your little Beastie, and my little hatchling.. And you'll always be her Fairy Godmother..''

Maleficent smiled.. Diaval's heart skipped a beat upon seeing her smile. He wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss her beautiful red lips.. But he knew that now wasn't the time.

''Thank you, Diaval,'' Maleficent said, as she reached out her hand and stroked his face.. Her touch made him feel alive, and however much he attempted to prevent it, Diaval couldn't stop his cheeks from glowing red..

''Diaval, are you alright?'' Maleficent asked as she withdrew her hand.

''Yes, yes I'm fine.''

''It's just that, your face seems a little but flushed.''

''Really? How odd.. It's probably nothing,'' he replied..

An awkward silence filled the air.. Diaval realised that he had to break it, and quickly.

''Er.. S-shouldn't we head back to the castle,'' Diaval said (desperately trying to escape this embarrassing situation).

''No.. It's dark now. We don't want to disturb her Majesty's beauty sleep. Not that she needs it,'' Maleficent said with a soft smile.

''Alright, we'll go tomorrow,'' Diaval said.

Diaval started to get to his feet, but Maleficent reached her hand out and tapped him on the shoulder, instantly stopping him in his tracks..

''Diaval.. I don't know if I've ever told you this before... But you're a good friend.''

''Thank you, Maleficent,'' Diaval replied (using her real name felt appropriate, given the circumstances).. ''So are you.''

Maleficent smiled at him.

''Except for the time you turned me into a dog,'' he added.

''How many times do I have to tell you, it was a wolf!''

''Oh, well that makes it all better,'' he replied in a sarcastic tone..

'Oh, let's not go over this again!'' she retorted.

''Okay.. I'm sorry for bringing it up,'' Diaval said with a slight chuckle..

After a brief moments silence, Maleficent spoke up.

''Goodnight Diaval,'' the beautiful fairy said to him.

Diaval took this as his cue to leave.. ''Goodnight Mistress,'' he said, as he started to once again get to his feet.

''You don't have to leave.. There's plenty of room here,'' she said as she gestured to ground below them.

Diaval looked slightly worried for a moment.. But her beautiful face reassured him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

''Alright.. I'll stay,'' Diaval responded (sensing that his Mistress didn't want to be alone tonight).

Maleficent took off her cloak and placed it on the ground.. Diaval sat down and rested his head against the trunk of the tree. Maleficent laid down on her cloak and turned to face Diaval..

''Goodnight,'' Maleficent whispered as she closed her eyes.

''Goodnight,'' he replied..

Diaval didn't want to sleep, however much his body was crying out for it.. He didn't want this moment to end.. He looked to the moon and the stars above him, then to his Mistress beside him.. He realised that this was the perfect moment to tell her exactly how he felt.. He took a deep breath, and braced himself for the worst.

''Mistress,'' he said softly... She didn't reply.

''Maleficent,'' he then said... Once again she didn't reply.

He smiled to himself, as he realised that his Mistress had already fallen asleep.. 'Maybe it's for the best,' he thought to himself (because he didn't know if he could handle a rejection)...

''Mistress,'' he said once again, this time a little louder (to make sure she was definitely asleep).. She didn't stir.

Diaval leaned his head towards hers, and making sure not to impale himself on her horns, he kissed her gently on the top of her head..

''I love you,'' he whispered..

Diaval withdrew his head and rested it back against the tree.. He closed his eyes, as his need for sleep finally overcame him..

After a few moments had passed, Maleficent opened her eyes, looked up to her sleeping companion, and smiled.

.

.

.

Maleficent had been incorrect in assuming that Aurora was sleeping.. For the past hour and a half she'd been telling her fiance about the events that had transpired over the past few days.

''Okay, let me see if I've got this straight.. You think he's telling the truth?'' Phillip asked his bride to be (in reference to Chris).

''Yes I believe he is,'' Aurora replied.

''But the whole thing sounds so...fantastic,'' Phillip said with a skeptical look on his face.

''I know it does.. But I can't think of any other logical explanation.''

''You call been sent back in time by lightning logical?''

''Well how else did the aggressive one get on my balcony?'' Aurora said (in reference to Vernon).

''I don't know,'' Phillip replied.

''And it would explain why their clothes are so odd,'' Aurora pointed out.

''I thought you said that the younger ones clothes were normal.''

''When I saw him they was.. But Maleficent said his original clothes were just as odd as the man on the balcony's.. He must have changed clothes.''

''Speaking of your Godmother. Where is she?'' Phillip inquired.

''I'm not sure. Diaval has gone to look for her.. She got upset earlier over the situation with the prisoners.''

''Oh, I see.. I hope she returns in time for the wedding.. The guest list has been cut short enough already, what with my father and brothers not attending.

''Oh I shouldn't worry. She'll be here.. I know it,'' Aurora replied with a slight smile..

''It's almost midnight, you better go get some sleep,'' Phillip said..

''Yes you're right.. Tomorrow's going to be a very busy day. I still have so many things to do before our wedding,'' Aurora replied.

''Did you realise that in less than 36 hours, we'll be married,'' Phillip said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved.

''Yes I did,'' she replied as she kissed the end of his nose..

''I love you,'' Phillip said.

''And I love you,'' Aurora replied in a very soft voice.

Phillip (regretfully) released her from his arms.. ''Goodnight my love,'' he said, whilst walking backwards towards the door.

''Goodnight my prince,'' Aurora replied.

.

.

.

Christopher was feeling tense. Francis had explained his escape plan in full detail to him, but he wasn't convinced it was going to work.. Chris knew that failure could see them stuck in this place forever..

''What time is?'' Francis asked.

''Just after 8am,'' Chris replied.

''How do you know?'' Vernon asked.. ''I don't see any clock in here.''

''If you listen carefully, every so often you'll hear the bell tower,'' Chris explained.. ''And a few minutes ago, it chimed exactly eight time.''

''Where's that damn guard?'' Francis said in a loud voice.. ''He should have brought us some food by now,'' Francis said (eager to get his escape plan underway).

''Somehow, I don't think they care if we go hungry or not,'' Vernon said in a flippant voice.

''Oh boy.. I'm dreading this,'' Chris said (in reference to the imminent escape attempt).

''Oh boy? What does that mean?'' Francis asked unaware of the term.

''In the place I come form.. Oh boy is a popular term.''

''What does it mean?'' Francis inquired.

''Well, it all depends on the context it's used in,'' Chris explained.. ''It can be used to signify excitement, fear, or in my case despondency.''

''Why are you despondent?'' Francis then asked.

''Because I think this plan is going to fail.''

''Shut up!'' Vernon barked to both of them.. ''Listen.''

Chris and Francis both remained quiet.. Then they heard it as well.. The guard was approaching the door.

''Quickly,'' Chris whispered to Francis, who promptly laid on the floor of his cell.

The guard opened the door and entered the dungeon. It was the same stubby guard who'd escorted Christopher to the throne room the day before. He was carrying three small plates.

''Oh thank God you're here.. ''You've got to help him,'' Chris said as he pointed to Francis.

''What's wrong with him?'' The guard asked.

''He said he felt a sharp pain in his chest, and then he fell down,'' Chris said.

The guard hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do.

''Please help him,'' Chris said with a cry in his voice..

The guard walked up to Francis's cell and placed the three plates on the ground. He unlocked the door, and entered slowly.. He knelt down beside him and shook him.

''Hey, hey, can you hear me?'' the guard said as he lightly slapped Francis's face.

Francis opened his eyes and kneed the guard in his stomach.. ''Yes. I can hear you..''

The guard began to reach for his sword, but Francis kicked him hard on his shins.. The guard fell down onto the floor.. Francis jumped to his feet and removed the guards helmet, before promptly hitting him on the jaw.. knocking him out instantly.

''Ha ha.. Phase one completed,'' Francis said with a laugh.

''Good work,'' Christopher said..

Francis removed the keys from the guards belt and headed over to Chris's and Vernon's cells.

''Come on, hurry up!'' Vernon said as he looked anxiously towards the door, terrified that reinforcements could arrive at any minute.

Francis eventually released both men..

''Now what?'' Vernon asked.

''Now we find a way out of here,'' Francis replied.. ''Follow me!'' he then ordered.

Francis hurried out of the dungeon, closely followed by Chris and Vernon. Fortunately, no guards were stationed outside the door.. The three men wasted no time in speeding through the dimly lit passageway.

''I hope you know the way out of here!'' Vernon shouted to Francis.

''Of course I know,'' Francis replied.

Francis reached the end of the passageway and turned around the corner, where he stopped suddenly, causing Chris and Vernon to bump into him.

''What's wrong? Why have we stopped?'' Chris asked.

''Look,'' Francis whispered, as he pointed to the top of the stairs that were in front of them.. At the top of the staircase was a guard, who had his back turned to them.

''Great, just great,'' Vernon murmured under his breath.

''Shh,'' Chris said while putting his finger to his mouth.. ''I'll deal with him,'' Chris then whispered.

Francis stepped back so Christopher could head up the stairs.. Chris tiptoed up the stairs. With each step he grew more and more nervous.. Christopher knew that he couldn't win in a confrontation. Because the guard was armed with a sword, and he also had the high ground.. Chris continued to walk very slowly up the stone steps...until he was just three steps away from the top.. Christopher held his breath, knowing that the slightest sound would alert the guard to his presence.. Chris was lucky that the guard was not wearing a helmet...because this exposed his neck.. Chris had an idea. He took his right hand and extended all his fingers and his thumb, making a knife hand.. He took one more step forward, and prepared to strike.. In one swift motion Chris chopped the unsuspecting guard on the back of his neck, instantly knocking him out..

Christopher looked around to see if any other guards were nearby, but there was none.. He then turned around to face the other two escapees.

''Come on,'' Chris said in a low voice..

''Where did you learn how to do that?'' Francis asked him.

''Martial arts classes,'' Chris explained, as he dragged the guard into the corner of the room.

''What?'' Francis said (unfamiliar with the term).

''It doesn't matter,'' Chris responded.

''Come on, we've got to keep moving,'' Vernon said.

''Alright, follow me,'' Francis said as he started jogging down the corridor.. Chris and Vernon promptly followed him.

The three men continued moving forward, until they reached a staircase.

''I think it's this way,'' Francis said..

''No! That leads to the throne room,'' Chris explained.. ''Let's just keep moving forward,'' Chris then advised.

''Okay,'' Francis replied as he started to run again..

They didn't get far though before Francis saw a door open at the end of the corridor.. Francis stopped running as he noticed two guards emerge through it..

''Not this way!'' Francis shouted to Chris and Vernon behind him.

''Why?'' Vernon asked before seeing the two guards heading towards them.

''OI, YOU!'' One of the guards shouted..

Francis turned and headed back in the opposite direction.. ''I knew we should have taken the stairs!'' he exclaimed, as the three men all headed back to the staircase.

Francis reached them first, as he started to dart up them two at a time.. Chris and Vernon were right behind him..

Francis reached the top of the stairs and flung open the door and headed through it.. Chris got there second, but just as he was about to head through it, he heard a voice cry out.. Chris turned around to see Vernon falling down the stairs towards the guards who were waiting at the bottom..

Chris was torn over what to do.. He wanted to follow Francis and escape from this place.. But he couldn't leave Vernon to be recaptured, whatever the man's crimes..

Chris raced down the stairs after Vernon (who by now had reached the bottom of the staircase).. When Chris was around four steps from the bottom, he leaped forward and landed on top of both guards.. An almighty struggle ensued.. Christopher and Vernon momentarily had the upper hand...until reinforcements arrived. They were quickly outnumbered, as more guards started to poor through the door.. Both men were eventually knocked to the ground and had swords placed against their throats..

''Okay, we surrender,'' Vernon said, fearing for his life.

''What's going on here!'' The Captain of the guard bellowed as he made his way through the guards..

''Prisoners trying to escape Captain,'' one of the guards informed him, as Christopher and Vernon were both hoisted to their feet.

''Really?'' the Captain said with a sneer.. ''Well let me tell you something.. No one, escapes from my dungeon!'' the Captain said with a dark look behind his eyes..

''Why don't you just go to hell!'' Vernon shouted in response..

The Captain smiled.. ''You first,'' the Captain said in a low voice...before lunging forward and punching Vernon in the stomach.

Vernon sank to his knees, but the Captain lifted him to his feet again, before punching him again and again in his stomach.. Vernon fell to the floor.. The Captain raised his foot and prepared to stamp on his head.

''THAT'S ENOUGH!'' Chris shouted...

The Captain stopped and placed his foot back onto the ground. He then turned to face Chris, before walking right up to him.

''This little..incident, has condemned you to a lifetime of imprisonment,'' The Captain said..

Christopher remained silent.. He wanted to tell him exactly what he thought, but he didn't want to receive the same treatment Vernon did.

''Captain!'' One of the guards spoke up.. ''What about the 3rd prisoner?''

''Find him!'' The Captain ordered.. ''He has to be somewhere in the castle.''

The Captain turned to leave.. ''Take those two back to the dungeon!'' he shouted over his shoulder.

The guards quickly grabbed a hold of both Chris and Vernon as they started to head back to the dungeon..

''You'll pay for this Captain! Mark my words!'' Vernon shouted after the Captain

''I very much doubt it,'' the Captain replied with a grin on his face as he walked back down the corridor.

.

.

.

Francis burst opened the doors to the throne room.. Luckily for him it was empty.. Francis found himself overwhelmed by the sheer size of the room, and the beautiful throne at the end of it.. Francis started to wonder if he could find anything of value to steal, but he quickly snapped himself out of it. He kept repeating to himself that his freedom was the only thing that currently mattered.. Suddenly, Francis heard guards shouting from the other side of the door he'd entered through.. He immediately headed through the nearest door to him.. Upon entering it, he realised that he'd made a terrible mistake, as all that was before him was a winding staircase.. To reach the exit he needed to go down, not further up.. He turned around to head back into the throne room...but he stopped in his tracks upon hearing guards talking..

''The little runt's got to be here somewhere,'' one of the guards said.

''You check through that door. I'll check this one,'' another guard replied.

Francis panicked, fearing that the guards were going to discover him.. After a moments hesitation, he ran up the winding stairs that lay before him.

.

.

After a few minutes had passed, Francis eventually reached the top of the staircase.. He was exhausted, he felt like he was about to collapse.. But unpleasant thoughts of returning to the dungeon spurred him on.. Francis looked around him...and was disappointed when he noticed that there wasn't another way back down. The only thing there was a solitary door (which was directly in front of him).. Francis felt reluctant to enter...but he had no choice. He couldn't risk going back down to the throne room..

Francis opened the door and entered the room. It was a fairly small room.. It only contained a bed, three chairs, and a balcony.. But Francis was mostly drawn to the balcony at the opposite side of the room.. 'Maybe I could climb down,' he thought to himself.. He headed towards the balcony doors.. But just as he was about to open them..he heard a loud scream.. He span around and was shocked by the sight of the Queen in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs..

''Shh,'' Francis said.. ''Please be quiet,'' he pleaded with her.

The hysterical young woman continued to scream..

''Please... I don't mean to harm you.''

Upon hearing these words, Aurora stopped screaming..

''That's better,'' Francis said.. ''All I'm looking for is a way out of here,'' he explained.

''W-w-who are you?'' Aurora asked with a mask of fear on her face.

''Don't you remember me? I broke in here a few weeks ago, I was looking to steal your jewels.''

''Oh..now I remember you,'' Aurora said.

''I'm sorry about all this, but I can't remain in that dungeon a moment longer.''

''There's no way out in here,'' Aurora informed him.

Francis pushed open the balcony doors and headed onto the veranda.. He peered over the edge and noticed a horse's water trout in the courtyard below him. The only problem was the drop, which was almost 200 feet.

''You're not considering jumping?'' Aurora asked him.

''I most certainly am.''

''You're crazy,'' she responded.

Francis went back into the room and started to look around.

''What are you searching for?'' Aurora asked with a bewildered look on her face.

''Something like this,'' Francis replied as he pulled out a large coil of rope from under the bed.. He headed back out onto the balcony and tied the rope around the stone railing..

''Wait!'' Aurora said.. ''You can't just do this.. It's suicide.''

''I'll take my chances,'' Francis said as he tied the other end of the rope around his body.

''I don't even know your name,'' Aurora then said (trying to delay him).

''Francis.''

''Francis... That's a lovely name,'' Aurora replied.

Francis looked to the door as he heard the sound of feet rushing up the stairs.. He stood on the railing and prepared to jump.

''No, please don't do it!'' Aurora begged him..

But Francis wouldn't listen.. He jumped straight off the veranda.

''OH BOYYYYYYYY,'' Francis yelled out. (using his newly discovered term).

Francis fell for what felt like an eternity.. He saw the ground slowly approaching him. But just as he was about to hit the ground, he felt himself stop suddenly.. He'd reached the end of his rope (literally).

Francis was only about 30 feet from the ground.. He tried to undo the rope, but it was tight.

Aurora looked down in amazement, surprised that the rope had managed to hold his weight.. Suddenly a guard burst through the door.

''Your Highness, we're searching for an escaped prisoner.. Have you seen him?'' The guard asked her.

Aurora found herself torn over what to do.. One part of her wanted to tell the guard about Francis jumping from the balcony.. But another part of her felt sorry for the poor criminal. .Could she really send him back to his cell after the great lengths he'd gone to in order to escape the dungeon? She decided she could not.

''No I haven't,'' Aurora replied.

''Oh.. It's just that we thought we heard a scream come from up here,'' the guard said with a puzzled look on his face.

''Yes, that was me.. I thought I saw a mouse,'' Aurora replied.

''Very well your Highness, I'm sorry to have disturbed you,'' the guard said as he started to close the door.

''Oh, it's quite alright,'' Aurora responded..

After the door had closed Aurora turned her attention back to the hanging man below.. Francis was still trying to undo the rope that was tied to his chest, but to no avail.. Aurora noticed that the water trough was directly beneath him, so she decided to untie the rope at her end.. She looked down to Francis once more, before undoing the rope.

Francis fell down and landed directly in the water trough.. He quickly lifted himself out and jumped onto the stone ground.

Francis noticed an untethered horse just a few feet away from him.. Without a moments hesitation he jumped on it and headed straight for the open gate.

The guards at the gate noticed him heading towards them at great speed..

''Close the gate!,'' the guard shouted..

But they were too late.. Francis rode straight past them and out of the castle courtyard..

Aurora watched from above and smiled to herself.. Content that she'd done the right thing in helping him.

.

.

.

Chris and Vernon were both back in their cells.. Vernon was laid on the ground staring at the ceiling..

''That little fool has doomed us to an eternity in this place,'' Vernon said.

''Yeah.. Possibly,'' Chris replied.

''More like definitely,'' Vernon stated.. ''But If I ever do get out of here...do you know what the first thing I'm going to is?'' Vernon then asked Chris.

''What?''

''I'm going to make that Captain pay for what he did to me,'' Vernon said in a very sinister tone.

''To be fair..you did provoke him,'' Chris pointed out.

''Yes I did.. I probably did deserve a punch.. But not as many as he gave me,'' Vernon said..

''Yeah. He did go a bit overboard,'' Chris admitted.

''One day.. I'm going to get even with him,'' Vernon said with a sadistic smile on his face.

Chris gave him a look of disgust.. ''You really are a twisted fellow aren't you.''

''Yes I am,'' Vernon admitted.. ''But what's the point.. I'll never get the chance to quench my thirst for revenge anyway,'' Vernon sighed.

''Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that,'' Chris said as he pulled a key from his pocket. ''Look.''

Vernon turned his head towards Chris, and couldn't believe what he saw.. ''Where did you get that?'' Vernon asked him.

''During the struggle it fell out of one the guards pockets,'' Chris explained.

''Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' Vernon said as he jumped to his feet.

''No!'' Chris said as he also got to his feet.

''Why not?'' Vernon asked with his arms outstretched.

''Because we'll never get past them, there's too many of them.. We need to wait for the opportune moment,'' Chris said.

''And when is that exactly?''

''Tomorrow.. When the Queen is to be married. The guards will be so distracted by the wedding that they probably won't pay as much attention to this dungeon.. Trust me, that's our best chance to escape,'' Chris explained.

Vernon thought it over for a moment, before deciding that Chris had made a good point..

''Alright,'' Vernon said...

''Good,'' Chris replied.

''This time tomorrow..we'll be free,'' Vernon said with a smile.

''Yes we will!'' Chris replied with great enthusiasm in his voice.. ''Hopefully,'' he added under his breath.

.

.

.

Francis and his newly acquired horse hadn't stopped moving for almost an hour.. By now the castle was no longer in sight, but still Francis didn't slow down.. He wanted to get as far away from the palace as he possibly could.

Upon noticing a wood before him, he finally slowed the horse down to a trot.. Francis was unsure of whether he should enter the wood or not.. After a moment deliberating, he decided to enter the wood..

The deeper he rode into the wood, the more uneasy he began to feel.. It felt as though someone (or something) was watching him.. Suddenly he heard a branch snap behind him. He turned his head around and saw a soldier looking at him.. Francis (mistakenly) thought that this guard had followed him from the castle.. He immediately dug his heels into the sides of his horse to encourage it to move faster..

Francis weaved in and out of the trees as he headed for a hill that was straight in front of him.. He couldn't believe his eyes when he reached the top of it and glanced down the other side. He saw an army of men looking up at him. Francis turned his horse around and headed back down the hill.. He headed straight past the lone soldier he'd encountered a few moments before..

Just as Francis was about to exit the woods, he felt himself being lifted off his horse.. He watched as his horse galloped off without him.. Francis suddenly became aware that he was floating in mid air. Suddenly, he was spun around to see the face of his attacker.. He was a tall white haired man dressed all in black. He smiled at Francis before extending his arm forward, which caused Francis to fly through the air and slam into a nearby tree.. He fell to the ground unconscious.

''Lord Vandran!'' a female voice shouted.

''Yes Syrena,'' Vandran replied.

''Who is he?'' she asked.

''I don't know.. But whoever he is, he won't be waking up for a while that's for sure,'' Vandran said with a small chuckle.

''Why didn't you just let him go?'' Syrena inquired.

''Foolish girl!'' Vandran barked.. ''If we'd let him go he would have most certainly informed someone about our small battalion,'' Vandran explained..

''I understand my lord,'' Syrena replied.. ''What shall I do with him?'' she then asked.

''Take him away and tie him up,'' Vandran ordered..

''Yes my lord,'' Syrena replied.

Vandran walked away from Syrena and headed off into the woods.. After he'd walked for a few moments he stopped and looked at the ground.

''Do not fear my Master.. Soon you will walk among us.. Tomorrow is the day we set our plan into motion,'' Vandran said as he began to laugh.

* * *

**(A/N).. So there you have it folks, the end of chapter 5.. Once again I'd like to ask you all to please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, sayonara.**


	6. The Prophecy

**(A/N).. Hi guys. I can't believe that we're at chapter 6 already! Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**Right then, on with the story.**

* * *

Diaval slowly opened his eyes.. He was greeted by sunshine (which was bathing the whole Moors).

''What a beautiful day,'' he said to Maleficent..

But there was no reply..

''Mistress.''

Once again there was no reply.

Diaval turned his body around, and was saddened to discover that she wasn't there.

Diaval got to his feet and looked around for Maleficent...but she was nowhere in sight. He sighed, feeling slightly upset that his Mistress had once again deserted him.. He walked around to the other side of the tree, and was surprised by the sight before him.

Standing by the pond was Maleficent. But she wasn't alone.. Knotgrass, Thistlewit and Flittle were floating in front of her..

Diaval smiled.. For so many years she'd avoided those pesky pixies, but now they were once again on speaking terms.. Diaval was still rather shocked by this though, because he'd never seen her speaking to them alone.. Ordinarily, whenever she conversed with them, Aurora was always nearby.. Diaval started to walk towards them.

''The whole notion is completely preposterous!'' Maleficent said very loudly to the three pixies.

''What is?'' Diaval butted in.

Maleficent spun around to face Diaval.. ''Oh, Diaval! You're awake,'' She exclaimed.

''Yes,'' Diaval replied. ''What are you four ladies talking about?'' he then inquired.

Everyone fell silent.. Maleficent looked to the three pixies, and they in turn all looked to the pond behind them.. Diaval could easily sense that they were all feeling anxious about something.

''Well?'' Diaval pressed for an answer...

''Oh, it's nothing.. Nothing at all,'' Maleficent eventually replied.

''I see,'' Diaval said (he knew that they were hiding something from him, but he didn't want to press the matter any further).

After a moments silence, Diaval spoke up.. ''What time is it?'' he asked.

''Almost noon,'' Flittle answered him.

''Noon!?'' I'm terribly sorry Mistress, I must have overslept.''

''Oh don't be,'' Maleficent replied.

''Why didn't you wake me?''

''Because you needed to catch up on your sleep,'' Maleficent replied.. ''I would have felt awful if I'd wakened you. You know that you haven't been sleeping well as of late Diaval.''

''Really?'' Knotgrass said.. ''Well Diaval, if you're being troubled by insomnia you can stop fretting right now.. Because I can help you.''

''You can?'' Thistlewit interjected with a skeptical look on her face.

''Of course I can!'' Knotgrass reassured both Diaval and Thistlewit.. ''I can whip up a sleeping potion for you in just a jiffy,'' Knotgrass then said to Diaval.

''No really, that isn't necessary.. But thank you anyway.'' Diaval said.

''Are you sure?'' Knotgrass asked him.

''Yes I'm sure,'' Diaval confirmed.. ''Besides, last night I had a great sleep (he looked Maleficent straight in the eye).. One of the best night's sleeps I've ever had,'' he said with pure love behind his eyes.

Maleficent smiled at him before turning away.

Thistlewit quickly picked up on the romantic tension between the pair, and decided it was time to leave.

''Er, hadn't we better be going?'' Thistlewit said to the other two pixies.

''Oh, yes of course!'' Knotgrass agreed. ''We've already taken up far too much of your time.''

''It's no bother,'' Maleficent replied..

''No no,'' Knotgrass insisted.. ''I'm sure that you two are most anxious to return to the castle.''

Maleficent and Diaval both nodded..

''Alright then let's go,'' Flittle said.

''Maleficent!'' Knotgrass called out.

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied.

Knotgrass gestured for her to come close.. Maleficent walked towards her.

''Don't forget what we spoke about,'' Knotgrass whispered to her..

''I won't,'' Maleficent reassured her, before walking back to stand beside Diaval.

The three pixies flew up high into the air.. Diaval and Maleficent waved to them.

''Bye.. See you at the wedding!'' Thistlewit shouted to the two of them, as the three of them flew off into the distance..

After a few seconds had passed, Maleficent started to walk towards the tree that they'd slept under last night.. Diaval promptly followed her.

''What was all that about?'' Diaval asked.

Maleficent started to feel uneasy, as she wondered if he was referring to the little, 'moment', they'd just had.

''W-what are you referring to?'' She stuttered slightly.

''I'm referring to Knotgrass,'' he answered.

''Oh, that,'' Maleficent sighed with relief.. ''I wouldn't put too much thought into it. I very much doubt her potion would have worked anyway.''

''I'm not talking about the sleeping potion.. I'm referring to when she whispered to you.''

''Oh. She was just telling me to remember what she'd said earlier.''

''What had she said earlier?'' Diaval then asked.

''My, my. You're full of questions today aren't you Diaval?''

Diaval gave a small chuckle.. ''I'm sorry. I'm just curious.''

''Oh alright. I suppose I might as well tell you,'' Maleficent relented. ''But before I do, I want you to promise me that you will not breath a word of this to Aurora.''

''Why?'' Diaval asked in a cautious tone.

''It doesn't matter why.. Just promise,'' she half pleaded, half demanded.

''Alright, I promise.''

''Good.''

''Now will you please tell me?'' Diaval asked yet again.

Maleficent let out a sigh as she sat down beneath the tree.. Diaval sat down next to her.

''It seems that word has spread about the altercation between myself and that young man Christopher in the throne room,'' Maleficent said.

''Really?'' Diaval replied.

''Yes.. One of the guards must have overheard him say that he'd been struck by lightning. That guard has most likely told another guard, who told another guard, who proceeded to inform his entire family.''

''And it spread like wildfire,'' Diaval deduced.

''Exactly.. And now, the whole kingdom seems to know about it!'' Maleficent said...

Diaval thought for a moment before asking.. ''But what does this have to do with those three?'' Diaval asked (in reference to the pixies).

''They know about him as well,'' Maleficent replied.. ''They think he's some sort of hero, that was spoken of in an ancient prophecy.''

''A prophecy?'' Diaval echoed her words.. ''What prophecy?''

''A prophecy that supposedly states...that a young man with fair hair will arrive in this kingdom, riding on top of a bolt of lightning,'' Maleficent explained.. ''The prophecy dubs him, ''The One.''

''That sounds absurd,'' Diaval said with a chuckle.

''Yes I know it does,'' Maleficent replied.

''Does the prophecy say anything else?'' Diaval asked.

''Apparently so yes,'' Maleficent replied.

''What else does it say?'' Diaval then inquired (fearing the worst).

''It says that this young man will arrive just before a great disaster befalls the kingdom.. A disaster that could potentially destroy the world as we know it.''

Diaval fell silent..

''You don't believe any of this do you?'' Maleficent asked her faithful companion.

''I don't know Mistress.. I really don't.''

''A moment ago you said it sounded absurd,'' Maleficent reminded him.

''Yes I know, but that was before the great disaster' part,'' Diaval replied.. ''How long have you known about this prophecy?'' he asked her.

''I hadn't heard of it until today,'' Maleficent answered him.. ''Those three informed me about it.''

''Wait a minute,'' Diaval said.. ''How do we know that this, Christopher is 'The One'. Aurora spoke of another man who also arrived by means of lightning.''

''Aurora described him as a balding middle aged man.. Not at all like the fair haired young man described in the prophecy,'' Maleficent said.

''Yeah, that's true,'' Diaval admitted.. ''Okay, what does this hero do exactly?''

''According to the prophecy, he is the only one who can stop the impending Armageddon,'' Maleficent explained.

''I see.''

''Diaval, don't let it worry you,'' Maleficent said as she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek.. ''It's just a myth,'' she tried to reassure him.

''You must admit that it's a bit coincidental,'' Diaval said.. ''I don't mean to disagree with you Mistress, but I really think we should tell Aurora about all this,'' Diaval advised.

''No! You promised,'' she reminded him.. ''You don't want to ruin her big day.. And trust me, telling her about this will most certainly ruin it.''

''But Mistress, what if there's a grain of truth to all this,'' Diaval pointed out.. ''What if a disaster really is on the horizon.''

Maleficent remained silent.

''I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to Aurora,'' Diaval said as he looked to the ground.

''Neither would I,'' Maleficent said in a low voice... ''Alright!'' she then exclaimed.

Diaval lifted his head back up.

''We'll have to take precautions,'' Maleficent said.. ''But please Diaval.. Don't mention this to Aurora.''

''I won't Mistress,'' Diaval replied as he climbed to his feet.. ''Hadn't we better head back to the castle?'' Diaval then asked his Mistress.

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied.

Diaval offered his hand to Maleficent.. She smiled at him before accepting it.. Diaval promptly pulled her up off of the ground.. Diaval however, had applied too much force in his tug, which caused Maleficent to bump into him.. They both gasped, as they realised that their bodies were now pressed together.. They both froze and gazed into each others eyes, longingly.

Diaval took one look at her luscious red lips, and couldn't stop himself from leaning his head forward.. Maleficent put her hand onto his chest and gently pushed him away.

''We.. We should go,'' she suggested.

''Yes...yes of course,'' Diaval said, as he realised the momentous error he'd made.

Maleficent gave him a weak smile before taking off into flight.

''Idiot,'' Diaval said to himself as he slapped his forehead with his right hand.. He quickly composed himself, before transforming into his original form, and taking flight after his Mistress.

'Oh, how much simpler things were when I was just an ordinary raven,' Diaval thought to himself.

.

.

.

Aurora was seated on her throne.. She was concerned about Maleficent and Diaval.. Diaval had left to search for her Godmother last night, and he still hadn't returned..

The door to the throne room opened and Phillip entered..

''Phillip!'' Aurora exclaimed as she got to her feet.

''Aurora,'' Phillip said as he wrapped his arms around his beloved.. ''I've taken the liberty of doubling the guards around the dungeon,'' Phillip then said as he withdrew from the embrace.

''Oh Phillip, that isn't necessary,'' Aurora said with a smile.

''No, it is necessary.. What if that man had hurt you?'' Phillip replied (in reference to Francis).

''I don't think he would have.. He may be a thief, but he didn't strike me as a violent man.''

''Well maybe not. But I don't want you being put at risk.. I love you,'' Phillip said as he leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek.

''And I love you,'' Aurora replied before sighing.

''What's wrong?'' Phillip asked.

''Oh, I'm just a little worried about Maleficent and Diaval,'' Aurora replied.

''Oh you shouldn't worry.. Perhaps they just wanted some time alone together,'' Phillip said.

''Just what do you mean by that?'' Aurora said in a suggestive tone.

''Oh, I'm not suggesting anything,'' Philip said with a laugh..

''Yes you are!'' Aurora said with a giggle..

''Well, it's just.. they seem to be so, compatible.. And I've seen the way they look at each other.''

''Ah, so you've noticed too?''

''Of course I've noticed.. You'd have to be blind not to notice,'' Phillip said with a smile.

''Well in that case, my Godmother must be blind. Because I don't think she's aware of Diaval's feelings,'' Aurora said.. ''Or her own for that matter,'' she hastily added.

''Have you spoken to her about this?''

''No.. I spoke to Diaval though!''

''What did he say?'' the young prince asked.

''He admitted to me that he was in love with Maleficent,'' Aurora replied.

''Does he intend to tell her?''

''Yes he does. After we're married.''

''How do you suppose she'll react?''

''I don't know.. My Godmother is a very unpredictable woman.. I hope she doesn't reject him,'' Aurora said with a sigh.

''Well perhaps we can do something to help,'' Phillip said with a sly grin.

''We?''

''Yes of course we.. We're a team. Remember?''

''Yes.. We're a very good team,'' Aurora said with a warm smile.

''Indeed we are,'' Phillip said as he reciprocated her smile.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Diaval entered.

''Diaval!'' Aurora exclaimed.

''Hello Aurora,'' Diaval said.. '' Hello Phillip, It's good to see you,'' Diaval then said upon noticing the prince.

''Diaval. It's good to see you too,'' Phillip replied.

''Did you find Maleficent?'' Aurora asked.

''Yes I did.. I'm sorry we didn't return last night, but we didn't want to disturb you at such a late hour,'' Diaval explained.

''I understand,'' Aurora replied.

''Where is Maleficent?'' Phillip inquired.

''She's waiting in Aurora's chambers,'' Diaval answered Phillip.. ''She wants to see you,'' he then said to Aurora.

''I better go see her,'' Aurora said to Phillip.

''Oh yes of course, you go see her,'' Phillip replied. ''I have to leave now anyway. I still have many things to attend to before the wedding,'' Phillip explained.

''Alright my love,'' Aurora said to her prince.

''It was nice seeing you Diaval,'' Phillip said to Diaval.

'Likewise,'' Diaval replied.

''I'll see you later,'' Phillip said to Aurora as he gave her a peck on the cheek..

''Okay,'' she responded with a smile..

Phillip started to walk towards the door.

''Give my regards to Maleficent!'' Phillip shouted over his shoulder.

''I will!'' Aurora replied.

Phillip turned around and smiled at them both, before exiting the room..

''Right then, let's go!'' Aurora said to Diaval.

''No, no.. You go, I'll stay here,'' Diaval said as he turned away from her.

''What's wrong Diaval?'' She asked with a look of concern on her face.

''Why do you presume somethings wrong?''

''Because I know you too well.. What is it?''

Diaval hung his head in shame.. ''Oh, Aurora...I've made a terrible mistake.''

''Oh Diaval,'' Aurora said as she put her hand on his shoulder.. ''What have you done?''

''I-I..'' Diaval started to try and walk away, but Aurora pulled him back.

''Diaval.. Please tell me?'' She asked tenderly.

''Alright... I..tried to kiss Maleficent..''

Diaval fell silent, as he waited for his little hatchlings reaction.

''And!?'' Aurora said with great enthusiasm in her voice.

''And what?'' he replied.

''And, what happened next?''

''Maleficent pushed me away of course.''

''Oh no..'' Aurora said with a sigh as she buried her head into her hands..

''And she's hardly uttered a syllable to me since,'' Diaval said. ''The flight over here was very awkward.. As you can very well imagine.''

''Yes I can,'' Aurora replied.. ''I'll go talk to her.''

''No don't!'' Diaval cried out.. ''Don't say anything to her.. In time she'll forget all about it.''

''No she won't.. And neither will you,'' Aurora said whilst pointing her finger at him.

Diaval didn't reply.. He just turned away from her and walked towards the throne..

''I'm going to see her,'' Aurora said as she started to walk towards the door that led to her chambers.

''Good luck,'' Diaval said.

''Thanks,'' Aurora replied.. ''I think we'll both need it,'' she then said as she headed through the door.

.

.

.

After climbing the twisting stairs, Aurora opened the door to her chambers.. Maleficent was standing on the balcony.

''Godmother,'' Aurora said.

Maleficent turned around to face her.. ''Hello Beastie.''

''Come in here,'' Aurora said, as she gestured for her Godmother to come inside.

Maleficent walked inside and closed the balcony doors behind her.. ''I'm sorry for leaving abruptly yesterday.''

''Oh, don't worry about it.. All that matters is that you're here now,'' Aurora said with a sweet smile.

''I'm sorry for been out of sorts lately.. It's just, I have a lot on my mind.''

''Anything you'd care to share?'' Aurora asked her Godmother.

''No, no.. I don't want to burden you with my problems,'' Maleficent replied.

''But your problems are my problems,'' Aurora said.. ''Please tell me.''

''Well... Where to start,'' Maleficent said out loud before taking a deep breath.. ''Before I tell you this, I want to make it clear to you, that I am totally in support of you marrying Phillip,'' Maleficent declared.

''Of course,'' Aurora replied.

''It's just that...I'm frightened you may become so immersed in this human realm, that you might forget about the Moors...and me and Diaval.''

''Oh, Godmother.. I would never forget about you or Diaval.. What makes you think that I would?''

''Well, it's just that you seem to be visiting us less and less,'' Maleficent explained.. ''I know this is going to sound terribly selfish, but, the more time you spend with Phillip, the less time you spend with us.. And the more time you spend in this castle, the less time you spend in the Moors..''

''I'm so sorry,'' Aurora said apologetically.. ''It's because I've been so swamped with preparations for the wedding..'' Aurora said as she took a hold of both of Maleficent's hands. ''I promise you that after me and Phillip are married, I will make sure to visit you in the Moors every other day.''

''Oh Beastie, you don't have to do that.''

''I want to,'' Aurora insisted.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome,'' Aurora replied.. ''Now, is there anything else I can help you with?''

''No, that's everything,'' Maleficent replied.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes of course I am.''

''I see,'' Aurora said.. ''It's just that, I couldn't help noticing that Diaval seems to be acting a little, well, strange.''

''Really?.. I hadn't noticed,'' Maleficent said (feigning ignorance).

''Godmother. Would you please sit down?'' Aurora asked.

Maleficent gave her a quizzical look before sitting down.. Aurora promptly did the same..

''Godmother.. I know that Diaval has feelings for you.''

''What are you talking about?'' Maleficent said with her eyes wide.

''Godmother,'' Aurora said in a stern tone. ''You know very well what I'm talking about.''

Maleficent looked away from her.

''Godmother, I've seen the way he looks at you.. He's fallen for you.''

''And how, pray tell, do you know this?'' Maleficent asked as she turned her head to face Aurora.

''When you freed him from his servitude, he still decided to remain with you.. Wherever you go, he follows.. When you pay him a compliment, his entire face lights up.. And most important of all... He would give his life to defend yours..

Maleficent sighed.

''That's how I know that he loves you,'' Aurora concluded.

''No!'' Maleficent practically shouted as she got to her feet. ''The whole idea is completely nonsensical!''

''Maybe it is.. But it also happens to be true,'' Aurora replied as she also got to her feet.

''What would you have me do?'' Maleficent asked.

''Well that all depends on how you feel about him...''

''I, er.. I Care a great deal about Diaval,'' Maleficent replied.. ''But only as a friend,'' she quickly added.

''Are you sure about that?'' Aurora asked as she looked directly into Maleficent's eyes.

Maleficent hesitated for a moment.. ''Yes, I'm sure,'' she eventually replied.

Aurora sighed.. ''However much you may deny it, I believe that you do have feelings for Diaval.. But for some reason you won't let yourself give in to them.''

''Aurora.. Long ago, I once gave my heart to a man...and as you already know.. I was betrayed by him..''

''Godmother.. Diaval is nothing like Stefan,'' Aurora assured her.

''I know that Beastie. But nevertheless.. I vowed to myself that I would never again give my heart to a man..''

''But Godmother.. Diaval is no ordinary man..''

''I know that,'' Maleficent replied in a hushed voice.. Before walking out onto the balcony..

''Where are you going?'' Aurora asked her Godmother.

''I need to be alone.. I have to think,'' Maleficent said as she started to extend her wings.

''When shall you be back?''

''I don't know,'' Maleficent replied before taking flight.

Aurora let out a sigh as she walked back inside, feeling rather dejected..

.

.

.

Christopher was laid on the stone floor of his cell.. He was trying to get some sleep, but Vernon's constant pacing up and down was keeping him from nodding off.. Chris tried to ignore the continuous sound of Vernon's footsteps by turning around to face the opposite direction.. But the noise of Vernon kicking the wall of his cell was just too much to bear..

''What the hell are you doing!?'' Chris asked in a loud voice as he turned around to face Vernon.

''Oh, I'm just pretending that this wall is the Captain's head,'' Vernon replied (in reference to the Captain of the Guard)..

''You're still bearing that grudge then?'' Chris asked in a downbeat tone.

''You bet your life I am! I don't live by many rules.. but always get even with those who smite you is one of them.''

''Remind me never to cross you,'' Chris said as he started to get to his feet.

''You already have,'' Vernon replied in a deadly serious tone.. ''If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess!''

''Oh let's not go over this again,'' Chris said in a weary voice.. ''Besides, I thought you wanted to stay here.''

''I didn't mean in this dungeon.. I meant in this kingdom,'' Vernon clarified.

''You don't know what it's like out there. It's nothing like the world we come from.. There's a lot of strange, supernatural creatures in this realm,'' Chris warned him.

''I'm sure I'll acclimatize,'' Vernon replied.

''Well, good luck to you.. I for one can't wait to get back home.''

''If you're so anxious to get back home, why don't you just open that cell door right now? Vernon asked him.

''If I open this door now, we will most certainly be caught...and then our only chance of escaping this place has gone.. We have to wait until the wedding.''

''How will we even know when the weddings taking place?''

''The wedding is taking place in the throne room.. Which we are directly underneath,'' Chris explained as he pointed upwards.. ''We'll easily be able to hear the fanfare from here.. And that's when we make our escape,'' Chris said with a smile.

''Oh, I have a bad feeling about this,'' Vernon mumbled under his breath.

.

.

.

The sun was starting to set over the kingdom.. Diaval was walking through the castle's courtyard...pondering his future with Maleficent..

There was a time when he used to be content at just been her familiar.. But now things were different.. She was different.. Over the years he'd seen her transform from been a cold, vengeful fairy...to an affectionate, good-hearted soul.. With this steady transformation came Diaval's feelings for her. He never realised just how much he cared about her until the day came when Maleficent freed him from his servitude to her.. He could have chosen to go wherever he pleased..to do whatever he pleased. He could have chosen to start a family of his own.. But he didn't.. He instead, chose to remain with her.. He knew from that day on, that she was his soul mate...and his one true love.. But Maleficent no longer believed in true love (at least in the romantic sense).. That moment they'd shared in the Moors had changed everything.. He now realised that he could no longer be content at just being her familiar.. To be so close but yet so far, would be too much pain for his heart to bear.. As much as it pained him to even consider it...he had to admit to himself that, maybe the time had arrived to move on.. But he couldn't move on...not without her.

''Diaval!'' A male voice cried out.

Diaval spun around to see Phillip approaching him.

''It's starting to get dark,'' Phillip said.. ''Don't you think you should come inside?'' the young prince then suggested.

''Not just yet. I'll be in soon,'' Diaval replied as he turned to walk away.

''Diaval.''

''Yes Phillip,'' Diaval said as he turned back around to face the prince.

''You've been wandering around out here for hours now.. I hope your room is satisfactory.''

''Yes, the rooms just fine..'' Diaval replied with a blank expression on his face.

''Is there something wrong?'' Phillip asked.

''No of course not.''

''Are you positive?''

Diaval hesitated for a moment.. ''Yes, I'm positive.''

''It;s just that.. I've noticed that you seem to be avoiding Maleficent.'' Phillip said.

''No I haven't.. I just needed some time alone that's all.''

Phillip gave Diaval a knowing look...

''Aurora's told you hasn't she?'' Diaval deduced as he wiped his brow.

''She didn't have to.. I already knew,'' Phillip replied.

Diaval turned away from Phillip and started to slowly walk away.. Phillip promptly followed him.

''You must think I'm a fool,'' Diaval said.

''We're all fools when it comes to love Diaval,'' Phillip replied with a soft smile.

''How did you know?'' Diaval asked.. ''Is it that obvious?''

''Let's just say...a man can always tell when another man is smitten with a woman.''

''Technically speaking, I'm a raven,'' Diaval reminded him.

''Well males then,'' Phillip corrected himself...

''So, How long have you known for?'' Diaval inquired.

''Well, when I first met you, I didn't know that you were a shape-shifter. I just assumed you were a normal man.. And I also assumed that you and Maleficent were married, or that you were simply lovers..''

''Really?''

''Yes.. It was something about the way you looked at each other.. The fact that you could start a sentence and she'd finish it.. You seem to be so, in sync with her.''

''Well, that's what happens when you live side by side with someone for so many years,'' Diaval replied.

''Have you told her how you feel about her?'' Phillip asked.

''Not in words, no.. But I have through my actions.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. And its ruined everything,'' Diaval said in a frustrated tone.

''Why? What happened?''

''I.. I tried to kiss her.''

''I take it that she didn't reciprocate.'' Phillip said.

''No she didn't.. She pushed me away.. She doesn't feel the same way about me, that much is clear,'' Diaval sighed.

''Not necessarily.. Perhaps she just panicked.''

''Maybe so.. But even if she did feel the same way about me..she'd never admit it.''

''Maybe she will, if you admit your love for her first.''

''I'd be taking a very big risk,'' Diaval said with a worried look on his face.

''Nothing ventured, nothing gained,'' Phillip reminded him of the old adage.

''Okay,'' Diaval replied.. ''I'll have a talk with her tomorrow.''

''Good,'' Phillip said with a smile on his face.. ''Now, we'd better get inside, it's almost dark,'' Phillip said as he began walking back to the castle.

Diaval nodded his head before falling into step behind the young bridegroom..

.

.

.

Aurora was pacing up and down in the dining room.. She was feeling very stressed.. She was not only nervous about her wedding, but she was also worried about Maleficent and Diaval..

Just then the door opened and Phillip entered.

''I've found him!'' Phillip declared, as Diaval marched in behind him.

''Oh, Diaval. Where were you?'' Aurora asked.

''He was still in the courtyard,'' Phillip revealed.

Aurora shook her head.

''I told you I was going to take a stroll around the grounds,'' Diaval said.

''Yes I know.. But I didn't think you'd be nearly 3 hours.''

''I had a lot to think about.'' Diaval replied.

Aurora nodded her head slightly.. ''Yes, I know you did.. I'm sorry.. It's just that I'm already worried about Maleficent. I don't want to have to worry about you as well.''

''Why are you worried about Maleficent?'' Phillip asked.

''She flew off again.''

''Oh no,'' Diaval exclaimed.. ''This is all my fault.''

''No it isn't,'' Aurora reassured him.. ''It was my fault.. I shouldn't have pressed her like I did.''

''Pressed her about what?'' Phillip then asked.

Aurora looked to Diaval.

''It's okay, he knows.'' Diaval explained. (not knowing that Aurora was already informed of that).

''I spoke to her about Diaval,'' Aurora said to Phillip.

''And?'' Diaval asked.

''She got upset,'' Aurora said with a distressed look on her face.. ''I'm sorry Diaval.''

Diaval let out a sigh..

''Thanks for trying,'' he said in a quiet voice to Aurora.. ''Anyway, I think I'd better turn in.. I'm feeling rather tired after my long walk'' Diaval then said to both of them.

''Of course,'' Phillip replied.

''Thank you both for your support.. I really appreciate it,'' Diaval said as he headed towards the door.

''Anytime,'' Aurora replied.

''Goodnight,'' Diaval said to the pair.

''Goodnight,'' they both responded simultaneously..

Diaval smiled at them both before leaving the room..

''Poor Diaval,'' Aurora said with a sigh.

''I know. I feel so sorry for him,'' Phillip replied. ''Do you think Maleficent is just being stubborn, or do you think she genuinely doesn't feel the same way about him?'' Phillip then asked.

''No. I think she does feel the same way about him.. She's just so terrified of getting her heart broken again, that she refuses to take the risk.''

Phillip sighed.. ''It's a pity,'' he said in a sombre voice.

''Yes it is.''

''Anyway!'' Phillip said changing the subject (and his tone of voice). ''Hadn't you better turn in as well, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.''

''I know!'' Aurora said with a huge smile.. ''I can hardly wait to be your wife,'' she said as she embraced him.

''Well, you don't have to wait much longer,'' Phillip replied.

''You do know that you can't see me tomorrow until the ceremony,'' Aurora stated.

''Why?''

''Because it's bad luck,'' Aurora revealed to him.

''Oh, I don't believe in bad luck,'' Phillip replied as he stepped back.

''Well you should.. Because bad luck believes in you.''

''Where did you learn that from?'' Phillip asked with a slight chuckle.

''From my aunties.''

''That figures,'' Phillip replied.

Aurora gave him a playful slap on his shoulder..

Phillip smiled as he pretended to cower in fear..

''Come here,'' Aurora half asked half ordered.

Phillip stepped forward and joined her hands with his own..

''I love you,'' Aurora said while looking into her prince's eyes.

''I love you too,'' Phillip replied, before leaning forward and kissing her.

Aurora extended her hand and stroked Phillip's cheek.

''Goodnight my love,'' Phillip said as he kissed her hand.

''Goodnight my prince,'' she replied as she walked towards the door.

Aurora blew him a kiss before exiting the room.

.

.

.

Aurora was seated in front of her mirror, combing her hair.. She was suffering from mixed emotions. Part of her was feeling joyful and very excited about her wedding.. However another part of her was feeling very distressed, because of the situation between Maleficent and Diaval.

Aurora got to her feet and headed towards her bed.

'If only Maleficent and Diaval could find happiness together.. If only tomorrow's ceremony was to be a double wedding,' she thought to herself.

Aurora sighed as she pulled back the bed covers and climbed in.

Aurora had only just closed her eyes when she heard a knock at the balcony door.. She opened her eyes and gazed towards the balcony, and instantly knew who it was by the silhouette. No one else had such large beautiful wings (which were currently fully extended)..

Aurora climbed out of bed and opened the balcony doors.. ''Hello Godmother,'' Aurora said.

''Aurora.. I'd like to apologize for leaving you earlier.. I got angry with myself, and I took it out on you.. Will you forgive me?''

''Of course I forgive you.. Although I think I'm the one who should be apologizing,'' Aurora said.. ''I should never have interfered.''

''No..You were right.. I do have feelings for Diaval,'' Maleficent admitted.

''Come inside,'' Aurora said.

Maleficent folded her wings and headed inside.

''Do you intend to tell Diaval about how you feel?'' Aurora asked.

''No, I couldn't.. I've always had trouble giving in to my emotions.. ''I can't let my heart be broken again.''

''Godmother.. Diaval would never betray you the way my father did.''

''I know that.. But there's more than one way to break a heart..''

''What do you mean?'' Aurora asked.

''What if he left me?''

''Diaval would never leave you.. I'd stake my life on it.''

''I didn't mean voluntarily.. I mean if, anything happened to him.. I don't think I could cope without him.''

''But don't you see Godmother.. You've already let him into your heart. It doesn't make a difference if he's your friend or your husband, you'd still be devastated if he died.. The only difference this way would be that you'd regret not telling him about the way you feel.''

Maleficent nodded her head slightly and smiled... ''How did you get to be so wise?''

''Oh, it comes with being Queen,'' Aurora said with a slight giggle.

''Alright.. I'll talk to him.''

''Good!'' Aurora said in an excitable tone whilst clapping her hands together.. ''When?'' she then inquired.

''Not until after your wedding,'' Maleficent replied.

''Why not before?''

''Because tomorrow is your day Beastie.. Your wedding day..''

''I don't mind.''

''But I do,'' Maleficent insisted.. ''I don't want to steal your thunder.''

''Alright Godmother,'' Aurora relented.

''Speaking of tomorrow.. I haven't seen your dress yet,'' Maleficent pointed out.

''Oh, it's in there,'' Aurora replied while pointing towards the wardrobe.

Maleficent headed to the wardrobe and opened it up.. ''Oh, it's beautiful,'' Maleficent said upon seeing the all white wedding dress.

''I'm pleased you like it.''

''Oh Aurora, I love it,'' Maleficent said while closing the wardrobe.. ''You're going to look enchanting tomorrow.''

Aurora smiled at her fairy Godmother.. ''Don't forget that you're walking me down the aisle tomorrow,'' Aurora then reminded her.

''I would never forget that.. I'm flattered that you chose me to give you away,'' Maleficent replied. ''Who's the best man?'' she then asked.

''Well, it was supposed to be Phillip's eldest brother, but their father has taken ill..''

''Oh dear,'' Maleficent said with a look of concern on her face.

''Oh don't worry, it's nothing serious.. It's just that his physician recommended that he didn't travel.''

''So have both of Phillip's brothers chosen to remain with their father?''

''Yes. Phillip insisted upon it.. Anyway, Phillip has now appointed Diaval best man in his brothers stead.''

''I see,'' Maleficent replied as she let out a sigh.

''Is there anything wrong?'' Aurora asked.

''No there isn't,'' Maleficent replied.. ''I was just wondering how many guards were going to be present at tomorrows ceremony?''

''Oh don't worry, there won't be many.. Just a handful,'' Aurora replied (thinking that Maleficent wanted to avoid them as per usual).

''No, you misunderstand.. I want you to have many guards nearby,'' Maleficent replied (worried about the prophecy's warning of impending disaster).

''Why?'' Aurora asked with a puzzled look on her face.

''Well.. I just want you to be safe,'' Maleficent answered. ''We don't want a male admirer of yours to come rushing forward and kidnap you,'' Maleficent said with a slight giggle.

''I very much doubt that will occur.. Besides, I have you.. You're all the protection I'll ever need.''

Maleficent smiled at her little Beastie.. ''You better get some sleep, you have a very busy day tomorrow.''

''Okay,' Aurora replied as she headed towards her bed.. ''Oh, Godmother,'' she then said.

''Yes.''

''I've prepared a room for you. I'll tell you how to get there..''

''No,'' Maleficent cut her off.. ''I don't want to go wandering around the castle at this hour.. I could alarm someone.''

''Well then,'' Aurora replied. ''We'll just have to share,'' Aurora suggested as she jumped onto the double bed.

''I don't think that would work,'' Maleficent replied with a slight laugh in her voice.. ''My wings would take up far too much room.''

''Alright then.. I'll sleep in the chair,'' Aurora then suggested.

''No. This is your room.. I'll sleep on the balcony.''

''Are you sure?'' Aurora asked..

''Yes, I'm perfectly sure.. I'm used to sleeping outdoors anyway,'' Maleficent said as she walked towards the balcony.

''Okay then.. Goodnight.''

''Goodnight,'' Maleficent replied as she opened the balcony doors.

''Godmother!'' Aurora called out.. ''I love you.''

''I love you too Beastie,'' Maleficent replied as she closed the doors behind her..

.

.

.

Meanwhile, just a few miles away...Vandran was stood on the edge of a large cliff. He was staring intently at the castle (which was currently illuminated by moonlight).

Syrena approached him from behind, her long red hair shimmering in the moonlight.. ''Lord Vandran!'' she exclaimed..

Vandran didn't respond, he didn't even turn his head to look at her..

''Is there anything wrong?'' she inquired.

''No..'' Vandran replied.. ''I just wanted some solitude.''

''My apologizes my Lord...''

''I can scarcely believe that the time has come,'' Vandran said.. ''After so many centuries of planning...finally the time is here.''

''My Lord. There is talk amongst the men about...the prophecy. Apparently, there is a young man in the dungeons of the castle.. He claims to have arrived in this kingdom, after been struck by lightning.. It is possible that he could be, ''The One.''

Vandran turned his head towards Syrena.. ''How many times do I have to tell you.. The prophecy is a lie!'' he shouted.. ''There is no savior for this land.. You should know that by now.. ''The One,'' does not exist.. He is merely an urban myth.

''Yes my Lord.. I'm sorry.. It wasn't my place,'' Syrena turned around and started to leave..

''Syrena, wait!''

She turned back around to face him.

''I have a task for you, my dear.''

''Anything my Lord.''

''As you already know, tomorrow is the day I announce my presence to the kingdom.. I don't want any, obstacles getting in my way,'' Vandran said.

''Of course not my Lord,'' Syrena replied.

''That's where you come in. You see there is a woman.. A winged woman..''

''Maleficent,'' Syrena spoke her name.

''Yes,'' Vandran replied.. ''When it comes to our powers, me and her are on an equal footing.. However, I can't risk losing in a stand-off with her.''

''What do you want me to do?'' Syrena asked.

''I want you to subdue her before I arrive.''

''But, my Lord. I can't overpower her.. I'm just a mere human.. I am no match for a powerful fairy like Maleficent.''

''You misunderstand me Syrena.. You will not use force to subdue her. You shall use this,'' Vandran explained as he pulled a vial filled with potion from his pocket.

''What is it?''

''Oh, this is just a little something I brewed up.''

''What does it do?'' Syrena asked in a frustrated manner.

''It sends you to sleep,'' Vandran revealed.

''It's a sleeping potion?''

''Exactly.. Now, all you have to do is administer this into a drink, and give it to her.. It's odourless and tasteless..she won't suspect a thing.''

''How long will she be asleep for?''

''Oh, only for a few hours.. But that gives me ample time to abduct the young Queen.''

''How will I get into the castle my Lord?''

''I will use my powers to send you there. You must then pass yourself off as a servant.. Do you understand?''

''Yes my Lord,'' Syrena replied.

''Good,'' Vandran said as he turned to face the castle once again.. Syrena also turned her head towards the beautiful castle in the distance.

''It's so peaceful and quiet,'' Syrena said.. ''The calm before the storm.''

''Indeed,'' Vandran said agreeing with her.

''Don't you think we should head back to the camp My Lord?'' Syrena then inquired.

Vandran didn't reply.. He just stood there with a mad gleam in his eyes.

''This is my destiny Syrena.. To unleash all the powers of Hell into this world!'' Vandran shouted as he extended his arms outward.

Syrena put her head to the ground. Feeling a hint of remorse...for events that were soon to take place.

* * *

**(A/N).. Th-th-tha-tha-that's all folks!.. Please continue leaving reviews, as I love to hear from you guys..**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, adieu.**


	7. Here Comes the Bride

**(A/N).. Hi guys. Once again I'd just like to thank you all for your support. I really do appreciate it.. A special thanks to you anisgilos aka anonymousse, for reviewing so many times.**

**Okay, let's continue!**

* * *

The sun had risen over the kingdom.. The day of the wedding had arrived.

Maleficent was standing on the edge of Aurora's balcony. She'd spent a sleepless night there, pondering many different things.. Not only was she worried about the prophesied disaster that was (supposedly) about to befall the kingdom...but also about the upcoming conversation between herself and Diaval.

Maleficent turned around as she heard the balcony doors open behind her.

''Good morning,'' a sleepy looking Aurora said.

''Good morning,'' Maleficent replied.. ''How did you sleep?''

''Heavenly,'' Aurora answered her.

''I wish I could say the same..''

''Oh Godmother.. Didn't you sleep well?''

''I didn't sleep at all.. I was feeling far too nervous.''

''Nervous about what?'' Aurora inquired.. ''Speaking with Diaval?'' Aurora then guessed.

''Yes. That and many others things,'' Maleficent replied in a hushed voice.

''Come in here,'' Aurora said as she gestured for her Godmother to come indoors.

Maleficent smiled at her before entering..

''How are you feeling?'' Maleficent asked.

''Oh, I have butterflies in my stomach.. I can hardly believe that my wedding day is finally here..''

''Well don't worry. My job is to make you look even more beautiful than you already are,'' Maleficent said.

''You're going to help me get ready?''

''Of course I am. But not yet.. First you have to eat something.. We don't want you fainting while walking down the aisle dear,'' Maleficent said with a playful smile.

''Alright.. I'll go find some breakfast,'' Aurora said in a cheery tone as she headed out of the door.

.

.

.

''HEY!'' Vernon shouted to Christopher.

Chris opened his eyes and quickly sat up.. ''Wh-what's wrong.''

''I'll tell you what's wrong! I've got a numbskull for a cellmate! That's what's wrong!'' Vernon barked..

''Why? What have I done wrong now?'' Chris said while yawning..

''You've been sleeping for hours,'' Vernon said. ''Shouldn't we be getting ready to escape from here?''

''Let me explain again.. For what must be the 1000th time. We are not escaping from here until the wedding takes place.''

''Which could be at any moment now!'' Vernon shouted in response.

''Why? What time is it?'' Chris asked.

''How the hell should I know.''

''Well, how long was I asleep for?''

''A couple of hours.''

''Then that would make it roughly about, 8am. Don't worry.. The ceremony won't begin until around noon,'' Chris theorized.

''I'm making it clear right now. I'm not coming back to this cell.. If I get caught, I fight to the very death,'' Vernon stated.

''I understand,'' Chris replied before turning away and sighing.

''What's the matter?''

''Oh, it's nothing I suppose,'' Chris replied. ''It's just that.. I'm starting to think I'll never make it back home.''

''Oh I don't know.. Keep chasing thunderstorms for long enough and you're bound to get struck by lightning one day,'' Vernon replied with a callous chuckle.

''Even if I do get struck.. It doesn't guarantee I'll go home.''

''What does ''home'' really mean anyway?'' Vernon asked.. ''It's like that song that Paul Young wrote. Do you remember Paul Young?''

''Not very well.. He was a little before my time.''

''Well anyway, one of his songs was called. 'Wherever I lay my hat, that's my home'.. And it happens to be very true.''

''Maybe to you and Paul Young, but not to me,'' Chris replied.. ''Home is a specific place to me. Don't you have any family?''

''No?''

''None at all?''

''No.. I did have a sister. But she was killed in a car crash when I was 21,'' Vernon replied as he looked away..

''I'm sorry..''

''What about you?'' Vernon asked.

''I have an aunt, a great aunt actually.. But that's all,'' Chris replied.. ''My parents were, just like your sister, killed in a car accident.''

''Then why do you want to return home?'' Vernon asked. ''If you have no family to return to.''

''Because it's still my home. This place is just too different.. For example. I talk about having a last name, and people look at me as though I'm crazy.. Besides, I have my patients to think of.''

''Ah, you're a doctor!'' Vernon exclaimed.

''No.. Not exactly.. I'm a psychotherapist,'' Chris explained.

''Ah, I see.. You're a headshrinker then.''

Chris laughed in response.. ''Oh, and by the way.. 'Wherever I lay my hat' was originally written and recorded by, Marvin Gaye.. Not Paul Young.''

''Oh,'' was all Vernon said in response (feeling rather stupid).

Just then, Christopher and Vernon both looked up, as they heard the distant sound of a bell tolling.. Chris counted each time the bell rang.

''It's 9am,'' Chris mumbled.. ''A little later than I figured.''

''It won't be long now!'' Vernon said with great confidence and excitement in his voice..

Chris gave him a weak smile, before walking to the back of his cell.. Feeling terribly anxious about their imminent, do or die escape attempt.

.

.

.

Aurora re-entered her chambers, holding two apples in her hands.

''Is that all you could find to eat?'' Maleficent asked.

''No. It's just that I don't feel like eating a big breakfast today.. This will do fine,'' Aurora said as she tossed one of the apples to her Godmother.

Maleficent caught it. ''Aw, Beastie. Thank you, but I'm not hungry. You have them both'' Maleficent said as she offered the apple to Aurora.

''Nonsense. You have to eat something'' Aurora insisted..

''No really I-''

''Eat it!'' Aurora cut her off.

''Alright Beastie,'' Maleficent relented..

''Good,'' Aurora said with a satisfied smile as she took a bite of her apple.

Maleficent smiled back at Aurora before taking a bite out of the apple..

''Oh, Godmother I almost forgot to tell you.''

''Tell me what dear?''

''I did as you requested.. I told the Captain to order the guards in the dungeons to head up to the throne room.''

''Wait a moment.. Why have you chosen to leave the dungeon of all places unguarded?'' Maleficent inquired.

''They aren't exactly unguarded Godmother.. It's just that, Phillip insisted on doubling the guards down there.''

''Why did he do that?'' Maleficent then asked as she took another bite of her apple.

''Well because... oh I didn't want to tell you this.''

''Tell me what?''

Aurora sighed.. ''One of the prisoners escaped.''

''What!?'' Maleficent said in a loud voice as she stood up out of her chair.. ''Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because I didn't want to alarm you.. You've already got enough worries on your mind without me adding to them,'' Aurora tried to explain.

Maleficent sighed.. ''I'm sorry Aurora. I know you were only trying to prevent me from panicking.. But nevertheless, you still should have told me.''

''I know I should.. I'm sorry.''

''Oh, it's alright,'' Maleficent reassured her.. ''Which one of the two prisoners escaped?'' Maleficent then asked. (meaning Chris or Vernon).

''Oh, it wasn't one of those two. It was another man altogether. A thief who broke into the castle trying to steal my jewels.. He said his name was Francis,'' Aurora said.

''Francis,'' Maleficent echoed her.. ''What a dreadful name.''

''I think it's a lovely name.''

''Well..to each their own,'' Maleficent replied..

For a few moments the room was silent, before Aurora asked.

''What are you going to do about Diaval?''

''I'll tell him that today is your day.. And that me and him will have to wait until tomorrow to have our talk,'' Maleficent replied.

''It isn't necessary for you to wait until tomorrow Godmother.. I don't mind you confessing your feelings today.''

''No, I better wait until tomorrow.. I haven't even decided what I'm going to say yet.''

''Godmother, whatever you do, don't rehearse the conversation in your head.. When the time arrives, just let it flow naturally.'' Aurora advised

''Okay.. I'd better start getting you ready soon. We don't want you being late for your own wedding.''

''No we don't,'' Aurora agreed.. ''Thank you Godmother.. For everything.''

''No Aurora.. Thank you,'' Maleficent said as she embraced her little Beastie.

.

.

.

Syrena entered Vandran's tent.. She looked around for her superior.

''Lord Vandran!'' she exclaimed.

''I'm here,'' Vandran said as he entered the tent from the opposite side.

''How do I look?'' Syrena asked (she was wearing the clothes of a servant).

''Perfect.. You'll fit right in,'' Vandran replied as he flashed an evil smile.

''Thank you, my Lord.''

''Here, you'll be needing this,'' Vandran said as headed towards a large case.

''What is it?''

''It's a bottle of wine,'' Vandran said as he pulled it out of the case.. ''This is what you'll be putting the potion into.''

''I see,'' Syrena responded.

''Maleficent will most likely be with the young Queen, so you'll have to be careful.''

''Careful of what my Lord?''

''Careful of not drugging the Queen,'' Vandran said as he handed Syrena the bottle.. ''Put the potion into Maleficent's glass. Not into the bottle itself,'' Vandran explained.

''I understand my Lord..''

''Tell them that it's a gift from King Hubert.''

''Who's King Hubert?'' Syrena asked.

''The young prince's father,'' Vandran explained. ''They'll believe that it's just a wedding present. A token to make up for him not being able to attend.''

''Very good my Lord.''

''Right then!'' Vandran exclaimed.. ''Are you ready my dear?''

''Wait a moment.. I know you're going to use your powers to send me to the castle.. But how am I going to get back?''

''Don't worry about that, I have it all taken care of.''

''How?''

''The magic I'm using to transport you to the castle is on a sort of, timer.. After one hour passes the magic will wear off, and you will return here.. So you'll have to be quick as you don't have much time.''

''I see,'' she said with a frightened look on her face..

''Right then,'' Vandran said as he began to raise his arms into the air.

''My Lord!'' Syrena shouted.

''What is it now!?'' Vandran asked with an exasperated look on his face.

''I'm so afraid...''

Vandran sighed.. ''I know...''

''I, er.. I don't know if I can go through with this my Lord.''

''Syrena.. Do you remember when we first met? You were only 17 years of age.. Hard to believe that it was nearly 10 years ago..

''I remember,'' she replied with a soft smile.

''Do you remember what you said to me?.. After I saved your life..''

Syrena didn't respond.

''You told me that you would do anything for me.. That if I was ever in need of your help, you wouldn't hesitate to give it to me.. You said you would even follow me into the gates of hell.. Which is kind of ironic, if you think about it,'' Vandran said with a slight chuckle.. ''Syrena.. I need your help now.. I need you to go through with this.. Because without you.. My whole plan, could fail.. You must do this..''

Syrena couldn't believe what she was seeing.. He was normally so demanding and strict. But now he wasn't bullying her...he was practically pleading with her.. She'd never seen him quite so vulnerable before..

''Alright,'' she whispered..

Vandran smiled.. ''That's my girl!'' he said before stepping backwards.

Vandran raised his arms into the air. Syrena closed her eyes and took a deep breath.. Vandran swung his arms back down... And Syrena instantly vanished in a puff of black smoke.

''Good luck,'' Vandran whispered to the spot where she'd been standing..

.

.

.

Syrena opened her eyes.. She noticed a large table in front of her.. A dining table.. She looked around the whole room. Thank goodness it was empty.. Explaining how she materialized out of thin air would have been quite difficult.

Just then the dining room door opened and a plump female servant entered.

''What are you doing in here?'' the woman asked Syrena.

''Oh, I was just.. Taking this bottle away,'' Syrena said as she showed her the bottle of wine in her hand.

''Why? That bottles full,'' the woman observed.

''Yes, you're right, it is,'' Syrena admitted while trying to think of something.. ''But...it also happens to be corked.''

''Oh, I see,'' the woman replied.

''Right then. I better get rid of it,'' Syrena said as she headed towards the door.

''Okay,'' the woman responded as she started to sweep the carpet.

Syrena exited the room..

''Now. I've got to find Maleficent,'' Syrena whispered to herself, before heading up the nearby stairs.

.

.

.

''Phillip!'' Diaval exclaimed upon entering the young prince's room..

''Over here!'' Phillip replied.

Diaval noticed Phillip standing by a basin of water washing his hands..

''Ah, you've started to get ready,'' Diaval said.

''Yes.''

''Well you better get a move on, the ceremony's starting soon,'' Diaval reminded him.

''I know,'' Phillip replied.. ''Oh, by the way, she's here.''

''She is?'' Diaval replied (knowing exactly who Phillip was speaking about).

''Yes. The Captain of the Guard told me.''

''How does he know?''

''Apparently, Aurora told him to inform me.''

''Why didn't she tell you herself?'' Diaval then asked.

''Because she think it's bad luck to see me before the wedding.''

''Oh, I see,'' Diaval said with a smile (amused by Aurora's superstitions).. ''So, how are you feeling?''

''I'm absolutely petrified,'' Phillip confessed.

''Of what? Getting married?''

''No. I can't wait to be married.. Its just that, I'm worried about making some sort of mistake during the ceremony.''

''What kind of mistake?'' Diaval asked with an amused look on his face.

''I don't know exactly.. I just hate been the center of attention.''

''Well.. If it makes you feel any better, I'm also petrified.'' Diaval admitted.

''About what? Telling Maleficent that you love her?''

''Yes. I'm worried about how she's going to react. I keep playing the scenario out over and over in my mind...and each time it ends with an even worse conclusion than the one before it.''

''You shouldn't do that.''

''What?''

''Play the scenario out in your head.''

''Why?''

''Because you'll always imagine the outcome as being much worse than it really is,'' Phillip reassured him with a smile.

''Yeah, yeah you're probably right,'' Diaval responded.

''When do you intend to tell her?'' Phillip asked as he headed towards the wardrobe.

''I don't know.. I keep putting it off.''

''Don't. Seize the day.. Go to her now.''

''You really think I should? Just before the wedding..''

''Yes.. And try to be more, forceful with her.''

''Forceful?'' Diaval echoed him with a puzzled look on his face.

''That's right,'' Phillip responded.. ''For so long you've been subservient to her. But now you're finally free.. Let her know that she's no longer your superior.. Let her know that you're her equal in every way.''

''Yes!'' Diaval replied with great enthusiasm in his voice, as he headed back towards the door.

''You're going to see her now?'' Phillip asked.

''Yes I am!'' Diaval responded as he opened the door..

''Good for you!''

''Phillip.. Thanks for the pep talk,'' Diaval said before closing the door.

''You're welcome Diaval!'' Phillip shouted in response.

.

.

.

Syrena had been wandering around the castle for the past 40 minutes, and she still hadn't found Aurora's room.. After climbing yet another flight of stairs, she entered the throne room.. Upon entering the large room, she instantly noticed several rows of chairs on either side of the long carpet that ran along the room. They'd evidently been laid out for the upcoming wedding.

Syrena approached one of the nearby guards who was stationed alongside one of the large columns.

''Excuse me,'' she said in a sweet voice.

The guard turned to face her.

''I've been instructed to deliver this to Queen Aurora,'' Syrena said as she showed off the bottle of wine in her hand. ''But, I'm new here, and I don't know where her Majesty's chambers are located.''

''They're just through that door,'' the guard responded as he pointed to a door at the end of the room. ''Up the stairs you can't miss it.''

''Thank you very much.'' Syrena replied with a smile.

Syrena headed to the back of the throne room and entered the door.. She was aghast when she discovered the sheer enormity of the winding staircase before her. She knew that she was running out of time...so she immediately began her trek up the stairs.

After she'd climbed about half way up the stairs, she heard a door slam.. Syrena paused for a moment, unsure what to do.. She then heard the sound of footsteps from below. She quickly increased her pace.. Whoever was behind her however must have been clambering up them two at a time, as they were getting closer and closer towards her.. Syrena tired to move quicker, but the long dress she was wearing restricted her movements..

Eventually, Syrena reached the top of the stairs. She immediately noticed the door to Aurora's room which was directly in front of her.. Syrena decided to let whoever was following her knock first (as she wanted to avoid been seen). She ducked behind the solitary pillar and waited.. After a few seconds had passed, a tall dark haired man appeared (Diaval). He marched up to the door with his head up and his chest out, and banged on it..

''Maleficent!'' Diaval called..

Maleficent and Aurora both gazed towards the door.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent whispered to herself in an almost inaudible tone.

''Diaval!'' Aurora said loudly. ''What is it?''

''I, er.. I need to speak with Maleficent.''

Aurora looked to her Godmother.

''I'll go talk to him,'' Maleficent said. ''I'll be back in a just a moment,'' she assured Aurora as she headed towards the door.

''Good luck,'' Aurora whispered.

Maleficent opened the door and stepped out.. ''Yes Diaval, what is it?''

''Can I come in?'' he asked.

''No I'm afraid you can't. Aurora's still getting ready,'' Maleficent replied.

''Okay.. It's just that, I have something that I need to say.''

''Now isn't a good time.''

''I don't care!'' he said in a loud tone.. ''I really need to speak with you.''

Maleficent sighed.. ''Alright, let's head downstairs,'' she relented as she began to walk towards the staircase.. Diaval promptly followed her..

They both unknowingly walked past Syrena, (who was still crouched behind the pillar) and headed down the winding stairs.. After they were out of sight, Syrena stepped out and headed up to the door.. She knocked on it.

''Yes!'' Aurora said in a frustrated tone (feeling slightly annoyed by the constant interruptions).

''Your Highness.. I have something here for you,'' Syrena replied.

''Come in!''

Syrena opened the door and stepped in.. ''I bring a gift for you your Highness.. It's from King Hubert,'' Syrena revealed as she offered the bottle of wine to Aurora

''Oh, how sweet of him,'' Aurora said. ''Phillip will be so happy.''

''May I just say your Highness.. That you look absolutely beautiful,'' Syrena said to Aurora (who was by now, wearing her wedding dress).

''Why thank you,'' Aurora replied.. ''You're new here, aren't you?''

''Yes I am. Is it that obvious?''

''No.. It's just that, I've never seen you before.''

''Shall I open this now?'' Syrena asked (knowing that if Aurora declined, the whole plan could be thrown into jeopardy).

Aurora hesitated for a moment.. ''Alright,'' she eventually answered.. ''I'm sure Maleficent would like to try some.''

''Really?'' Syrena replied as she started to open the bottle.

''Yes.. It might help to soothe her nerves.''

''I can hardly believe that Maleficent ever gets nervous,'' Syrena said as she opened the bottle of wine. ''Not that I've ever met her of course.''

''You're judging her by her reputation aren't you?'' Aurora said.

''Yes, I must confess I am,'' Syrena admitted as she started to pour out the wine into two glasses.

''It's such a pity.. If only everyone in this kingdom knew her as well as I do.. They'd grow to love her as well,'' Aurora said with a sigh.

Syrena turned around and handed a glass of wine to Aurora.

''Thank you,' Aurora said as she accepted it.

Syrena turned back around and secretly produced the vial of sleeping potion from her pocket..

''This is delicious!'' Aurora exclaimed upon tasting the wine.

''I'm pleased that you like it,'' Syrena replied (as she prepared to pour the potion into Maleficent's glass).

''Would you care to try some?'' Aurora asked.

''No, thank you.. But it's very kind of you to offer.''

Syrena hesitated.. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young Queen.. She was such a kind, approachable and generous soul. She was even willing to let a lowly servant try some of her wine.. It didn't seem fair that such a nice girl had to go through all this.. Syrena then thought of Vandran, and how much he was depending on her.. She couldn't let him down...not now.

Syrena steeled herself, as she prepared to complete her mission.

''Is there something wrong?'' Aurora asked in a concerned manner.

''No, no.. Everything's fine your Highness,'' Syrena replied as she poured the sleeping potion into Maleficent's glass.. ''This is for Maleficent,'' Syrena said with a smile as she handed the glass to Aurora.

''Thank you,'' Aurora replied.

''I better be going now,'' Syrena said as she walked backwards towards the door.

''Okay,'' Aurora replied.

''Congratulations on your wedding,'' Syrena said as she opened the door.

''Thanks.''

Syrena smiled at her before heading out of the room..

''Wait!'' Aurora said very loudly.

Syrena froze.. Terrified that Aurora had somehow discovered their scheme.

''Yes,'' Syrena said in a nervous manner, as she poked her head back through the door.

''You never told me your name.''

Syrena sighed with relief. ''Oh.. It's, Syrena.''

''That's a very pretty name.''

''Thank you, your Highness.'' Syrena responded as she closed the door..

As soon as the door closed behind her...Syrena's hour was up. Vandran's magic had run out.. Syrena was instantly transported back to the camp.

.

.

.

Maleficent and Diaval stepped into the throne room..

''Right then.. What is it that you want to speak with me about?'' Maleficent asked him (already knowing what the answer would be).

''Well.. I think we ought to speak about what happened yesterday, in the Moors,'' Diaval said (referencing their almost kiss).

''I agree,'' Maleficent replied.

''You do?'' Diaval said with a look of shock on his face (he hadn't expected it to be this easy).

''But not today,'' Maleficent added.

Diaval let out a sigh. ''Why not?''

''Because this is Aurora's day.. Let's not make it all about us.''

''I don't care. I can't keep silent anymore,'' Diaval insisted.. ''I've been wanting to tell you this for so many years now..''

''Then what difference does one more day make?'' Maleficent asked him..

''To wait another night would be sheer agony for me.''

Maleficent looked into his dark eyes and found herself weakening. She couldn't bear to think of him in pain (emotional or psychical).. ''Okay,'' she relented.. ''But at least wait until after the wedding.''

''Alright,'' he agreed...

''I must go,'' Maleficent said.. ''The guests are starting to arrive.''

Diaval turned around and noticed that some people were entering the throne room..

''I have to see if Aurora's ready,'' Maleficent said as she started to walk back towards the door.

''I'd better do the same with Phillip,'' Diaval replied.

Maleficent nodded her head before opening the door.

''Mistress!'' Diaval called.. She stopped and turned around to face him..

Diaval just stared at her for a moment.. enchanted by how beautiful she looked.. From her glorious wings, to her magnificent horns, her striking cheekbones, her bewitching green eyes.. Every single part of her..

''Did you want to say something?'' Maleficent asked, snapping him out of his trance.

''Yes. I just wanted to say that.. You look absolutely breathtaking.''

Maleficent felt her heart skip a beat.. She wanted nothing more than to throw him to the ground and show him just how much she cared for him.. But she couldn't. Not yet anyway.. The ceremony was about to begin.

She gave Diaval a bashful smile before exiting the room ..

Diaval let out a sigh of relief, before quickly setting off to find Phillip..

.

.

.

After climbing the winding staircase, Maleficent re-entered Aurora's room.

''Well? What did he say?'' Aurora asked.

''I didn't let him say anything.. I told him to wait until after the wedding.''

Aurora didn't reply, she just nodded her head slightly.

''Where did that come from?'' Maleficent asked (in reference to the bottle of wine sitting on the dresser).

''Oh, that's a gift from Phillip's father,'' Aurora explained. ''The girl who brought it up here poured you out a glass.''

''Oh, how thoughtful of her..''

''Here you are,'' Aurora said as she handed Maleficent the glass.

''Thank you,'' Maleficent replied as she accepted the glass.. ''Your guests have arrived by the way.''

''Oh, we better hurry up then.''

''No, we can't go yet.. We must wait for Phillip to arrive first,'' Maleficent explained.

''I hope he doesn't keep them waiting too long.''

''I shouldn't worry about it.. Diaval has gone to fetch him now,'' Maleficent said as she took a sip of the drugged wine..

''Well? How is it?'' Aurora inquired about the wine.

''It's lovely.''

''I thought so too,'' Aurora said with a smile.

Maleficent smiled back as she placed the glass down onto the table.

''How do I look?'' Aurora asked as she did a little twirl.

''You look absolutely radiant Aurora.. I'm so proud of you.''

''And I'm proud of you Godmother,'' Aurora replied as she embraced the fairy.

.

.

.

Syrena was seated outside of Vandran's tent.. One of the soldiers approached her.

''Are you alright Miss?'' The solider asked.

''Yes I'm fine,'' she answered him. ''Where is Lord Vandran?''

''Right here,'' a voice said from behind her..

''My Lord!'' Syrena exclaimed as she jumped to her feet.. ''Where were you?''

''Just taking a stroll,'' he replied.. ''How did it go?'' he asked.

''I succeeded my Lord.. Maleficent should be drinking the potion anytime now.''

''Excellent! You have done well my dear.. Now, I must prepare for my departure.''

''You're not going alone are you my Lord?'' Syrena asked with concern.

''Yes I am.''

''Please...Take me with you,'' she pleaded.

''Syrena,'' Vandran said as he cupped her face in his hand.. ''This is something I must do alone.. Do you understand?''

''Yes my Lord,'' she replied with a sigh.

''Good.. I will leave you in charge of the men,'' he said to Syrena, before promptly marching into his tent..

.

.

.

Christopher and Vernon were standing still, in total silence.. Both men were listening to the increasing sounds above them.. Vernon eventually broke the silence.

''This is it then.. Last chance saloon.''

''Yeah. I guess so,'' Chris replied.

''I think now's as good a time as any,'' Vernon said (in reference to unlocking the door).

Chris let out a deep breath.. ''Yes.. I only hope those guards are distracted by the wedding,'' he mumbled to himself before unlocking his cell door.. Chris stepped out of his cell and quickly unlocked Vernon's..

''There's probably going to be a guard right behind this door,'' Chris said.. ''And he's probably going to be armed.''

''Ah..but we have the element of surprise,'' Vernon pointed out with a grin.

They both walked slowly towards the dungeon door..

''On the count of three,'' Chris suggested. ''1...2.''

''3!'' Vernon shouted as he yanked open the door.. Sure enough, a big guard was standing directly in front of them.. He reached for his sword, but Vernon jumped on top of him .. After a small struggle Vernon managed to knock his helmet off, leaving him exposed to a swift uppercut from Chris (which knocked him out instantly).

''Why didn't you wait for my signal?'' Chris asked.

''Because you were counting too slow,'' Vernon replied.

''Come on,'' Chris said as he began to jog down the narrow passage..

''Wait!'' Vernon shouted.

Chris turned around and watched as Vernon yanked the sword from the guards sheath..

''I think we'll be needing this,'' Vernon said.

''Okay.. Now Come on let's move!'' Chris said as he clapped his hands together before running off down the passage..

''Ah, no rest for the wicked,'' Vernon murmured to himself before running after Chris.

.

.

.

Diaval was just about to enter Phillip's room when he heard someone shout from behind him..

''Diaval!'' Phillip exclaimed.. ''There you are. I've been searching for you everywhere.. The ceremony's about to begin.''

''Yes I know. That's why I'm here actually, to tell you to hurry up.''

''Well there's no need, because as you can see, I'm ready,'' Phillip said to Diaval..

''Oh yes, you look very nice.'' Diaval replied.

''Come on, let's go,'' Phillip said as he trotted off ahead.. Diaval quickly caught up with him.

''So, how did it go with Maleficent?'' the young groom asked.

''Oh, I'll tell you about that later,'' Diaval replied.

''Why later?''

''Because there's nothing to tell you at the moment.. Maleficent insisted that we wait until after the wedding to have our talk.''

''Ah, I see,'' Phillip replied..

The two men continued to walk and talk as they made their way towards the throne room..

.

.

.

Christopher and Vernon had arrived at the exact same passageway they'd been re-captured at when they last tried to escape..

''This time we don't take the stairs,'' Chris stated.

''I agree,'' Vernon responded.

Just then, they heard a door slam at the bottom of the hall.

''Quick,'' Chris whispered to Vernon.. They both quickly moved into the corner of the room and hid behind the suit of armour that was stationed there.

The Captain of the Guard and two other men walked past them. All three of them headed up the nearby staircase.. After they'd gone, Chris and Vernon both emerged from their hiding spot.. Vernon started to head towards the stairs.

''Where you are going?'' Chris asked.

''I have a score to settle with the dear Captain.. Remember?''

''You're willing to risk your life just to get even with him?'' Chris asked in disbelief.

''Yes I am,'' Vernon responded as he started to head up the stairs.

''You're crazy.''

''Well, you should know Mr psychiatrist,'' Vernon responded sarcastically.

''I'm a psychotherapist!'' Chris corrected him.

Vernon reached the top of the stairs and sneaked through the door (his sword still in his hand).

Christopher just stood there for a moment. Pondering what to do.. Eventually, he made his choice.

''Oh, boy,'' Chris murmured to himself as he started to jog up the stairs..

.

.

.

Phillip and Diaval had entered the throne room..

Phillip was being greeted by practically everyone as they both made their way down the aisle.. Diaval on the other hand, was being ignored by almost all of the guests. They still didn't trust Maleficent. So it's only natural that they wouldn't trust her closest friend and companion.. Eventually however, a voice spoke his name.

''Diaval!'' Flittle exclaimed.

Diaval spun around to see the small blue pixie (who was floating in front of him). ''Hello Flittle.''

''Hello Diaval. Where's Maleficent?''

''Oh, she's with Aurora.''

''And where's Aurora?'' Knotgrass interjected as she and Thistlewit flew over towards them.

''Still getting ready I believe,'' Diaval answered.

''Diaval!'' Phillip butted in. ''Hadn't you better go and see if Aurora's ready yet?''

''I'll go!'' Thistlewit volunteered, before promptly flying off towards the door that led to Aurora's chambers.. Upon reaching it however, she discovered that she wasn't strong enough to pull it open.. Phillip (who was observing this) quickly headed over to help her.

''Allow me,'' Phillip said as he opened the door for her.

''Thank you Phillip,'' Thistlewit responded as she flew through the door.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Chris had caught up with Vernon (who was hiding behind a large chest of drawers).

''What are you doing?'' Chris asked as he crouched down beside him.

''Shh,'' Vernon responded.

Chris looked ahead of them and noticed the Captain at the end of the room speaking to two guards..

''What's through that door?'' Vernon asked (in reference to the door that the Captain was standing next to).

''It leads to the throne room,'' Chris replied in quiet voice.. ''And that's the one place we don't want to be.''

''Why?''

''Because that's where all the guards are probably stationed,'' Chris explained.

''Well.. We'll just have to try and blend in.''

''Blend in?'' Chris echoed him in a voice of utter disbelief. ''It's not going to be easy blending in once you start punching the Captain.. Your petty revenge is going to get us killed.''

''Oh, I'm not going to punch the Captain.. I'm going to run him through with this,'' Vernon said in a chilling tone (in reference to the sword he was brandishing).

''You're going to kill him?'' Chris said with shock in his eyes.

''Hopefully, yes..''

Chris was horrified.. Vernon was actually going to kill the Captain. ''I'll have no part of this..barbaric act..'' Chris said as he started to crawl back in the direction he came from..

''Coward,'' Vernon whispered over his shoulder.

Chris was just about to leave the room when he heard guards coming up the steps.. ''You stand guard by that door,'' one of the guards on the other side of the door said.. Chris quickly scurried back to Vernon.

''Too late to turn back now, eh?'' Vernon said with a cruel grin etched on his face.

Christopher sighed.. Realising that he had no choice but to sit and wait for the Captain to finish conversing with the two guards.. But then what? Could he really enter the throne room and watch Vernon kill the Captain? Did he have any other choice?..

''Oh, this really hasn't been my week,'' Chris mumbled to himself.

.

.

.

''I've never met King Hubert,'' Maleficent said.. ''But there's one thing I can tell you about him.''

''What's that?'' Aurora asked.

''He has an excellent taste in wine,'' Maleficent said as she finished off her glass of red wine.

''I'm glad you enjoyed it,'' Aurora replied with a smile.

Maleficent started to get up out of her chair.. But as soon as she stood up fully, she almost fell backwards into the chair.

''Godmother! Are you alright?'' Aurora asked as she reached her hands out and steadied her.

''Yes. Yes I'm fine.. I just got up out of the chair too quickly.'' Maleficent said as she straightened herself up.

''Are you sure?''

''I'm positive,'' Maleficent confirmed.

Just then, there was a tiny knock at the door.. Aurora and Maleficent both turned towards it.

''Aurora!.. Maleficent!'' Thistlewit hollered.

''I'm coming auntie Thistle!'' Aurora said as she headed towards the door (recognizing Thistlewit's voice).. She opened the door and stepped out.

''Hello Aurora. Oh,You look wonderful!'' Thistlewit exclaimed upon seeing Aurora's dress..

''Aw, thanks..''

''Everyone's waiting,'' Thistlewit informed her..

''Has Phillip arrived yet?''

''Yes.. He's standing at the altar.''

''Oh my gosh.. I better hurry up,'' Aurora said with a startled look on her face as she opened the door and stepped back in.

''Aren't you coming?'' Thistlewit asked her.

''Yes of course I am. I'm just fetching Maleficent.'' Aurora explained.. ''You head back to the throne room. I'll be down in just a few minutes.''

''Okay,'' Thistlewit said before flying away..

''Godmother are you ready?'' Aurora asked as she closed the door.

''Yes I'm ready,'' Maleficent replied..

''Oh no, I forgot,'' Aurora said as she put her hands over her mouth.

''Forgot what Beastie?'' Maleficent asked with concern.

''I forgot that I was supposed to make my entrance through the main doors.. Not from some little side door that's right next to the altar.''

''Why are you supposed to enter through the main doors?''

''Because I'm supposed to walk down the aisle,'' Aurora explained..

''I don't understand,'' Maleficent admitted.

''Well, in the human realm, a bride walking down the aisle is a very important thing.. It's tradition.''

Maleficent was silent for a moment, as she thought of a way to solve this problem.. Until..she was finally struck by an idea..''Follow me,'' she said.

''Where are you going?'' Aurora asked as she watched Maleficent step onto the balcony.

''Come over here and I'll tell you.''

Aurora walked onto the balcony.. ''Well?''

''I have an idea,'' Maleficent said.. ''We both fly down to the main entrance of the throne room.''

''But I can't fly,'' Aurora replied (stating the obvious).

''Yes dear I know that.. But I can.''

''What are you suggesting,'' Aurora said with slight fear showing in her voice.

''I'm suggesting that you hold on to me, while I fly us both down.''

''Will you be able to carry me?''

''Of course! My wings are strong.. Very strong,'' Maleficent replied as she extended them..

''I-I'm not sure.. It's an awfully long way down,'' Aurora expressed her concerns.

''Beastie. Do you trust me?''

''I trust you with my life,'' Aurora assured her.

''Then grab a hold.'' (Maleficent opened her arms up).

Aurora smiled at her Godmother before walking into her arms..

''Hold me tight,'' Maleficent said.. ''Don't be afraid.''

''I'm never afraid when I'm with you...mother.''

Maleficent froze.. ''What?'' she said breathlessly (thinking she must have misheard her).

''Oh, I meant to ask you.. You wouldn't mind if I started calling you mother..would you?''

''No of course I wouldn't mind. I'd love you to call me that,'' Maleficent said as she wrapped her arms around her.. ''Are you sure that's what you want to call me?'' Maleficent asked in disbelief.

''Yes I'm sure. Because in so many ways, you are my mother,'' Aurora said as she gazed into her eyes. ''I think you deserve the title.''

Tears started to form in Maleficent's eyes. She was just so happy.. She quickly wiped them away though, (because she didn't want them blurring her vision when she was flying)..

''Are you ready?'' Maleficent asked.

''Yes mother.''

Maleficent smiled (how she loved being addressed as mother) ''Alright then.. Let's go!'' Maleficent instantly jumped from the balcony and began to fly down towards the throne room.. Aurora in her grasp.

.

.

''What's taking them so long?'' Phillip said to his best man Diaval.

''Don't worry. They'll be here any moment now,'' Diaval tried to reassure him.

''These people are probably thinking I've being abandoned at the altar,'' Phillip said in a worried tone.

''They won't be thinking that,'' Diaval said with a small chuckle (because he secretly thought they were thinking that).

.

.

The Captain eventually finished talking to the two guards. As all three of them headed into the throne room.

''Here's our chance. Let's go!'' Vernon said as he walked towards the small side door that led into the throne room.. Chris followed close behind him..

Vernon opened the door very slightly and peeked into the throne room. He was shocked by the vast amount of people who were in there.. Chris tried to push past him.

''Wait,'' Vernon said as he lifted his hand up.. ''We wait for the bride to arrive before we enter,'' he whispered.

Chris nodded his head in agreement.. Hoping that Aurora's arrival would serve as a perfect distraction whilst he tried to slip away

.

.

Maleficent and Aurora landed just outside of the throne room..

''That was wonderful!'' Aurora exclaimed.. ''We must do that again sometime.''

''I'm glad you enjoyed it,'' Maleficent replied as she wiped her brow (the sleeping potion was starting to take full effect).

''Are you alright?'' Aurora asked.

''Yes,'' Maleficent replied.. ''Let's head inside,'' she then said as she started to walk forwards.. She only walked a few steps however, before stumbling slightly.

''Mother!'' Aurora said as she grabbed a hold of Maleficent's arm..''What's wrong?''

''Nothing,'' Maleficent replied.. ''The wine must have gone straight to my head that's all,'' Maleficent said with a giggle..

''Link me,'' Aurora said with an unconvinced look on her face, as she offered Maleficent her arm.

Maleficent wrapped her arm around Aurora's as the two of them promptly headed towards the throne room..

.

.

.

''Something must have gone wrong,'' Phillip said to Diaval with panic in his voice..

''Stop worrying,'' Diaval replied.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room opened.. Everyone stood up and turned around to see Aurora and Maleficent entering the room.

''Told you everything would be alright,'' Diaval whispered to Phillip.

''Right let's go,'' Vernon said to Chris (as he noticed everyone standing up).. Vernon and Chris both sneaked through the door. Chris looked around the throne room for an exit. Almost every door was guarded...except for one (which was near the altar). Chris started to make his way towards it.. Vernon began to search for the Captain (his sword hidden behind his back).

Diaval was beaming with pride.. His little hatchling and the love of his life both looked beautiful, as they made their way down the aisle..

Aurora smiled at her prince as their eyes met (a smile which Phillip reciprocated). Her smile quickly turned into a frown however, upon noticing that Maleficent was starting to slow down.. Aurora looked to her right and saw that Maleficent's head was starting to droop..and that her legs were barely moving.

Diaval's eyes widened.. Clearly something was wrong.

''Mother,'' Aurora said as she gave Maleficent a nudge. But it didn't help.. By now, Maleficent's legs had stopped moving altogether.. She started to fall down. Aurora tried to hold her up, but the weight of her wings (which were very limp) was too much for Aurora to support.. Maleficent fell forwards and hit the carpet (nearly dragging Aurora down with her in the process).

Christopher was just about to enter the unguarded door, when he heard everyone gasp.. He looked around to see what had happened (believing that Vernon must have killed the Captain).. He was shocked to see Maleficent laid on the ground with Aurora bending over her.

''Maleficent!'' Diaval cried as he began to rush forward..

Suddenly, the enormous stained glass window at the rear of the room shattered inwardly.. Everyone ducked for cover, desperately trying to avoid the stray pieces of glass that were zipping round the room.. Vernon dived for cover behind a nearby column..

Once all the glass had settled on the ground, the whole room started to grow dark. Everyone froze and looked around tentatively, wondering just exactly what was happening.. Just then, a black whirlwind entered through the broken window.. Phillip started to run towards Maleficent and Aurora (trying to protect them from whatever was entering the room). But at that moment, the whole room started to shake.. Which subsequently caused Phillip to fall over.

The black whirlwind started to circle the entire room, causing destruction wherever it went.. Christopher was picked up by it, and tossed to the other side of the room.

Diaval stumbled forwards and hoisted Phillip back onto his feet.. He then rushed to Aurora and started to drag her away from the unconscious Maleficent.. ''You go to Phillip! I'll take care of Maleficent,'' Diaval said..

''I can't leave her!'' Aurora cried out.

''I'll get her to safety,'' Diaval assured her.

Aurora was hesitating for too long.. The whirlwind started to head straight towards them.

''GO!'' Diaval shouted as he pushed Aurora into Phillips arms.. Phillip quickly dragged Aurora towards the altar to take cover.

''Mistress,'' Diaval whispered as he tried to lift Maleficent into his arms.. Her large wings however made this too problematic.. He then started to drag her to her feet. But at that very moment, the whirlwind came to a standstill directly behind Maleficent.. Diaval ignored it, and concentrated on getting Maleficent to safety.. All the guests started to retreat to the back of the throne room.

''DIAVAL!'' Aurora shouted.

Diaval looked up and saw the whirlwind start to change shape. The vague outline of a man appeared inside it. The ground stopped shaking beneath them, as the whirlwind slowly started to disappear.

Vernon gazed in astonishment at the spectacle that was taking place before his eyes.. Perhaps Chris was right. Maybe going home wasn't such a bad idea after all.

In a bright flash of light, what was left of the whirlwind vanished.. Diaval lost his balance and released Maleficent before falling backwards and hitting his head on the steps that led to the altar.. Phillip rushed forward and pulled Diaval back onto his feet..

Black smoke remained in the spot where the whirlwind had stood.. After a few moments the smoke faded away. As a man dressed all in black step out of it.

''Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,'' The man said with a malevolent smile and a look of amusement on his face.. ''How pathetic,'' he added with a chuckle.

Christopher picked himself up and quickly hid behind one of the large pillars..

''Just look at yourself!'' the man in black said in a loud voice to the whole assembly. ''Cowering in fear.. You humans are merely dirt beneath my fingernails,'' he said with a look of disgust etched into his features..

''Guards!'' Aurora shouted.. But none of them moved. They all stood rigid with fear.

''You see my point,'' the man said to Aurora.. ''They're cowards.. The lot of them. No human dare face me!... Except for you,'' he said as he gazed to Maleficent (who was laid on the ground directly in front of him).. ''Then again, you're not human are you? You're a fairy.. And a very beautiful fairy at that.. My, what lovely wings you have,'' he said as he reached out to touch them.

Diaval had just about had enough of this thing.. Daring to touch his Mistress was the last straw.. Diaval transformed himself into a ferocious black lion (with a mane made out of feathers).. Almost everyone screamed at the sight of it.. Chris and Vernon could hardly believe their eyes.

Diaval let out a fearsome roar to give this person one last chance to retreat.. But he didn't.. Instead he just smiled mockingly at him.

Diaval leaped through the air, teeth beard, as he prepared to vanquish his foe.

The man waited until Diaval was mere feet away from him before he raised his left hand upward... Diaval promptly froze in midair.

''Bye bye kitty,'' he said, before moving his hand in a throwing motion to his left.. Diaval flew through the air and crashed into the far wall.. He quickly tried to get up again, but the man blasted him with electricity from both of his hands.. Diaval slumped to the ground unconscious.

''NOOO!'' Aurora screamed as she tried to run forward.. Phillip reached out and grabbed her (preventing her from putting herself into any more danger).

The guards standing by drew their swords and prepared to strike Diaval..

''NO! Do not harm that lion. That's an Order!'' Phillip barked to the guards..

The guards promptly sheathed their swords.

Just then, the Captain of the Guard rushed out of the crowd and ran towards the intruder (his sword in his hand).. Just as he was about to run him through, the man in black extended his arm, which caused the Captain to fly backwards and land on top of the altar.. He rolled across it and fell off the other side..

''Tsk, tsk,'' the man tutted.. ''The courtesy of your hall leaves much to be desired,'' he said to Aurora with a look of disdain on his face.

''W-who are you?'' Aurora asked.

''My name is irrelevant.. But since you're so pretty, I'll tell you.. My name is Vandran.. Although in truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title. Lord Vandran.''

* * *

**(A/N).. Phew. And so ends chapter 7.. I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger of an ending.. But c'mon admit it. You love em really..**

**As always, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.. I look forward to hearing from you.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, auf wiedersehen.**


	8. Death and Destruction

**(A/N).. Hi guys. I've had a lot on my plate recently, so this will be a shorter chapter than usual.**

**Right then, let's continue.**

* * *

''W-why are you here?'' Aurora asked Vandran.

''I'm here for one specific reason.. To take you away with me,'' Vandran replied.

''What!?'' Aurora exclaimed in disbelief..

''If you come quietly, no one here will be harmed.. But, If on the other hand you resist.. I will kill every living being in this room,'' Vandran said in a threatening tone.

''How dare you!'' Phillip said as he withdrew his sword and started to advance forwards.

''Phillip no!'' Aurora said as she put her hand on Phillip's shoulder.

Phillip stopped advancing.

''Well? What is it to be?'' Vandran asked Aurora. ''Surrender, or die? Life, or death?''

The whole room fell silent. As they waited for their Queen to answer.. Before she could however, Vandran cried out, as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

''What the..!?'' he span around and saw three pixies at the other side of the room..

''Again girls!'' Knotgrass cried out.. The three of them simultaneously fired their magic power towards Vandran.. This time however he was prepared.

Vandran lifted his hand up and deflected their own magic back at them. The three pixies were knocked backwards into the wall behind them.

''Aunties!'' Aurora cried out as she started to run towards them.

Vandran raised his hand again and a force field appeared in Aurora's path. Blocking her from getting to them.

''How dare you defy me!'' Vandran shouted to the three little nuisances.. He raised his left hand into the air, and the three of them were lifted off the ground.. Then, using his right hand he opened a small wooden box at the other side of the room.. He then swung his left hand in the box's direction.. The three pixies flew through the air and landed inside the box.. Then using his right hand once again, he sealed the box shut.. (the box greatly resembled the one that they'd been trapped in 17 years prior by Maleficent).

''No!'' Aurora shouted.

One of the nearby guards frantically tried to reopen the box.

''Oh I shouldn't bother,'' Vandran advised the guard.. ''As long as I remain here, that box will remain shut.''

Christopher noticed that one of the side doors was partly opened.. He made a dash for it (in a desperate attempt to escape this madness).

Vandran spotted him in the corner of his eye.. ''No one leaves!'' he shouted as he slammed the door shut using his powers.

Chris quickly dived for cover (terrified that this man would turn his powers on him).

The Captain of the Guard regained consciousness.. A part of him wanted to remain where he was (behind the altar). However, he could see a crossbow laid on the ground just a few feet away from him. He decided that he had to attempt to get it. He had to risk his life to stop this madman.. The Captain was an excellent shot. Maybe, just maybe, he could kill this man before he could react. The Captain started to crawl towards the crossbow.

''Why are you doing this?'' Aurora asked Vandran with tears forming in in her eyes.

''Oh, I've had quite enough of you,'' Vandran said as he clicked his fingers.. Aurora instantly passed out and fell to the ground.

''AURORA!'' Phillip cried out as he knelt down and cradled his bride to be in his arms. ''What have you done to her!?''

''Oh, relax. She's only sleeping.''

Phillip kissed Aurora on her forehead.

''No kiss will awaken her now,'' Vandran stated.. ''She will only awaken when I want her to.''

''You will awaken her now!'' Phillip demanded as he rose to his feet.

''You foolish boy,'' Vandran replied. ''If you persist in annoying me.. I assure you. You WILL suffer for it!''

The Captain of the Guard reached his hand out and grabbed the crossbow. He turned himself around and started to crawl back towards the altar.. Vernon noticed the Captain dragging himself along the ground, and decided to sneak up towards him.

'_If I am destined to be killed here today..I'm going to make damn sure that he dies first_,' Vernon thought (in reference to the Captain).

''This is your last chance,'' Phillip warned as he lifted his sword up.. ''Wake her up.''

''And if I refuse?'' Vandran asked.

''Then you'll be sorry,'' Phillip declared.

''I highly doubt that,'' Vandran said with a smile.. He then reached his hand out and Aurora was instantly lifted from the ground.. He then pulled his hand back towards himself, which caused Aurora to start floating towards him..

''Stop!'' Phillip shouted in vain..

Vandran simply laughed in response, as Aurora arrived next to him.

Phillip gathered his courage, before rushing straight towards Vandran. His sword held high in the air..

Vandran remained perfectly still. As he waited for the young prince to arrive before him.. Phillip waited until he was mere feet away from Vandran before he swung his sword sideways (in an attempt to lop off Vandran's head).. Vandran ducked at the very last moment, as he simultaneously pulled a dagger from his belt..which he then instantly used to plunge deep into Phillip's chest..

Christopher turned away from the gruesome sight.. ''Oh no,'' he said under his breath.

Phillip didn't cry out in pain.. Instead he just widened his eyes before looking down at the dagger protruding from his chest.

''I did warn you,'' Vandran said, before promptly punching Phillip in the face.. The punch lifted Phillip high into the air, as he flew the whole length of the throne room. He landed right next to the wooden box that the pixies were imprisoned in.

''Who else dares challenge me!?'' Vandran shouted as he opened his arms wide.

Not one of the guests or guards dared to step forward (as they didn't want to receive the same treatment as Phillip)..

The Captain glanced to his right and noticed the mortally wounded prince on the ground.. He pondered for a moment as to whether he should try and help him or not. But deep down, the Captain knew that Phillip was beyond all hope.. So he instead used the altar to pull himself into an upright position. As he prepared to make the shot.

Vernon stepped out form behind the pillar that was directly next to the altar, and made his way directly behind the Captain.

''Before I depart with your Queen!'' Vandran shouted to everyone in the room.. ''I will rid the world of this monstrosity,'' he then said as he pointed at Maleficent.. He clicked his fingers and a sword instantly materialized in his hand.. He turned his back to the altar and started to walk towards the unconscious Maleficent.

Chris noticed the Captain lift his crossbow up and aim it straight at Vandran's back.. Chris didn't say a word. He just kept his eyes on the Captain.. Willing him to be able to shoot straight.

The Captain was just about to pull the trigger, when suddenly he let out a cry of pain and slumped forward.

Vandran spun around and witnessed the Captain dropping his crossbow to the ground.. A sword was embedded in the Captain's back.. Vernon smiled triumphantly as he lifted the Captain to his feet and whispered into his ear.

''I told you I'd make you pay,'' Vernon said before releasing the Captain..who slumped to the floor. Dead..

Christopher couldn't believe his eyes.. Not only had Vernon murdered the Captain. He had also (inadvertently) saved Vandran's life..

''Thank you,'' Vandran said to Vernon with a puzzled look on his face (as he wondered why this man had just saved his life).. ''Now. Where was I?'' Vandran murmured to himself.. ''Ah, yes!'' he then exclaimed (upon remembering that he was about to kill Maleficent).. Vandran turned around and started to advance towards the sleeping fairy.

Christopher sighed. He couldn't stand by and watch yet another innocent soul perish.. He had to stop Vandran from killing Maleficent.. He took a deep breath and whispered a small prayer, before reaching down and picking up a sword that had been dropped by a (dead) soldier..

Phillip started to drag himself along the ground, as he headed towards the box that contained the pixies..

Chris started to walk through the crowd. As he made his way towards the center of the room.

Vandran stood over Maleficent.. ''Farewell,'' he whispered as he raised his iron sword above his head.. He swung it downwards with tremendous velocity (aiming for the fairy's heart). However, just before his blade connected...another blade appeared and blocked his own.

''Brave of you, boy,'' Vandran said as he gazed up at the young man (Chris) who'd interceded. ''Or stupid of you.. I can't quite decide which.''

''Maybe a bit of both, eh?'' Chris responded.

''Perhaps,'' Vandran said as he narrowed his eyes and stared at Christopher intently.. ''Well, well.. Fair haired.. Blue eyed.. Arrived in this Kingdom by means of lightning.. No wonder so many people believe you're ''The One,'' Vandran said.

''The what?'' Chris asked, dumbfounded.

''It doesn't matter. I'm going to put an end to that little belief,'' Vandran said.. ''By destroying you right here and now.'' And without further ado, Vandran extended his left hand forward, and Christopher was instantaneously thrown backwards.. He hit one of the chairs on the back row before crumpling to the ground..

Vandran began to charge electricity in the palm of his hand, as he prepared to kill not only Chris, but the prophecy as well.. But before he could fire, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He span around and saw a guard brandishing a large spear, he was only mere yards away (and he was advancing).. Vandran threw his sword at him, and scored a direct hit..as it impaled the guard in his chest.

Suddenly three other guards rushed towards Vandran (feeling inspired by Phillip's and Chris's efforts).. Vandran clapped his hand together, and a force field instantly appeared around him.. Vandran raised his right hand upwards and used his powers to drag Aurora inside it. The guards tried to breach the force field, but they couldn't.. They just kept bouncing off.

Phillip finally reached the box.. He tried to force it open, but it was sealed tight by Vandran's magic..

''I'm afraid I must be leaving you now!'' Vandran announced.. ''But fear not. I will return soon.. And then you shall be given a new King. One far greater and more powerful than the previous one,'' Vandran said (in reference to Stefan)..

Christopher picked himself up and headed towards the front of the throne room to see what was going on.

''I'll be needing you,'' Vandran then said as he pointed to Vernon (who had retreated back to hiding behind the pillar). Using his right hand Vandran dragged Vernon through the air kicking and screaming.

Chris arrived just in time to see Vernon get pulled into the force field.. '_Serves you right for saving his life,_' Chris thought.

''Farewell!'' Vandran shouted before clapping his hands together once again.. As Vandran, Aurora and Vernon, instantly vanished in a puff of black smoke..

The whole room instantly erupted in uproar upon Vandran's departure.. As everyone scrambled to escape from the throne room.. Guards were running around like headless chickens trying to keep everyone calm, but they were lost without orders from their Queen or their Captain.

With Vandran gone, the magic keeping the box containing the pixies shut dissipated.. Phillip prised it open, and the three pixies were freed from their prison.. All three of them flew high into the air, as they relished their freedom.

''That's the second time that's happened to us,'' Knotgrass said with a frown on her face (referencing the previous time that they were imprisoned in a box).

''Oh my gosh!'' Thistlewit exclaimed upon seeing the throne room in utter chaos.

''Philip!'' Fittle said with alarm in her voice, as she noticed the young prince slump to the ground.. A dagger protruding from his chest.. The three pixies immediately flew down towards him.

''Phillip,'' Thistlewit said as she put her tiny hand on his forehead.

''H-he took Aurora,'' Phillip gasped.

''No,'' Knotgrass whispered in disbelief.

''You h-have to save her,'' Phillip pleaded with the three of them.

''No! We have to save her,'' Thistlewit responded (in an effort to encourage him to stay alive).

''No.. It's, over..for m-me,'' he spluttered.

Flittle looked around the room.. She couldn't believe that no one was even taking interest in the dying prince. They were all too busy worrying about themselves. Humans could be so uncaring at times.

Christopher cautiously edged past the unconscious Diaval (who was still in the form of a lion).. As he headed towards the back of the room. He passed one of the guards who was walking towards Diaval with the Captain's crossbow in his hand.. Luckily for Diaval, Knotgrass noticed this.

''Just what do you think you're doing!'' Knotgrass shouted.

''I'm going to kill this beast,'' the guard responded as he lifted his crossbow up and aimed it at Diaval's head.

''Don't you dare!'' Flittle shouted.

''He's on our side,'' Knotgrass said.. ''Did you not notice that?''

''He's a demon!'' the guard shouted back.

''Demon my foot! He's a shape-shifter,'' Knotgrass explained.

''Well I don't trust him.. Besides, who the hell do you think you are anyway! You have no authority over me!'' The guard barked back.

''But I do!'' Phillip said in the loudest voice his body could muster.

The guard looked around the small pixies towards the voice.. ''Oh my Lord.. Prince Phillip,'' the guard said in shock upon seeing the wounded prince.

''S-she's right... Do not harm the lion,'' Phillip said.

''But.. We can't just leave him here sir,'' the guard said.

''If it will...make you feel any b-better.. Take him...t-to the dungeon.''

The guard looked hesitantly towards the sleeping lion.. Feeling very uncomfortable at the thought of having to move it.

''Do not fear. He will not harm you,'' Thistlewit reassured the guard.

The guard nodded his head, before heading off to round up some men to help him transport Diaval to the dungeon.

Chris looked around for an exit, but couldn't find one. He stopped upon noticing the badly injured prince.. He felt like he should try and do something to help. However, he wanted to remain unseen. So he instead stepped behind a nearby column.

Phillip looked in turn to all three pixies.. ''I'm so afraid,'' he said to all of them with fear showing in his eyes.

''Don't be,'' Flittle replied. ''Death isn't the end.. It's the beginning.''

''N-not of death,'' Phillip said with a slight smile on his face (amused at the misunderstanding). ''I fear for Aurora.. You..must, get her back.. Maleficent..will help you,'' Phillip murmured, before reaching down and putting his hand upon the dagger. As he prepared to pull it out..

''No don't!'' Knotgrass shouted... But it was too late. Phillip had already pulled it out.. His crimson coloured blood spilled out onto the floor..

''Ah.. That's better,'' Phillip said in a quiet voice. (pleased that the agony had evaporated from his body at the exact same time as his blood)..

''No,'' Thistlewit said as tears began to form in her eyes.

''Don't cry little one,'' Phillip said weakly as he reached his hand out and touched the pixies face with his finger.

Thistlewit smiled at him..

''T-tell Aurora..that I.. love, her,'' Phillip said, as his eyes began to close.

''I will,'' Thistlewit assured him..

''Isn't there something we can do,'' Flittle whispered to Knotgrass in desperation (as she knew all too well that it was too late)

''No,'' Knotgrass replied solemnly.. ''There's nothing anyone can do for him now.''

Phillip looked upwards..''What a, beautiful..light,'' he said with a smile on his face..

The three pixies all looked upwards.. There was no light (at least none that they could see).

Phillip reached his hand upwards towards the light.. He let out once last breath...before his head and his hand fell. The young prince...had gone.

Thistlewit buried her head in her hands and started to cry.

Chris sighed. '_he was too young.. Much, much too young,_' he thought to himself..

''Look!'' Flittle said as she pointed to the center of the room.

The two other pixies turned around and noticed Maleficent getting dragged along the ground by two guards.. They were treating her roughly. They wasn't exactly harming her, as they knew that Aurora would probably have them killed if she found out about it.. But they weren't treating her with the respect she deserved.. One of them even spat on her..

''We have to do something,'' Flittle said to the other two pixies.

''We're too small to do anything,'' Thistlewit pointed out.

''Not for long,'' Knotgrass said before making herself bigger..

Chris jumped back in shock at the sight of the fully sized Knotgrass.. ''I really have to get out of here,'' he whispered to himself before heading to the other side of the room.. He saw an open door just a few yards away from him, he quickly trotted towards it.. But before he could enter, a guard walked through it.. ''This place is like Fort Knox,'' he mumbled in frustration..

''Right! let's go,'' Knotgrass said to the other two pixies (who by now, were also fully sized).

''You two go.. I'm staying here with Phillip,'' Thistlewit said.. ''I can't just leave him here all alone.''

''We understand,'' Flittle replied, before marching over with Knotgrass towards the two guards and Maleficent.

''We'll take care of her,'' Knotgrass said as she tapped one of the guards on the shoulder.

''Who are you?'' the guard asked.

''I'm the Queen's aunt,'' she replied.

''And so am I,'' Flittle butted in.

''You're fairy's?'' The other guard asked with a dumb look on his face.. ''Just like this freak,'' he then said (in reference to Maleficent).

''We're pixies, technically,'' Flittle corrected him.

''And this, '_freak_' as you call her...has more grace and wisdom in her little finger than you have in your entire body!'' Knotgrass barked.

The guard looked lost for words.. The other guard started to chuckle.

''And that goes for you two!'' Knotgrass shouted to the other guard..

The guard promptly stopped chuckling.

Knotgrass and Flittle started to drag Maleficent towards the side door that led to Aurora's chambers..

''Where are you taking her?'' the guard asked.

''To the Queen's chambers,'' Knotgrass replied.

''She should be taken to the dungeons!'' the guard hollered.

''If the Queen were here, who do you think she'd agree with? You or me?'' Knotgrass asked.

The guard didn't reply (because he knew who Aurora would agree with, and it wouldn't be with him).

.

.

.

''Gosh! She's..so heavy,'' Flittle said as they pulled Maleficent through the door..

''Put your back into it and stop complaining,'' Knotgrass said with a stern look on her face.

''Oh no,'' Flittle said with a groan.

''What is it now?'' Knotgrass asked.

''Look behind you.''

Knotgrass turned her head around and let out a sigh.. The huge winding staircase lay before them.. ''Oh, bother.''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back in the throne room, Chris finally got a lucky break.. Two guards that were standing by one of the exits headed over towards the fallen prince. Chris quickly rushed through it and closed the door behind him.

''You!'' a voice shouted.

Chris turned around and was dismayed at the sight of the short stocky guard who used to be posted in the dungeon.

''Oh, brother,'' Chris mumbled to himself (unable to comprehend how he could have this much bad luck).

''Grab him!'' the short guard shouted.

Suddenly, three guards rushed from around the corner and dived at Chris.. He tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them.. After a few seconds had passed Chris was whacked on the back of the head by the hilt of one of the guards swords.. Chris instantly collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

''Take him back to the dungeons!'' The short guard hollered.. ''And tomorrow.. We hang him!''

* * *

**(A/N).. And so ends chapter 8. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this chapter.. It's your feedback that inspires me to continue.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, hasta la vista (baby).**


	9. A Good Day for a Hanging

**(A/N).. Hi guys. Once again I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and follows.. I'd just like to give a shout-out to two people who reviewed my story.**

** Suzy. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I'm very pleased that you like the OC'S. And don't worry, I have no intention of abandoning this story.**

**CheshFire. First of all let me say that I'm very happy that you're enjoying the story. Secondly, I'd like to thank you for pointing out a mistake that I made.. I thought that I'd already described Vandran in his first appearance, but looking back I discovered that you were right. I somehow must have forgotten about it.. I'll describe him now.. Vandran is a very tall, pale, and handsome middle aged man. He has short white hair and golden eyes.**

**I've just realised that Suzy and CheshFire are in fact the same person.. I can be such an idiot sometimes.**

**Okay then, let's continue.**

* * *

Christopher opened his eyes, and was greeted by the sight of metal bars before him. ''Oh, no.. Not again,'' he murmured (upon realising that he was back in the dungeon).

Chris picked himself up and turned around to face the cell next to his own. He jumped backwards upon seeing the unconscious lion (Diaval) inside of it.. Chris quickly composed himself and remained perfectly still. He didn't want to waken it.. He tiptoed towards his cell door and tried to open it. As he suspected, it was locked.. He looked around the whole room for any sign of life, but there was none.. There was only him and the lion..

Suddenly, Chris heard a loud roar.. ''AHHHHHHH,'' he screamed in terror as he rushed to the back of his cell.

Diaval clambered to his feet and gazed around the room.. He quickly noticed Chris in the neighbouring cell. And upon realising that he was terrifying him, he transformed himself back into human form..

''What the hell?'' Chris mumbled under his breath (unable to believe his eyes).

''Where am I?'' Diaval asked in a croaky voice as he looked around the dimly lit room.

''We're in the castle dungeon,'' Chris revealed.

''Dungeon?'' Diaval echoed him with a look of confusion on his face, as he struggled to recollect what had occurred in the throne room..

''Yes.. Look, what's going on here? A moment ago you was a lion.''

''Oh, that.. It's an ability I have.''

''The ability of being able to transform into a lion?''

''Not just a lion. Any creature I want,'' Diaval explained.

''Hold on a moment.. I know who you are,'' Chris said with a look of realisation on his face. ''You're Maleficent's underling.. Her lackey.''

''Her friend!'' Diaval corrected him in a stern tone (he didn't appreciate been referred to as Maleficent's lackey).

''Really?'' Chris responded. ''I didn't think Maleficent was close to anyone other than the Queen.''

''Well you're wrong!''

Chris didn't reply.. He just turned away from Diaval (knowing that he'd caused offence).

''Wait a minute,'' Diaval said.

Chris turned back around to face him.

''There was a man,'' Diaval said (as he started to remember what had happened earlier).. ''He made an assault on the throne room.''

''That's right. You tried to kill him, but he zapped you with some kind of electricity.''

''You was there!?'' Diaval asked.

''Yes I was.''

''What happened to Maleficent?'' Diaval asked with fear showing in his eyes and body language. As he remembered her slumped on the ground, a sitting duck for anyone who wanted to harm her.. ''Tell me everything that happened.''

Chris didn't reply.

''Tell me!'' Diaval demanded.

''Alright then,'' Chris said with a shrug of his shoulders.. ''But you're not going to like any of it..''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Vandran's camp.. Vernon had been escorted to a large tent. He wasn't aware of that though, as his head had been covered by a sack the moment they arrived in the forest. He couldn't remove it himself because his hands were tied behind his back..

Vernon heard footsteps approaching him.. ''Who's there!?'' he asked in a loud voice (trying to appear unafraid).. He was on his knees (a position that made him feel very vulnerable).

Suddenly, the sack was lifted from his head. He looked up to see a tall, beautiful red haired woman standing over him (Syrena).. ''Well, hello there,'' he said as he flashed a flirtatious smile at her.

Syrena rolled her eyes before walking to the other side of the tent.. ''I'm going to ask you a few questions, and your going to answer them.. Okay?''

''Shoot,'' Vernon said in a very unenthusiastic tone..

''Where do you come from?''

''I hardly think that's relevant.''

''It is to me,'' Syrena stated.. ''Alright then.. I'll try another question. What's your name?''

''How about you make yourself useful and untie me,'' Vernon suggested as he totally ignored her question.

''How about you tell me your name first,'' Syrena responded.

''That's none of damn your business.''

Just then, Vandran entered the tent.. Vernon fell silent and put his head down. He'd seen what this man was capable of, so he didn't want to aggravate him.

Vandran glared at Vernon before marching towards Syrena. ''Well? Is our guest being cooperative?''

''In a word, no,'' Syrena responded.

''Really?'' Vandran said with a look of surprise on his face as he walked towards Vernon. ''It's odd.. Because to look at you, you seem like such an obliging sort of fellow,'' Vandran said with a sarcastic grin (as Vernon looked anything but obliging).

Vernon failed to meet his gaze.

''Look at me,'' Vandran said.. Vernon promptly looked up at him.

''What is your name?''

''Vernon Drake,'' Vernon responded after a brief moments hesitation.

''Two names.. That's interesting,'' Vandran said as he turned around and walked to the back of the tent.

''In the place I come from. It's customary to have two names,'' Vernon tried to explain.

''And where is that?''

''A world that is very different to this one,'' Vernon replied cryptically.

''I see.. And is that young, fair haired man from that world as well?'' Vandran asked (meaning Chris).

''Yes.. His name is Christopher.''

''Is that so,'' Vandran said as he walked over towards Syrena.. ''Leave us,'' he whispered into her ear..

''Yes my Lord,'' she responded before walking out of the tent.

Vernon started to look more fearful, as he wondered why Vandran had just dismissed the young woman..

Vandran walked over towards a large case and opened it.. He pulled a bottle of wine and two glasses out of it. ''Would you care to join me?'' he asked Vernon.

''That would be a bit difficult, considering my current position,'' Vernon replied.

''I see your point,'' Vandran said before walking towards Vernon.. ''There you go,'' he said as he undid his bonds.. ''So.. How about that drink?''

''Alright,'' Vernon responded with a quizzical look on his face as he got to his feet.

Vandran poured out two glasses.. ''Here,'' he said as he offered Vernon a glass.. Vernon promptly accepted it.

Vandran took a sip out of his glass, while Vernon just looked intently at his own.

''Is there something wrong?'' Vandran asked.

Vernon didn't reply.. He just continued to stare at the drink in his hand (suspecting that it was poisoned).

Vandran reached out his hand and took the glass off of Vernon.. He took a drink of it (to prove that it wasn't poisoned).. Before then offering it back to Vernon.

Vernon smiled as he accepted it.. Within five seconds the glass was empty.

''Impressive,'' Vandran said.

''Well.. This place has revived the alcoholic in me,'' Vernon replied as he placed the glass down on the nearby table..

''Would you like something to eat?'' Vandran asked.

''Why?''

''Why what?''

''Why are you acting so civil towards me?'' Vernon inquired.

''Because, you saved my life when you killed that soldier.. You have earned my respect.''

''I didn't kill that man to save your life.. I killed him to satisfy my need for revenge,'' Vernon explained.

''Nevertheless, you did save my life. It doesn't make a difference to me if this was achieved unintentionally. The bottom line is...you saved my life.''

''Yes. I suppose I did,'' Vernon replied (reveling in the man's obvious gratitude).. ''So? Why did you bring me here?''

''I brought you here to give you a gift.''

''A gift? What sort of gift?'' Vernon asked with a wary look in his eye.

''A place in my ranks,'' Vandran replied.. ''A place in my army.''

''You have an army?'' Vernon said with a look of disbelief on his face.

''Yes.'' Vandran replied.. ''Just out there,'' he pointed outside.. ''Take a look if you want.''

Vernon walked forward and peeped outside the tent.. He was astonished by the sight before him. ''There must be at least a thousand men out there!'' Vernon exclaimed as he turned around to face Vandran.

''Something like that, yes,'' Vandran replied.

''And you want me to join them?''

''Not so much join them.. I want you to lead them.''

''Lead them?'' Vernon echoed his words.

''Yes! You're exactly the kind of man I've been searching for.. I need someone like you. Someone with a dark heart.. And trust me, I've looked into your heart, and it is a very dark place..''

''If you're serious about all this.. Why did you tie me up?'' Vernon asked. ''Or do you always treat your subordinates like that?''

''I tied you up because I wasn't sure if you'd accept my offer or not.. Come to think of it, I'm still not sure,'' Vandran said.

''If I refuse.. What will become of me?''

''I'd kill you,'' Vandran replied with honesty.. ''But you won't refuse, I know that.''

''How do you know that?''

''Because you've been waiting for this chance for a long time now Vernon.. A chance to wield a modicum of power..''

''And you know all this, by looking into my heart?''

''Yes,'' was Vandran's curt reply..

''Alright then.. I accept your proposal.''

''Splendid!'' Vandran replied with great enthusiasm in his voice..

''Hold on a minute!'' Vernon said as he lifted his hand up.. ''I have two questions.. One. Why do you need an army? And Two. Why did you kidnap the Queen?'' Vernon inquired.

''Rule number one,'' Vandran said as he raised his index finger upwards. ''Information is on a need to know basis..''

''I need to know!''

''Yes you do,'' Vandran agreed. ''But not yet.''

Vernon sighed and shook his head.

''Tell me. Do you happen to know what rank the soldier you killed held?'' Vandran inquired.

''Yes. He was a Captain.. The Captain of the guard,'' Vernon responded.

''I see.. Then that shall be your rank!'' Vandran stated. ''You are now Captain Vernon.. Or Drake. Whichever you prefer..''

''I think Captain Drake has a better ring to it,'' Vernon said with a deliciously evil smile on his face.

''I concur,'' Vandran replied as he emulated Vernon's smile.

''Wait a minute,'' Vernon said. ''Will you be my only superior?''

''For the moment yes,'' Vandran replied (hinting at his Master's impending return).

''What about the girl?'' Vernon asked (in reference to Syrena).

''You and her will be on an equal footing.''

''I see,'' Vernon replied (pleased that he wouldn't have to answer to a woman).

''You get some rest,'' Vandran said as he headed towards the front of the tent. ''Tomorrow, I'll bring you some new clothes.''

''Why?''

''Because the clothes you're wearing at the moment make you stand out like a sore thumb,'' Vandran stated as he stepped out of the tent.

''I have one more question!'' Vernon shouted after him.

''What?'' Vandran said as he poked his head back through.

''What is to become of Christopher?'' Vernon asked.

''I want you to kill him for me,'' Vandran replied.. ''That doesn't present a problem does it?'' Vandran asked (fearing that Vernon may have grown somewhat attached to the young man).

''On the contrary! It shall be a pleasure my Lord,'' Vernon assured him.

''Good,'' Vandran said before walking away from the tent.

Vernon laughed to himself.. Not only was he going to be in a position of power, but he also had the chance to get his revenge on Chris, whom he still blamed for everything that had happened. As this whole mess could be traced back to the night of the thunderstorm.

Vernon headed over to the table and lifted the bottle of wine from it.. ''To a new life,'' he murmured, before drinking straight from the bottle.. '_Who needs a glass,_' he thought to himself.

.

.

.

By now, Christopher had divulged all the sordid details of what had occurred in the throne room to Diaval.. And he wasn't happy about it to say the least.

''GUARD!'' Diaval shouted as he shook on the bars. ''GUARD!'' he repeated.

''It won't do any good,'' Chris said.. ''Trust me, I've tried it myself.''

''Are you sure that Phillip's dead?'' Diaval asked in disbelief.

''Yes I'm sure.''

''But how can you-''

''I'm sure!'' Chris cut him off in frustration... ''I've seen people die before..''

Diaval fell silent for a moment, as he became aware of the fact that he'd stirred up some unpleasant memories inside the young man..

''Hang on a minute,'' Chris said as he was struck by a thought.. ''You said that you could transform into any kind of creature, right?''

''Yes.''

''Well then.. Why don't you just transform yourself into a really small creature? That way you could slip through the bars..''

''Good point,'' Diaval replied (feeling rather dense because he didn't think of that himself).. Diaval then instantly transformed through a cloud of black smoke into a small moth.. Chris jumped back at the sight of it.

Diaval flew through the bars before transforming himself back into human form..

''Why did you transform yourself into a moth?'' Chris asked with an alarmed expression on his face

''It was the first small flying creature that came to mind. Why? Don't you like moths?''

''I've always been a little a scared of them to be honest,'' Chris admitted.

''Of moths?'' Diaval said with a slight chuckle (unable to understand Chris's phobia).

''Yes. Maybe it's because they're so...flappy. I don't know.. I think I must have been traumatized by one when I was a small child or something..''

''Is that so?'' Diaval said as he turned to leave..

''Hey! You can't leave me in here,'' Chris protested.

''I think it's for the best,'' Diaval replied. ''Besides.. I don't have a key.''

''Where are you going?'' Chris asked.

''To find Maleficent!'' Diaval responded as he opened the dungeon door.

''Wait!'' Chris shouted after him.

''What?'' Diaval said as he turned to face him.

''I forgot to tell you. That man (meaning Vandran) looked at me as though I fit some kind of description. He even called me..''The One,'' or something like that,'' Chris said. ''Do you have any idea what he was talking about?''

''No.. I don't have a clue,'' Diaval lied. As he knew exactly what ''The One'' meant.. But he didn't see the point in revealing this to Chris at the present time.

Diaval promptly exited the room. Leaving Christopher all alone in the dungeon.

''Why me?'' Chris asked, as he gazed to the ceiling above him..

.

.

.

Diaval was walking through the hallways of the castle. Desperately trying to find a familiar face. But he couldn't find one.. All he could see were guards rushing backwards and forwards carrying wounded people on stretchers.. He'd hoped that Chris had been slightly exaggerating about the events that had taken place in the throne room. But if anything, he'd understated the devastation that had occurred.. Diaval couldn't quite believe just how many people were injured or dead.. He also was baffled by Vandran's abilities. He wasn't a fairy, that's for sure.. But he wasn't a normal man either. Perhaps he was a wizard. Just like the old man who had accompanied Chris to the castle (meaning Oloven)..

''Diaval!'' he heard a voice cry out.

Diaval span around, and was overjoyed to see someone he recognised.. ''Flittle!'' he exclaimed.

''Thank goodness you're okay.. How did you get out of the dungeon?'' Flittle asked.

''Oh, I have my ways,'' Diaval replied cryptically.. ''Why are you so big?'' he then asked (upon realising that she was fully sized).

''Well, we couldn't move Maleficent in our normal forms. So we made ourselves bigger.''

''I see.. How is Maleficent?'' Diaval asked.

''Oh, she's fine.. She only sleeping.''

''Only sleeping? Flittle, people don't just fall asleep when they're walking.. Something must have happened to her.''

''Knotgrass thinks she must have been drugged,'' Flittle replied.. ''She's watching over her at the moment.''

''I can't believe that any of this is really happening,'' Diaval said as he wiped his brow..

''There's more,'' Flittle stated hesitantly.. ''I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this...but-''

''If you're going to tell me that Aurora has been kidnapped and that Phillip is dead, don't bother, because I already know.''

''How?'' Flittle asked with a look of astonishment on her face.

''A young man in the dungeon told me all about it,'' Diaval revealed.

''How did he know?''

''He was there.. He witnessed the whole thing.'' Diaval explained. ''What have you done with Phillip?''

''He's, through there,'' Flittle said as she pointed to the door behind her.

Diaval took a deep breath before walking forwards and entering the room (Flittle following close behind him).. Upon entering, he noticed a large bed in the corner of the room.. Phillip was laid inside of it.. Everything except his head was covered by blankets. Next to the bed, was Thistlewit, who was seated on a small wooden stool.. Diaval let out a sigh, which alerted Thistlewit of his presence.. She stood up and turned around. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.. ''Oh, Diaval,'' she exclaimed as she walked forwards and threw her arms around him (desperate for a source of comfort).. Diaval reciprocated her action, as he put his arms around her.. After a few moments had passed, she stepped back.

''Diaval.. He's taken Aurora,'' Thistlewit said as she wiped her tears away.

''I know.. But don't worry. We'll get her back,'' he assured her with a small smile.. ''I'll be back in just a moment,'' he said as he walked over towards the deceased prince..

Diaval stepped next to the bed and looked down at the young man.. To look at him, you wouldn't even know he was dead. He looked so..peaceful.. Diaval pulled the blankets down and recoiled at the sight of the young prince's mortal wound.. He sighed as he pulled the blankets back up (unable to look at the cause of his death for any longer)..

Diaval initially didn't like or trust Phillip.. It wasn't anything personal, he just believed that all men were cruel and driven only by ambition. Much like King Stefan.. However, over the past year and a half, he'd grown very fond of Phillip. He was such a friendly and warmhearted young man that it was hard to dislike him.. He'd helped Diaval (and Maleficent) to realise that not all men were as ruthless as Stefan (although Maleficent would never admit it).. He thanked the young prince for saving his life in the throne room (Chris had told him about Phillip ordering the guards not to harm him).. Diaval also thanked him for helping him confront his feelings that he held for Maleficent. Despite the fact that it wasn't his cross to bear, Phillip had been a rock for Diaval during his recent ordeal regarding his Mistress.. He would be forever grateful for that..

''I'll see you on the other side my friend,'' Diaval said as he gently patted Phillip on his shoulder, before turning around and walking back to the two pixies..

''Where is Maleficent?'' Diaval asked them both.

''She's in Aurora's room,'' Flittle revealed.. ''Me and Knotgrass dragged her up there..''

''That must have been a struggle,'' Thistlewit butted in.. ''That staircase seems to go on and on forever,''

''Yes it does!'' Flittle agreed.. ''I nearly broke my back carrying Maleficent up those stairs.. And she's so awkward to carry, because of her wings. They kept getting in my way,'' Flittle said as she turned to face Diaval.

''Yes I'm sure they did,'' Diaval said in an uninterested tone.. ''I really must go check on Maleficent,'' Diaval then said as he hurried to the door.

''Alright,'' Thistlewit replied.

''I'll see you both later,'' Diaval said as he exited the room.

.

.

.

After scaling the winding staircase that led to Aurora's chambers, he had to admit that Flittle and Thistlewit did have a point.. It does seem to go on forever.

Diaval opened the door and almost bumped into Knotgrass, who was standing by the door.

''Diaval!'' Knotgrass exclaimed.

''Hello Knotgrass.. How's Maleficent?'' he asked as he walked over to the bed that his Mistress was sleeping in.

''Oh, she'll be alright.. She's merely sleeping.''

''Flittle told me that you've come to the conclusion that she's been drugged.''

''Yes that's right.. It's the only logical explanation.''

''How long will it last?'

''Well that depends..''

''On what?''

''Well, it depends on the individual. There are some people that are practically immune to sleeping potions. Who are only few in number I might add. Then there are others who sleep for days and days,'' Knotgrass explained.

''This isn't the first time that she's been drugged,'' Diaval revealed.

''Really?'' Knotgrass responded (unaware of the details surrounding the night that Maleficent lost her wings to Stefan). ''How long did she sleep for?''

''I'm not sure.. That was before I met her,'' he replied as he knelt down beside the bed.

''I'm just going to go and fetch Flittle, because I don't like to leave her alone when she's in this condition,'' Knotgrass said as she headed towards the door.

''That's a kind thought, but it won't be necessary.. I'm here now,'' Diaval said as he stroked Maleficent's hand tenderly.

''Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?'' Knotgrass asked as she opened the door.

''Perfectly sure,'' Diaval replied as he turned his head around and smiled at the pixie.

''Okay,'' Knotgrass said before exiting the room.. ''Let me know when she wakes up!'' she shouted through the closed door.

''I will!'' Diaval shouted back in response, before getting up and walking to the other side of the room.. He poured himself a glass of water, which he drank straight off.

Diaval couldn't help but snigger at the sight of Maleficent asleep in the bed.. It wasn't big enough for her wings. They were poking out of both sides of it.. He walked back over and knelt down beside her.. He picked her limp hand up and put it to his lips.

''Please wake up Mistress,'' he pleaded as he kissed her hand.. He didn't know why he was still calling her Mistress, as technically he was no longer her servant.. But for some strange reason he just felt more comfortable calling her that.. Perhaps it was because he'd grown accustomed to it. But it was different now.. The term 'Mistress,' had evolved from been a term of authority, to a pet name.

Diaval put his head down on the bed next to her hand. Contented to remain there until she woke up.. He was prepared to wait there all night if needs be.

.

.

.

Many hours later.

Night time had arrived. And by now, Diaval was asleep just like his Mistress. His head still resting next to her hand.. He awoke when he felt Maleficent start to stir, as her hand brushed against his face.

''Mistress!'' he exclaimed as he jumped awake.. ''Mistress,'' he repeated.

After a few seconds had passed, Maleficent's eyes opened..

''Oh, Mistress.. It's good to see your beautiful eyes,'' he said as he lifted her hand up and kissed it.

''Diaval,'' she said weakly.. ''Where are we?'' she asked as she gazed around the room.

''We're in the castle.''

''Oh, of course we are,'' she replied upon recognising the room..

''How do you feel?'' Diaval asked.

''I'm fine,'' she responded as she sat upright.. ''What happened to me?'' Maleficent then asked.

''You fell asleep.''

''But..I don't remember anything.. The last thing I remember was entering the throne room with Aurora.''

''That's when you passed out..''

''You mean to tell me that I swooned?'' Maleficent asked in disbelief (unable to believe that she fainted).

''Not exactly,'' Diaval replied.. ''You was drugged,'' he revealed.

Maleficent fell silent, as she processed Diaval's words.. Suddenly, it all started to make horrible sense.. ''The wine.''

''What?''

''The wine,'' she repeated.

''What wine are you referring to?'' Diaval inquired.

''The wine that the servant girl brought up here earlier,'' Maleficent replied..

''Do you believe it was responsible?'' Diaval asked.

''Yes, it had to be. I started to feel peculiar as soon as I'd finished it. That girl must have put something into my glass.. But why?''

''Perhaps she was working for him,'' Diaval said in a quiet voice.

'Him?.' Maleficent echoed Diaval. ''Whom do you speak of?''

Diaval sighed. ''I'm referring to the man who disrupted the wedding.''

''What man?'' Maleficent asked, with slight panic starting to show on her usually stoic face.

Diaval didn't respond.. He just sighed and wiped his brow (he was dreading having to tell Maleficent the bad news).

''Diaval. What's the matter?''

Diaval once again didn't respond.

Maleficent suddenly started to feel very frightened. The absence of Aurora from her bedside started to worry her.. ''Where is Aurora?''

''Oh, Maleficent,'' Diaval said in an anguished tone.

''Where is she!?'' Maleficent demanded to know.

''She's been...kidnapped,'' Diaval revealed with reluctance.

''What!?'' Maleficent exclaimed as she climbed out of the bed. ''How did this happen!?''

''Look.. It's a long story. Please sit down, and I'll tell you everything.''

''No!'' Maleficent shouted.. ''How did he get past the guards?''

''Well, he-''

''How could you let him take her!?'' Maleficent cut him off.

''Look, just sit down and I'll tell you!''

Maleficent took a deep breath and composed herself, before sitting down on the end of the bed.. ''Go on.''

''Okay,'' Diaval replied as he sat down next to her.. ''Here's what happened..''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Vandran was stalking the forest in search of Syrena.. She'd been gone for hours now, so he'd decided to go and search for her.. He didn't like to admit it, (not even to himself) but he did care for her in his own sort of way.. And the fact that she was missing bothered him.. He was just about to give up and head back to camp, when he spotted a figure walking towards him..

''My Lord!'' Syrena called to him.

''Syrena!'' he shouted in response. ''Where have you been all this time?''

''Oh, I'm sorry.. I just needed to clear my head.''

''Is there something wrong?'' Vandran asked her.

''No of course not,'' Syrena replied as she started to walk away.

''Don't lie to me!'' he said as he grabbed a hold of her arm.. ''Tell me the truth.''

''Let go of me!'' she demanded as she pulled her arm free.

''I'm sorry.. It's just that, you've been acting out of sorts for days now,'' Vandran said.. ''Is it something I've done?''

''No.. Well, in a way, yes I suppose it is.''

''I don't understand.''

''Well, it's just that. For years now you've been preparing to put this plan into operation.. And I, never realised just how difficult it would all be,'' Syrena said.

''What are you talking about? The plan was a momentous success!'' Vandran replied.

''I don't mean about the execution of the plan. That was flawless.''

''Well then what do you mean!?'' Vandran asked in an impatient manner.

''I mean that it's difficult for me personally.. Putting that poor, innocent young girl (Aurora) through all this upsets me a great deal.''

Vandran sighed.. ''Syrena, listen to me,'' he said as he put his hands on her shoulders.. ''You know as well as I do, that Aurora is merely a means to an end..''

''That's exactly my point.. We're treating her as though she's an object instead of a human being.''

''When all of this is over she can go free.''

''What if he doesn't allow her to go free?''

''He will,'' Vandran tried to reassure her.. ''My Master will be more than grateful that she has served such a pivotal role in helping him return to this world.''

''I hope you're right,'' Syrena murmured as she stepped back.. ''Is it true that you've made that oaf back there a Captain?'' Syrena then asked (in reference to Vernon).

''Yes it is.. How did you find out about it?''

''It's a rumor that's been circulating throughout the camp.''

''I see.''

''I don't mean to question your judgement my Lord.. But why have you given this man authority over your troops?''

''For three reasons.. One. He saved my life. I think I owe him for that.. Two. Because he is ruthless, calculating, devious and vengeful. The exact qualities that are perfect for leading a group of men...''

''And the third reason?'' Syrena asked.

''That's a little more complicated,'' Vandran responded.

''In what way?''

''Well.. When I was in the castle..I had a confrontation with that young man who you claimed could be the hero of the prophecy.''

''Really?''

''Yes. His name is Christopher. Anyway, it turns out that you may have a point.. He could be, ''The One.''

''You said that ''The One'' didn't exist. And that the prophecy was a lie,'' Syrena reminded him.

''It is!'' Vandran replied.. ''But that doesn't mean to say that ''The One'' doesn't exist. I was hasty in assuming that.. But trust me.. He has no chance of saving this world,'' Vandran said with a slight chuckle.

''How can you be so sure?'' Syrena asked.

''Because he's powerless! The only reason he's still alive is because some pesky guard distracted me..''

''I see,'' Syrena replied.. ''But what does any of this have to do with Vernon?''

''Don't you understand.. Vernon is from the same world as Christopher, ergo he stands the best chance of tracking him down.. And that my dear, is the third reason why I made him Captain.''

''I understand my Lord.. I only hope he doesn't let you down.''

''Don't worry. If he does..he'll pay for it,'' Vandran assured her in a sinister tone.

''Hadn't we better get back?'' Syrena asked.

''You go.. I'll be along in a moment.''

''Yes my Lord,'' Syrena said as she turned to walk away.. ''Oh, I almost forgot!'' she exclaimed as she turned back around to face him.

''What?''

''When are we leaving? Because if we linger here for too long, the Queen's men will surely find us.''

''We depart tomorrow,'' Vandran replied.. ''I'll be leaving Vernon and a fraction of my troops behind.''

''Why?''

''Because I want him to hunt Christopher down, and kill him.. That's why,'' Vandran said as he flashed a sinister smile.

''I see.. What do you want me to do with the young man that we captured a few days ago?'' Syrena asked (referencing Francis).

''Oh.. I'd almost forgotten about him.. Bring him along! Perhaps he could help to entertain the young Queen,'' Vandran replied with a slight chuckle.

''Very good my Lord.''

''You run along now.''

''Yes my Lord,'' she replied before walking away..

Vandran stared at the night sky above him and began to laugh.. Amused by his own genius.

.

.

.

Back at the castle, Diaval had just finished telling Maleficent about the tragic events that had taken place earlier that day.

''We have to get her back,'' Maleficent said as she stood up and headed towards the balcony.

''Where are you going?'' Diaval asked.

''To find Aurora.''

''Wait! You can't leave yet.. Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit wished to speak with you.''

''Oh, to hell with them,'' Maleficent replied as she flung open the balcony doors.

''Mistress!'' Diaval called.. ''There's something I must tell you.''

''What?''

''I think the pixies were right..''

''About what?'' Maleficent asked as she turned around to face Diaval.

''Right about Christopher being, ''The One.''

''Tsk. I've already told you Diaval. The prophecy is a myth.''

''Well to say it's just a myth it's been right so far,'' Diaval said. ''First Christopher arrives in the Kingdom after been struck by a bolt of lightning, matching the hero's description.. Then today, a great disaster befell the Kingdom. You must admit Mistress..that's far too coincidental to simply ignore.''

Maleficent sighed. ''Even if you're right.. What would you have me do? Entrust this young man to save Aurora and the entire Kingdom?''

''I'm not saying that.. All I'm suggesting is that we have a talk with him. That's all,'' Diaval said.

''I can't yet. I have to go search for Aurora,'' Maleficent replied.

''Look. It'll be dawn in a few hours. Let's wait until then before we set off.. We won't see anything in the dark anyway,'' Diaval pointed out.

''What about Christopher?''

''When we get back, we'll have a talk with him,'' Diaval said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

''Diaval.. I'm so afraid,'' Maleficent admitted as she put her arms around him.

''I know Mistress.. I know,'' he replied as he wrapped his arms around her..

''I don't know if I could survive without my little Beastie.''

''You could.. You could survive anything. And do you know why? Because you're strong Maleficent,'' Diaval said as he pulled back and stared into her eyes.. ''But do not fear. We will rescue her.. I promise you that...''

''Thank you Diaval,'' Maleficent said as she lifted her hand up and stroked his cheek..

''Anytime,'' Diaval replied as he kissed her hand..

Maleficent gave him a small smile before turning around and walking onto the balcony...

''I better go inform the pixies that you're awake,'' Diaval said.

''No don't.. I don't want them fussing around me.. Not tonight.''

''Alright.. I'll tell them in the morning,'' Diaval said as he walked onto the balcony and stepped next to his Mistress..

''Aurora's going to be crushed when she discovers what's happened to Phillip.''

''I know,'' Diaval replied with a sigh. ''Poor Phillip.. He was far too young to die..''

Maleficent nodded her head in agreement, before letting out a sigh.

''Are you okay?'' Diaval asked.

''Oh, Diaval,'' Maleficent said as she put her head in her hands.. ''She called me mother.''

''What?''

''Aurora asked if she could start calling me mother,'' Maleficent replied as she withdrew her hands away from her face, revealing the tears that were forming in her eyes..

''Come here,'' Diaval said as he opened up his arms.

Maleficent stepped into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

Diaval wanted to press his lips against hers and tell her how much he loved her.. But he knew that now wasn't the appropriate time to admit his feelings. She needed a friend at the moment, not a lover. If he declared his love to her now it could scare her away. He couldn't risk that, not when she needed him most.. He was content just to hold her until she stopped crying.. Appreciative that she wasn't afraid to show her vulnerable side to him. This showed that she trusted him.. Trusted him to always be there for her...and he would be.. Now and forever.

.

.

.

Christopher had spent a sleepless night in the dungeon.. Truth be told, he hadn't even tried to sleep. He was feeling too despondent to try anything.. His only chance of escape had slipped through his fingers. The one person who he trusted to release him and been kidnapped, and he hadn't eaten anything for days.. Things couldn't get any worse.. Could they?

Suddenly, the dungeon door swung open.. As two guards entered the room.

''About time!'' Chris exclaimed (thinking they were bringing him food).

''About time for what?'' one of the guards asked as he headed over towards Chris's cell.

''About time that I got some food of course.''

''Well, we're not bringing you food. We're bringing you these,'' the guard said with a smile, as he showed Chris a pair of shackles.

Before Chris could say anything in protest, the other guard spoke up.

''Look!'' the other guard exclaimed as he pointed to the cell next to Chris's. ''The lion's gone!''

''Where did he go?'' he asked Chris. ''How did he escape?''

''Oh, he transformed himself into a moth and flew through the bars.''

''Very funny mister wiseguy,'' the guard said as he opened the cell door.. ''Now tell me the truth!''

''I am telling you the truth.. He can transform into any creature he wants. It's an ability he has,'' Chris tried to explain.

''Really?'' the guard said in a disbelieving tone. ''And what about you? Do you have any special abilities?''

''Well actually yes.. I'm a damn good psychotherapist.''

''A damn good what?'' the guard asked (dumbfounded by the term).

''Forget it,'' Chris replied. ''Where are you taking me?'' Chris then asked, as the guard shackled his hands.

''We're taking you to the courtyard.''

''Why?''

''Because that's where the gallows are,'' the other guard replied with a chuckle as he pushed Chris out of the cell.

''What!?'' Chris exclaimed in alarm. ''You're going to kill me?''

''You catch on pretty quick don't you,'' the guard said in a sarcastic manner.

''But why? What have I done to deserve execution?''

''From the moment you arrived in this castle everything's gone to pot.''

''But that's not my fault,'' Chris protested.

''The hell it isn't.. Get moving.''

''I want a lawyer!'' Chris demanded as he was pushed out of the dungeon.. Unfortunately, his pleas fell on deaf ears.

.

.

.

Dawn had arrived. The sun was slowly rising over the Kingdom, as Christopher was led into the courtyard.. His legs almost gave way beneath him, upon seeing the gallows before him.. A solitary noose, waiting to be tied around his neck.

''Lovely morning!'' the short stocky guard from earlier shouted over from beside the gallows.

''Not for me it isn't,'' Chris said.

''Well let me put it this way.. It's a good day for a hanging,'' he responded with a chuckle.. ''Bring him up here.''

The two guards escorted Christopher up the steps and placed him on the trapdoor that was located directly underneath the noose.

''Who authorized this?'' Chris asked.

''We did,'' one of the guards said with a chortle.

''But, wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to get approval, in order to go ahead with something like this?'' Chris pointed out (desperately trying to stall for time).

''Who could we get approval from? We no longer have a Captain, or a Queen.. No authority whatsoever. Just plain anarchy,'' the short guard said.. ''String him up.''

The noose was tied around Chris's neck..

''Look.. You can't do this,'' Chris said with fear showing in his voice.

''Why not?''

''Well..because, er.. (he couldn't think of a good answer).. ''It's immoral!'' Chris barked (finally thinking of one).

''Who gives a damn,'' was the response he received.

''Please.. Don't do this,'' Chris pleaded with them, as two of the three guards walked back down the steps.

''Any last words?'' the short guard asked him.

''Just one.. HELP!,'' Chris shouted at the top of his lungs.. ''HELP!''

The guard grabbed a hold of the lever that operated the trapdoor.

''NO! Don't touch that!'' Chris shouted frantically.

''Burn in hell!'' the guard exclaimed.

''OH BOY!'' Chris shouted in terror... as the trapdoor was flung open beneath him...

* * *

**(A/N).. And thus, we have reached the end of chapter 9.. I hate to leave you (and Chris) hanging, but I have to run now. I'm going to visit my aunt and uncle in North Wales. I'll be returning home on Sunday, and I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I get back.. The next chapter should be uploaded within about 8 to 10 days.**

**As always, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, hwyl fawr (that's goodbye in Welsh).**


	10. We're Off to See the Wizard

**(A/N).. Hi guys. I'm back from North Wales.. Sorry about the delay.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

Did you know that hanging a person requires a certain amount of skill? The skill of being able to position the knot so that the person being hanged breaks their neck immediately, in order to prevent them from choking to death.. The guards who were hanging Christopher lacked this skill. That's why when the trapdoor opened...Christopher's neck didn't break.

Christopher was slowly choking to death.. He kicked his legs and wriggled his body in a desperate attempt to free himself, but to no avail.. His bloodshot, bulging eyes were frantically darting around for someone who could help him.. But there was no to help in sight.. He tried listening for the sound of someone coming to his aid. But he couldn't hear any friendly voices.. All he could hear was the mocking laughter coming from the nearby guards.

Chris's body started acting on its own. His legs began to move on automatic, kicking more and more ferociously. As his body desperately cried out for oxygen.. '_This is it_,' Chris thought (using the last of his rational thinking mind). '_This is where my life ends._'

Suddenly, he heard a loud roar. The same roar he'd heard yesterday... It was Diaval.

''What the!?'' one of the guards exclaimed as he turned around to see the large lion charging towards them. ''IT'S THE LION!'' he shouted, before running to the nearby door. He was closely followed by the short stocky guard..

Only one guard remained. He withdrew his sword, and stood his ground.. However, the closer Diaval came towards him, the more his courage started to wane.. Just as Diaval was about to pounce on him...the guard finally lost his nerve. He dropped his sword to the ground and bolted back inside the castle.

Diaval quickly transformed himself back to human form so he could pick up the guards discarded sword..

Chris's legs stopped moving, as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

Diaval hurried up the gallows steps and rushed over towards the trapdoor. Diaval had never used a sword before...but hey, how hard could it be? Using all his might he swung the sword at the rope that was slowly killing Christopher and severed it.. Chris promptly fell to the stone ground below.. Diaval jumped through the trapdoor to see if he was still alive.. After a few seconds had passed, Christopher regained consciousness, as he began to cough and splutter. After a moment had passed, Chris tried to climb to his feet, but his legs wouldn't allow him to, as he quickly fell back down to the ground.

''Come on.. Let's get you out of here,'' Diaval said as he began to pull Chris out from underneath the gallows.

''DIAVAL!'' a female voice shouted from above.

Diaval looked up to see his Mistress descending down towards them..

''What happened?'' Maleficent asked, as she landed down next to Diaval and Chris.

''They tried to hang him,'' Diaval answered.

''Who did?''

''The guards,'' Diaval replied..

''Damn them,'' Maleficent muttered under her breath..

Christopher tried to speak but no words came out, only more coughs and wheezes.

''We better get him inside,'' Maleficent said.

''I agree,'' Diaval replied as he started to hoist Christopher to his feet..

''Here, let me help,'' Maleficent said as she grabbed a hold of Chris's right arm.

''Thanks,'' Diaval replied as he grabbed a hold of Chris's left arm..

They both lifted Chris up and started to head slowly towards the nearby door that led back inside..

''Thanks,'' Christopher managed to say amongst the hacks and coughs his body was making.

''Anytime,'' Diaval replied.

.

.

.

After a few minutes of walking through the halls of the castle, Maleficent and Diaval eventually found a small bedroom to place Chris in..

''I'm fine,'' Christopher stated in a horse voice.

''Nonsense,'' Maleficent said as she and Diaval helped him towards the bed.

Just then, the door opened.

''Maleficent!'' Thistlewit exclaimed.. ''You're awake!''

''Yes.. Yes I am,'' Maleficent replied, as she and Diaval lowered Chris down onto the bed.

Suddenly, Knotgrass entered the room.. ''Maleficent,'' she said in a rather shocked tone of voice. ''Diaval. Why didn't you tell me that she was awake?''

''I would have but-''

''I've only just awoken,'' Maleficent cut him off (not wanting them to know that she'd been awake for a few hours now).

''Who's that?'' Thistlewit inquired.

''This is Christopher.. The man from another dimension,'' Maleficent replied.

Knotgrass and Thistlewit gave each other a knowing look.. There was a brief moment of silence until Knotgrass broke it.

''This is.. ''The One?'' she asked.

''You know the prophecy better than I do.. You tell me,'' Maleficent responded.

Christopher began to stare at Knotgrass, after her mention, ''The One.'' He knew that the title was somehow connected to him..

''Well as a matter of fact, we have discovered something else about the prophecy,'' Knotgrass revealed.

''Really? What is it?'' Maleficent inquired.

''Let's talk in private,'' Knotgrass said as she shifted her eyes to Christopher (indicating that she didn't want him to hear what she had to say).

''Alright,'' Maleficent agreed as she began to walk towards the door..

Diaval began to follow her (as he always did). Maleficent spun around to face him as she opened the door.

''Would you wait here for me please, Diaval?'' Maleficent asked.

''Yes of course.. Are you sure?''

''Yes.. I want you to help Thistlewit take care of Christopher.''

''As you wish Mistress,'' Diaval replied.

Maleficent gave him a warm smile before exiting the room with Knotgrass..

''You look terrible. What happened to you?'' Thistlewit asked Christopher.

''Oh, I just got a little highly strung that's all.''

'_What a terrible pun_' Diaval thought as he shook his head in disapproval...

.

.

.

Maleficent, Knotgrass and Flittle were all standing in a large drawing room.. Maleficent wasn't very pleased with what she'd been told by the two pixies.

''You mean to tell me there's more!'' Maleficent exclaimed.

''Yes. Much more actually,'' Knotgrass responded.

''And why, pray tell, did you not inform me of this?''

''Because we didn't know about it until now,'' Flittle explained.

''Well...that's not exactly true,'' Knotgrass admitted. ''We did know of it.. We just didn't, understand it.''

''What do you mean?''

''The prophecy was documented on a stone tablet hundreds, if not thousands of years ago,'' Knotgrass explained. ''It was written in an ancient language, and has never been translated.''

''Then how did you know of ''The One?'' And the great disaster that would befall the Kingdom?'' Maleficent inquired.

''That part of it was passed down by word of mouth,'' Flittle explained..

''We never really believed in any of it until that young man arrived,'' Knotgrass said (referencing Chris).

''This stone tablet.. Do you have it?'' Maleficent asked.

''Yes.. We've already begun deciphering it,'' Knotgrass replied..

''What have you discovered?''

Flittle let out a sigh before turning away.

''What is it?'' Maleficent asked Knotgrass (picking up on Flittle's distress).

''Maleficent.. We know why Aurora has been abducted,'' Knotgrass replied.

Maleficent didn't say anything in response.. Her eyes widened slightly in fear of what Knotgrass was going to say next.

''It seems that Aurora is been used as a tool. Or as the prophecy calls her... ''The Gateway.''

''The Gateway?'' Maleficent echoed her.

''Yes. The prophecy states that Aurora is the key that is required to unleash a terrible, ancient evil upon this land... She is being used as a bridge to connect two worlds. Hence the term, ''The Gateway.''

Maleficent fell silent for a moment as she processed this information..

''Maleficent,'' Flittle spoke. ''Are you alright?''

''What is this ancient evil that the prophecy speaks of?'' Maleficent asked (ignoring Flittle's unneeded concern).

''The prophecy doesn't elaborate on that,'' Knotgrass replied.

''I see.. Evidently the monster who kidnapped Aurora is working for this evil being,'' Maleficent concluded..

''That seems very likely,'' Flittle said.

''I have to find Aurora before any harm befalls her.. I must leave at once,'' Maleficent said as she headed for the door.

''Wait a moment!'' Knotgrass exclaimed.

Maleficent stopped and turned around to face the pixie.

''If you are to go and find Aurora, you must take that young man with you,'' Knotgrass said.

''Christopher,'' Flittle reminded Knotgrass of his name.

''Yes Christopher.''

''Don't be ridiculous!'' Maleficent replied.. ''He is powerless. If it wasn't for Diaval he would be dead by now.''

''Maybe so. But that doesn't mean that we should disregard his importance in all this.''

Maleficent sighed.

''Everything happens for a reason.. You know that better than anyone. His arrival in this Kingdom was not down to chance.. Trust me, Maleficent.. As you once did,'' Knotgrass pleaded.. ''Take him with you.''

After a moments silence.. Maleficent relented. ''Fine. Although I'll have to ask him first.''

''Of course..''

''Let's go,'' Maleficent said as she opened the door and headed out of it.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the forest.. Vernon was fast asleep in his tent.

''Good morning!'' Vandran exclaimed as he entered the tent.

''W-What,'' Vernon said as he opened his eyes.

''It's time for you to get to work, Captain Drake,'' Vandran said as he seated himself on the nearby table.

''What time is it?'' Vernon asked with a yawn as he sat upright.

''Too late for you to still be asleep.''

''Sorry,'' Vernon said.. ''Sir,'' he quickly added (remembering that this man was now his superior).

''I've got some new clothes for you.''

Vernon tutted in response.

''Trust me, they're necessary,'' Vandran said.

''Why?''

''Because they'll help you to blend in.''

Just then the entrance to the tent swung open, as Syrena entered, holding a pile of clothes in her hands.

''Ah, here they are now,'' Vandran said as he stood up.

''Here you are my Lord,'' Syrena said as she handed Vernon's new attire to Vandran.

''Thank you my dear.''

Syrena turned to leave.

''Wait a moment!'' Vandran exclaimed, as he dumped the garments onto the table.. ''I've just realised that you two have never been introduced.''

Vernon sighed before climbing to his feet (he couldn't be bothered with formalities).

''Syrena, this is Vernon Drake,'' Vandran said as he gestured towards the balding short middle aged man.. ''Vernon, this is Syrena,'' Vandran then said as he gestured towards the tall red haired woman.

''Welcome aboard Vernon,'' Syrena said with a half-hearted smile.

''Uh-huh,'' Was all Vernon said in response as he turned his head away from her.

''Tsk,'' Vandran tutted. ''Vernon, there's no need to be so discourteous.''

''My apologies,'' Vernon said to Syrena.. ''Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get changed into my new clothes.''

''Of course,'' Vandran replied.

''Will you be needing anything else my Lord?'' Syrena asked.

''No thank you, Syrena.''

Syrena bowed her head before exiting the tent.

''Vernon, there's something I must tell you,'' Vandran said.

''What?''

''Me and Syrena will be leaving shortly..''

''Why?'' Vernon inquired.

''Because it won't be long now before a search party sets out from the castle, with the intention of rescuing their beloved Queen.. I have to make sure that they don't find her.''

''Where are you taking her?''

''To my domain,'' Vandran replied.

''And where is that exactly?'' Vernon asked.

''A long way from here.. A place they'll never find her.''

Vernon didn't respond. He was tempted to ask Vandran to be more specific, but he knew that he'd asked too much questions already.

''I'll be taking a large majority of my troops with me,'' Vandran said.

''What!?'' Vernon said in disbelief..

''Don't worry. I'll leave some soldiers behind for you.. I can't expect you to kill Christopher and Maleficent on your own,'' Vandran said with a grin.

''Maleficent,'' Vernon echoed.

''The winged woman who I attempted to kill,'' Vandran clarified.

''I know who she is!'' Vernon barked.. ''You never said anything about me having to kill her..''

''Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry. It must have slipped my mind.''

''Look. If you think I'm going to try and kill a winged witch-''

''Fairy,'' Vandran corrected him.

''Whatever... If you think I'm going to try and kill her you've got another think coming!''

Vandran sighed and shook his head.. ''I'm not going to have any trouble with you am I Vernon? Because I will not tolerate disobedience,'' Vandran said with a dark look behind his golden eyes.. ''I've given you a great opportunity here..''

''The opportunity of getting myself killed by a fairy,'' Vernon said as he put his head down

''No.. The opportunity of being able to rule the world alongside me and my Master.''

Vernon lifted his head back up at the mention of world domination..

''And I'm not just talking about this world. I speak of your world as well.''

Vernon's eyes lit up, at the thought of ruling both worlds..

''Vernon, I'm going to give you a choice. And I assure you, that is something I seldom do,'' Vandran said with a smile.. ''You can leave now if you wish,'' he said as he gestured towards the exit of the tent.. ''I swear I will not harm you, if you do choose to leave.. But you must realise that you are still a wanted man in this Kingdom.. You would be all alone and totally out of your depth. You probably wouldn't even last a week,'' he then said with a small chuckle. ''Or, you can choose to remain in my service.. What is it to be..Captain Drake?''

Vernon was silent for a few seconds..

''Well?'' Vandran pressed him for an answer.

''When do you want me to start,'' Vernon said with a grin.

''Whenever your ready.''

''Right then!'' Vernon said with enthusiasm in his voice.. ''Just let me get changed, and I'll be ready to start,'' Vernon said as he picked the clothes up off of the table.

''Very good,'' Vandran said as he turned to leave.

''Sir!'' Vernon shouted after him.

Vandran promptly turned back around to face him.

''How many men will you be leaving behind?'' Vernon asked.

''Oh, about fifty.''

Vernon grimaced, as he wondered if that would be enough men to deal with Maleficent.

''If you're worried about not being able to vanquish Maleficent, don't be,'' Vandran stated as he walked towards the front of the tent.

''Why?''

''Because I've found a way to make you and my troops invulnerable to her magic,'' Vandran said with a smile as he exited the tent.

Vernon cocked his head in puzzlement. As he wondered just exactly how Vandran was going to achieve this.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the castle throne room, Chris wasn't best pleased about the task that had been (supposedly) laid out for him by fate.

''Let me see if I've got this straight,'' Chris said. ''You think I'm some prophesied hero who's been sent here to save the Queen and the entire world?''

''Yes,'' the three pixies all said in unison.

''You're crazy,'' Chris said with a slight chuckle.

''Look. We understand your hesitance,'' Knotgrass said. ''But you must understand that your arrival in this Kingdom was foretold long ago.''

''Why me?''

''We don't know,'' Knotgrass admitted.

''Oh we're wasting our time!'' Maleficent declared as she turned away from him. ''He's obviously not interested,''

''You don't know what he's like!'' Chris snapped at Maleficent (in reference to Vandran).

Maleficent turned around to face him.

''This is but a taste of what he's capable of,'' Chris said as he gestured to the wrecked room that surrounded them. ''He's equally, if not more, powerful than you.. And yet you expect me to go up against him?''

''This isn't my idea,'' Maleficent corrected him as she turned around and headed towards the large doors at the front of the throne room. Diaval promptly fell into step behind her.

''Where are you going?'' Knotgrass inquired.

''To find Aurora.''

''And where do you propose to start?'' Knotgrass asked.

Maleficent stopped in her tracks.. As she realised that she had absolutely no idea where to begin her search.

''Mistress.. Is there something wrong?'' Diaval inquired.

''I don't know where to look,'' she admitted to Diaval in a hushed voice..

''Oloven,'' Chris murmured to himself.

''What?'' Thistlewit said.

''Oloven,'' Chris repeated in a louder tone of voice.

''Who?'' Flittle inquired.

''The old man who brought me to this castle,'' Chris explained. ''The wizard.''

The three pixies didn't understand what he meant by this (as they'd never seen Oloven). But Diaval and Maleficent knew exactly who he was speaking of.

''You think he knows where Aurora is?'' Maleficent asked.

''Possibly,'' Chris replied. ''He prides himself on knowing things that he shouldn't.. I think we should pay him a visit.''

''We?'' Maleficent echoed him.

''Yes.. I'm the only one who knows where he lives,'' Chris said with a grin.

''That's not exactly true,'' Diaval butted in.. ''I followed you to his cottage. He lives in the woods that are surrounded by the mire.''

''Wait a minute.. The raven who was perched on the fence. That was you?'' Chris asked with a look of realisation creeping onto his features.

''That's right,'' Diaval confirmed.

Christopher sighed.

''Right then. You can lead me there Diaval,'' Maleficent said to her faithful companion.

''Hang on!'' Chris said as he walked towards them..

''What is it now?'' Maleficent said in a irritated tone of voice.

''Oloven doesn't know you.. He wouldn't tell you anything even if he did know where Aurora was..''

''What do you suggest?''

''Take me with you..''

''What makes you think he'll tell you what he won't tell us?'' Maleficent questioned.

''Because he owes me after abandoning me in the dungeon. He'll tell me what I need to know.''

Maleficent fell silent for a moment as she pondered Chris's proposal.

''Mistress, I think we should take him with us,'' Diaval said. ''The old man has more chance of divulging information to Christopher.''

''Alright,'' Maleficent relented.. ''You can come with us.. But you better not fall behind.''

''Don't worry.. I'm a fairly decent horse rider,'' Chris assured her.

''Well you better be able to ride fast. Because myself and Diaval will be flying.''

''I'm sure I'll be able to keep up,'' Chris said with a cocky grin on his face.

''Well what are we waiting for? Let's go,'' Diaval said.

''Wait!'' Knotgrass shouted.. ''Before you leave we have to tell you something.''

Maleficent sighed (feeling annoyed by the constant delays), before walking towards the three pixies.

''Before you leave we want to give you this,'' Knotgrass said as she held out a gold ruby ring.

''Why are you giving me this?'' Maleficent inquired as she accepted the ring.

''While you're out searching for Aurora, we're going to remain here and continue to decipher the prophecy.. If we discover something that we think you should know, we'll be able to contact you using this ring.''

''How?'' Diaval inquired.

''We've placed a small enchantment on them.''

''Them?''

''Yes. We each have one as well,'' Flittle explained.

''Ingenious!'' Diaval exclaimed.

''Works kind of like a mobile phone then,'' Christopher interjected.

''A mobile what?'' Maleficent said with a quizzical look on her face.

''Forget it.. You wouldn't understand.''

''Thank you for this,'' Maleficent said as she put the ring on her ring finger.. ''Contact me if you uncover something of importance.''

''Of course we will,'' Knotgrass reassured her.. ''And the same applies to you too.''

''Yes of course...''

''We'd better get moving,'' Diaval declared.

''Yeah.. I'd better go to the stables and find myself a horse,'' Chris said as he headed towards one of the side doors.

''Don't be long! Time is of the essence!'' Maleficent shouted after him..

''I won't be long,'' Chris reassured her as he exited the room.

''I hope bringing him along doesn't turn out to be a big mistake,'' Maleficent said as she turned around and began to walk towards the main doors of the large room..

''I'll be along in a moment Mistress!'' Diaval called after her.

''Okay,'' Maleficent replied as she exited the throne room.

''Is there anything we can do for you Diaval?'' Thistlewit asked.

''Yes. I was just wondering if Phillip's father had been informed of his son's death yet?''

''Well, word has been sent to him,'' Knotgrass revealed. ''He should probably know by nightfall.. We're preparing to send his body back to his father's Kingdom.''

''I see,'' Diaval replied with a distressed look on his face.. ''I, er.. Better get going..''

''Good luck, Diaval,'' Flittle said.. The two other pixies nodded their heads in agreement.

''Thanks,'' Diaval replied with a small smile, before turning around and jogging after his Mistress.

.

.

.

Vernon exited his tent, dressed in his new clothes.. It was a mostly black outfit. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, and a black trench coat.. The only item of clothing that wasn't black was a vest he was wearing over his shirt. That was dark grey in colouring with a pattern woven into it..

''Now that's much better,'' Vandran exclaimed upon seeing Vernon dressed in his new garments..

''Thank you,'' Vernon replied..

''Now.. It's time to introduce you to someone else,'' Vandran said.. ''Lieutenant!'' He shouted to a young man who was seated on a nearby tree branch.

''Yes sir!'' the man shouted in response as he jumped to the ground and hurried over towards them.. He was a medium sized man of around 27 years in age. He had brown short hair and green eyes.

''Gerald, I'd like you to meet your new commanding officer, Captain Drake.''

''Pleased to meet you sir,'' Gerald said as he bowed his head to Vernon.

''Who is this?'' Vernon asked Vandran.

''This is Lieutenant Gerald.. Your second in command.''

''I see,'' Vernon said as he looked the young man up and down.. ''Well shut up and do as your told and I'm sure we'll get along just fine,'' Vernon said with a grin.

''Yes sir,'' Gerald responded with a smile. ''Shall I introduce you to your troops?''

''Not yet,'' Vandran interjected.. ''Wait until we leave..''

''Very good my Lord,'' Gerald said as he turned around and started to leave.

''Lieutenant!'' Vandran called after him..

''Yes my Lord?''

''Tell Syrena that I'm leaving in just under an hour.''

''Certainly my Lord!'' Gerald replied before rushing off to find her.

''Now if you'll excuse me. I must go and prepare for my departure,'' Vandran said to Vernon.

''Wait a moment sir.. I have something I'd like to ask you.''

''Make it quick,'' Vandran said in an impatient tone.

''Alright then.. You mentioned earlier that you had a, Master.. Who is he?''

''A magnificent being,'' Vandran replied.. ''Someone who isn't afraid to stand up for himself, whatever the cost may be.''

''Why? What did he do?''

''He dared to rebel against the original dictatorship, and was severely punished for it..''

''What happened to him?''

''He was banished...''

''And you intend to bring him back?'' Vernon inquired.

''I intend to bring him into the world of the living.''

''But how is-''

''I will say no more!'' Vandran cut him off as he walked towards his tent.

Vernon took a deep breath.. There were still many questions that needed answers, but Vernon knew that now wasn't the time to pursue them.. He turned around and made his way back into his own tent.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Christopher was being led around the stables by a young boy who worked there.

''This is one is named Bess,'' the boy said as he showed Chris a small black and white horse in one of the stalls.

''I think she's a little small for me,'' Chris responded as he moved onto the next stall.. ''What about this one?'' he inquired upon seeing a large auburn haired horse.

''That one's named Apollo.. He's the fastest horse in the whole Kingdom. He used to belong to the former King.''

''Poor Apollo,'' Chris said with a cheeky grin. '_having to carry a twerp like Stefan around can't have been easy_,' he thought to himself..

Suddenly, a door opened and Maleficent entered through it. ''Have you found a horse yet?'' she asked Chris.

''Ah, Maleficent.. Perfect timing. I've just made my choice,'' Chris said as he reached into the stall and petted the horse.

The young boy started to look very anxious upon the sight of the winged woman.. It didn't help that Maleficent kept looking at him.

''Is that all you'll be needing then sir?'' the boy asked Chris.

''Yes thank you.''

The boy quickly turned around and fled through the open door..

''Doesn't that bother you?'' Chris asked Maleficent.

''What?''

''That boy was terrified of you.''

''Was he?'' Maleficent responded (pretending that she hadn't noticed).

''Yes he was.. I don't know why so many people are afraid of you. I don't find you very menacing at all.''

''Really? Well you seemed pretty terrified when you fled into the trees,'' Maleficent replied (referencing their first encounter).

''Yes I do admit, that when I first met you I was rather intimidated at first.. But that was before I got to know you.. Now I know you're really just a big old softy,'' Chris said as he flashed a cheeky grin.

Maleficent sighed.. ''Chosen hero or not..one of these days you're going to push me too far,'' Maleficent warned with a sinister, yet playful look in her eyes.

''I think I'd better shut up,'' Chris said (realising that he'd overstepped the mark).

''Finally we agree on something.''

Just then, Diaval entered the stable.. ''Are we ready to go?'' he inquired.

''Almost.. I've just got to put a saddle on this horse,'' Chris replied.

''Well hurry up!'' Maleficent snapped.

''Okay okay,'' Chris said as he headed for the nearby saddle.. ''It's a good thing I took horse riding lessons when I was younger.. My aunt thought it was a waste of time.''

''Why did she think that? Diaval asked.

''Well, most people in the place I come from don't ride horses.''.

''Why's that?''

''Because, they're becoming more and more obsolete.''

''What do people use for transport then?'' Maleficent inquired.

''Most people drive cars.''

''Cars?'' Maleficent echoed him (unfamiliar with the term).

''Cars.. They're sort of like, carriages that move on their own,'' Chris tried his best to explain.

''Without the use of any sort of magic?''

''That's right..''

''Well, it all sounds a little unbelievable to me,'' Maleficent said.

Suddenly, a voice cried out from behind them.. ''OI, YOU!''

The three of them all span around to see a short stocky guard standing near the open door.

''Oh, no. Not you again,'' Chris murmured.

''You should be dead!'' the guard shouted to Chris as he advanced forward.. ''And you would be too.. If it wasn't for that damn lion!''

''That was me,'' Diaval said as he raised his hand.

''What?'' the guard said with a puzzled look on his face..

''He's a shape-shifter,'' Christopher explained.

''Oh..now I understand,'' the guard said as he looked to Maleficent.. ''He works for you,'' he said to her (in reference to Diaval).

''Well.. I wouldn't exactly say that,'' Maleficent said as she gazed to her faithful companion.

''You're coming with me!'' the guard exclaimed as he reached out and grabbed a hold of Chris's left arm.

Maleficent raised her right hand into the air, as she prepared to strike the man using her magic.

''Wait!'' Chris shouted to both the guard and Maleficent.. The guard stopped tugging on his arm, and Maleficent lowered her hand.. ''Would you mind if I-?'' Chris asked Maleficent.

''Be my guest,'' Maleficent responded with a smile (knowing exactly what Christopher had in mind).

''Thanks,'' Chris responded, before punching the guard directly on his jaw using his right hand.. The guard span around and fell to the stable floor, rendered unconscious by the blow.

''Not bad,'' Diaval noted.

''Oh, that felt so satisfying,'' Chris exclaimed with pleasure.

''What I don't understand is, who gave him the order to have you killed in the first place?'' Diaval wondered.

''Nobody did.. He just decided to take the law into his own hands,'' Chris replied.

''Well, that sort of thing tends to happen in times of crisis,'' Maleficent said.

''Well this sort of thing won't be happening after today,'' Diaval said.

''Really?'' Chris replied.

''Yes.. There's to be an emergency meeting of the council of nobles tonight. They're going to elect a temporary ruler.. A Steward,'' Diaval revealed.

''Well, his services will not be required for long,'' Maleficent said as she started to make her way to the front of the stables.. Fully intending to rescue her precious little Beastie.

''Mistress! Where are you going?'' Diaval questioned.

''I'm going to leave now.. I'll wait for you two in the field outside of the castle.''

''Why are you leaving now?'' Chris asked in a worried tone of voice.

''Because, I have to deal with the guards.''

''Why?'' Diaval asked.

''Because they won't let me leave the castle,'' Chris suddenly realised.

''Exactly,'' Maleficent said as she turned to leave.

''Wait a minute!'' Chris shouted.

Maleficent turned back around to face the two of them.

''What do you mean by, 'deal with the guards.' You're not going to kill them..are you?'' Chris inquired.

Maleficent didn't reply. She simply moved her eyebrows up and down and gave a small smile.

''Mistress!'' Diaval said in a stern tone.

''Oh of course I'm not going to kill them! I'm merely going to put them to sleep that's all.. Now you hurry up and get that horse ready,'' Maleficent ordered as she headed towards the exit.

Christopher shook his head. ''She's a real handful isn't she?''

''Yes she is,'' Diaval replied, as he watched his Mistress leave the stable with a wistful look behind his eyes.

''Something wrong?'' Chris asked.

''No of course not,'' Diaval responded.. ''Right then. Let's get this horse saddled up..''

.

.

.

Back at the camp.. Vandran was ready to leave.

''Captain Drake!'' Vandran called.

''Yes sir,'' Vernon replied as he headed over towards the tall white haired man.

''I'm leaving now.. I'll be taking the Queen with me,'' Vandran said, as Aurora was carried past the two of them on a stretcher by two guards (she was still asleep).

''I see,'' Vernon replied as he watched the young Queen go past.. ''Who's that?'' Vernon inquired, upon seeing the sight of Francis getting dragged across the ground by a guard (he was also asleep).

''Oh, we captured him a few days ago,'' Vandran revealed. ''We're taking him with us.''

Vernon nodded his head.

''Before I depart. I have something to give you,''

''What?''

''This,'' Vandran said as he handed Vernon an iron ring.

''A ring?'' Vernon said with a puzzled look on his face.

''Yes.. I've placed a small enchantment on it.''

''What sort of, enchantment?''

''It will make you immune to the powers of a fairy,'' Vandran explained..

''You mean that..Maleficent will not be able to harm me in any way whatsoever?'' Vernon asked with a look of amazement on his face.

''Not exactly. Technically she will be able to harm you, but only if she uses her fists or her wings,'' Vandran said with a chuckle.. ''Her magic will have no effect on you.''

''Marvelous!'' Vernon exclaimed with a grin on his face as he put the ring on his finger.

''I've given one to all of the men who will be remaining her with you,'' Vandran revealed.

''Very good.''

Just then a female voice cried out.. ''My lord!'' Syrena exclaimed as she approached the two men.

''Ah, Syrena.. Are you ready to depart?''

''Yes my Lord.. I was just about to ask you the same thing.''

''Okay then. Let's go,'' Vandran said as he started to walk towards the large group of soldiers who were waiting on the other side of the nearby hill.

''I hate to question your judgment sir,'' Vernon said cautiously as he began to follow them. ''But won't such a large group of men be spotted once they get out into the open fields?'' Vernon pointed out.

''Oh, Vernon.. You don't understand anything at all do you?'' Vandran replied.

''Apparently not,'' Vernon responded.

''We won't be travelling on foot,'' Syrena butted in.

''We'll be travelling by means of teleportation,'' Vandran replied.. ''One clap of my hands and this entire army will be transported to my base of operations.''

''Ah, I see.. And where is that exactly?'' Vernon asked.

''Oh, I suppose I might as well tell him,'' Vandran said as he glanced towards Syrena.. ''My base of operations is inside a mountain.''

''A mountain?'' Vernon echoed him.

''Yes.. Mount Oberon.''

''I see.. How far away is this Mount Oberon?'' Vernon inquired.

''Vernon, there's no need to trouble yourself with such trivial details.. You shan't be paying a visit to the mountain anytime soon. So don't worry about it.''

''Yes sir,'' Vernon replied with a sigh.

The three of them reached the top of the hill and looked down at the many troops who were standing before them.. Aurora and Francis were both laid on the ground nearby.

''Ready men!'' Vandran shouted down to his troops.

The men all cheered in unison.. (indicating that they were ready).

''Very good!'' Vandran said as he made his way down the hill, his hand holding onto Syrena's..

''What if I need to contact you!'' Vernon shouted down to Vandran.

''Do not fear! It won't be long before I send someone to keep an eye on your progress. If you have anything to report, you can report it to them!'' Vandran responded as he reached the bottom of the hill.

Vernon nodded his head before wiping his brow.

The men all parted so Vandran and Syrena could make their way through.

Vernon watched intently from the hilltop. He wondered just exactly how Vandran was going to teleport so many people in the blink of an eye.. Suddenly, Vernon felt a presence behind him. He turned his head around to see that it was Gerald.

''I see that they're about to leave,'' Gerald said.

''Yes,'' Vernon replied.

Vandran stood in the center of the large group of men, and raised his arms into the air.. Instantly, a giant black sphere covered all the surrounding troops (as well as Aurora and Francis).. Vernon shielded his eyes from the bright dark light that shone forth from the sphere.. Vandran clapped his hands together, and the sphere promptly disappeared. A shockwave ran along the ground and knocked Vernon off of his feet..

''Captain! Sir are you alright,'' A concerned Gerald asked as he reached down and pulled Vernon back to his feet.

''Yes I'm fine,'' Vernon said as he dusted himself down.. ''Where did they go!?'' Vernon exclaimed as he looked back to where Vandran had been standing.

''They've gone sir,'' Gerald replied.

Vernon couldn't quite believe it.. Vandran and his hundreds and hundreds of troops had all vanished. Along with Syrena, Aurora and Francis.. ''Amazing,'' Vernon murmured under his breath.

''It most certainly is,'' Gerald responded.. ''Right then. I think it's about time that you presented yourself to your troops,'' Gerald then said as he started to make his way down the hill.. ''Follow me sir.''

Vernon quickly followed the young Lieutenant down the hill..

''I'm sure you'll be very satisfied with them sir,'' Gerald said as he reached the bottom of the hill.

''You think so, eh?''

''Yes I do.. These men were chosen by Lord Vandran himself.''

''So?''

''Well.. Lord Vandran only selects the very best,'' Gerald replied with a smile on his face..

.

.

After a short walk through the now mostly deserted camp, Gerald and Vernon reached a band of fifty or so men who were all waiting to meet their new commander.

''Attention!'' Gerald exclaimed to the group of men..

The troops instantly reacted to the Lieutenants command, as they stood solidly to attention.

There was a moment of silence. Until..

''At ease,'' Vernon stated..

The men instantly switched to a more relaxed stance..

''Allow me to introduce myself.. My name is Vernon Drake. Captain Drake, if you will. You're probably wondering as to why I have two names.. Well that's because as you already know. I am not of this Kingdom.. Or this world for that matter. I don't know why I've being given this position, but let me tell you this.. I am very honored,'' Vernon said with a look of pride behind his eyes.. ''Lord Vandran has not only charged me with the responsibility of killing the winged beast Maleficent. But also of disposing of a young man who comes from the same world as me.. This task has not only been entrusted to me, but also to all of you! You are chosen men! Chosen by the great Lord Vandran.. And together.. I believe that we can achieve anything!.. Can we not!?'' Vernon asked them in a loud voice.

The men gave an enthusiastic cheer of agreement..

''Exactly!'' Vernon exclaimed.. ''This is your destiny! Your whole lives have led up to this seminal moment.. We shall not fail! Shall we!?'' Vernon asked them in an overly excited manner.

''NO!'' Was the resounding cry from his troops.

''That's right!'' Vernon shouted as he punched the air.. ''We cannot fail with these!'' Vernon shouted as he pointed to the ring on his finger.. ''We are now totally invulnerable to her powers! Are we not!?''

The crowed of men once again gave a resounding cry of agreement.

''We shall show her no mercy! For we shall receive none from her!'' Vernon shouted (he'd heard of her reputation from the days when she was more, shall we say...malevolent). ''Are we ready!?'' he shouted.

''YES!''

''I said are we ready!?'' he asked them again.

''YES!''

''ARE WE READY!?'' he asked them for a third time.

''YES!''

''YES!'' Vernon echoed them in an emphatic manner.. ''Lieutenant Gerald!'' Vernon shouted to the man next to him.. ''Ready the horses.. We leave immediately!''

''Yes sir!'' Gerald replied with eagerness, as he headed off to round up the horses. (he was feeling very inspired).

''Oh, this is going to be so much fun,'' Vernon murmured under his breath as he rubbed his hands together.

.

.

.

By now, Christopher and Diaval had made it out of the castle.. Making it past the guards had been easy for them, because Maleficent had stayed true to her word and put them all to sleep. The two of them headed down the road that led to the large field, whilst simultaneously keeping an eye out for Maleficent.. Suddenly, Diaval (who was in his raven form), crowed loudly..

''What is it?'' Chris asked.

Diaval soared to the ground before transforming himself back to human form.. ''Look!'' he exclaimed as he pointed upwards.

Christopher gazed up and saw Maleficent swooping down towards them. Before Chris had the chance to slow Apollo (his horse) down..Maleficent landed in front of them. Apollo immediately stopped and reared up onto his hind legs. Chris was instantaneously thrown off of the large horse.

''OW!'' Chris exclaimed as he hit the ground.

''Christopher.. Are you alright?'' Diaval asked as he raced up towards him.

''Yeah. I think so,'' Chris replied as he started to clamber to his feet.. ''Did you have to land so close to the horse?'' Chris asked Maleficent.

''It's not my fault your horse got spooked out,'' the beautiful fairy retorted.

''Is anything ever your fault?'' Chris inquired in a sarcastic manner.

''No,'' she replied in a flippant tone.

''Is that so.. Well let me tell you something. You could really do with some therapy,'' Chris advised.

''You think so?'' Maleficent replied in a humorous tone.

''Yes. You'd make a fascinating patient.''

''I'm sure I would.''

''Oh stop it the pair of you!'' Diaval interjected.. ''Can we please get moving?''

There was a brief silence, before Christopher and Maleficent both nodded their heads in agreement.

''Okay then. Follow me!'' Diaval said before transforming himself back into raven form and taking flight.

Christopher mounted Apollo before letting out a long sigh..

''Is there anything wrong?'' Maleficent asked (as she noticed that he was just staring out into space).

''Oh, it's nothing.. I was just wondering what's become of Vernon.''

''Your cellmate?'' Maleficent asked for clarification.

''Yeah.. I do hope Vandran hasn't killed him,'' Chris said in a concerned tone.

Maleficent didn't respond..as she didn't know what to say.. She'd never been good at uttering words of comfort. Especially if those words were hollow.. And it seemed very likely that Vernon would be dead by now (if only they knew).

''Anyway. We better hurry up and follow Diaval.. I can tell that he's starting to get annoyed,'' Maleficent said at the sight of Diaval, (who was flying around in circles and cawing very loudly).

''Right then! Let's go!'' Chris exclaimed as he dug his knees into Apollo and clicked his tongue to encourage the large animal to move forward..

Maleficent spread her wings and dived into the air, as she began to fly after Diaval.. Christopher and Apollo following close behind the pair.

.

.

.

Vernon and his men were making their way through a grove.. They'd been travelling for nearly an hour now. Vernon was at the lead, as he rode atop a large white horse. He hadn't ridden a horse for some time now (when you're homeless you don't get many opportunities to ride), so he was pleased that the horse he'd chosen for himself was very docile.

''Captain!'' Gerald shouted to Vernon as he rode up to him.

''What is it Lieutenant?''

''I've just received word that Maleficent and a young fair haired man were seen leaving the Queen's castle.''

''Christopher,'' Vernon said to himself in a nearly inaudible tone of voice (assuming that he was the young man who was with her). ''When was this?''

''They left less than an hour ago,'' Gerald replied.

''Which way were they headed?''

''They were headed north sir.''

''I see.. Are we going in the right direction?'' Vernon asked (unfamiliar with the terrain of this Kingdom).

''No sir.''

''Alright then. We'll have to reroute,'' Vernon replied.

''Very good sir.. Shall I give the order?'' Gerald asked (knowing that Vernon wouldn't know which way to go).

''Yes I think you'd better.''

''Alright then,'' Gerald replied as he encouraged his horse to move from a trot to a canter..

Gerald rode a little further in front of the pack before sharply turning his horse around to face them.. ''Redeploy!'' he shouted to the men.. ''We travel north!''

* * *

**(A/N).. And so ends chapter 10. Please don't forget to review (my last chapter garnered a grand total of zero reviews).**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, arrivederci.**


	11. The Quest Begins

**(A/N).. Hi guys. Many thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. **

**Right then. Let's continue with the story.**

* * *

Christopher, Maleficent and Diaval had arrived upon the edge of the mire.. Chris was thankful that it wasn't shrouded in mist today. Although that really wasn't much help, as he still didn't know the safe way through it.

Maleficent and Diaval both landed on the ground next to Christopher and his horse Apollo.. Diaval transformed himself back to human from.

''Right then.. What do we do now?'' Chris asked both of them.

''I take it you don't know the way through then?'' Maleficent inquired.

''No I don't.''

''Then how did you make it through last time?'' Diaval inquired.

''Oloven led my through,'' Chris replied. ''Without him I'd have been sunk. Literally and figuratively speaking.''

''Well then. I guess we'll have to fly through,'' Maleficent stated.

''Hang on a minute. You're not thinking of leaving me behind are you?'' Chris asked.

''No of course not,'' Diaval assured him.

''Let's go,'' Maleficent said.

''Wait a minute!'' Chris said as he climbed down off of his horse.. ''Unless you haven't noticed.. I'm wingless!'' he said in an angry tone of voice to both of them.

''We know that,'' Maleficent replied as she narrowed her eyes at him...

''Well.. How am I going to fly without wings?''

Maleficent and Diaval exchanged a knowing look.

''W-what are you going to do?'' Chris asked Maleficent with worry showing on his face.

Maleficent didn't reply.. She just smiled at him, before extending her right hand in his direction.

Christopher shot her a quizzical look.

Suddenly, a green source of magic appeared in the palm of Maleficent's outstretched hand. The magic looked like green smoke. Maleficent made a slight movement of her hand, and the smoke instantly flew towards Christopher.

The green smoke began to surround Chris's entire body. ''What's happening to me!?'' he questioned.

''Oh, don't worry about it,'' Diaval replied. ''She's just putting a small enchantment on you.''

''What does it do?''

''It will help you to fly,'' Maleficent explained.

Just then, Christopher felt himself floating upwards.. ''Oh no.. How do you stop this thing!?'' Chris said with panic showing on his features.

Diaval began to chuckle slightly..

''This is no laughing matter!'' Chris exclaimed in a stern voice as he began to kick his legs.

''Sorry,'' Diaval replied.

''Stop struggling!'' Maleficent demanded.. ''Before you know it you'll be at the other side.''

''I really think this is a bad idea,'' Chris said.

''Nonsense,'' Maleficent replied.. ''Can you think of a better way of getting to the other side?''

Christopher didn't reply (as he couldn't think of one).

''Good,'' Maleficent said before flinging her hand in the direction of the wood that was situated in the middle of the mire..

Chris instantly began to float towards the wood at great speed..

''Ah, I don't like this!'' Christopher exclaimed.. ''OHHH, BOYYYY!''

Maleficent sighed.. ''He's so annoying.''

''Yes. He can be a little irritating at times,'' Diaval agreed. ''But let's not forget Mistress. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead.. He saved your life when Vandran was going to kill you.''

''Hmm.. So he claims'' Maleficent murmured (wondering if Christopher had exaggerated his heroics). ''Anyway.. We better hurry up and follow him. We don't want him to reach the other side before us.''

''Yes Mistress,'' Diaval replied before transforming himself back to raven form..

Maleficent spread her wings and took off after Christopher.. Diaval following close behind her.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Vernon and his company had momentarily stopped to ask an old vagabond if he'd seen any sign of Maleficent and Christopher (they were unaware that Diaval was travelling with them).

Vernon was watching Gerald speak to the elderly man. He couldn't hear what they were saying as they were too far away.. But from what he could gather from the old man's body language, it seemed likely that he'd spotted them, because he kept pointing to the sky. As if to indicate that he'd seen some sort of flying creature.

Gerald reached into his pocket and produced three gold coins. He gave them to the old man, as thanks for the information he'd divulged. And with that, Gerald turned around and began to walk back to Vernon and the rest of the men..

''Well?'' Vernon said.

''We're gaining on them sir,'' Gerald replied ''He said he saw a large flying creature less than thirty minutes ago..''

''Is he certain that it was Maleficent?''

''No. He didn't get a good enough look.. He thought it was a large eagle.''

''Well maybe he's right. Perhaps it was a large eagle.''

''Hardly.. They usually keep to mountainous regions,'' Gerald replied as he climbed back onto his horse. ''Besides. He said that the creature was been followed by a man riding a red horse. That's got to be the young man you spoke of.''

Vernon let out a frustrated sigh. ''Well why didn't you tell me that in the first place!?''

''You didn't ask.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted in annoyance.. ''Which way were they headed?''

''Straight on,'' Gerald replied as he pointed to the road that lay before them.

''Marvelous!'' Vernon exclaimed in an excited manner.. ''ONWARD!'' He shouted to his troops behind him, before encouraging his horse to move forward.. The rest of his men following close behind him.

Gerald caught up with Vernon so that the two of them were riding side by side..

''What did you give to that old man?'' Vernon asked Gerald as he glanced to his left.

''Three gold coins.''

''Why did you do that?'' Vernon asked with a bewildered look on his face.

''As thanks for providing information,'' Gerald replied.

Vernon shook his head in disapproval.. ''I guess what they say is true.. A fool and his money are soon parted.''

.

.

.

By now, Maleficent and Diaval had made it over to the other side of the mire. They both landed on the solid ground, before turning around to watch Christopher float towards them.

Maleficent raised her hand once again and started to withdraw her magic that was keeping Christopher in the air.. After a few seconds had passed, the green smoke that was surrounding Christopher vanished. And as soon as it did, he fell to the ground.

''Damn it!'' Chris exclaimed as he hit the ground.

''Are you alright?'' Diaval (who was now back in human form) inquired.

''Do I look alright?''

''No. You look terrible.''

''Oh good.. I look exactly how I feel,'' Chris responded as he picked himself up off the ground.

''How far to Oloven's cottage?'' Maleficent inquired.

''It's not far from here,'' Chris replied as he started to head into the wood.. ''Follow me.''

Maleficent and Diaval began to walk behind Christopher.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Vernon and his men were riding past the mire.

''What's in there!?'' Vernon shouted to Gerald as he pointed towards the wood in the middle of the mire.

''Nothing of importance sir!''

Suddenly Vernon spotted something.. ''WAIT!'' he shouted to the men behind him.. ''Whoa,'' he then said to his horse as he tugged on the reins.. The horse promptly slowed down until it had completely stopped.

The rest of the company also pulled their horses up, as they wondered what their Captain had spotted.

''What is it Captain!?'' one of the men shouted to Vernon

''Shh,'' Vernon said as he put his finger to his lips..

''Sir?..'' Gerald inquired as to what was the matter.

''Over there,'' Vernon said in a quiet voice as he pointed to Chris's horse Apollo.. Who was currently munching on some grass by the side of the mire. He was quite a distance away from the men.. But they could easily tell that he was red in colouring.

''That must be the horse that the young man was riding!'' Gerald exclaimed.

''Indeed,'' Vernon replied.. ''Dismount!'' he then cried out to all of his men. Who promptly followed this order.

''Sir. There's only one reason I can think of as to why he'd leave his horse here,'' Gerald said.

''And what's that?'' Vernon inquired.

''He must have ventured through the mire.''

''The mire?'' Vernon echoed him.

''Yes sir. That over there is a stretch of swampy, boggy ground,'' Gerald said as he pointed towards the mire. ''No one knows the safe way through. It's a deathtrap to all who venture through it.. ''

''Hmm,'' Vernon thought for a moment.. ''Perhaps he didn't walk.''

Gerald looked at him puzzled for a moment.. Suddenly it all made sense. ''You think Maleficent helped him to get across.''

''I do.''

''Orders Captain Drake!?'' a very large bald headed man asked Vernon as he approached him.

Vernon remained silent for a moment, as he pondered what to do.. ''We are to remain here,'' he eventually stated.. ''Split up into groups of eight and surround the mire.''

''Very good sir,'' the man replied before heading off to inform the others.

''I don't think it's wise to split up sir,'' Gerald whispered to his Captain.

''Nonsense.. We have to make sure that they don't escape from that wood,'' Vernon replied. ''We don't know which point they'll emerge from.''

''Surely he will come to retrieve his horse sir.''

''I'm sure he will.. But as you can clearly see, it hasn't been tethered.. Who knows how far this horse has wandered from the point he left it at.''

''You make a good point sir,'' Gerald replied. ''I'll go and divide the men up,'' Gerald then said as he began to turn his brown horse around.

''Lieutenant!'' Vernon called to him.

''Yes sir.''

''Tell each group to remain no further than 500 yards away from each other.. Understand?''

''Yes sir,'' Gerald replied before heading off towards the men.

.

.

.

Christopher, Diaval and Maleficent arrived upon the spot where Oloven's cottage used to stand.. I say 'used to,' because it was no longer there.

''What in the!-'' Chris said as he rushed forward to where the fence used to be.

''Well? Where is it?'' Maleficent inquired as she gazed around.

''It's gone!'' Christopher exclaimed.

''A cottage can't just disappear,'' Diaval pointed out.

''Well it has,'' Chris replied.. ''Oloven must have gotten rid of it, for one reason or another.''

Maleficent let out a disgruntled sigh. ''I'm starting to have doubts that this cottage ever really existed,'' she stated (practically accusing Chris of lying).

''Are you calling me a liar?'' Chris asked her straight out.

''If the shoe fits..''

''Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke her name.. ''I wouldn't lie to you.. There was a cottage. I saw it with my own eyes..''

''I'm sorry Diaval.. I momentarily forgot that you'd been here before,'' (she knew for certain that Diaval would never lie to her).

Chris cleared his throat.. ''I think you owe me an apology.''

Maleficent really wanted to hit him.. How dare he ask her for an apology. Who does he think he is? '_This chosen hero stuff has really gone to his head,_'' Maleficent thought to herself. She was just about to fly off the handle, when Diaval placed a hand on her shoulder.. She turned her head to face him and instantly became lost in his dark eyes.. Despite the fact that no words were being spoken. Maleficent knew what he was trying to say.. Now wasn't the time for petty quarrels. This is a time when solidarity is desperately needed.. Maleficent turned her head back towards Christopher.

''Well?'' Chris pressed for an apology.

Maleficent took a deep breath.. ''I apologise for insinuating that you were a liar.''

''Thank you,'' Christopher said before turning his head back to the spot where Oloven's home once stood..

There was a moments silence before Diaval spoke.. ''Why would Oloven get rid of his own home?''

''I don't know,'' Chris replied.. ''He's very unpredictable.''

''Maybe this wasn't of his own doing,'' Maleficent spoke up. ''Perhaps the enemy found him first.. I personally think he's dead.''

''I doubt that,'' Christopher responded.. ''Although I must admit that it's a possibility.''

''We should never have come here,'' Diaval said. ''He probably wouldn't have been able to help us anyway.''

''What other choice did we have?'' Chris asked.

''Oh, we're wasting our time here!'' Maleficent said in a frustrated tone of voice as she turned around and started to head back the way they'd came.. Diaval quickly followed behind her.

''Mistress. Where are we going?''

''To find Aurora.''

''I meant, where are we going to look?'' Diaval rephrased his question.

''I don't know.''

''HEY!'' Christopher shouted from behind them.. They both stopped and turned around to face him.

''What is it?'' Maleficent asked.

''Look what I found,'' Chris said as he showed them the item of clothing he was holding.. It was his leather jacket.

''Where did you get that from?'' Diaval inquired.

''Don't you remember?'' he asked both of them. ''This is what I was wearing when I first arrived in this Kingdom.''

''I remember,'' Maleficent replied.

''Well anyway. Upon meeting Oloven, he said that my clothes would make me seem too conspicuous. So he insisted that I change them, into these,'' Chris said as he gestured to the garments he was currently wearing.

''And your point would be?'' Maleficent asked.

''My point is that I hated having to leave my leather jacket behind at his cottage.. It's my favourite item of clothing. I've owned it since I was 17.''

''Could you please hurry this up!'' Maleficent said in a stern voice.

''I just found it draped over a tree.. None of the other items of clothing I left behind are there. Only my leather jacket.. Now this proves two things.''

''Oloven's alive,'' Diaval deduced.

''Yes! That's the first thing it proves,'' Chris said.

''And the second?'' Maleficent inquired.

''That Oloven is a very perplexing fellow.''

''Well we knew that already,'' Diaval pointed out.

''Yeah I know.. But this is really strange. I never told him that this jacket was my favourite item of clothing. Yet low and behold here it is! How did he know that?.. And how did he know that I'd return here?.. It's as though he knew that we would come here.''

Diaval nodded his head in agreement.. ''You have to admit Mistress. It is a bit strange.''

''This whole situation is strange Diaval,'' Maleficent said as she turned around and began to head back to the mire (Diaval following close behind her). ''We will no longer look for wizards!'' Maleficent declared.. ''We shall find Aurora on our own.''

'_I wouldn't hold your breath,_' Chris thought to himself as he donned his leather jacket.. ''Ah.. That's much better,'' he exclaimed. Wearing his own leather jacket made him feel more like, himself.. ''Wait for me!'' he shouted as he jogged after the two of them (knowing that he couldn't cross the mire without Maleficent's assistance).

.

.

.

Within 20 minutes, Maleficent, Diaval and Christopher had made it out of the woods and back across the mire..

Diaval landed gracefully next to his Mistress before transforming himself back to human form.

Maleficent's right hand was raised, as she guided Christopher back across the mire..

As soon as Chris had cleared the boggy terrain, Maleficent once again withdrew her magic that was keeping him in the air.. Christopher began to descend at a very rapid rate

''Hey! Not so fast!'' Chris shouted in alarm.

Maleficent slowed him down, so that he floated, instead of plummeted downwards.. As soon as Chris touched the ground, the green smoke surrounding him once again vanished..

''Thanks,'' Chris said to Maleficent (thankful that she hadn't let him fall to the ground like she had done before).

''You're welcome,'' the elegant fairy responded.

Christopher looked around for Apollo, but couldn't see him.. ''Where's Apollo?''

''Who?'' Diaval asked (unfamiliar with the horses name).

''My horse,'' Christopher clarified. ''He's not here.''

Maleficent sighed. ''You should have tethered him.''

''Well if you recall I didn't get the chance. You hoisted me into the air before I could do anything to secure him,'' Chris retorted.

''Look over there!'' Diaval exclaimed as he pointed to some tall grass.

''What is it?'' Maleficent inquired.

Christopher looked intently at the grass.. And after a few seconds had passed, he noticed it too.. ''It's Apollo.'' The tall auburn haired horse was walking nonchalantly through the tall grass.

Christopher whistled very loudly through his fingers in an attempt to call his horse over to him, but to no avail.. Apollo didn't even acknowledge him.

Chris let out a groan.. ''Stupid horse,'' he murmured under his breath as he began to walk towards the tall grass.

Maleficent sighed.. ''He can't even get his own horse to come to him.. If he's this Kingdoms only hope then we're all doomed,'' Maleficent said to Diaval.

''Oh I don't know Mistress. He's very resourceful,'' Diaval replied.

''In what way?'' Maleficent asked as she kept her eyes on Christopher (who was by now trudging through the long grass).

''Well, he managed to escape from the castle dungeon twice.''

''Yes I know.. But look for yourself,'' Maleficent said as she pointed to Christopher (who had fallen over as he attempted to grab Apollo's reins).

''Yeah. I see your point.''

''He's completely helpless,'' Maleficent said as she turned to face Diaval. ''I think we should tell him to return to the castle.''

Diaval sighed.. ''I hate to disagree with you Mistress. But I still believe that he has a pivotal role to play in all this.. And I'm not alone in thinking that. The prophecy agrees with me.''

''Listen to me Diaval. He will only hinder us in our search for Aurora.. Besides, I don't think he even wants to be here anyway.''

Diaval nodded his head.. ''Yes.. I suppose you're right.

''Aren't I always,'' Maleficent said with a smile. ''Trust me Diaval. He's nothing more than a liability.. We can find Aurora together.. Just the two of us,'' Maleficent said as she reached her hand out and placed it on Diaval's chest.

Diaval flinched at the unexpected contact.. As her touch sent a shiver down his spine.

Maleficent began to trace her fingers along the scars that covered most of her companions body. She knew the story behind each one in minute detail.

Diaval took a deep breath..''Maleficent, I-'' was all he managed to say before he was interrupted. As suddenly, Christopher gave out a loud yell.. Breaking the moment between the pair.

Maleficent and Diaval both turned their heads towards the tall grass to see that Christopher was no longer in sight.

''See what I mean when I say he's a liability,'' Maleficent said before spreading her wings and taking flight, as she flew towards the grassy field.

Diaval began to give chase after his Mistress on foot.. ''Damn!'' he cursed (feeling frustrated that he'd been interrupted when he was just about to confess his feelings to Maleficent).

.

.

.

Maleficent flew over the top of the tall grass as she searched for Christopher.. It didn't take long before she heard a male voice cry. She looked in the direction that the sound had come from, and immediately noticed Chris fighting with three men (Vernon's soldiers).

One of the men charged at Chris with a sword in his hand.. Another charged from the opposite side, also brandishing a sword. Christopher waited until the very last moment before jumping out of the way.. Both men collided with each other and fell to the ground, dropping their swords in the process. Chris instantly pounced upon one of the swords and used it to block the blade that was being wielded by an onrushing third soldier.. Christopher however, had never used a sword before (unlike his opponent), and within seconds his blade had been knocked from his hand.. Christopher fell to the ground and gazed up at the greasy looking soldier before him.. Suddenly, Maleficent swooped down and kicked the soldier in his back.. The man fell forward and landed on top of his own sword. Instantly dying in the process.

''Are you alright?'' Maleficent inquired as she dragged Christopher to his feet.

''Yeah, I think so.. Thanks.''

''AHHHH!'' the two soldiers who Chris had tricked into colliding with each other shouted. As they rushed towards Christopher and Maleficent..

Maleficent pushed Christopher aside before blasting some green coloured magic at them.. But it had no effect whatsoever.. They just kept advancing. She tried again, but just as before her magic bounced off them.

''How odd,'' Maleficent murmured to herself.

''I'm getting out of here!'' Chris declared as he rushed into the tall grass.

The two men were just about to pounce on Maleficent, when she jumped into the air.. She flapped her wings in a ferocious manner, as she used them to create a wind strong enough to throw the men backwards.

Maleficent turned around and flew after Christopher.. Feeling extremely puzzled as to why her magic hadn't effected the two men.

''Come on!'' one of the soldiers exclaimed as he climbed to his feet.

''Wait!'' the other man shouted.. ''Hadn't we better tell the Captain that we've found them?''

''Good idea. You go, I'll follow these two,'' the soldier replied as he gave chase after Chris and Maleficent.

''Right,'' the man responded before turning around and rushing off in the opposite direction. As he headed off to inform Vernon that they'd found Chris and Maleficent.

.

.

Diaval rushed through the grass, looking for any sign of Christopher or Maleficent.. The commotion he'd heard a few moments ago had worried him. A terrible thought suddenly entered his head. '_What if_ _something has happened to Maleficent.' _He quickly dismissed this thought however, as he searched desperately for them.

Suddenly, Maleficent flew directly past him.. ''Mistress!'' he shouted up to her.

Maleficent stopped and turned around to face him.. She was just about to fly towards him, when suddenly she felt something hit her right ankle. She quickly felt a burning sensation.. She gazed downwards and noticed that an iron chain was wrapped around her right leg.. ''Oh no, not again,'' she murmured (remembering the previous time a chain had been wrapped around her leg), before getting dragged downwards into the tall grass.

''MALEFICENT!'' Diaval cried out as he watched her fall to the ground and out of sight.. Hidden by the enormous grass.

Maleficent tried to fly back into the air, but the five men who were tugging on the chain prevented her from doing so.. With one mighty tug, they dragged Maleficent to the ground.

Diaval began to rush forward into the long grass to help his Mistress, when suddenly before he knew it, he'd collided with Christopher.. Both of them tumbled to the ground.

''Ow!'' Chris exclaimed as he hit the ground.. ''Can't you watch where you're going?''

''I couldn't see you because of the grass,'' Diaval replied. ''Maleficent's in trouble!'' he then exclaimed as he picked himself up.

''What? Where is she?'' Chris inquired.

''Somewhere over there,'' Diaval replied as he pointed in front of him. ''Come on let's go!''

Chris and Diaval had just started to move, when suddenly a voice shouted from behind them.

''HEY!''

They both turned around to see a man brandishing a sword..

''You,'' Chris said upon recognizing the man he'd encountered a few minutes ago.

''Time to die!'' the soldier declared before rushing towards both of them..

''For you, yes,'' Diaval said before transforming himself into a huge black bear..

The soldier stopped in his his tracks and let out a scream.

Diaval lunged forward.. And with one swing of his paw, he lacerated the man's throat.. Instantly killing him.

Christopher jumped back with fear showing on his face.. He hoped that Diaval was still in control of his mind. He didn't want to end up like the dead soldier on the ground.

Diaval looked at Christopher and roared.. (''_Are you coming or not?_'' was what he was trying to say). Before rushing into the tall grass to aid his Mistress.

Christopher stood still for a moment.. Feeling hesitant to follow. ''Oh, what the hell?'' he said to himself before giving chase after Diaval._  
_

.

.

Maleficent was having a hard time in battling the four men who had dragged her to the ground, as her magic wasn't working on any of them.. She had resorted to using brute force to keep them at bay.. She couldn't even use her wings to generate a gust of wind. As every time she tried to lift off, she was dragged back down again.. The pain in her ankle was excruciating, as the iron chain constantly rubbed against her skin..

Every time the soldiers tried to drag her towards them, she'd pull back.. None of them dare let go of the chain, as they feared that doing so could result in Maleficent escaping.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud roar, as Diaval burst through the tall grass and dived on top of one of the men.. Within in an instant the man was dead, as Diaval ripped his face off using his razor sharp teeth.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent uttered under her breath (she could recognise him in any form).

''The whip!'' one of the soldiers shouted. ''Use it on the bear.''

A weak looking guard pulled a whip out from his belt and instantly used it to hit Diaval.

Diaval let out a cry of pain.. Suddenly, the whip was thrown around Diaval's neck, as two of the three remaining soldiers jumped on top of him..

Seeing her chance, Maleficent dived into the air and flew towards Diaval, in an attempt to aid her faithful companion.. But just before she reached him, she felt a tug on the chain that was still wrapped around her leg.. She looked down to see the largest of the soldiers pulling on the chain. With one almighty burst of strength Maleficent forced herself forwards, lifting the enormous soldier off his feet.

Just then, Diaval used his claws to wound the weak looking soldier who was holding the whip.. He broke free of the remaining soldiers grip and dived to his feet. He gazed upward, as Maleficent flew above him.. Suddenly, Diaval was kicked in the face by the large soldier (who was currently airborne). He fell back down to the ground, stunned by the unexpected blow. It didn't take long for the men to take advantage, as they dived on him.

Maleficent made a u-turn before swooping to the ground.. She rushed forward to help Diaval, but didn't get far, as she was punched in her stomach by the large bald-headed soldier. He then lifted her up with her throat and threw her back into the long grass.

Two of the men pinned Diaval down, as the wounded third soldier readied his sword to kill him. But just before he could strike him...Christopher burst through the grass and tripped over his feet. He fell to the ground and hit his head on a nearby rock, instantly knocking himself out. This distracted the soldiers, as they gazed at Chris with a look of puzzlement on their faces.. Diaval saw his chance..and using all his strength he lunged forward and killed the soldier who was holding the sword.

.

.

Maleficent took off into flight.. She didn't get far though, as the large soldier grabbed a hold of the chain once again, his heavy weight forced her to descend. She hit the ground hard and fell forwards onto her face.. Maleficent quickly tried to get to her feet, but before she could, she felt a searing pain coming from her wings.. She let out a scream, as the large man wrapped the iron chain around her wings and then her torso.. Another soldier rushed over and pulled out his sword, he raised it into the air, as he attempted to vanquish the former Queen of the Moors.. Maleficent spun round and used her left leg to kick the man in his stomach, causing him to drop his sword onto her lap. She grabbed it and instantly used it to run the man through.. His dead body slumped to the ground next to her.

The large soldier grabbed Maleficent's hair and pulled her all the way down to the ground.. ''You're going to regret that,'' he said before spitting in her face.. He then proceeded to wrap the long chain around her arms and her throat..

''DIAVAL!'' Maleficent cried out in agony.. She had never experienced pain like this before.

.

.

Diaval looked up at the sound of his Mistress's cries for aid.. He instantly forgot about the two men he was fighting, as he released them from his grip and rushed to help her.. He didn't get far though, as within seconds he heard the crack of a whip and felt it wrap around his neck once again.. He tried to pull free of its grasp, but the more he struggled the harder he found it to breath.. Suddenly one of the soldiers dived on his back. Diaval fell forwards onto the ground..

''DIAVAL!'' Maleficent cried out once again.

Diaval couldn't bear to hear her cries of pain and fear.. The woman he loved was about to be killed, and he couldn't reach her. Every time he tried to clamber to his feet, the standing soldier would kick him in his face. There was no other alternative...he had to transform into another creature.. But just as he was about to, the man strewn across his back hit him on the head with a rock.. Diaval almost passed out, as he started to become dazed and disoriented..

.

.

''DIA-'' Was all Maleficent managed to say, before the chain around her neck tightened. Preventing her from saying anything, as she struggled to breath.

''Shut it!'' the soldier barked in her face.. ''No ones coming to save you now.''

Maleficent raised her left leg up as she attempted to kick him, but there was hardly any power in her strike.. The demented man gabbed a hold of her foot and gave a chuckle. ''Is that the best you can muster? Oh great and powerful Maleficent,'' he said mockingly.

Maleficent pulled her right arm free, before loosening the chain from around her neck.. ''HOW DARE YOU!'' She shouted as she tried to use her magic against him. But once again, her magic failed to work.

The man responded by booting her in side.. He proceeded to pull a dagger from his belt as he lifted her leg upward. He then placed the dagger between her open legs and smiled.

For the first time in her life, Maleficent felt completely helpless.. With terror in her eyes she looked to the man, in fear of what he was about to do to her. A small part of her wanted to beg the man not to do this.. But she couldn't allow herself to do that.. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

''Aw, poor Maleficent. This is going to hurt,'' the man said with a sadistic grin on is face, as he prepared to ram the dagger into a very sensitive area on Maleficent's body...

Suddenly, a familiar figure leaped through the air and collided with the man, knocking him to the ground.

''Christopher,'' Maleficent said breathlessly.

Christopher pummeled the man in the face, over and over again.. Until eventually the man lifted his fist up and returned one of Chris's punches. Christopher fell backwards and landed on the ground.

After a few seconds had passed, both men clambered to their feet.. Whilst Maleficent begun to untangle herself from the iron chain that was wrapped around her body.

''That's two you owe me for now,'' Chris said as he turned to Maleficent (referencing the previous time he'd saved her life).

Maleficent gave him a small smile, before raising her hand and pointing to the solider (indicating that Chris had to concentrate on his large opponent). Christopher promptly turned his head back to face the huge man.

The man lunged forward with the dagger in his hand.. Christopher stepped aside before lifting his foot high into the air, as he landed a roundhouse kick on the man's temple. The soldier instantly fell onto his knees and dropped his dagger to the ground. Christoper immediately rushed behind the man and threw his right arm around his neck, as he began to choke him.. The man struggled for a few seconds, before flipping Chris over his shoulder.. Christopher picked himself up and rushed head on at the man. Both of them reached out and grabbed a hold of each other.

Maleficent was just about to release the chain from around her ankle and help Christopher, when she heard Diaval give a loud roar. It sounded as though he was in pain.

''Diaval,'' Maleficent said.. She then looked to Christopher.

''Oh, don't worry about me.. I'll be okay,'' Chris said as he kneed the large man in the groin..

''Good luck,'' Maleficent replied before spreading her wings and taking off. As she went in search of Diaval.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, almost a mile away.. The soldier who'd left to inform Vernon that they'd found Christopher and Maleficent, almost collapsed at Gerald's feet (he was suffering from total exhaustion).

''Captain!'' Gerald shouted to Vernon.

Vernon began to walk towards the young lieutenant. But upon seeing one of his men talking to him in a breathless manner, he broke out into a jog.

''We've f-found them,'' the soldier revealed to Gerald.

''Where?'' Gerald inquired.

''That way,'' the soldier replied as he pointed towards the tall grass in the distance. ''The tall field.''

''What's going on here!?'' Vernon asked.

''Sir. Maleficent and the young man have been discovered.''

''Where are they?''

''In the tall grassy field sir,'' Gerald responded as he pointed towards it. ''Almost a mile from here.''

''Fetch me my horse!'' Vernon shouted to anyone of his men who happened to be listening.. ''We leave at once!''

''Quickly men!'' Gerald promptly added.

.

.

.

Back in the field, Diaval was still fighting with the two soldiers.. He swung his paw around aimlessly at the one who was holding the whip, while the other man pelted him with rocks from a distance.

''Diaval!'' a female voice shouted from above.

Diaval and the two men he was combating gazed upwards and noticed Maleficent flying above them.. She swooped down at a tremendous speed (feeling invigorated at the sight of her beloved Diaval in trouble), and kicked the soldier who was holding the whip straight in his chest. The man dropped the whip to the ground as he was hurled through the air.

Diaval used his teeth to sever the whip in half, before transforming himself into a mighty rhinoceros.. Both soldiers looked in amazement at the sight before them. Diaval charged at the soldier who was nearest to him, and impaled him using his horn. He then trampled the man repeatedly with his feet to make sure that he was dead.

The soldier who'd been throwing the rocks rushed towards Maleficent, sword in hand.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent called for assistance as she flew upwards.

Diaval turned around and began to charge at the man.

The soldier jumped into the air and grabbed a hold of the chain that was still attached to Maleficent's leg...

Diaval jumped as high as his rhino body would allow him to, but he couldn't quite reach the man with his horn.

Maleficent flew higher into the air, as she prepared to drop the man from a large height to his death.

Diaval looked up in confusion, as he wondered why his Mistress was flying so high.. He then transformed himself back to human form.

''MISTRESS!'' Diaval shouted at the top of his lungs..

.

.

Maleficent flew higher and higher into the sky. She eventually reached a height that would be sufficient enough to certainly kill the man who was hanging onto the iron chain for dear life.. But first, she had to make him let go. Maleficent stretched her hand down in an attempt to remove the chain from her ankle, but she couldn't reach.. She then tried lifting her leg up, but the man's weight prevented her from doing so.. Maleficent gave a disgruntled sigh, as she began to swing her leg back and forth in an attempt to make the soldier lose his grip.. But the stubborn man refused to let go.. Maleficent gazed behind her and noticed that the end of the field was near. A small wood was only a few hundred yards away.. Maleficent was suddenly struck with an idea. She turned around and began to fly towards the wood

On the ground, Diaval gazed up in puzzlement.. ''Oh, where's she going now?'' he asked himself, as he begun to run along the ground after her.

.

.

Meanwhile, Christopher and the very large soldier were still fighting.. However many blows they landed on each other, they both kept bouncing back.

''Why won't you just die!'' the large man said as he swung his fist lazily in Chris's direction.

''You first,'' Chris replied as he evaded the man's blow..

Christopher tried to kick the man in his stomach. But unfortunately, the man caught Chris's foot in his hand, and promptly pushed on it, which caused Chris to fall backward and hit the ground.. He tried to pull himself up, but found that his weary body wouldn't allow him to.. The man slowly began to walk towards him.

Chris picked up the dagger that had been dropped by his opponent a few minutes beforehand, and threw it directly at his opponents face. The man reached out his hand and caught it..

The man flashed a sinister smile in Chris's direction. ''Looks like this is the end for you.''

Christopher was too tired to reply.. He used all his remaining energy to pick himself up and rush towards his opponent.. The man waited until the very last moment before raising his leg up and kneeing Christopher in his stomach.. Chris fell to the ground clutching his abdomen. The man placed his foot on Chris's chest, as he hovered over him with the dagger in his hand..

Suddenly, Apollo burst through the tall grass and raced up towards the pair of them.. The man turned around and noticed the large red horse raise up onto its hind legs.

''AHHHH!'' the man screamed, as Apollo brought his legs down on top of him..

Christopher quickly rolled out of the way (as he feared that his horse might accidentally harm him).

Apollo trampled the man into unconsciousness, before marching over to Chris and nuzzling him with his nose.

''Thanks pal,'' Chris said as he patted Apollo.

Just then, Diaval came rushing through the grass.

''Diaval!'' Christopher called.. ''Where are you going?''

''Maleficent!'' was all Diaval said in reply as he pointed to the sky, as he continued to run after his Mistress.

Christopher looked up and noticed Maleficent flying high in the air, with a man hanging onto the long chain that was attached to her ankle.

''She's always on the move,'' Chris muttered to Apollo as he shook his head.. ''Suppose we better follow her,'' Chris then said as he climbed aboard his steed.

.

.

Diaval was running through the long grass. He dare not stop for even a moment, as he feared that he may lose sight of Maleficent.. However, upon hearing the sound of hooves, he halted and glanced behind him. He saw Christopher and Apollo moving fast in his direction.. He quickly stepped aside, as he watched them fly past.

''Why don't you transform yourself back into a raven!? You'd move faster!'' Chris shouted over his shoulder to Diaval.

Diaval slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. ''Why didn't I think of that?'' he wondered out loud, before transforming himself back into his original form and taking flight after Christopher and his horse.

.

.

Maleficent was flying as fast as her wings would carry her. The agony she was feeling in her leg was growing worse by the second.. Despite Maleficent's constant jolts of her leg, the last remaining soldier still refused to let go. His eyes opened wide in alarm, as he noticed the fast approaching woodland..

Maleficent flew over the tops of the trees.. The man hanging below her wasn't so fortunate.

''AHHHHHHH!'' The soldier screamed in terror, as he crashed through the branches of the trees..

After a few seconds of been dragged from tree to tree, the man finally let go of the chain.

Maleficent gave a sigh of relief as she felt the extra weight that she'd been carrying dissipate.

The soldier fell through the trees. Bouncing from branch to branch as he made his way down to the terra firma (AKA solid earth).. He hit the ground hard, hurting his back in the process.

Maleficent swooped down towards the injured man.. As soon as she touched the ground, she removed the iron chain from her leg and tossed it aside.

At that moment, Christopher appeared out of the long grass riding Apollo. Diaval was flying close behind him.

''Maleficent!'' Chris called out as he rode into the wood.

''Over here!'' she shouted in reply as she limped up to the soldier (her leg was still hurting her due to the long time it remained in contact with the iron chain).

Christopher slowed Apollo down to a stop before dismounting.. He then quickly hurried over to Maleficent's side.

The soldier squirmed at the sight of Maleficent, as he reached for his sword that was tied to his belt. He quickly unsheathed it, as he prepared to take a swipe at the fairy.

Suddenly, Diaval rushed forward (now back in his human form) and punched the soldier in his face.. The man slumped backwards and gave out a cry of pain, as he dropped his blade to the ground.

''Are you alright?'' Diaval asked his Mistress.

''Yes I'm fine,'' Maleficent assured him..

''My back.. I think my backs broken,'' the soldier said with a look of pain etched into his face.

''Stop whining and start answering my questions, and I may be able to help you,'' Maleficent said.

''What questions?'' the soldier inquired.

''The ones I'm about to ask you,'' the elegant fairy responded.

''Better make it quick,'' Chris butted in as he picked up the man's sword. ''There could be more men skulking around here,'' Chris said as he gazed at the trees surrounding them.

''Who do you work for?'' Diaval asked the injured solider.

''What?'' was all he said in in reply.

''Whom do you serve?'' Maleficent inquired in a stern tone of voice.

The man hesitated for a brief moment before replying.. ''I am in the service of Captain Drake.''

''Drake?'' Chris echoed him with a look of realisation on his features (as he recognised the name).

''And who does Captain Drake serve?'' Diaval questioned..

The man hesitated once again before answering.. ''He serves..Lord Vandran.''

''I knew it!'' Diaval exclaimed.. ''I knew he was behind this!''

''Shh,'' Maleficent shushed her faithful friend.. ''Where is Queen Aurora?'' Maleficent then asked the man.

''I-I can't tell you that..''

''Tell us. Or you die!'' Diaval threatened.

''If I tell you I'm a dead man anyway.. Vandran will kill me for sure if I betray him.''

''Better to die later than now,'' Chris interjected.

The man thought for a moment before replying.. ''No. No I can't tell you.''

''TELL US!'' Maleficent shouted as she reached forward and grabbed a hold of the man's throat..

''A-Alright, alright,'' the soldier relented.

Maleficent removed her hand from the man's throat.

''H-He's keeping her inside a mountain.''

''A mountain?'' Chris said with a quizzical look.

''Yes. A mountain.''

''Which mountain?'' Diaval asked.

The soldier took a sigh.. ''Mount Oberon.''

''Oberon?'' Maleficent echoed him under her breath.

''Right, I've told you everything you need to know,'' the man stated.

''Wait a moment,'' Maleficent said.. ''I have one more question.''

''What?''

''How is it that my power has no effect on you and the rest of Captain Drake's men?''

The soldier raised his right hand into the air and showed them all the iron ring he was wearing.. ''This ring.''

''What about it?'' Diaval asked.

''Lord Vandran placed an enchantment on it.. As long as I wear this, I am invulnerable to the powers of a fairy.''

''Let me guess,'' Christopher butted in. ''He's given these rings to all of his men, hasn't he?''

''That is correct,'' the soldier replied as he looked back to Maleficent.

''I see,'' the fairy responded under her breath..

''Where are the rest of Drake's men?'' Diaval inquired.

''Roughly, a mile away.''

''Maleficent we can't remain here any longer,'' Chris said in a worried tone of voice (he knew what Vernon was capable of).

''I agree,'' Maleficent replied.

''Wait!'' the soldier exclaimed.. ''You said you'd help me.''

''I lied,'' Maleficent said with a smile as she turned to walk away.. Diaval promptly did the same.

The man reached down to his belt and pulled a knife from it. He lunged towards Maleficent, the knife aimed straight for her.. Christopher (reacting fast) used the man's own sword to run him through with.

Maleficent and Diaval spun around just in time to see the man collapse backwards.. Dead.

Christopher looked down at the bloody sword in his hand.. Feeling numb about what he'd just done. ''He was going to kill you,'' Chris explained to Maleficent...

''Are you alright?'' Diaval asked Chris.

''Yes. It's just that...I've never killed anyone before..''

There was a brief moment of silence.

''The first time is always the hardest,'' Maleficent said before turning away.

''We better get out of here,'' Diaval stated as he tapped Chris on his shoulder. ''Come on, let's go.''

''Hang on a minute,'' Chris said as he bent down and began to unbuckle the dead man's belt.

''What are you doing?'' Maleficent inquired.

''I'm taking his belt,'' Chris replied as he removed the belt.

''May I ask why?''

''I've decided to keep this sword. And I reckon I'll be needing the scabbard,'' Chris responded as he tied the belt around his waist (the scabbard was attached to the belt).

''I see.''

''That's a good idea,'' Diaval spoke up. ''It's not as though he'll be needing it anymore,'' Diaval then said with a slight smile (in reference to the dead man).

''So. Where are we headed?'' Chris inquired as he placed the sword back in its sheath.

''As far away from Drake's men as possible,'' Maleficent replied as she prepared to take flight.

''Oh, by the way. That's three times I've saved your life now,'' Chris said to Maleficent with a grin on his face.

''Would you desist from keeping count!'' Maleficent snapped in reply, before jumping high into the air and taking flight.

Diaval quickly transformed himself back into a raven and flew after his Mistress..

''Come on Apollo,'' Christopher said to his horse as he climbed aboard him, before promptly heading off after Maleficent and Diaval.

.

.

.

Back in the field, Vernon (and his men) had discovered the dead bodies of the soldiers that had been posted in the field.

''What could have done this?'' one of Vernon's men said, upon seeing the lacerated bodies.

''Maleficent of course,'' another soldier answered him..

''No,'' Gerald spoke. ''This is not the work of Maleficent.''

''Then who else?'' Vernon inquired.. ''Christopher could not inflict this kind of damage.''

''He must be travelling with them,'' Gerald said in a quiet voice.

''He?'' Vernon echoed his Lieutenant.

''Yes.. I do not know his name. But-''

''But what?''

''He's a shape-shifter sir.''

''A what?'' Vernon asked (unfamiliar with the term).

''A shape-shifter,'' Gerald repeated. ''Long ago Maleficent had the good fortune of saving his life. He's been indebted to her ever since. Apparently she can change him into whatever creature that suits her,'' Gerald explained.

''Wait a moment,'' Vernon said as he began to remember. ''In the throne room, there was a man who changed into a lion.''

''That must have been him.''

''But Maleficent wasn't conscious at the time,'' Vernon said. ''She couldn't have transformed him.. He did it himself.''

''Perhaps Maleficent has granted him the power to transform at will,'' Gerald (correctly) theorized.

''Could she do that?'' Vernon inquired.

''It wouldn't surprise me. Her powers are nothing short of astounding sir,'' Gerald replied. ''That's why I'm thankful to have this,'' Gerald then said as he pointed to the ring on his finger.

''My sentiments exactly.''

Just then, one of the men came rushing through the long grass. ''Captain! We've found one alive!''

''I'll be right there!'' Vernon replied as he headed towards the man.. Gerald and the rest of the company following close behind him.

.

.

After a short walk, Vernon and his men arrived at the spot where the wounded large soldier who'd fought Christopher was laid..

''What happened?'' Vernon inquired in a stern tone. ''Who did this to you?''

''A horse,'' the injured soldier replied. ''It belonged to a man.''

''Who else was with him?''

''Maleficent.. She was aided by a large bear.''

'_That must be the shape-shifter,_' Vernon thought to himself.. ''Which way did they go?'' Vernon inquired.

''I don't know sir.. I was unconscious.''

''Oh, what use are you!'' Vernon exclaimed.. ''Get up!'' he then commanded.

The large soldier began to try and sit upright, letting out a groan as he did so.. Two of the soldiers went to help him.

''Let him get up himself!'' Vernon shouted at the men who were trying to aid the wounded soldier.. They both promptly stepped backwards.

The large man propelled himself upwards onto one knee, before letting out a cry of pain as he fell back to the ground.

Vernon sighed.. ''I've had enough of you,'' he said as he pulled out his sword.

''Sir, what are you doing?'' Gerald said with a panicked expression on his face as he stepped forward.

''GET BACK!'' Vernon shouted to the young Lieutenant..

Gerald's face looked shocked.. Could he let Vernon murder one of their own men? Did he have a choice? ''Yes sir,'' Gerald eventually replied as he stepped back.

Vernon stood over the wounded man.. ''You had them here.. They were in your grasp, and yet you failed!'' Vernon barked. ''Failure is something I refuse to tolerate!''

''Please sir,'' the injured soldier pleaded.

''Please sir,'' Vernon echoed him in a mocking tone of voice.. ''Pathetic.. We do not have the time to cater to wounded men.''

''I will r-recover quickly sir.''

''You won't have the chance,'' Vernon said as he plunged the sword down into the mans abdomen..

Gerald turned away in disgust.. Most of the other soldiers did the same.

The soldier took a final breath, before his eyes clouded over.. As he succumbed to his injuries.

''Let this be a lesson to all of you!'' Vernon declared as he withdrew his sword from the dead man.. ''I will not permit failure! Is that understood?''

All of Vernon's men nodded..

''Good.. We leave at once!'' Vernon shouted to his men.. ''Saddle up!''

Gerald stared intently at Vernon. As he wondered if Vandran had made an error in appointing such an unstable man to command his troops..

.

.

.

Christopher, Maleficent and Diaval made their way across the countryside.. They'd been travelling for hours, before Maleficent finally landed to ground in a small grove (Diaval promptly doing the same).. Dusk was falling rapidly.

''We rest here tonight!'' Maleficent announced.

''Okay,'' Chris said as he dismounted from his horse.

Diaval transformed himself back to human form before asking ''Mistress, where is Mount Oberon?''

''A long way from here Diaval,'' Maleficent replied.

''Mount Oberon.. I suppose that's named after the King of the fairies?'' Christopher inquired.

''Yes actually it is,'' Maleficent responded. ''How did you know that?''

''I've read A Midsummer Night's Dream,'' Chris responded as he begun to tether Apollo to a tree.

''You've read what?''

''A Midsummer Night's Dream,'' Chris repeated. ''It's a play written by William Shakespeare.. The character of Oberon appears in it.''

''What do you mean he appears in it? You speak of Oberon as though he's a work of fiction.''

''He is,'' Chris replied as he finished tethering Apollo.

''Nonsense.. Oberon really existed. He was the King of all the fairies.''

''Was?''

''He died some 300 years ago,'' Diaval butted in. ''At least I think it was 300 years ago,'' he looked to his Mistress.

''That is correct Diaval,'' Maleficent confirmed. ''Exactly 300 years ago.''

''This is incredible,'' Chris said with a small chuckle, as he leaned against a nearby tree. ''It appears Oloven was right then when he said our worlds were parallel,'' Christopher then stated. ''In the world I come from, Oberon is a fictitious character.. Yet here he really existed.''

''Yes. It is rather extraordinary,'' Diaval agreed.

''Why is the mountain named after him?'' Chris asked Maleficent.

''Because Oberon used to govern from there.. He lived in that mountain all his life,'' Maleficent replied.

''I see. So who is the reigning monarch of the fairy realm now?'' Chris inquired.

''No one.. Oberon was the last ruler.''

''Why's that?''

Maleficent sighed. ''The position of sovereign was coveted by all fairies and pixies alike. Many battles were fought for possession of the crown. Oberon's own wife, Titania, attempted to kill her spouse on more than one occasion.''

''Why were they so desperate for the crown?''

''Because it was no ordinary crown,'' Diaval interjected (Maleficent had told him about all this many times before).

''Really?'' Chris said as he turned to Diaval. ''In what way was it special?''

''The crown granted ultimate power to whoever was in possession of it,'' Diaval revealed.

''It wasn't actually the crown,'' Maleficent corrected Diaval. ''It was the crystal that was embedded inside it.''

''Oh yes, of course,'' Diaval responded.

''So anyway.. What happened to it?'' Christopher inquired.

''When Oberon was dying, he announced that there would never again be another monarch. He felt that enough blood had already been spilt by those who desired the crown. So, he removed the crystal from the crown, and used it to seal the mountain door shut.. No one has set foot inside that mountain since.''

''Until now,'' Diaval stated.

''Yes. How do you suppose Vandran gained entrance?'' Christopher asked Maleficent.

''I do not know,'' she replied.

''Perhaps he's gotten a hold of the crystal,'' Christopher wondered.

''I doubt that. Oberon hid the crystal before his death.. No one knows where it is.''

''Well then, maybe he found another way in,'' Diaval spoke up.

''Perhaps. But how he got inside is immaterial,'' Maleficent said.. ''All that matters is that he's holding Aurora captive inside of it.. And he isn't aware that we know of his location.. That gives us the advantage.''

''So.. Just how far away is Mount Oberon?'' Chris asked Maleficent.

''Almost two thousand miles away from here,'' the fairy replied.

''Wow!'' Chris said with a look of shock on his face.. ''It's going to take a hell of a long time getting there then?''

''Yes, it will take considerable time,'' Maleficent responded.. ''You are not at liberty to come with us though Christopher.. This isn't your fight.''

''I feel like it is.. Besides. I've got nothing better to do,'' Chris said with a smile.

''Two thousand miles,'' Diaval said with a sigh. He looked almost as shocked as Christopher did (as Maleficent had never told him just how far away Mount Oberon was).. ''That's a long way to fly.''

''I suspect the journey will feel even longer with this Captain Drake pursuing us,'' Maleficent said.

''Speaking of Drake,'' Christopher said before clearing his throat.. ''Do you know who he is?''

''No. Should I?'' Maleficent replied.

''I suppose not.. Drake is the second name of Vernon.''

''The second name?'' Diaval echoed him.

''Remember how I told you that people from my world have two names?''

They both nodded.

''Well Drake is Vernon's surname..''

''So hang on minute.. Captain Drake, is Vernon?'' Diaval asked for clarification.

''Yes..''

''Wait a moment,'' Maleficent butted in.. ''Why would Vandran recruit Vernon?''

''I don't know,'' Christopher replied.. ''Although...''

''What?'' Diaval inquired.

''Vernon did save Vandran's life.. By accident of course,'' Christopher hastily added. ''Maybe he felt indebted to him..''

''Could you negotiate with him?'' Maleficent asked (not knowing that there was bad blood between Chris and the older man).

''Hardly.. We're not exactly the best of friends.''

''But you both come from the future,'' Diaval pointed out.

''Just because we both come from the same world doesn't mean that we have to like each other.. As a matter of fact, Vernon is the reason why I'm here.''

''Really?'' Maleficent said in an intrigued tone.

''Yes.. Vernon stole a woman's purse. I was pursuing him when we were both struck by lightning.''

''So that's how you ended up here,'' Diaval deduced.

''Yes,'' Christopher said as he let out a yawn.. ''Now if you two don't mind. I'm going to put my head down for the night.. I haven't slept for what feels like an age.''

''Of course,'' Maleficent said with a small smile. ''But you'll have to be awake at the crack of dawn.. We mustn't linger here for too long.''

''Sure,'' Chris said as he made his way to a comfortable spot on the ground.. ''Goodnight you two.''

''Goodnight,'' Maleficent and Diaval replied simultaneously.

* * *

**(A/N). So ends chapter 11 (my longest chapter so far).. Please don't forget to review.. Don't be shy.. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, au revoir.**


	12. Love and Heartache

**(A/N). Hi guys.. As always, thanks for the reviews (We've passed 20. Next stop 25!). Keep em coming.**

**Okay then, let's continue.**

* * *

Christopher opened his eyes and let out a yawn.. He'd been sleeping for the past few hours. However, the sound of thunder had awakened him.

Chris climbed to his feet and glanced to a nearby tree. He immediately noticed Diaval, who was sleeping on a thick tree branch (in his human form).. Chris looked around for Maleficent, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked up into the trees (presuming that Maleficent had flown up into one of them to sleep).. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, as lightning filled the sky. Chris walked out into the nearby clearing to take a closer look..

Christopher looked to the thundercloud with his eyes full of longing, as it made a sound like a roar.. Ever since he'd arrived in this Kingdom, his opinion on thunderstorms had changed. He no longer thought of them as a menace. He saw them as a means of escape.. An escape back to his own world...

Just then, Christopher heard the sound of flapping wings behind him. He turned around to see Maleficent descending down from a nearby tree towards him.. She landed to ground in a graceful manner, before approaching towards him.

''Hi.. I thought you were asleep,'' Chris spoke.

''No. I haven't slept a wink,'' Maleficent replied.

''Really? Why not?''

''I tried to. But I'm feeling far too apprehensive to sleep,'' Maleficent responded.

''I see,'' Chris said as he turned back to the dark cloud in the sky.. ''I was awoken by the thunderstorm.''

There was a moment of silence before the thunder roared once again.

''No one would blame you for chasing after it, you know,'' Maleficent spoke up.

''I Beg your pardon?''

''The storm,'' Maleficent clarified.

''Oh.. I don't know what you mean,'' Chris lied (he knew exactly what she meant).

''Oh, I think you do,'' Maleficent stated. ''You think if you can get struck by lightning once again, you'll be sent back to your own dimension.''

''Would I?''

''I don't know,'' Maleficent replied without missing a beat..

''Well.. Even if I did return to my own world, and that's a very big IF,'' Chris emphasized. ''I'd feel guilty leaving you all in the lurch like this. For some reason, I can't help feeling partly responsible for the tragedies that have occurred since my arrival.''

''Don't be silly. None of this is your fault,'' Maleficent assured him.

''Well, even so. It wouldn't feel right if I were to desert you like this,'' Chris said. ''I've made up my mind.. I'm staying right here.''

''Good.''

''Good?'' Chris echoed her with a look of slight shock on his face.. ''I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of me?''

Maleficent smiled.. ''I admit, that at first I thought you were a bit of a nuisance.''

''But you don't anymore?''

''No.''

''When did your opinion of me change?'' Chris inquired with a slight smirk (reveling in Maleficent's change of attitude towards him).

''You proved your worth back there in the tall grass..''

''Thank you Maleficent.. It means a lot to me.''

''You're welcome..''

Christopher gave Maleficent a warm smile, before walking over towards Apollo.

''I remember that horse,'' Maleficent said with a frown on her face.

''Really?''

''Yes.. He used to belong to the former King.''

''I know. The stable boy told me,'' Christopher responded as he stroked Apollo's nose.

Maleficent turned away and sighed (suddenly reminded of Stefan).

''I hear that the King was a bit of a pig.''

''You don't know the half of it,'' Maleficent replied.

''Actually, I know more than you think.. I heard that he was the one who betrayed you.. Is that true?''

''Yes it is,'' Maleficent spoke in a solemn manner...

''Would you like to talk about it?'' Chris asked in a cautious manner (this conversation was bringing out the psychotherapist in him).

''No,'' was Maleficent's curt reply..

''Okay,'' Chris responded (as he realised that she was not yet ready to speak about her feelings towards the deceased King)..

Maleficent let out another sigh as she turned back to face Christopher..

''So.. About this prophecy I've been hearing so much about,'' Chris said (wanting to change the subject).

''What about it?''

''Does it say what will become of me?'' Chris inquired.

''Not exactly.. If you are indeed ''The One,'' then according to the prophecy, you are the only person who can save this Kingdom,'' Maleficent explained.

''How?''

''It doesn't elaborate on how you can achieve that goal.''

''I see,'' Christopher said with a look of worry on his face.. ''So I could be destined to die?''

''We're all destined to die someday,'' Maleficent replied with a wry smile.

''I meant, destined to die sometime soon?'' Christopher rephrased his question.

Maleficent hesitated for a moment before answering.. ''Possibly.''

''Possibly?'' Chris echoed her.. ''Oh well that's just great,'' Chris then said in a highly sarcastic manner..

''Christopher, I wouldn't fear if I were you.''

''Really?'' Chris said with a look of surprise on his face. ''Please tell me what reason I've got to not feel afraid?''

''The Gods have laid this path before you.. They wouldn't have done so if they didn't plan on protecting you to some extent.''

''Gods? What do you mean Gods?'' Christopher said with a look of amusement on his features.

''The divine beings who created the world.. Surely you've heard of them?'' Maleficent spoke with a look of disbelief on her face.

''Yes I've heard of them, but I don't believe in them.. I only believe in the one God,'' (he's a lapsed Catholic).

''Only one God?''

''Yes.''

''No you are mistaken,'' Maleficent stated. ''This world and the countless others that surround it, were created by multiple Gods.''

''Well I don't agree.''

''Well perhaps only one God created your world. That doesn't mean to say that other Gods don't exist.''

''No,'' Chris disagreed. ''I believe that there's only one God, and that he his responsible for the creation of all worlds.. Including yours and mine.''

''Really? Well what kind of personality do you believe, 'your' God has?'' Maleficent inquired.

''I think that God is a purely benevolent being.. Incapable of feeling, or expressing hatred.''

''Is that so? Well If that is truly the case, then please explain to me where all the evil in this world comes from?''

Christopher let out a sigh, as he thought about what his response would be..

''Please enlighten me?'' Maleficent asked once again

''I believe that everything has an opposite,'' Chris replied.. ''And that opposite is what influences people to commit acts of evil.''

''You speak of another God?''

''No, not another God. Just an entity that embodies hatred and malevolence.''

''Well I think that's a load of nonsense,'' Maleficent said with a roll of her eyes.

''Well, I guess we'll have to agree to disagree then,'' Christopher stated.

''I guess so,'' Maleficent responded with a huff (she wasn't used to people she knew openly disagreeing with her). ''The storms nearly passed,'' Maleficent then said as she gazed upwards.

''Oh yes,'' Chris replied as he looked up (he'd been so busy conversing with the fairy that he'd completely forgotten about the thunder and lightning). ''Hopefully I'll be able to get back to sleep now.''

''Yes, hopefully.''

''What about you?''

''Oh, I don't think I'll bother trying to sleep again tonight.''

''Are you sure?'' Christopher asked.

''Yes I'm quite sure.. Us fairies can go much longer than you humans without sleep.''

''Tsk,'' Chris tutted. ''Always the show off,'' he said with a slight chuckle as he headed back into the trees. ''See you in the morning!''

''Yes. Sleep well!'' Maleficent responded.

.

.

.

An hour later, Maleficent was still awake.. She was seated on the ground in the clearing, staring up at the moon and the stars (which were now visible since the thunderstorm had passed over). Suddenly, she heard the sound of leaves rustling behind her.. She quickly got to her feet, and noticed Diaval walking back towards the tree he'd been sleeping in.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent exclaimed.

''Oh, Mistress,'' Diaval replied as he turned to face her.. ''You're still awake.''

''Yes.. I can't be bothered sleeping tonight.''

''Oh, okay.. Well I'll sit with you,'' Diaval said as he walked over towards her.

''That's very sweet of you Diaval, but I'm perfectly alright on my own. You need your sleep.''

''Oh I'll be okay. I've had a few hours rest..''

''If you're sure?''

''I am,'' Diaval confirmed as he sat down on the ground.

''Alright,'' Maleficent replied as she sat down next to him.. ''What awoke you?''

''Er...nature called.''

''Ah.. I see.''

Diaval turned his body around and glanced at Christopher (who was sleeping). ''How long's he been asleep?''

''Not very long actually.. He awoke when the storm started up.''

''The storm?''

''Yes, there was a thunderstorm.. You slept through itl.''

''Yeah, I must have..''

''We spoke until the storm passed.''

''Really? What about?'' Diaval inquired.

''Oh, about a few different things.. Theology mostly.''

''Theology?'' Diaval echoed her. ''How did that come up?''

''Well, I expressed my belief in the Gods and he mocked me..''

''He mocked you,'' Diaval said with a hint of anger in his voice (he didn't like it when people ridiculed his Mistress).

''No, he didn't exactly mock me. I suppose that's the wrong word,'' Maleficent corrected her mistake.. ''He disagreed with me.''

''Oh.. Why? Doesn't he believe in the Gods?''

''He only believes in one..''

''I see. Well you can't really blame him Mistress.. After all, he is only human,'' Diaval pointed out.

''I know.''

''Most humans have stopped believing in several Gods,'' Diaval spoke. ''That's because they don't have your inside information,'' he then said with a smile.

Maleficent returned his smile.. ''Actually, Diaval.. I don't know anything for certain.''

''What do you mean? You told me that it was the Gods who gave fairies their power,'' Diaval reminded her.

''Yes that's true,'' Maleficent replied. ''But you must remember that those events took place a long, long time ago.. No one has conversed with the Gods for eons.. It is possible that over time, things have been slightly...exaggerated.''

''Exaggerated?'' Diaval echoed her.. ''You mean to say that the Gods may not even exist?''

Maleficent hesitated for a moment.. ''No. I'm not saying that.''

''Then what are you saying?''

''All I know is that, many times I have called upon them to aid me.. And they haven't,'' Maleficent said as she turned away. ''Sometimes Diaval, I must admit.. I wonder if they even listen to any of us.''

''Well Mistress,'' Diaval spoke as he reached over a hand and placed it on her shoulder.. ''All will be revealed when we die.''

Maleficent smiled as she turned around to face him.. ''You're very wise my friend.. Do you know that?''

''Yes of course I am. I'm a genius!'' Diaval exclaimed with a cheeky grin on his face.

''Oh dear.. I think I've over-inflated your ego.''

''No you haven't.. My ego was already inflated,'' Diaval spoke with a slight chuckle.

Maleficent's smile widened.

''You look beautiful when you smile.''

''Oh. So normally I'm plain. Is that what you're saying,'' Maleficent said in a playful tone (she knew that Diaval didn't mean that).

''No! I mean to say that..you look even MORE beautiful when you smile,'' Diaval corrected his error.

''Thank you..''

''It's true. I'm the luckiest raven in the whole world.''

Maleficent's smile began to fade (as she feared where this conversation was leading).

''Actually, to tell you the truth. I don't really think of myself as a raven anymore.''

''Really? Why not?'' Maleficent inquired.

''I don't know for sure.. I think it's because, I feel more like your equal when I'm in human form.''

''You're my equal regardless of the form you're in.''

''Thank you Mistress,'' Diaval replied..

There was a few moments of silence as they both stared at the stars above them.. Diaval looked to his Mistress.. She looked so beautiful. '_Tell her now you fool!_' a voice spoke to him from inside his head.. '_Let her know how much you love her._'

''Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke her name..

''Yes Diaval.''

''Earlier today.. Just before that calamity in the field. I was going to tell you something.''

''R-really?'' Maleficent stammered slightly.

''Yes.. It occurred to me that-,'' Diaval paused as he took a deep breath. ''We never discussed what happened in the Moors a few days ago (referencing their almost kiss). I just wanted to say-''

''No Diaval,'' Maleficent interrupted him.. ''I know what you're going to say.''

''You do?''

''Yes.. And I don't think now's the right time for us to confront our feelings Diaval.''

''So you admit that you have feelings for me?''

''Of course. I care about you a great deal. You're a very good friend to me Diaval.. In fact you're more than my friend..''

Diaval eyes lit up with hope.

''You're also my conscience,'' Maleficent concluded. ''You and Aurora helped to redeem me. You both saw a modicum of goodness in me when no one else did.''

Diaval sighed. ''Tell me the truth Maleficent.. Is there a chance that maybe one day we could be more than just, friends?''

Maleficent let out a sigh.. She didn't want to admit her true feelings to him. However, she didn't want to lie to him.. She chose not to answer his question.

''I see,'' Diaval said as he climbed to his feet (he'd taken her silence as a conformation that she didn't love him).

''Wait Diaval!'' Maleficent exclaimed as she stood up.. ''Even if I did think of you as more than a friend.. Now isn't the proper time.''

''Why not?''

''Because Aurora's life is in danger.. If we become too wrapped up in ourselves, we won't be able to concentrate on the matter at hand.''

Diaval wiped his brow.

''Who knows.. If we hadn't of been wrestling with our emotions, maybe we could have prevented the kidnapping,'' Maleficent stated.

''What are you saying?'' Diaval inquired.

''I'm saying that we should have prevented Aurora's abduction.. We both knew about the prophecy's warning of an impending disaster. Yet we still allowed it to happen.''

''And you blame me for that!''

''I never said that..''

''You implied it,'' Diaval retorted.

''No I didn't!'' Maleficent exclaimed.. ''Look. All I mean to say is that I should have sensed Vandran's incoming attack.. But I didn't.. I think that my, feelings for you got in the way.''

''In other words.. I got in the way.''

''No. You're twisting my words, damn it!''

''Well, I won't get in the way anymore,'' Diaval said as he began to walk away..

''Wait,'' Maleficent spoke as she walked towards him.. ''I don't want to lead you on any further.''

Diaval turned to face her.

''However much I would like it to-'' Maleficent paused and took a deep breath. ''It would never work Diaval.. I am a fairy, and you are a-''

''Man,'' Diaval finished Maleficent's sentence for her (in fear that she was going to say either bird or raven).

Maleficent nodded her head.. ''Exactly.. And I don't know if I can ever trust a man again.. Not after what happened to me.''

''I am not Stefan..''

''I know that.. This isn't your fault. It's mine. I gave my heart to Stefan, and he shattered it.. I think the damage he caused was irreparable.''

''Aurora mended your heart,'' Diaval reminded her.

''Yes she did.. Partly.''

''Only partly?''

''Yes.. I'm afraid so.''

Diaval turned around and began to walk away again.

''Where are you going?'' Maleficent inquired.

''I need to be on my own.. I need to think.''

''Oh, stop behaving like a child!'' Maleficent snapped.. ''Aurora needs you Diaval.. She needs both of us.''

''And I intend to be there for her,'' Diaval replied.

''You intend to be there for her by leaving?''

''I can make it to Mount Oberon on my own!'' Diaval declared.

''Oh please.. You don't even know which direction to set off in,'' Maleficent retorted.

''I'll find my way.. I'm intelligent. Remember?'' Diaval said before transforming himself into a raven and taking flight.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent called after him.. But he didn't return..

Diaval flew high into the night sky. Tears rolling down his cheek.. '_I'm a raven.. Ravens don't cry,'_ Diaval thought to himself.. It suddenly dawned upon him.. He was now truly a man.. In body...and soul..

.

.

.

Meanwhile, almost two thousand miles away, in the depths of Mount Oberon.. Aurora opened her eyes. She immediately noticed the metal bars that were directly in front of her. She jumped back, feeling startled.. '_What happened?_' she mused to herself. The last thing she could remember was Vandran interrupting her wedding to Phillip.. '_How did I end up here?_'

Aurora gazed around the ill-lit room and noticed that the walls surrounding her were made out of rock.. '_Where am I?_' she wondered.

''Ah, you're awake,'' a male voice uttered from the darkness..

Aurora gave a small shriek, alarmed by the voice.. ''W-who's there?''

''It's me,'' the young man replied as he stepped into the dim light.

''Stay away from me!'' Aurora commanded.

''I'm not going to hurt you,'' he seemed hurt at her assumption that he would harm her.

''Who are you?'' Aurora asked.

''Don't you remember me?''

Aurora examined the man closely with her eyes. His voice was familiar.. She couldn't see his face, as it was obscured by his medium length brown hair.. Aurora reached out her hand and brushed aside his unkempt hair. ''Francis!'' she exclaimed upon recognizing him.

''I'm pleased that you remember my name.''

''What are you doing here?'' Aurora inquired.

''I have no idea. I don't even know where 'here' is,'' Francis replied as he looked around the room.. ''Do you know where we are?'' he then asked Aurora.

''I don't have clue. I can't remember anything.''

''Well when I awoke, there was a tall white haired fellow hovering over me,'' Francis said.. ''You were still asleep at the opposite end of the cell.''

''What happened?''

''Well, as soon as I awoke, he turned his attention to you..''

''What did he do?'' Aurora inquired

''He walked towards you and waved his hand over you.''

''When was this?''

''Just a few minutes ago.. I think he must have done something to wake us up.''

''Yes. We must have been under the influence of some kind of enchantment,'' Aurora deduced.. ''What's the last thing you can remember before waking up here?'' she then asked.

''Oh, er (he tried to remember), I was in a tent..''

''A tent?'' Aurora echoed him.

''Yes.. I was been asked a lot of questions by this red haired woman.''

''What did she ask you?''

''Oh, she wanted to know my name, age, where I came from, what I was doing in the forest.. Loads of trivial stuff.''

''The forest? You were captured in a forest?''

''Yes.. Shortly after I escaped from your castle,'' Francis replied.

''Who captured you.. The red haired woman?''

''No. It was the man who woke us up a few moments ago.''

''What did you say he looked like again?'' Aurora asked.

''Er, tall, white haired. He looks very distinguished,'' Francis described the man. ''He had a fairly large army with him.''

''Vandran,'' Aurora muttered under her breath.

''Who?''

''His name is Vandran,'' Aurora responded. ''He was the one who interrupted my wedding.''

''Oh yes that's right! You were getting married weren't you?''

''I was supposed to be..''

''Oh.. I'm sorry he ruined your wedding.. Is that when he kidnapped you?''

''Yes, and-'' Aurora paused and let out sigh.

''What?''

''He hurt my friends..''

''Your Friends?''

''Maleficent and Diaval.. I do hope they're alright.''

''Who's Diaval?'' Francis inquired (he knew who Maleficent was (naturally), but he'd never heard of Diaval before).

''He's Maleficent's companion. He's like a father to me.''

''I see..''

''Why is Vandran doing this?'' Aurora wondered out loud.

''I don't know.''

''I mean.. Why has he brought us here?'' Aurora questioned.

''I don't have a clue as to why he's brought me here,'' Francis said. ''I understand why he'd want you.''

''Why?'' Aurora inquired.

''Well, you're the Queen of the realm.. I suppose he intends to ransom you for a vast fortune.. But me? I don't know why he's kidnapped me.''

''Maybe because you saw his army.. Perhaps he wants to keep it under wraps.''

''Hmm. That's a possibility.''

Aurora put her head in her hands.

''Are you alright?'' Francis inquired in a concerned tone of voice.

''Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be okay,'' Aurora assured him with a small smile.. ''I'm just worried.''

''About what?''

''About Vandran's army,'' Aurora replied. ''I fear that he plans to invade the Kingdom.''

''You think he intends to conquer your land?''

''Yes. Why else would he need an army?'' Aurora responded.

''Yeah. Why else?'' Francis agreed.

Aurora sighed. ''I can't believe any of this is really happening.''

''Tell me about it. I escape one prison only to end up in another one.''

''A case of, out of the frying pan into the fire, eh?''

''Exactly,'' Francis concurred.

Suddenly, the door to the chamber opened. A man entered the room holding a ring of keys in his hand.. He was dressed like a soldier.

''You there!'' Aurora called to the man. ''Release us this instant!'' she commanded (not holding out much hope that he would acquiesce to her request).

''Yeah like that'll work,'' Francis murmured..

The guard promptly began to walk over towards them.

''I can't believe that actually worked,'' Francis said with a look of astonishment on his face (he couldn't believe that this guard was actually going to release them).

''Lord Vandran requests your presence!'' the guard declared as he reached the cell door.

''I knew it was too good to be true,'' Francis muttered under his breath (his small hope that the guard would release them had been utterly squashed).

''He wishes to see both of us?'' Aurora asked the guard.

''No. Just you,'' the guard replied as he opened up the cell door. ''Come on,'' he beckoned her.

Aurora turned to Francis. Feeling hesitant at the thought of leaving his side (she didn't want to face Vandran on her own).

''Hurry up!'' the guard exclaimed.

''Go on. I'll be here when you get back,'' Francis assured her. ''It's not as though I'm going anywhere,'' he said with a slight chuckle, as he gestured to the cell around him.

Aurora smiled warmly at the brown eyed pirate, before exiting the cell and following the guard out of the chamber.

.

.

The train of Aurora's long white dress was flowing behind her, as the guard led her through many different winding passageways.

Aurora looked around with wonder in her eyes. This place was unlike anything she'd ever gazed upon before.. The solid rock walls that surrounded her seemed to glitter in colouring.. It seemed as though they were in a cave of some sort. The smell in the air was unusual, the whole place smelt, Earthly. One thing was for sure. This place was old..very old. Aurora suspected that if these walls could talk..they would have many stories to tell from ages gone by...

.

.

After a fairly lengthy walk, Aurora (and the guard who was accompanying her) arrived upon a very large chamber.. In the middle of the room was an enormous throne. And seated upon it, was Vandran.. Standing to his right was Syrena.

''You!'' Aurora exclaimed upon recognizing the flame-haired woman. ''You work at the castle.''

''How naive,'' Vandran said with a snicker. ''She merely pretended to work at the castle.. She works for me dear.''

Aurora's face registered realisation. ''It was you,'' she spoke to Syrena. ''You put something in Maleficent's drink. That's what caused her to pass out.''

Syrena failed to meet Aurora's gaze (feeling slightly guilty).

''Precisely,'' Vandran confirmed Aurora's suspicions..

''What has become of her?'' Aurora inquired with fear in her voice.

''Maleficent?'' Vandran said (wanting clarification as to who Aurora was referring to).

''Yes..''

''Oh, I don't think that's relevant,'' Vandran replied.

''Well I think it is. I want to know what has become of Maleficent!'' Aurora said in a forceful manner. ''And Diaval!'' she hastily added.. ''And I demand to know where I am!''

''You are not in a position to demand anything!'' Vandran shouted back in response as he rose to his feet.. ''Now sit down!'' he commanded, whilst gesturing to a small stool that had been placed in front of the throne.

Aurora fell silent and remained still.. Defying his order.

Several awkward seconds passed by.. Still Aurora refused to comply.

Vandran took a deep breath and composed himself before sitting back down. ''Take a seat.. Please,'' he said in a much more pleasant tone of voice (as he realised that he was using the wrong approach in been forceful towards the the young Queen).

''That's better,'' Aurora replied as she sat down on the stool.. ''Good manners cost nothing.''

''My apologies,'' Vandran responded. ''Now. Your Highness. I suppose you have many questions that desire to be answered?''

''I do,'' Aurora replied. ''First of all-''

''Wait!'' Vandran said as he raised a hand in the air.. ''Before you ask your questions, allow me to make something clear,'' Vandran then said before clearing his throat. ''I do not intend to harm you.''

''Then why have you brought me here?''

Vandran raised a finger to his mouth (gesturing for Aurora to remain quiet). ''I'm still talking.''

''Sorry.''

''If you remain silent he will tell you all you need to know,'' Syrena spoke to Aurora.

''Thank you my dear,'' Vandran said as he turned to Syrena.

''You're most welcome my Lord.''

''Now.. Where was I?'' Vandran murmured to himself.

''Something about not harming me,'' Aurora reminded him.

''Oh yes of course.. I was about to tell you something.''

''What?''

Vandran stood up and began to walk towards Aurora. ''Look at me.. What do you see?''

''A man,'' Aurora responded with a quizzical look on her face.

''Well you'd be wrong. While I may look like a man, walk like a man, and act like a man.. I am actually a creature from another realm.''

''Another realm?'' Aurora echoed him in a disbelieving tone.

''Look closely,'' Vandran said as he leaned over her..

Aurora started to feel uncomfortable, as his unblinking eyes seemed to stare directly into her soul.. She looked away.

''Look!'' Vandran exclaimed.

Aurora turned back to Vandran and stared at his face intently.. Now that she saw him up close, he did have an 'other-worldly' look about him.. His eyes were golden in colouring. She also noticed that he had no eyebrows.

Vandran stepped back (satisfied that she was convinced).

''Why are you here?'' Aurora inquired.. ''Do you intend to conquer my Kingdom?''

Vandran didn't answer.

''Is that why you need your army?''

Vandran shot her a curious look.

''Oh yes. I know all about your army.''

''And I suppose it was that young man Francis, who relayed that piece of information to you?'' Vandran inquired.

Now it was Aurora's turn not to answer (she didn't want to get Francis into trouble).

''Your refusal to answer confirms it.''

''Just like your refusal to answer my question confirms that you intend to invade my Kingdom?'' Aurora retorted.

''You're a smart girl Aurora,'' Vandran said with a chortle. ''Yes. I do eventually intend to invade your Kingdom,'' he admitted. ''But that's not what this army is for.''

''What?''

''Yes. These men are only temporary.. Soon I will have an army made up out of my own kind.''

''People from your own realm?'' Aurora assumed.

''Indeed,'' Vandran confirmed. ''Soon they shall all be free.''

''Free?'' Aurora echoed him. ''They are prisoners?''

''In a way, yes,'' Vandran responded. ''You see, many eons ago, my people were imprisoned in another dimension..''

''Why?''

''It doesn't matter why.. But suffice to say, their crimes did not warrant such an extreme form of incarceration..''

''How did you escape?'' Aurora asked.

''That is irrelevant,'' Vandran replied as he sat back down on his throne. ''All that matters now is that I have my sworn duty to uphold. To release them all into this world.. Starting with my Master.''

''Your Master?''

''Yes. He will be the one who claims your Kingdom for his own.. In fact, not just your Kingdom.. But the entire world!''

''Why? Why would he do such a thing?'' Aurora said with a look of horror on her face.

''Because he feels that this world and its inhabitants, rightfully belong to him.''

''The whole notion of conquering the world is abhorrent. You'll never get away with it.''

''Oh, I think I will,'' Vandran replied with a smug smile. ''The plan has already been put into operation.. That's why your here.''

''What do you mean?''

Vandran rolled his eyes. ''Oh, questions questions.. Will they never end?''

''I have a right to know why I've been brought here.''

Vandran sighed. ''Alright,'' he relented.. ''In the realm I come from, there was a tale.. A tale that supposedly foretold the future.''

''The future?''

''Yes. It spoke of your Kingdom. And how one day, a peasant boy would ascend to become King.''

''My father,'' Aurora spoke in a hushed voice.

''Indeed, your father,'' Vandran confirmed. ''It goes on to say that he would marry, and that his wife would bear a child.. A daughter.''

''Me.''

''Yes, you,'' Vandran said as he pointed a finger at the young Queen. ''You are, ''The Gateway.''

''The what?''

''The Gateway,'' he repeated. ''Aurora, you are the bridge that can connect our two worlds.. You are the only person capable of helping me release my Master.''

''And how exactly am I supposed to do that?''

''All in good time my dear,'' Vandran replied as he got to his feet once again.. ''I assure you that my Master will be most grateful that you have aided in his release.''

''Why should I care if he's grateful,'' Aurora murmured.

''Oh, you don't know him like I do,'' Vandran warned. ''It would be wise for you to keep in his good books.''

''Why?'' Aurora inquired.. ''Just who exactly is your, Master?''

''If I told you who he was, I very much doubt that you would co-operate.''

''That remains to be seen,'' Aurora replied. ''Now please tell me. What is your Master's name?''

Vandran looked to Syrena and shook his head.. ''She's very persistent, isn't she?''

''Yes,'' Syrena agreed.. ''But there are worse faults my Lord,'' she added.

''Well?'' Aurora said (as she waited for her question to be answered).

''My Master has many names,'' Vandran responded with a sigh as he sat back down on the throne. ''The name he has chosen to adopt in this Kingdom is Videl.''

''Videl?'' Aurora echoed him in an almost inaudible voice.

''Well. It's been very pleasant chatting with you my dear,'' Vandran spoke. ''But I think it's about time you got back to your cell.. Guards!'' he called to his men. ''Take her back to her cell!''

Two guards hurried forward and hoisted Aurora from the stool she was seated on. Grabbing her arms tightly in the process.

''Treat her gently men!'' Syrena ordered. ''Remember, she is not to be harmed.''

''Yes Miss,'' one of the guards replied, as they both loosened their grip on the Queen.

''What about you? Are you a human?'' Aurora asked Syrena. ''Or are you like him?'' she gestured her head in the direction of Vandran.

''Syrena is just as much a human as you are,'' Vandran answered for Syrena. ''Take her away!'' he commanded.

''Wait!'' Aurora exclaimed as she broke free of the two guards clutches. ''Tell me where I am.''

Vandran looked to Syrena, as if to ask her advice on this matter. As he pondered whether or not to reveal their location to Aurora.. Syrena gave a small nod of her head.

Vandran gave a disgruntled sigh before turning back to face Aurora. ''You are standing inside Mount Oberon.''

''Mount Oberon?'' Aurora echoed him (she was familiar with this place). ''This is where Oberon used to dwell?''

''Yes. This is the hollow mountain that Oberon used to refer to as his home,'' Vandran confirmed. ''This throne once belonged to the King of the fairies himself,'' he revealed as he glanced down to the large chair he was sitting in. ''Now it belongs to me,'' he spoke with a smile.. ''Although, I'm actually only keeping the seat warm.. As I impatiently await the release of my Master.. Now. Will that be all?'' he asked Aurora.

Aurora just stared at him in silence.

''Good,'' Vandran said before giving the nod to his guards.

One of the guards placed a hand on Aurora's shoulder (indicating that it was time to leave).

Aurora turned around and began to walk side by side with the two guards out of the throne room. ''You'll pay for this Vandran!'' Aurora shouted over her shoulder. ''When my friends discover where I am, you'll be sorry!''

''Hardly!'' Vandran exclaimed in response. ''They won't get the chance to save you!''

Aurora's face registered panic, as she feared for the lives of Maleficent and Diaval (both of them last seen by her in an unconscious state).. ''What do you mean by that?'' Aurora questioned.

Vandran merely chuckled in response.

''What do you mean!?'' Aurora asked once again, as she desperately struggled to break free of the guards grip on her.

''A moment!'' Vandran exclaimed to his men.

The guards promptly stopped in their tracks.

Vandran got to his feet and began to walk towards Aurora.

Aurora turned to face Vandran.. ''What do you mean by, they won't get the chance?''

Vandran smiled wickedly at her (he enjoyed watching her suffer)..

''Please do not tell me that anything has happened to Maleficent and Diaval,'' Aurora pleaded with a look of anguish on her young face.

A small period of silence passed by, before Vandran replied.

''No. They're unharmed.''

Aurora gave a sigh of relief.

''For now, anyway,'' Vandran added. ''But very soon, they shall be dead.''

''What!?''

''I have my best men out hunting them now,'' Vandran revealed. ''I very much doubt they'll be alive for much longer.. Soon they will be joining your fiancee in the afterlife.''

Aurora's eyes widened in alarm..

''Oh yes, didn't you know? Your precious prince is dead.''

''No,'' Aurora spoke in a hushed voice. ''No.. You're lying!'' she exclaimed.

''Tsk,'' Vandran let out a tut.. ''I assure you my dear, he is dead.. I killed him personally..''

Tears began to form in Aurora's eyes.

''He died in the act of trying to prevent me from kidnapping you. And as you can plainly see,'' Vandran said as he gestured to the room surrounding them. ''He failed miserably.''

Aurora let out a scream as she lunged forward and tried to hit Vandran, but the guards pulled her back before she could reach him.

''Ooh. Temper, temper,'' Vandran scolded her in a mocking manner.

''I don't believe you!'' Aurora cried out.

''Oh, look to your heart you foolish little girl.. You know I speak the truth.''

Aurora sank to her knees, crying and wailing (as deep down she knew that there was no trace of a lie in Vandran's golden eyes).

''Get her out of my sight,'' Vandran said to the two guards with disgust in his voice.

The two men instantly lifted Aurora to her feet, before dragging the weeping young girl out of the throne room.

Vandran began to march back towards Syrena with a gleeful expression etched into his face.. As soon as he reached the throne, Syrena turned her back to him.

''Is there something wrong Syrena?'' Vandran spoke.

''No,'' she responded in a cold tone.

''Are you sure? Because you appear to be offended.''

''No my Lord,'' Syrena replied. ''It's just that.. Sometimes you can be, unnecessarily cruel. That's all.''

''Unnecessarily cruel?'' he echoed her words.. ''In what way was I cruel? I merely told the girl the truth about her fiancee.''

''And you enjoyed every second of it..''

Vandran turned away (he couldn't deny it).

''That strikes me, as an act of sadism.''

''Sadism!?'' Vandran exclaimed as he turned back around to face her.. ''Look who's talking! Or have you forgotten the many people who's lives you've ended?''

''All on your orders..sir.''

''Nevertheless.. You still murdered them with your own hands.''

Syrena let out a sigh (feeling regretful).. ''I fear sometimes that you have lost me my humanity,'' she murmured..

''Your humanity?'' he echoed her in a scoffing manner. ''Remember my dear that If it wasn't for me, your corpse would currently be rotting at the bottom of that pit,'' he stated.. ''Do not forget whom you serve..''

''I serve you, My Lord.''

''No, not me,'' Vandran responded.. ''I speak of the one whom we both serve,'' Vandran said as he gazed to the ground.. ''Our Master.''

''Your Master,'' she corrected him.. ''Not mine.''

Vandran gave a disgruntled sigh as he turned away.. ''Leave me.''

Syrena reached out her hand and placed it on Vandran's shoulder.. He recoiled at her touch. ''I only meant-''

''I wish to be alone!'' he cut her off..

Syrena nodded her head.. ''Yes my Lord,'' she replied, before promptly exiting the room.. Leaving Vandran alone with his troubled thoughts.

.

.

.

Aurora was returned to the dungeon, where Francis was waiting for her.

''Oh no,'' Francis said upon seeing the sight of a distraught Aurora.. ''What happened?''

The guard unlocked the cell door and shoved Aurora through it, before locking it behind her.

''What did he do to you?'' Francis inquired..

Aurora's reply was unintelligible amidst the sobs her body was making.. She reached out to Francis and threw her arms around him (craving some comfort).

Francis didn't reciprocate this gesture (he wasn't comfortable with bodily contact). ''Hey. What's the matter?'' he asked as he pushed her back slightly.

''I-It's, Phillip.''

''Phillip?''

''My fiancee,'' she clarified as she wiped her eyes.

''What about him?''

''H-He's..'' she hesitated.. ''He's..'' she hesitated once again.

''What?''

''He's dead!'' she exclaimed.. Saying those words broke her heart. She collapsed into the young man's arms once again. Crying hysterically.

''Oh. I'm so sorry,'' Francis spoke in a quiet voice. ''I'm sorry,'' he repeated as he (reluctantly) wrapped his arms around her. ''Shh,'' he shushed her in an effort to calm her down.. But it didn't work.. Aurora continued to weep, as she buried her head into Francis's chest..

.

.

.

Christopher opened his eyes to see that the sun had risen.. It was morning.

Christopher let out a yawn, before climbing to his feet and stretching.. He looked to the nearby tree that Diaval had been sleeping in the night before, but Diaval was no longer there.. Chris bent down and picked up his leather coat from the ground (he'd been using it as a pillow), before glancing to the clearing. He immediately noticed Maleficent standing in the middle of it, staring up at the blue sky..

''Maleficent!'' Christopher exclaimed as he began to walk out into the clearing.

Maleficent turned around to face him. ''Oh, Christopher. You're awake.''

''Yes. Why didn't you wake me?''

''Er, I was just about to,'' Maleficent responded.

''I see,'' Chris replied as he looked around for Diaval.. ''Where's Diaval?'' he asked as he put on his leather jacket.

''Oh, he's-'' she paused (as she tried to think of an excuse to explain his absence). ''Gone to get us some breakfast.''

''Oh.. Well I hope he doesn't take too long. We have to keep moving.''

''I agree,'' Maleficent concurred. ''We've got a very long way to travel..''

''Damn,'' Christopher mumbled under his breath.

''What is it?''

''Oh it's nothing. It's just that I've left my sword back where I was sleeping that's all.. I won't be a moment,'' Chris said as he headed back into the trees to retrieve it.

''Alright,'' Maleficent replied before turning her attention back to the sky.. She sighed. As she pondered whether or not to tell Christopher the truth, regarding why Diaval wasn't there with them.. If he didn't return soon, she would have no choice but to tell Christopher about the quarrel between herself and Diaval.

Suddenly, Maleficent heard Christopher give out a muffled cry. She immediately turned around and looked into the trees... Chris had vanished.

''Christopher!'' Maleficent called..

He didn't reply.

Maleficent suddenly began to feel very uneasy, as she heard the cracking of twigs from behind her.

''NOW!'' a voice shouted.

All of a sudden, three arrows flew past Maleficent's head.. She spun around to see six men advancing towards her, swords in hand.. Maleficent tried to use her magic against them, but it bounced off, just as it had done the day before.

Within in an instant the men had surrounded her.. Maleficent observed that each of these men were wearing iron rings. That's why she couldn't harm them using her magic. Evidently these were Vandran's soldiers.

Suddenly, one of the men rushed towards Maleficent. She instantly used one of her wings to hit the oncoming man in his chest, he fell backwards and hit the ground..

Maleficent beat her wings furiously, in an attempt to frighten the soldiers off.. Unfortunately, it didn't work, as the men stood their ground. Maleficent spread her wings and was just about to take off into flight, when a male voice shouted from the nearby trees.

''MALEFICENT!''

Maleficent (and all the soldiers) froze at the sound of her name. She looked into the trees, and was horrified by the sight she saw.

An unconscious Christopher was being held upright by a fairly short, balding man. The man was holding a knife against Chris's throat.

''Do you want me to kill him?'' the man spoke up..

Maleficent didn't reply.

''Well, I'll go out on a limb and take that as a no,'' the man said with a slight chuckle.. ''I will kill him, unless you meet certain conditions.''

''What sort of conditions?'' Maleficent asked.

''Well first of all. If you fly out of here, he's dead.''

Maleficent sighed.

''Secondly. If you so much as touch one of my men, I'll slice his throat open.''

''And thirdly?'' Maleficent inquired (presuming that there would be a third condition).

''Thirdly, and finally. You will come with me and my men without causing a fuss.''

Maleficent let out another sigh.

''Do I make myself clear?''

Maleficent gave a small nod of her head.

''Good.. Now that we've got that unpleasant business out of the way, allow me to introduce myself.. My name is Drake...Vernon Drake.''

''Ah, I see. So you are Captain Drake.''

''Indeed I am,'' Vernon confirmed as he looked the fairy up and down. ''I must say, you really are a beauty without equal.. No wonder Christopher ran off into the woods with you.''

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

''Sir!'' Gerald exclaimed as he marched towards his Captain.. ''What of the shape-shifter?''

''Ah yes.. Where is your shape shifting friend?'' Vernon asked Maleficent.

''I have no idea,'' Maleficent replied with honesty.

''Well, no matter. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later,'' Vernon said.. ''Put some shackles on her!'' he then barked to his men.

Two men promptly approached the fairy and attached some shackles to her wrists.

Maleficent winced, as the iron shackles began to burn her.

''Here,'' Vernon said as he handed the unconscious Chris to Gerald. ''Put him on his horse.''

''Yes sir,'' Gerald replied, before dragging Christopher towards Apollo, and throwing the young man over the side of the auburn haired horse.

''We leave at once!'' Vernon exclaimed to his troops as he marched forward.

The men instantaneously fell into into step behind their Captain, whist Gerald grabbed a hold of Apollo's reigns and began to lead the tall horse behind them. Christopher slumped across his horse's back.

For the briefest of moments, Maleficent considered flying away. However, she knew deep down in her heart that she would not.. She couldn't leave Christopher to die. Not after the many times he'd saved her life.

''Get moving,'' one of the men said to Maleficent as he withdrew his sword.

Maleficent shot the man an icy glare, before complying with his order, as she walked determinedly towards Vernon.

''Where are you taking us?'' Maleficent half demanded half asked Vernon.

''Oh, not too far,'' Vernon responded. ''Me and my men happened upon a cave that resides near a small waterfall. We're taking you both there.''

''We are to be made prisoners?''

''Only for a short time my dear,'' Vernon replied with a smirk. ''You are both to be executed.''

Maleficent felt her anger growing.. ''Just who do you think you are!?'' she snapped.

Vernon suppressed a chuckle (amused at Maleficent's anger).

''You've only been in this Kingdom for a few days, and yet here you are ordering people about.. You seem to be living under the delusion that you wield some authority.''

''I do,'' Vernon replied as he gestured to his troops behind him.

''Them? They are sheep,'' Maleficent scoffed.

''True,'' Vernon admitted. ''But they're obedient sheep nonetheless.''

Maleficent rolled her eyes once again.

''Now if you could please refrain from talking,'' Vernon said in a derisive manner.

''You're a fool.''

''Really? Why's that?'' Vernon asked (not particularly interested in what Maleficent's reply would be).

''Because you do not fear me.''

''That's true.. I don't.''

''You should. I have killed many men.. Most of them twice as big as you.''

''You're magic has no effect on me,'' Vernon spoke in a sing-song voice, as he pointed to his iron ring.

''Oh, I don't need magic.. I could kill you with my bare hands,'' Maleficent said in a threatening manner.

''Alright that's enough!'' Vernon exclaimed as he stopped walking and turned to face Maleficent.. ''One more word out of you, Missy, and I'll slice Christopher's throat open right now!'' he shouted...

Maleficent fell silent, as she turned away.

Vernon looked to his men, who were all staring open mouthed at him.. They couldn't believe that he'd spoke to Maleficent in such a manner.

''WHAT ARE YOU GAWPING AT!?'' Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs to his soldiers. ''GET MOVING!''

The men quickly began to march once again.

''The things I have to put up with,'' Vernon murmured to himself as he walked to the front of his troops.

Maleficent kicked a stick that was laid on the ground, feeling frustrated. _'If I wasn't wearing these shackles, and Christopher was out of the equation.. I'd make him pay,'_ she thought about Vernon.. She hated been put in her place (especially by a man). She looked to the skies, hoping, praying, that Diaval would return.. Because she needed him now... more than ever.

* * *

**(A/N).. So there you have it, the end of chapter 12.. I'm going on holiday for two weeks tomorrow (I'm going to the Greek island of Rhodes). I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I get back. I'm sorry for the delay.**

**In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you guys would leave some reviews.. Not just reviewing this chapter, but the story as a whole up to this point. I'm particularly interested in which OC'S you like/dislike the most.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, antio (that's goodbye in Greek by the way).  
**


	13. Ghosts, Beasts, and Escapes

**(A/N).. Hi guys. Well I'm back in rainy old England (I miss Rhodes already).**

**I'm delighted to see that my latest chapter has garnered so many reviews, thanks to all of you. I'd just like to give a special thanks to ****Protodayka (who has left what is probably the longest review in FanFiction history). **

**Protodayka, I'm pleased that you like the OC'S, and I find all ideas very interesting. I'd just like to comment on your disappointment at Maleficent not losing her wings for a second time.. I did actually toy with this idea, before ultimately deciding against it for two reasons.**

**1. Her ability to fly is too vital to the story.**

**2. I felt it would be retreading over the films plot.. Having her lose her wings for a second time just felt wrong to me.**

**Anyway, thanks for your (magnificent) review. I hope to hear from you again..**

**Right then, let's continue.**

* * *

Christopher let out a groan (his whole body was aching). He opened his eyes and lifted his head up.. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. He gazed down and immediately noticed the ropes that were wrapped around his whole body, and the tree that he was stood up against.

Christopher turned his head to his right and noticed the entrance to a cave. He tried to look into it but found he couldn't because it was too dark inside.. Chris then looked through the trees to his left and saw a large group of men about 100 yards away from him. For a brief moment he considered calling to them for help, before deciding against it, as he noticed that the men were dressed like those he'd encountered in the field the previous day.. These were Vandran's soldiers.

''Hello!'' a male voice exclaimed in a cheery tone.

Christopher looked straight ahead and instantly noticed Vernon walking towards him.

''You,'' Christopher spoke with a growl in his voice.

''Aren't you pleased to see me?'' Vernon asked in a highly sarcastic manner.

''Not particularly,'' Chris responded.. ''So.. I take it you were the one who thumped me?''

''Yes. Didn't you notice?''

''No. All I saw was a fist.''

''Oh dear,'' Vernon said with a chuckle. ''It was a damn good punch though wasn't it?''

Christopher didn't reply.

''Your martial arts skills didn't help you much there, did they?''

''Well, I suppose everyone's entitled to one lucky punch.. You've just used up yours,'' Chris retorted.

Vernon gave a snort of contempt..

''Where's Maleficent?'' Chris asked as he looked around for any sign of the fairy.

''Ah yes, Maleficent. She is a stunningly beautiful creature.''

''Where is she?''

''Her eyes are simply mesmerizing,'' Vernon continued (ignoring Chris's question). ''And those lips! Well. There enough to put ideas in any straight man's head.''

''Where is she!?'' Chris inquired for a third time (rapidly running out of patience).

''Oh don't fret, she's still alive.. But not for much longer I'm afraid.. You are both to be executed tomorrow morning.''

''That doesn't surprise me,'' Chris replied as he tried to wriggle his body a bit.. ''Are these really necessary?'' Chris asked (in reference to the ropes wrapped around him).

''Yes they are.. I can't have you escaping now can I?''

''No.. I suppose your boss wouldn't like that.''

''He most certainly would not,'' Vernon agreed..

''How could you do it?'' Chris asked under his breath.

''Do what?''

''Work for that...that.. (Christopher struggled to find the right word to describe Vandran) Animal!''

Vernon shrugged his shoulders.

''What did he offer you, eh?.. Power? Money? Booze?''

''A combination of all three!'' Vernon exclaimed with a smile.

Christopher shook his head. ''You really don't have any scruples do you?''

''None whatsoever,'' Vernon declared in a proud manner.

''You're truly pathetic.. An excuse for a human being.''

''Blah di blah di blah,'' Vernon responded as he made a talking mouth gesture with his hand. ''I've heard it all before.''

''Yeah I bet you have,'' Chris replied.. ''Do you know I almost feel sorry for you.''

Vernon let out a laugh.. ''You feel sorry for me?''

''To an extent, yes... Because I can see just how deeply the death of your sister affected you.''

Vernon turned away.

''I think her death helped to mold you into the hateful person you've become..''

''Oh, I get it,'' Vernon said as he turned back to face Christopher. ''Just because you're a psychiatrist-''

''Psychotherapist,'' Chris corrected him.

''Same difference,'' (psychotherapist's and psychiatrist's were all the same to Vernon).

''Not exactly,'' Chris disagreed.

''Just because you're into mental health, you think you can pin your little label on me! Well you're wrong! My sister has nothing to do with who I am today.''

Christopher let out a sigh..

''How would you like it if I analyzed you?''

''I'd say, enlighten me,'' Chris challenged him.

''Okay then,'' Vernon accepted his challenge as he sat down on a large rock. ''How about I tell you why you decided to become a psychotherapist.''

''Go on then.''

Vernon cleared his throat.. ''I think it all goes back to the death of your parents.. After they died, I imagine you were in a lot of pain. But, rather than confront your pain..you decided to analyze it. Now, why would a young boy decide to do that? I presume you were young?''

''I was eleven.''

''Eleven,'' Vernon echoed him.. ''Why would an eleven year old boy choose to analyze his own emotional pain? Were your parents also psychotherapists?''

''No they wasn't?''

''Another family member perhaps?''

Christopher hesitated.

''Well?''

''My aunt used to be,'' Chris spoke in a quiet voice (annoyed that Vernon's hunch was correct).

''Used to be?''

''She has dementia,'' Chris revealed. ''She can hardly treat people anymore.''

''I see. So she influenced you to have an interest in psychology?''

''Yeah, I suppose she did.''

''So the truth of the matter is, the reason you started to study psychology wasn't because you wanted to help people, but because you wanted to run away from your own anguish.. Let's face it Christopher. When everything else around you falls away...all that will be left, is that broken, devastated eleven year old boy.''

Christopher didn't reply. He just looked downwards with a sad expression on his face.

''How's that for a piece of analysis?'' Vernon exclaimed as he got back to his feet.

''It's an interesting theory, Vern.. But I'm afraid you're wrong.''

''Oh, I doubt it. You just can't accept that I'm right..''

''Leave me alone,'' Chris spoke with slight anger showing in his voice (he regretted telling Vernon about the death of his parents).

''Fine,'' Vernon responded as he began to walk away.. ''I'll leave you to reminisce about your pitifully short life.. See you in the morning!''

Christopher gazed up at the sky and sighed.. '_How did it come to this?'_ he thought to himself.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, inside Mount Oberon. Aurora and Francis were both seated next to each other in silence.. The young Queen had stopped crying a few hours ago, before falling into a silent trance, as she became lost in her memories of Phillip.

''Are you alright?'' Francis broke the silence.

Aurora didn't reply.

''I'm sorry. That was a stupid question,'' Francis apologized. ''Of course you're not alright. How could you be after what's happened.''

Aurora sighed. ''This is all my fault.''

''Your fault?'' Francis spoke with a quizzical look on his face. ''Don't be ridiculous.''

''No, it is.. I should never have trusted some unknown woman.''

''What are you talking about?''

''I'm talking about Syrena.''

''Who's Syrena?''

''The red haired woman,'' Aurora clarified.. ''She pretended to work in the castle so she could drug Maleficent's drink.''

''Ah. I see.''

''I was too trusting,'' Aurora scolded herself..

''You can't blame yourself.. The one to blame here is Vandran.''

''I know,'' Aurora replied.. ''It's just that...I think Maleficent could have prevented Phillip's death.''

''Look. I don't want to give you false hope or anything.. But, how can we be sure that Phillip really is dead.. Maybe Vandran's lying, in an attempt to break your spirit.''

''No.. He's gone.''

''How do you know?''

''Because my heart has never lied to me,'' Aurora responded. ''And my heart tells me that Phillip is dead..''

Francis sighed. ''Don't you worry Aurora. I'll make sure he pays for this.. You're not the only one who has powerful friends.''

''Really? Who are they?'' Aurora inquired.

''Er, I'll tell you some other time,'' Francis replied (he didn't think this was the appropriate time to tell her about his friends).

''Might as well tell me now. It's not as though we don't have the time.''

''Alright,'' Francis relented. ''My friends-'' he hesitated.

''Go on.''

''Are pirates.''

''Pirates?''

''Yes. I myself, am a pirate.''

''Wait a moment.. You're telling me that you're a pirate?'' Aurora said with a slight look of disbelief on her features.

''Yes,'' Francis confirmed. ''I work under Captain Valentine.''

''Captain Valentine?'' Aurora echoed him.

''Yes.. You know of him?''

''Well, I've only heard rumors really.. To tell you the truth, I actually doubted his existence.''

''Oh he exists,'' Francis said with a slight chuckle. ''How could you possibly think otherwise?''

''Well, because I've never seen him or his flying ship. I've never met anyone who has.''

''That's because we've never ventured into this Kingdom before.''

''Well why have you now?''

''We haven''t,'' Francis replied. ''I mean, I have, but not the rest of the crew.''

''You've left them?''

''Yes. When I suggested to Valentine that we break into your castle he refused to come with me, as did the rest of the crew. They all thought that the idea was far too risky.. Turns out they were right not to come.''

''Do you think they'll try and save you?''

''Maybe,'' Francis replied in a skeptical tone. ''But even if they did try, they wouldn't know where to find me.''

''Then in what way can they help us?''

''If we get free, I believe they'll help us wreak vengeance on Vandran.''

''Oh that's a great help,'' Aurora replied in a voice laced with sarcasm.

''Yes I'm sorry. But if we're going to escape from here we're going to have to do it on our own.''

''I wouldn't be too sure about that,'' Aurora disagreed..

''What do you mean?''

''Aren't you forgetting about my friends?''

''Ah. You speak of Maleficent, and what's-his-name.''

''Diaval,'' Aurora reminded him.

''Do you think they'll rescue us?''

''I do.''

''I see.. So how will they know where to find us?'' Francis inquired.

''Oh, Maleficent will figure that out.. She's very clever.''

''I'm sure she is,'' Francis replied with a smile. ''And I hope you're right.''

''I am right,'' Aurora assured him. ''Trust me. If anyone can get us out of here, it's Maleficent.. She's probably half way here already.''

.

.

.

Unfortunately, Aurora was wrong.. As Maleficent was currently chained up inside a cave, just over 1,900 miles away from Mount Oberon.

Maleficent looked around the dark cave that surrounded her and let out a sigh.. She felt so helpless and despondent.. For all she knew Christopher was dead by now.. And Diaval still hadn't returned. Perhaps he was dead too? (a thought she couldn't bear to think for more than a second). She suddenly realised that she couldn't go on without her faithful companion. Especially since she had been robbed of Aurora.. If she lost both of them, life would no longer be worth living.

Maleficent put her head down, as a single tear fell from her cheek..

.

.

.

Outside, Christopher gazed up to the setting sun.. He knew that time was running out for him and Maleficent. He had to do something.. But what?

He looked to the two nearby guards. They were both conversing with one another, paying Christopher no heed whatsoever.. They were so confident that Chris couldn't escape. _'Perhaps their overconfidence could be their downfall?'_ Chris thought to himself, before trying to force one of his hands free. He tried several times to no avail.. The ropes were simply too tight.

Christopher looked straight ahead of him, and was filled with hope upon noticing a familiar raven perched on a tree branch.

''Diaval,'' Chris spoke in a hushed voice.

Diaval let out a caw before taking flight towards Christopher.. He landed around ten feet away from him, before instantly transforming himself back into human form. Thankfully, the guards didn't notice him.

Christopher gestured towards the two men with his head (indicating for Diaval to be careful of them). Diaval nodded his head to show that he understood, before reaching down and lifting a rock from the ground.. He tiptoed over towards the two men...took a deep breath...before hitting one of them on the back of the head with the rock, instantly knocking him out.

The other man pulled out his sword and took a wild swing at Diaval.. The blade missed Diaval's head by inches, as the sword embedded in a nearby tree.. Diaval grabbed the man's head and rammed it into the tree. The soldier fell to the ground unconscious.

With both men subdued, Diaval pulled the sword from the tree before heading over towards Christopher.

''Where's Maleficent?'' Diaval asked in a loud voice.

''Shh,'' Chris shushed him, whilst simultaneously gesturing his head towards the soldiers in the nearby encampment.

''Where's Maleficent?'' Diaval asked once again in a much more sedate tone voice.

''I don't know.. My guess is she's in that cave.''

Diaval looked to the cave. ''Okay. I'll go find her. You get out of here.''

''I'd love to.. But as you can see, I'm a little tied up.''

''Oh right,'' Diaval replied before beginning to cut the ropes that were wrapped around Christopher using the sword.

''How did you find us?'' Chris inquired.

''Well, when I returned to the clearing you'd both gone.. So, I searched and searched, until I noticed you tied to this tree.''

''I see.''

''There you go,'' Diaval said as he finished cutting the ropes.

''Ah, that's better,'' Chris said with a sigh as he stepped away from the tree.. ''I'll be needing that,'' Chris then said as he took the sword from Diaval. ''To replace my other sword.''

''What happened to it?''

''Vernon confiscated it,'' Chris explained.. ''You don't happen to know where Apollo is do you?''

''Yes. He's around that corner near the small waterfall,'' Diaval pointed in its direction.

''Good,'' Chris said as he began to walk towards the waterfall.. ''Be careful.''

''You too,'' Diaval replied before turning around and heading into the cave, as he went in search of his beloved Mistress.

.

.

.

Maleficent sighed.. _'I've failed her,'_ she thought to herself (in reference to Aurora).. '_Oh my darling little Beastie_.. _I'm so sorry.'  
_

Maleficent let out another sigh. ''Is this how it's going to end?'' she thought out loud.

''Not if I have anything to say about it,'' a familiar voice spoke from the darkness.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent exclaimed.. ''You came back!''

''Of course I did,'' Diaval said as he walked towards her. ''You know I would never truly leave you.''

''Diaval.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for everything.''

''I think it's me who should be apologizing.. It was wrong of me to depart. Can you forgive me?''

''I forgive you,'' Maleficent spoke in a tender voice.. ''Will you forgive me?''

''Of course I will,'' Diaval replied as he stroked her cheek.. ''I've got to get you out of here,'' he tugged at the chains.

''It's no use.. You need the key.''

''Do you have any idea where it is?'' Diaval inquired.

''Yes. I think one of the soldiers hung it up on the far wall.''

Diaval instantly headed over towards it and began to feel around for the key (it was too dark to look for it)..

''Have you seen any sign of Christopher?'' Maleficent asked.

''I've already freed him,'' Diaval revealed.

''You have?''

''Yes.. He was tied up just outside this cave.''

''How is he?''

''Oh, he's fine.. He's gone to retrieve his horse.''

''I see.''

''Got it!'' Diaval exclaimed as he removed the key from the jagged wall.

''Good,'' Maleficent sighed with relief.

''Now then Mistress. Let's get rid of these chains,'' Diaval said as he walked back towards her with the key in his hand.

.

.

.

Outside, Christopher sneaked past a soldier who was patrolling near the waterfall, as he headed over towards Apollo.

''Hiya buddy. How have they been treating you?'' Chris asked his steed.

Apollo shook his head.

''Just as I thought.. Right then. Let's get the hell out of here,'' Chris said as he begun to untether Apollo.

.

.

Meanwhile, Vernon was laid on the ground with his head resting against a tree.. He was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard Gerald shout.

''Captain Drake! CAPTAIN!.''

''What is it!?'' Vernon exclaimed in response.

''Sir.. Sir,'' Gerald said breathlessly as he rushed through the trees towards Vernon.

''What is it?'' Vernon repeated.

''It's Christopher..''

''What about him?''

''He's escaped,'' Gerald said with a panicked look on his face.

''WHAT!?'' Vernon shouted as he jumped to his feet..

''I'm sorry sir.. He's disappeared.''

''WELL FIND HIM!''

''Yes sir!''

''ROUSE THE MEN!'' Vernon commanded.

.

.

Christopher climbed aboard Apollo before looking through the trees to see what the loud commotion was all about.. He saw Vernon's men running around like headless chickens. They had obviously discovered that he'd escaped.

Christopher's eyes widened, as he noticed one of the men staring directly at him.

.

.

''OVER THERE SIR!'' the soldier shouted to Vernon.

''GET HIM!'' Vernon ordered.

Just as the men were about to charge at Christopher, they were distracted by a thunderous sound coming from the cave. Vernon, Gerald and all the men, stopped and stared directly at the cave, as the sound grew louder and louder... It sounded like...wings.

Suddenly, Maleficent burst out of the cave and flew into the air. She was followed closely by Diaval (who had returned to his raven form).

''Damn it!'' Vernon exclaimed.

Just then, Christopher and Apollo shot past Vernon and his soldiers. As he headed after Maleficent and Diaval.

''STOP HIM!'' Gerald shouted.. But it was too late.

''Hurry! Get the horses!'' Vernon commanded.. ''NOW!''

.

.

.

Christopher followed Maleficent and Diaval out into the open fields.. They continued moving for almost twenty minutes, before Maleficent landed to ground near a river. Diaval promptly did the same.

''Why have we stopped?'' Christopher inquired as he pulled up alongside them.

''I'm trying to think of a way you and your horse can get across,'' Maleficent replied.

Diaval transformed himself back to human form.

''Can't we go around?'' Christopher asked.

''No. It would take far too long,'' Maleficent responded.

Christopher sighed as he looked at the fast-flowing river.. It was about 50 feet in breadth.

''You'll have to swim across,'' Diaval suggested.

''I don't want to leave Apollo,'' Chris replied.

''Look, I have an idea,'' Maleficent spoke up.. ''I'll place a small enchantment on your horse that will enable him to float across to the other side.''

''That's a good idea. You get Apollo across with your magic, and I'll try and swim over,'' Christopher said as he began to dismount.

''No!'' Maleficent said sternly.. ''Just stay seated upon your horse.''

''Alright.. But, isn't it a little dangerous to sit on top of a flying horse?''

''Nonsense.. Now you wait here until we get to the other side,'' Maleficent said before taking flight.

Diaval transformed himself back into a raven before flying after his Mistress.

''Hurry!'' Chris shouted after them.. ''Vernon can't be too far behind us!''

Within a few seconds Maleficent and Diaval had landed to ground at the opposite side of the river.. Diaval quickly transformed himself back into human form.

''Remain very still!'' Maleficent instructed Christopher as she extended her right hand forward.

Christopher did as Maleficent asked and remained perfectly still, as he watched the green smoke leave her hand and float over towards him and Apollo.. Suddenly, Apollo began to float upward, as the smoke surrounded the auburn haired horse..

''Steady, steady,'' Christopher said to Apollo (who was feeling very uncomfortable at no longer been able to feel solid ground beneath his hooves).

''Ready?'' Maleficent asked Chris.

''Ready,'' he confirmed.

Maleficent pulled her hand back towards herself, and instantly, Apollo and Christopher began to float across the river.

''Whoa,'' Chris said as he stroked Apollo's mane, in an attempt to calm his unsettled horse.. Unfortunately, it didn't work, as Apollo began to kick his legs in a wild manner.

''Oh no,'' Diaval spoke in a quiet voice, as he watched Christopher start to lose his balance..

''Stay still Apollo. We're almost there,'' Chris said as he fought to stay upright.

They were just about to touch down at the other side, when suddenly, Apollo jolted his entire body backwards, causing Christopher to fall off his back.

''Ohhh boy!'' Chris shouted as he hit the water.

''No!'' Maleficent exclaimed.

Diaval let out a laugh.

''It's not funny,'' Maleficent said as she hit Diaval on his arm.

''Ow! Well I think it is,'' Diaval replied.

''Oh you don't understand,'' Maleficent spoke in a frustrated tone of voice. ''The lake is haunted.''

''Haunted?'' Diaval echoed her.

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed, as she released the magic surrounding Apollo.

.

Christopher found himself sinking to the bottom of the river.. Every time he tried to swim back up to the surface, he felt something pull him further down. He looked down and immediately noticed a pair of pale hands were gripping onto his feet. Chris kicked his legs furiously as he started to panic. But it was no use. The hands refused to let go. Christopher was getting dragged further and further downwards to his doom.

After a few seconds had passed, Chris felt the bottom of the river beneath his feet.. Just then, several other pairs of hands reached out and grabbed him. He punched and kicked out to no avail, as more and more hands grabbed onto him.. Suddenly, their faces became visible. They looked grotesque. It was as if they'd been at the bottom of the river for hundreds and hundreds of years.. They smiled menacingly at him, relishing the fact that soon another would be joining them in the darkness.

Christopher stopped struggling, as he found his body getting weaker and weaker.. He heard the sound of mocking laughter coming from the entities before him. They were pleased to see that the young man was getting closer and closer to death by the second.. Chris's eyes had just begun to darken, when suddenly...another hand reached out and grabbed him. However, this hand was different to the others.. It seemed more, normal.. Christopher looked intently at it for a moment, as he noticed a ruby ring on its ring finger.. '_Maleficent_,' he realised.. Suddenly, Chris found himself getting dragged back upwards.

.

Diaval was waiting anxiously on the edge of the riverbank for his Mistress to come back to the surface.. With each passing second he grew more fearful. He couldn't take this much longer.. He was just about to jump into the river, when just then, Maleficent burst out of the water holding Chris in her hands. She instantly flew over towards Diaval and carefully placed the coughing and spluttering young man on the ground next to his horse.

The creatures at of the bottom of the river rose to the surface and stared angrily at Maleficent.

''Away with you!'' Maleficent shouted as she blasted some magic into the river..

The creatures let out a scream before retreating back to the depths.

''What are they?'' Diaval inquired.

''They were once human,'' Maleficent replied..

''What happened to them?''

Maleficent sighed. ''Long ago, this lake was cursed.''

''Cursed?'' Christopher echoed her with a cough.

''Yes.. Whoever perishes in the river, is doomed to remain there for eternity.''

''How horrible,'' Diaval spoke with a look of sadness on his face.

''Indeed,'' Maleficent agreed.

''Why did they try to kill me?'' Chris asked.

''Because they seek to increase their numbers,'' Maleficent responded.

''Look!'' Diaval exclaimed as he pointed to the other side of the river.

Christopher and Maleficent both looked in the direction Diaval was pointing, and immediately noticed Vernon and his group of soldiers riding towards them.

''Oh will he never give up?'' Maleficent thought out loud.

''I doubt it,'' Chris said. ''He's very stubborn.''

''I think we should leave. Quickly,'' Diaval suggested, before transforming himself back into a raven and taking flight.

''Good idea,'' Chris agreed as he climbed aboard Apollo.

Maleficent spread her wings and prepared to take flight.

''Maleficent!'' Christopher called to her.

''Yes.''

''Thanks for saving my life.. Now I owe you one,'' Chris said with a small chuckle.

''You're welcome,'' Maleficent replied before jumping into the air and taking flight, as she headed after Diaval.

''REYNOLDS!'' Vernon shouted Christopher's second name at the top of his lungs, as he pulled his white horse to a halt at the opposite side of the river.

''Why hello Vernon!'' Chris replied in a pleasant tone. ''I'd love to stay and chat, but alas, I don't have the time.''

''Shoot him!'' Vernon commanded.

''We're out of arrows sir,'' one of the men spoke up.

''Damn!''

Christopher let out a laugh as he turned his horse around.. ''Oh, I almost forgot,'' Chris slapped his forehead. ''A word to the wise. Don't cross the river.. It's hazardous to your health,'' Chris said with a smile as he encouraged Apollo to move forward.

''You'll pay for this!'' Vernon shouted after him.

''Farewell Vernon!'' Chris exclaimed over his shoulder.. ''Ciao! Adios! Au revoir! (he tried to think of words for goodbye in as many languages as he could) Sayonara! Auf wiedersehen!''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted.. ''I'm really starting to loath that young man,'' he murmured under his breath.

''What do we do now sir?'' Gerald asked.

''I don't know Lieutenant,'' Vernon replied.. ''I think we should try and cross the river.''

''Sir. With all due respect.. I think we should heed Christopher's warning.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. I've heard rumors sir.''

''What kind of rumors?'' Vernon inquired.

''Rumors of a sleepless evil that dwells inside it.''

''Sleepless evil?'' Vernon echoed him with a look of disbelief on his face.

''Yes sir.. An evil that drags men to their deaths. Devouring them...to the bone.''

Vernon rolled his eyes.

''He speaks the truth,'' one of the soldier butted in.. ''I once saw a man get dragged to the bottom..''

Vernon shot the man a dubious look.. ''Alright,'' he relented. ''We go around it.. How long will it take?'' he asked Gerald.

''That all depends on how fast we travel sir.. It's quite a distance.''

''Then we better get moving immediately.. I don't want our friends to get too far away from us.''

''I quite agree Captain.''

''MOVE OUT!'' Vernon shouted to his men.

.

.

.

After a few hours travel, Maleficent and Diaval landed to ground near a large forest.. Christopher and Apollo stopped beside them.

''We go no further tonight!'' Maleficent declared.

''Thank goodness for that,'' Chris said. ''I'm beat.''

Diaval transformed himself back to human form.. ''Shouldn't we head into the forest Mistress? So that we can remain unseen.''

''No,'' was Maleficent's simple reply.. ''We're not going through the forest.''

''Why?'' Christopher couldn't help but inquire as he dismounted.

Maleficent turned away.

''Maleficent?'' Diaval spoke her name..

Maleficent turned to face her trusted friend.

''Why aren't we going through the forest?''

Maleficent let out a sigh before replying. ''Because there is a creature that resides in this forest..''

''What sort of creature?'' Chris asked.

''A beast.''

''Beast?'' Christopher and Diaval both echoed her simultaneously.

''Yes.. We must steer clear of it at all cost.''

''Oh I'm getting fed up with all this!'' Chris spoke in an angry tone. ''Fairies, Wizards,'' he looked to Diaval. ''Shape-shifters. At a pinch, I'm prepared to accept their existence. But now I have to deal with ghosts at the bottom of rivers, beasts in the forest, and whatever the hell Vandran is! I'm just getting a little fed up!.. Nothing makes sense anymore!''

''Oh stop whining!'' Maleficent snapped.. ''No one forced you into this. You decided to come with us out of your own volition.''

''That was before I knew about the ghosts and the beasts,'' Chris replied whilst ducking for cover as a moth flew past his head.

''What are you doing?'' Maleficent wondered, as she watched Christopher trot away from the moth that was circling him.

''He's afraid of moths,'' Diaval spoke up.

''What?'' Maleficent said with a slight chuckle.

''Well, everyone has an Achilles heel,'' Chris retorted as the moth away from him.. ''Ah, that's better,'' he sighed with relief.

''Look. There's no need for you to fear Christopher,'' Maleficent said. ''It shan't take us long to travel around the forest.''

''Yeah, well that's all well and good...but what if this beast decides to come out of the forest,'' Chris responded.

''Don't worry. He never leaves the forest.''

''Well there's a first time for everything,'' Chris replied as he brushed some dirt off his leather jacket.

''Oh, stop been such a pessimist,'' Diaval said.

Christopher let out a sigh as he wiped his brow.. ''Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I get a little...homesick.''

''We understand,'' Diaval spoke with a smile.

''Well. I don't know about you two, but I'm exhausted,'' Maleficent stated.. ''As you both already know, I didn't get much rest last night. So I have some beauty sleep to catch up on.''

''There are many things you need Maleficent, not least a sense of humor,'' Chris said with a cheeky smile. ''But beauty sleep isn't one of them.''

''Thank you... I think,'' Maleficent replied (pondering Chris's comment about her need for a sense of humor). ''Goodnight Christopher.''

''Night.''

Maleficent turned to Diaval. ''Goodnight Diaval.''

''Goodnight Mistress.''

Maleficent gave Diaval a warm smile, before jumping into the air and flying towards a large nearby tree.

Diaval watched his Mistress soar to the top of the tree with a wistful look behind his eyes..

''I know exactly how you feel Diaval,'' Chris said in a solemn tone of voice.

''What are you talking about?'' Diaval asked.

''Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at her.. It's the same way I used to look at this girl in the ninth grade.''

''Ninth what?'' Diaval spoke with a quizzical look on his face (unfamiliar with the term).

''It doesn't matter.. The point is, I had a crush on this girl when I was younger. I used to look at her the way you look at Maleficent.. Although I suspect your feelings for Maleficent go beyond a simple crush.''

Diaval didn't reply (he couldn't be bothered denying the truth).

''I take it she doesn't know how you feel about her?''

''Oh she does. I just don't think she feels the same way about me,'' Diaval said with a sigh.

''Did she tell you that?''

''Well, not in so many words.''

''Diaval, I know this really isn't any of my business, but, I think you should give her some more time.''

''Give her some more time?'' Diaval let out a slight chuckle. ''We've been together for almost 18 years now. How much more time does she need?''

''When did you tell her about how you felt?''

''I told her yesterday. But I think she's had an inkling for quite some time now.''

''Well why didn't you tell her before?''

''Did you tell the girl you had a crush on how you felt about her?'' Diaval asked.

''Yes.''

''What did she say.''

''Well, er, that's not important.''

''Exactly!'' Diaval exclaimed (he could tell from Chris's uncertain reply that he'd been rejected). ''I was afraid of getting rebuffed just like you did.''

''Okay, I understand,'' Chris said as he patted Diaval on the shoulder.

Diaval let out a sigh. ''She doesn't trust me Christopher.''

''Don't be ridiculous. She trusts you with her life.''

''Yes, but she doesn't trust me with her heart.''

Christopher sighed. ''You shouldn't take it personally Diaval. After what Stefan did to her, it's no wonder she has a pathological distrust of all men.. With some time, and maybe some therapy, I think she'll learn to trust you.''

''Will you give her some therapy?''

''Hopefully I won't be sticking around long enough,'' Chris replied. ''Once we've rescued Aurora and rid the world of Vandran, I'm outta here!.. Providing I can get struck by lightning that is,'' he crossed his fingers.

Diaval smiled..

''What is it?'' Chris inquired as to why Diaval was smiling.

''Oh, it's just that you remind me of someone that's all.''

''Really? Who?''

Diaval hesitated for a moment before replying. ''Prince Phillip.. Like you, he used to advise me on what to do about my feelings for Maleficent.''

''I see.''

''He was a good man,'' Diaval spoke with a sad look on his face.

''He was very courageous,'' Chris remarked (remembering Phillip's bravery in the throne room)...

''Yes he was,'' Diaval said with a sigh..''Thank you Christopher.''

''Don't mention it,'' Chris replied with a wink.. ''Right then. I'm going to tether Apollo, and then I'm going to try and get some sleep.''

''Okay.. Just so you know, I'll be staying awake all night.''

''Why?'' Chris asked as he walked towards his horse.

''Because I think I should keep a lookout just in case Captain Drake and his men find us.. We don't want to have our throats cut open in our sleep.''

''Good point.. But I feel awful leaving you to stay awake all night by yourself.''

''Oh it's okay. I'm not feeling tired anyway.''

''Well, if your sure?'' Christopher said as he finished tethering Apollo.

''I am,'' Diaval confirmed.

''Alright then. I'll see you in the morning,'' Chris stated as he headed towards a comfy looking spot on the ground.

''Sleep well!'' Diaval called after him.

''I will!''

.

.

.

A couple of hours later, Diaval was staring up at the stars in the sky.. He liked night-time. Everything seems more peaceful and serene when the blanket of stars cover the Earth.. He let out a sigh, as his thoughts drifted to Aurora.. He feared what Vandran might have done to her. He couldn't bear the thought of any harm befalling her.. He thought of her like his own daughter..

''Diaval,'' a voice spoke from behind him.

Diaval spun around.. ''Mistress,'' he said as he put his hand on his chest.. ''You startled me.''

''I'm sorry.. Normally you can hear me approaching you.''

''Well, I was busy thinking.''

''Really? What about?''

''Aurora,'' Diaval replied. ''I'm so frightened that Vandran may have hurt her.''

''He hasn't,'' Maleficent spoke with confidence. ''She's far too valuable to him.''

''Ah, you refer to the prophecy.''

''Yes. If Knotgrass and Flittle are correct, then Aurora is to be used as a tool to connect our world with another.. Something which is apparently vital to Vandran's plan.''

''Yes,'' Diaval sighed.. ''But we can't know anything for sure.''

''I know that Aurora is still alive,'' Maleficent assured him.

''How?''

''Because the world would be a little less bright if she had departed from it.''

Diaval smiled at Maleficent's sweet words.. She loved Aurora just as much as he did, and he knew that the absence of her Beastie was distressing her a great deal.

''Couldn't you sleep?'' Maleficent asked.

''Actually I didn't try. I've decided to keep a lookout, just in case Drake and his lackeys turn up.''

''Oh, I see. How commendable.''

''Thank you Mistress,'' Diaval replied. ''So, what made you come down here?''

''I turned over in my sleep and noticed you standing here.. I thought that you could use some company.''

''Ah.''

Maleficent sighed.. ''To be perfectly honest Diaval, there's another reason why I'm here.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. I wanted to speak with you about what we discussed last night.''

''Oh, do we have to?'' Diaval didn't want to argue with her again.

''Yes we must,'' Maleficent insisted.. ''Diaval. I'm worried that I may have given you the wrong impression.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I,'' she hesitated as she took a deep breath. ''I do reciprocate your feelings for me.''

''You do?'' Diaval spoke breathlessly.

''Yes,'' Maleficent confirmed. ''But it doesn't change anything Diaval.. Not for the moment anyway.''

''I don't understand?''

''Look. When all of this is over, and we get Aurora back, maybe then we-'' she paused...

''Maybe what?'' Diaval inquired as to what she meant.

''Maybe then our relationship can progress..''

Diaval gave a small smile.. He was over the moon that Maleficent had admitted her true feelings for him, but at the same time he was sad that she still refused to give in to them.

''I need more time Diaval.''

''I understand,'' Diaval replied as took her hands in his own. He was prepared to wait for her.. If needs be, he'd wait another 18 years and more.

''Thank you.''

''No, thank you for being honest with me,'' Diaval responded..

A silence filled the air, as the two of them stared into each others eyes longingly.. Diaval suddenly began to feel very uncomfortable.

''So, er. How far are we away from Mount Oberon now?'' Diaval asked (desperate to break the awkward silence).

''Oh, we've still got a long way to travel yet,'' Maleficent replied. ''I'd say we're roughly just under 1,900 miles away.''

''I see.. So will travelling around this forest instead of going through it take us much longer?''

''It will add an extra few hours to our journey yes, but I'd rather that then venture through it.''

''Mistress. What exactly is this beast that lurks inside the forest?'' Diaval inquired.

Maleficent sighed.. ''Do you really want to know Diaval?''

After a fleeting moments hesitation, Diaval nodded his head.

''Alright then.. When I was a young girl-''

''How young?'' Diaval interrupted her (he'd always been interested in tales of Maleficent's youth).

''It was before I met Stefan,'' Maleficent replied without being too specific.

''I see. Go on.''

''Anyway, one day, a young man entered the Moors without permission.. He sneaked into our home and stole a precious jewel that belonged to my father. An emerald.''

''I bet your father wasn't pleased?'' Diaval said (Maleficent had told him about her late father's distrust of all humans).

''No he wasn't,'' Maleficent responded.. ''He caught the thief just as he was about to exit the Moors. However, the young man refused to come quietly. He bit my father on his arm drawing blood.. This enraged my father beyond belief, and he was fully prepared to kill the intruder, had it not been for my mother's merciful heart.. So, at my dear mother's insistence, my father decided to spare the man's life.. But he did not let him leave unpunished.''

''What did he do?''

''He placed a curse upon him.''

''A curse?''

''Yes.. My father's reasoning was, 'you bite like a wolf, then you ARE a wolf.'

''Wolf?''

''Indeed.. The curse that my father placed upon him, is that every night when the moon is high, he will transform into a monstrous looking wolf.''

Diaval took a deep breath as he processed this information. ''Why is he living in the forest?''

''Because when the people in his village discovered the truth, he was banished,'' Maleficent explained. ''His own family turned on him. They thought that he'd been possessed by some powerful entity.. Now he lives in solitude. But if anyone dares to enter the forest...they never come out alive.''

Diaval let out a sigh, as he began to feel nervous.. ''Aren't we a little close to his domain?''

''I've already told you. He never leaves the forest.. He hasn't for decades now,''

''All the same, I still feel uncomfortable.''

''Don't worry Diaval,'' Maleficent spoke with a smile. ''I won't let any harm come to you.''

Diaval returned Maleficent's smile.. ''Mistress. I don't mean to speak ill of your father. But, don't you think his decision to curse that young man was a little extreme?''

''No I do not,'' Maleficent replied in a cold tone of voice.. ''He deserved to be cursed.. Not for the stealing, but for the vicious way in which he attacked my father.''

Diaval nodded his head in reply..

''Where's Christopher?'' Maleficent asked as she looked around for the young psychotherapist.

''He's asleep over there,'' Diaval pointed towards Chris.

''Oh yes,'' Maleficent responded upon noticing him.

''Speaking of sleeping,'' Diaval spoke up. ''Hadn't you better go back and catch up on your unnecessary beauty sleep.''

''Oh I'll be alright,'' Maleficent assured him. ''A couple of hours rest is all I need.''

''There's no need for you to stay awake as well as me.''

''Yes there is,'' Maleficent insisted. ''I want to keep you company.. Besides, I prefer it when there's just the two of us,'' (Maleficent obviously wanted a break away from Christopher).

''Okay then.. Thanks.''

''You're welcome Diaval.. Now, what do you say we go for a quick fly.. Just to make sure Captain Drake and his men aren't closing in on us.''

Diaval shot Maleficent a knowing look. ''You just want an excuse to fly.''

''Ah Diaval, you know me so well.''

''Alright then,'' Diaval agreed.

''Good.. You first.''

''As you wish,'' Diaval replied before transforming himself into a raven and taking flight.

Maleficent promptly spread her wings and took off after her trusted friend.

.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of red eyes watched them from the forest.. The beast let out a low growl upon recognising the winged fairy, as he watched her soar into the sky with her raven companion.

* * *

**So there you have it! The end of chapter 13.. As always please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, Aloha.**


	14. The Wolfman

**(A/N).. Hi guys. As always thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate your support.**

**Protodayka, it's great to hear from you again.. Whilst I take your criticism on board, I do feel that in certain areas you're, well, nitpicking. You must realise that the story cannot be perfect.. I'm sorry if that sounds rude, it's just that I'm worried if I don't implement all your ideas you may be offended, lol.**

**The truth of the matter is, I've already thought up the entire story. Therefore, I don't want to start tampering with it unless in dire need.. That doesn't mean to say I don't like your ideas, I do (particularly Vernon been responsible for his sister's death). So I may do a little light tinkering, but I can't make any major changes.**

**I do love your reviews though, as you seem to put so much thought and effort into them. I hope to keep hearing from you.**

**Right then, let's continue.**

* * *

''This is marvelous!'' Christopher exclaimed in delight.

Christopher was soaring high above the clouds with Maleficent and Diaval. However he didn't have any wings, so it felt more like floating than actually flying.. But the technical term for what he was doing didn't matter. It felt fantastic! It was as though all his troubles and inhibitions had been shed..

''Look Mistress!'' Diaval called out. ''The clouds!''

Christopher cocked his head in confusion (Diaval normally couldn't speak when in raven form), before looking ahead and noticing the dark clouds on the horizon.

Maleficent and Diaval promptly turned around and flew in the opposite direction.

''Christopher follow us!'' Maleficent shouted over her shoulder.

Chris tried to turn around but found he could not. He was heading straight towards the dark clouds.

''I can't!'' Christopher responded. ''Maleficent! Don't leave me!''

But it was too late.. Maleficent and Diaval were out of sight.. Christopher floated into the darkness, as the whole world vanished around him.

''HELP!'' Christopher called out in desperation..

His words were met with a sinister laugh.. ''You will find no help here,'' a male voice spoke in the darkness.. ''Christopher,'' he spat his name out as though it psychically pained him to utter it.

''W-w-who are you?'' Chris inquired.

The man responded with a chuckle. ''Time to face gravity.''

Suddenly, Christopher's ability to float through the air came to an end, and he instantly fell downwards into the dark abyss.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Christopher screamed for what felt like eons before he hit the ground hard.. But surprisingly, he wasn't hurt by the fall.

Christopher got to his feet and gazed around the dark void that surrounded him.. Just then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere.. Chris jumped back in shock, as the man he'd been conversing wth stepped into the light.. He was a medium sized man of around 5'10 in height, who looked to be around 50 years in age. His hair was jet black in colouring, whilst his eyes were sparkling blue.. Intriguingly, the man was dressed as though he was from Chris's own dimension. He was wearing a black suit and shirt with a white tie.

For some reason, Christopher was terrified at the sight of him. He could sense that this strange man was dripping with hatred and disdain.. Chris steeled himself before asking. ''How did you know my name?''

''I know the name of every being in every FOUL world,'' the man replied.

''Is that a fact,'' Chris spoke in a shaky voice..

Christopher began to feel uncomfortable as the man stared at him with wide eyes. It was as though he could see into the very depths of Christopher's soul.. ''So, er.. I recall that you never gave me your name.''

The man flashed a psychotic smirk.

''Who are you?''

''You know who I am,'' the man replied. ''I am the voice inside your head.. I am the voice inside every living beings head.''

''And what voice is that?'' Christopher inquired as to what he meant.

''The voice of, ambition,'' he dragged out that last word.

''Really? H-how interesting,'' Chris stuttered.

''You must realise that you're all doomed. Every last one of you.''

Christopher took a step backwards in fear.

''I'm coming back.. Soon, oh so very soon, I will be released from my prison,'' the man spoke in a sinister tone. ''And then we shall see if you are truly, ''The One.''

''I know who you serve,'' Chris said as he pointed his finger at the man. ''You work for Vandran,'' Christopher deduced.

''HAH!'' the man let out a condescending laugh. ''I think you'll find it is the other way around. Vandran serves me! I am his Master!''

Christopher took another two steps backwards.

''That's it, run away.. Flee for your life,'' the man started to advance towards Christopher. ''Your time on this Earth is rapidly running out..''

Christopher froze in horror at the man's words.

''GO ON THEN! RUN!'' the man bellowed at Christopher before letting out a demonic yell.

Chris screamed in terror as he fled into the darkness.. Suddenly, he heard the man's voice speaking inside his head.

''There is nowhere to hide Chris.''

''LET ME OUT OF HERE!'' Chris shouted in response.

''I see no locked doors.. In fact come to think of it, I don't see any doors at all,'' the man chuckled.. ''Oh well, perhaps you can find a window to sneak out of. Although of course you can't find a window, because we're not within the psychical plane.''

Chris screamed in frustration as he fell to his knees.

The man began to laugh heartily, amused at Christopher's torment.

Christopher sank backwards and laid on the ground. He began to writhe uncontrollably, as everything around him started to become distorted.

''You have the power to leave whenever you want,'' the man revealed to him.. ''All you have to do is open your eyes and step into the light.''

''You will not win,'' Christopher spoke defiantly, as he struggled to remain still.

''By hook or by crook, I will,'' the man replied. ''Farewell, Christopher,'' he dragged his name out.. ''Soon I will meet you in the flesh.''

''YOU WON'T WIN!'' Christopher shouted as loud as he could.

The man began to laugh manically, as the ground began to shudder and crumble.

''AHHHHHHH!'' Chris cried out as the man's laughter grew louder and louder in his head.. ''STOP IT!'' Chris half demanded half begged for the booming laughter to cease..

Suddenly, hundreds of moths shot up from the ground and began to swarm around Christopher.

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

.

.

.

''Christopher,'' Maleficent said as she approached Chris, who was jolting about in his sleep. ''Christopher wake up.'' Maleficent grabbed a hold of Chris and began to gently shake him.

''AH!'' Chris gave out a sudden cry as he opened his eyes, before reaching out and grabbing Maleficent by the throat. Within a millisecond he'd let go of her, as he realised the terrible mistake he'd made.. ''I'm sorry.''

''What the hell do you think you're doing!'' Maleficent exclaimed as she stepped backwards away from him.

''I'm sorry,'' he repeated as he sat upright. ''I didn't know it was you.''

''You ever do that that to me again and I swear I will make sure you live to regret it!'' Maleficent said angrily.

Christopher didn't respond.. He just stared out into space. It was though he hadn't even listened to a word she'd said.

''What's the matter with you?'' Maleficent inquired.

Christopher once again didn't reply.

''Christopher,'' she spoke his name with slight concern showing in her voice. ''What's wrong?'' (she could tell by now that he genuinely didn't mean to harm her).

''It's nothing,'' Chris responded. ''It was just a dream..''

''From the way you were jerking about it seemed more like a nightmare.''

Christopher let out a deep breath..''It was so real.. So vivid. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced before.. It was as though it had all been orchestrated by him.''

''Him?'' Maleficent echoed. ''Whom do you speak of?''

Christopher hesitated.

''Well?''

''The man in my dream,'' Chris replied as he got to his feet.. ''The logical part of my brain is telling me that he was merely the manifestation of my fear and apprehension.. But then again, since I've arrived in this Kingdom all logic has been thrown out the window..''

''Don't be afraid Christopher,'' Maleficent spoke in a soothing tone. ''Dreams can be vivid sometimes.. I wouldn't give it another thought if I was you.''

''Yeah, I suppose you're right.''

''I am right,'' Maleficent reassured him. ''Now hurry. We have to depart soon,'' Maleficent said as she gazed up at the sun in the sky.

''Where's Diaval?'' Chris asked.

''He's gone to make sure that Drake and his men aren't closing in on us.. We patrolled the skies all last night, but Diaval is still worried about him catching up with us.''

''I think he's right to be worried. Vernon is a very resilient fellow.''

''Oh I don't doubt his resilience,'' Maleficent responded. ''I just don't think it will aid him in travelling around the river.''

''How long is the river from the point that we crossed it?''

''It stretches for dozens of miles,'' Maleficent replied. ''Don't worry. It will take them hours before they reach this point.''

''MALEFICENT!'' Diaval called out from the top of a nearby hill.

Christopher and Maleficent both turned their heads towards him.

''THEY'RE HERE!'' Diaval exclaimed as he began to run down the hill.

''You were saying?'' Chris turned his head back to face Maleficent.

Maleficent shot him a warning look before rushing towards Diaval.

Christopher turned around and headed towards Apollo.

''How far away are they?'' Maleficent asked Diaval.

''They're right behind me,'' he replied.

''Christopher! Hurry!'' Maleficent shouted.

''I am hurrying!'' Chris responded as he finished untethering his horse.

''THEY'RE HERE SIR!'' a voice shouted from the top of the hill.

Christopher, Diaval and Maleficent all turned to face the hill and immediately noticed the lone man standing at the top of it.. Maleficent extended her hand and blasted some magic at him. Unfortunately, it bounced off without harming him.

''Drat!'' Maleficent said under her breath (temporarily forgetting that Vernon's men were immune to her magic powers).

Suddenly, they heard the thundering sound of hooves moving towards them.

''Let's get out of here!'' Christopher shouted to his companions as he climbed aboard Apollo.

Diaval transformed himself back into a raven before immediately taking flight.. Maleficent quickly followed suit.

Chris's eyes widened in alarm, as he noticed Vernon and his men riding down the hill towards him.

''COME ON!'' Maleficent shouted down to Christopher, as she flew higher into the air.

Chris promptly turned Apollo around and headed off in the opposite direction to Vernon and his troops.

''AFTER HIM!'' Vernon shouted to his soldiers..

Christopher rode as hard as he could, desperately trying to stay ahead of the men behind him.. All the while following Maleficent and Diaval who were soaring through the sky above him.. Oh how he wished he could be up there with them, instead of being chased on the ground by Vernon and his goons..

Christopher could see a bend in the path before him. If he could just get around to the other side of it, perhaps he could lose his pursuers..

.

.

Maleficent looked down to Christopher with slight panic showing on her features.. She didn't like to admit it to herself, but she was actually starting to become concerned about the young man's well-being.

All of a sudden, Diaval begun to caw frantically.

''What is it Diaval?'' Maleficent asked as she looked to see what her other half had spotted. ''Oh no,'' she said upon noticing the men waiting just around the bend in front of Christopher.. ''He's heading straight into a trap.''

.

.

''Almost there Apollo,'' Chris spoke to his horse as they approached the bend..

Suddenly, a dozen men on horses rode out from around the corner.

''Whoa!'' Christopher exclaimed as he tugged at the reins.. After a few seconds Apollo came to a stop.

''We have him now!'' Vernon exclaimed in delight to Gerald who was riding beside him.

Christopher looked around in vein for another escape route.. The only one he could see was the obvious one to his left...The forest. '_Dare I risk it,_' Chris thought to himself (he didn't want to end up being mutilated by the beast that lurked inside it).. However, he didn't even get the chance to make a decision, as he heard Vernon's mocking laughter coming from behind him.. Christopher turned Apollo around so he could face his old foe.

Vernon laughed in delight, unable to suppress his joy at capturing Christopher for a second time.

''Very clever, splitting your men up.'' Christopher acknowledge Vernon's rather intelligent plan to apprehend him.

''Yes it was,'' Vernon agreed with childish glee showing on his face..

''Seize him!'' Gerald ordered the men.

Just as they were about to approach Christopher, Maleficent and Diaval swooped down from the skies and landed directly in front of the young man and his horse..

All the men watched in amazement as Diaval transformed himself back into human form..

''Ah. You must be the shape-shifter,'' Vernon deduced with ease.

''Indeed,'' Diaval replied. ''My name is Diaval,'' (he didn't want to be constantly referred to as the shape-shifter).

''Is that so,' Vernon spoke in a disinterested tone.. ''So, Maleficent. We meet again.''

''Too soon for my liking,'' the fairy responded..

''So you admit that you did wish to see me again someday?''

''Yes,'' Maleficent admitted. ''So I could kill you.''

''Ouch,'' Vernon put his hand on his heart. ''Your words wound me.''

''Tsk,'' Chris tutted. ''Vernon who are you kidding? You're tougher skinned than that.''

Vernon shot Christopher a mischievous smile.. ''Well, it's not the first time I've been spurned by a beautiful woman.''

''How did you get here so quickly?'' Maleficent inquired.

''We traveled non-stop without pausing for rest,'' Vernon responded. ''You seem surprised?''

Maleficent didn't reply.

''Nothing surprises me anymore,'' Chris murmured to himself.

''You underestimate us humans Maleficent,'' Vernon said. ''We're capable of achieving great feats.. Why, you should see some of the things we've invented in my dimension.''

''Like cars for example,'' Maleficent replied.

Vernon's face registered shock, then puzzlement.. ''How do you know about cars?''

''I know many things.. I know everything about your dimension, and I know everything about you,'' Maleficent's eyes began to narrow.. ''And I will use it to my advantage.''

Vernon swallowed hard, feeling slightly fearful.. ''I don't believe you,'' he feigned confidence.

''Really? Then how did I know about cars?''

Vernon opened his mouth as if he were about to say something before hesitating.

''Well?'' she pressed for an answer.

''Oh knock it off Maleficent,'' Christopher interjected. ''I told her about cars.''

Maleficent shot Christopher a dirty look.

Vernon let out a chuckle (he knew there had to be a logical explanation).

''If you're going to make us prisoners then do hurry up and put us in shackles,'' Diaval spoke up (he'd had quite enough of the small talk).

''Oh I'm not going to make you prisoners. I'm going to kill you right here and now,'' Vernon said with a smile. ''You see, I spent all last night wondering what went wrong. And then all of a sudden, it hit me.. I should never have made you prisoners in the first place. I should have killed you outright.. I assure you that I won't make that mistake for a second time.''

''Oh come on Vernon,'' Christopher spoke with a grin. ''What's the fun in killing us if we don't get a fair chance?''

''Well I think you do have a fair chance,'' Vernon responded. ''It's not as though you can't fight back, you can choose to fight if you want. However, I personally think that would be a fruitless task. Considering the fact that you're clearly outnumbered.''

Christopher gazed around at the dozens and dozens of men, before leaning forward and whispering into Maleficent's ear.. ''When I give the word, you and Diaval fly out of here.''

''We can't leave you here alone to die,'' she replied.

''Oh don't worry about me.. I have a plan.'' He flashed a cheeky smile.

''Sir,'' Gerald said to his Captain, waiting for the order to be given.

Vernon raised his hand into the air..

Christopher took a deep breath.

''Kill them!'' Vernon commanded, whilst simultaneously swinging his hand back down.

''NOW!'' Christopher shouted.

Maleficent immediately spread her wings and jumped into the air.. She spun around creating a wind that almost knocked Christopher off his horse.

Vernon's soldiers rushed forward and tried to grab a hold of the fairy, but Maleficent flew up high into the air and out of their reach.. ''DIAVAL!'' she shouted down to her companion.

The men turned their attention towards Diaval, but before they could react, he transformed himself back into a raven and flew up into the sky after his Mistress.

''GO!'' Christopher shouted to Apollo, as he and his horse sped off into the nearby forest.

''DAMN!'' Vernon shouted in frustration, as he encouraged his horse to get moving. ''You follow those two!'' he shouted to Gerald. ''I'll deal with Christopher myself!''

''Wait sir!'' Gerald shouted after his Captain, in a vain attempt to warn him about the beast..

Unfortunately, Vernon didn't stop to listen.. He entered the forest in pursuit of Christopher. Desperate to make sure that the young man didn't escape once again.

.

.

.

Christopher and Apollo rode deeper and deeper into the forest.. Christopher was starting to feel fearful, as he looked around for any sign of the beast. He slowed Apollo down as they weaved in and out of the trees.. He glanced over his shoulder to see if Vernon was gaining on him. Thankfully he wasn't.. Chris turned his head back forwards, and was alarmed at the sight of a small tree directly in his path. Christopher pulled frantically at the reins, Apollo moved sharply to his left (narrowly avoiding the tree), Uncomfortable with Chris's sudden jerk of his reins..

''No! Apollo!'' Christopher let out a cry as he fell off his horse and hit the ground.

Vernon smiled with glee at the sight before him.

''Apollo!'' Chris shouted after his horse, but he didn't stop.. He just bolted off further into the forest.

''I have you now.'' Vernon thought out loud.

Christopher got to his feet and looked to Vernon who was advancing towards him. ''Oh bugger,'' he murmured to himself, before turning around and fleeing in the opposite direction.

''Come on!'' Vernon coaxed his horse to move faster..

Christopher ran for a few seconds before realising that it was hopeless. He had to make a stand.. Chris pulled out his sword and turned to face his pursuer. ''Come on you son of a bitch.''

Vernon withdrew his sword to show that he had accepted Christopher's challenge.. He knew that he had the advantage because of his horse.

Christopher readied himself, as he lifted his sword into the air.. His hands began to shake with nervousness. He wasn't confident in his ability with a sword. His only previous experience with one was from his encounter in the field with Vernon's men. And safe to say, it hadn't gone too well.. He took one step backwards so he could get into his familiar martial arts stance, as he waited for Vernon to reach him.. Suddenly, Christopher felt something wrap around his foot. He looked down and noticed that he'd stepped into a noose. It was evidently some kind of trap. He tried to move away, but the rope tightened around his foot.. ''What the fu- ahhhh!'' Chris was cut off mid sentence, as he was dragged upside down into the air.. His sword flew out of his hand.

Vernon guffawed at the comical sight before him, as he slowed his horse down to a stop.

Chris kicked his leg furiously in hope that the rope would break under his weight.. Alas, it didn't. The rope was too thick.

''Oh, how I wish I had a camera to hand,'' Vernon said as he climbed down off his horse. ''You look absolutely ridiculous.''

''Yeah I'll bet,'' Chris replied as he reached up in an attempt to remove the rope.. ''Damn it!'' he exclaimed in frustration before slumping back into the upside down position..

Vernon begun to walk towards Christopher as he raised his sword.

''Are you going to cut me down?'' Chris asked (not holding out much hope).

''No. I'm going to cut your throat.''

''Wait a minute Vern. Can't we at least talk about this?''

''The time for talking is over,'' Vernon replied. ''Now I think it's time for you to, as they say..kick the bucket.''

Chris's eyes widened slightly, as he noticed a large man step out from behind a nearby tree, holding what appeared to be a crowbar in his hand.

''Yes I'm afraid your time is up,'' Vernon couldn't resist gloating.

''So, er. I wonder what this trap was put here for?'' Chris asked Vernon the first question that popped into his head (in an attempt to stall for time).

''Evidently it's used to catch wild animals. What else would it be used for?''

''Well, maybe-'' Chris stalled as he watched the man advancing slowly towards Vernon.

''Maybe what?''

''Oh, er.. Maybe it's here to catch something else,'' Chris said.. ''A beast, perhaps?''

''A beast?'' Vernon echoed him with a mocking chuckle. ''I hardly think so,'' Vernon positioned the sword next to Chris's throat.

''Please Vernon don't slice my throat,'' Chris pleaded. ''Cut my head off instead.. It would be quicker.''

Vernon thought for a moment, whilst the man stepped directly behind him and raised the crowbar into the air.

''Alright,'' Vernon agreed as he pulled his sword back and prepared to strike.. ''Farewell my old friend.''

THWACK.. The crowbar connected with Vernon's head. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Christopher sighed with relief.. ''Thank you, whoever you are.. Now, could you please get me down from here.''

The man bent down and picked up Vernon's sword. ''What are you doing in this forest?'' he inquired.

''I was trying to escape from this maniac,'' Chris pointed to Vernon. ''He's been pursuing me for days now.''

''Really? Why is that?''

''Oh, he works for a militant group of men, led by this kind of sorcerer named Vandran,'' Chris explained.

''Well that all sounds a little far-fetched to me,'' the man replied.. ''How do I know I can trust you?''

''Look at me.. Do I have a dishonest face.''

The man titled his head so he could get a proper look at the upside down Christopher..

'Well?''

''Alright,'' the man relented. ''You do have an honest face.'' With one swing of the sword, he severed the rope..

''Ow!'' Chris exclaimed as he hit the ground. ''Thanks.''

''Don't mention it.''

Christopher gazed up at his savior. He was heavily muscled, bald headed and black skinned.. He was a giant of a man, standing around 6'7 in height.

''Need a hand,'' he offered his hand to Christopher.

Chris grabbed a hold of the man's hand, and was promptly dragged to his feet.

''My name is Zachary,'' the man revealed. ''What's yours?''

''Christopher,'' he replied. ''So, what are you doing out here in the forest?''

''I live here.''

''You live here?'' Chris echoed him with a shocked look on his face.. ''Isn't that a little dangerous? All things considered.''

''Ah. I take it you've heard of the beast.''

''Indeed I have. And I'm very surprised that anyone's brave enough to live alongside it.''

''Well I wouldn't go that far,'' Zachary replied. ''We've co-existed with each for a long time now.. I steer clear of him, he steers clear of me.. Until now.''

''What do you mean?''

''This trap is one of many I've laid out.. They're scattered across the whole forest.''

''You've decided to kill it?''

''Yes I have,'' Zachary responded.

''Why now?''

''Because he's been killing far too many humans as of late.. The killing has to stop, once and for all.''

''I see.. Well good luck with that,'' Chris said as he turned to leave. ''I really have to be going now.''

''No! You mustn't leave without transportation. You'd be a sitting duck for the wolf.''

''Wolf?''

''Yes. The beast is a wolf..''

''I didn't know that,'' Chris said. ''All this fuss over a wolf.''

''This is no ordinary wolf.. It's a giant monstrous looking thing.''

''You've seen it?''

''Once or twice.. But mostly it remains in the shadows. The element of surprise is its greatest asset.''

Christopher sighed.. ''I suppose I could go look for my horse.''

''I wouldn't do that if I were you,'' Zachary disagreed. ''Your horse is probably long gone by now.''

Chris let out another sigh.

''I have an idea. Come back to my house.. I have a horse there that you can borrow.''

''Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose.''

''Don't be silly. Nonsense.. I'd be glad to have some company.''

''Okay,'' Chris agreed as he picked his sword up off the ground and placed it back in its sheath. ''What about him?'' Chris pointed towards Vernon.

''We better bring him with us,'' Zachary replied. ''We don't want him running off and getting help.''

Chris shot Zachary a strange look.

''I mean, we don't want him running off to inform his friends you spoke of as to our whereabouts.''

''Oh right.''

Zachary picked the unconscious Vernon up and threw him over his shoulder.

''Right then,'' Chris said. ''Which direction is your house in?''

''Straight ahead,'' Zachary replied with a grunt.. ''Let's go.''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, inside Mount Oberon. Aurora and Francis had been conversing for the past few hours.. Aurora was pleased that she wasn't alone in this awful place. Having someone to talk to helped keep her mind off her worries. And Francis was very easy to talk to.. There was a moments lull in the conversation, before Francis spoke up once again.

''Aurora.''

''Yes Francis.''

''Er, I've been meaning to ask you this question for a while, but I've always hesitated at the last moment.''

''Why?''

''Well, it's a little personal.''

''What is it?''

''Well it's just that, I was wondering if the rumors I'd heard were true.''

''What rumors?''

''About you and Maleficent,'' Francis replied. ''They say that Maleficent was the one who cursed you, just because she didn't receive an invitation to your christening.. They also say she was the one who killed your father.. Is it true?''

Aurora hesitated for a moment before answering.. ''Yes. It's true.''

''Oh,'' was all Francis said in reply.

''The way you worded it makes Maleficent seem like a heartless monster.. You don't know all the facts.''

''I should like to,'' Francis gave her a weak smile.

''Alright,'' Aurora said before letting out a sigh. ''My father, Stefan, wasn't born into nobility, he was a peasant.''

''Yes, I've heard that your father wasn't born in line to the throne.''

''No he wasn't. He became King only after fulfilling the wishes of the previous monarch.''

''What did he do?''

''He betrayed Maleficent,'' Aurora responded. ''He cut off her wings and presented them to the King.''

''Wait a moment.. You're telling me that your father and Maleficent used to know each other?''

''Yes,'' Aurora confirmed. ''They were friends once.. Well, more than friends actually.''

''Really? I didn't know that.. And yet he cut off her wings just so he could become King?''

''Yes. You see the truth is, Maleficent was the victim in all this.. She didn't curse me because she wasn't invited to my christening, not really. She did it to hit back at my father.. Now don't get me wrong, this doesn't excuse her behavior towards me.''

''No it doesn't. To take it out on an innocent child is unforgivable in my opinion,'' Francis responded.

''I can understand why you'd think that. But she did it in the heat of the moment.. She begun to regret it afterwards.''

''I know.''

''She's like the mother I never had Francis. She was prepared to sacrifice her own life to save mine.. I think she's done more than enough to earn her redemption.''

''Yes I suppose your right,'' Francis replied. ''It was wrong of me to judge her.. I mean, who am I to judge anyone? I'm a bloody pirate,'' he let out a slight chuckle.

''Speaking of that.. How did you wind up becoming a pirate?'' Aurora inquired.

''Oh, that's a long story.''

''I'm prepared to listen..''

''Okay,'' Francis relented. ''Like you, I also never knew my mother. She died shortly after giving birth to me.. I was raised by my father, until he died when I was nine.''

''Oh I'm so sorry. What happened to your father?''

''I don't really know. He fell ill, a virus of some kind.. Anyway, I found myself all alone in the world.''

''You have no siblings?''

Francis shook his head.. ''From then on I had to bring myself up..''

''How did you mange to survive?''

''I lived off the land,'' Francis responded. ''Every so often I'd do a little light burgling.. But I never felt fulfilled. I was never really happy. Not until a few years back when I signed up to join Valentines's crew.''

''You enjoy working for him?''

''Yes. For the first time in my whole life I was happy.. I feel as though I belong with them.''

''Then why did you leave them?''

''I've already told you. I wanted to break into your castle and they refused to come with me..''

''I suspect that there's more to it than that,'' Aurora shot him a curious look.

Francis sighed. ''Alright.. The truth is, I started to feel a little underappreciated.''

''Why?''

''Because I was never promoted from been the ships swabbie.. Even when new men joined up, I was still never promoted from the lowest rank.''

''Was you the youngest pirate?'' Aurora asked.

''Yes.''

''Well maybe that's why you were never promoted. Because you were younger than the rest of them,'' Aurora tried to comfort him.

''Oh that's what Valentine used to say,'' Francis murmured under his breath.. ''I was very rarely allowed to participate when we attacked villages.''

''That must have been frustrating for you.''

''It was.. That's why I started going off on my own, to try and prove to those blockheads that I was capable..''

''So the truth is, you never wanted them to accompany you to this castle.''

Francis hesitated for a moment.. ''No,'' he admitted. ''I was sure that if I could steal the crown jewels by myself, I would have been instantly promoted by Valentine.. I was a fool to think I could succeed.''

''We're all fools in one way or another Francis,'' Aurora spoke with a sweet smile.

Francis returned her smile before becoming lost in thought..

''What is it?'' Aurora inquired (she could tell he was thinking about something).

''Oh, I was just thinking about my cellmates (Christopher and Vernon). We all tried to escape from the castle, but as you know, I was the only one who got away.. I wonder what's become of them?''

''I have no idea,'' Aurora replied.. ''When I was kidnapped by Vandran they were still imprisoned.''

''Oh well,'' Francis shrugged his shoulders. ''They're probably still trapped in the dungeon.''

.

.

.

Little did Francis know that Christopher and Vernon were around 200 miles away from the castle.. By now, they'd arrived at Zachary's house in the middle of the forest.

''Nice place you've got here,'' Christopher said as he looked around the living room.

''Thank you,'' Zachary responded as he opened up the door that led down to the cellar.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm putting him in the cellar,'' Zachary replied as he begun to drag the unconscious Vernon down the steps.

''Oh, good idea.. Need a hand?''

''No it's okay, I've got him,'' Zachary responded with a grunt.

''What do you keep down here?'' Chris inquired as he gazed into the dark cellar.

''Nothing. It's the first time I've been down here in years.''

''I see.''

''So, I take it you're travelling alone?'' Zachary reached the bottom of the staircase.

''Actually no. I have two companions.''

''Really? Where are they now?'' Zachary placed Vernon on the floor.

''I have no idea. We were split up when Vernon and his men apprehended us.''

''Vernon?''

''The man on the floor in front of you,'' Christopher clarified.

''Oh, I see.. His name is Vernon?''

''Yes. He's been a thorn in my side for quite some time now.''

''Well don't worry he shan't be bothering you anymore,'' Zachary said as he exited the cellar, locking the door behind him.

''What are you going to do with him?''

''I don't know yet.. But rest assured, he won't be pursuing you again.''

''Good. I've had quite enough of him,'' Chris replied as he seated himself on a nearby chair.. ''So. Where's this horse you spoke of?''

''In the stable around back.. I have two, so I don't mind you borrowing one.''

''That's very kind of you. But, how am I going to get it back to you?''

''I will travel with you until you reach the edge of the forest.. That way I can bring my horse back home with me. I'm afraid from then on you'll have to travel by foot.''

''That's fine,'' Chris responded. ''Right then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!'' he got to his feet.

''Oh what's the rush.. You look as though you could do with a good meal.''

''No, I really think we should get going..''

Zachary sighed. ''Well if you're sure?''

Christopher's rumbling stomach began to object ''Well, on the other hand.. I haven't eaten anything for almost two days.''

''That's the spirit!'' Zachary exclaimed. ''Now you sit down and I'll prepare us both a sumptuous dinner.'' Zachary promptly headed off into the kitchen..

''Alright,'' Chris sat back down on the chair.

''So, where do you hail from!?'' Zachary shouted to Chris from the kitchen.

''Er, I come from somewhere far away from here!''

''Really? How far!?''

''Very far!''

''I see!'' Zachary responded (he could tell that Christopher didn't want to be specific about his origins). ''Would you like a drink of tea to go with your meal?'' Zachary inquired as he popped his head around the kitchen door.

''Oh, yes thanks.''

Zachary disappeared back into the kitchen.. ''So where are you and your companions headed!?''

''To a mountain.''

''A mountain!?''

''Yes,'' Chris confirmed. ''A mountain named Oberon.''

''Mount Oberon?'' Zachary walked back into the living room.. ''May I ask why you're going there?''

''Well, it's a rather long and complicated tale.''

''I'm willing to listen.''

''Alright then. Sit down for a moment and I'll tell you everything.''

''Okay,'' Zachary sat down on the largest chair in the living room. ''Go on.''

Christopher took a deep breath before beginning his tale.. ''It all began on a wet, dark and stormy night...''

.

.

.

Back at Mount Oberon, Vandran was alone in the throne room.. His thoughts were troubled by many different worries. He feared that his relationship with Syrena was beginning to crumble.. He feared that he might fail in his mission to release his Master.. But most of all, he feared that Maleficent and Christopher might still be alive.. He hoped that his trust in Vernon hadn't been misplaced.

''My Lord,'' a familiar voice spoke..

''Syrena.. What do you want?''

''I wish to speak with you.''

''I'm listening,'' Vandran spoke in a cold tone..

''I'd like to apologize for what I said the other day my Lord.. It's not my place to say how you should treat the Queen.''

Vandran let out a sigh.. ''I accept your apology Syrena,'' he turned to face her. ''I understand that this is all very hard for you.''

Syrena nodded her head.

''You told me that you feared how my Master would treat Aurora upon meeting her.. Is that really the truth?''

''Yes. I don't want to see her harmed.''

''Well, maybe that's how you really feel then.''

''Of course it is.. Why would you suspect otherwise?'' Syrena asked.

''It's just that, I can't help but wonder if perhaps there's a little more to it. After all, you and Aurora do have something in common... You're both human.''

Syrena sighed (she knew where Vandran was going with this).

''The truth of the matter is that you think my Master will treat you in a derisive manner?''

''Can you really blame me for thinking that?'' Syrena spoke in an flustered tone. ''He's not exactly known for treating humans with kindness.''

''Kindness?'' Vandran echoed her. ''I don't think the word is in his vocabulary,'' Vandran let out a small laugh.. ''Don't be mistaken in thinking he only treats humans with disdain.. He's like that with everyone.''

''It's different for you my Lord. You've been with him since the beginning.. You were there when he was banished from the original Kingdom.''

''And you think that entitles me to preferential treatment?''

Syrena didn't reply.

''Do not fear. I don't know what the future holds for any of us, but you can trust me when I say this.. I will not let any harm come to you Syrena. I swear it!''

''If he commanded you to kill me..would you do it?'' Syrena asked.

Vandran turned away.

''Answer me Vandran,'' she spoke his name.

Vandrna turned back to face her. ''I won't lie to you.. If it came to a straight choice between you and my Master... I would have to choose him.''

''That's what I thought,'' Syrena said with a look of resignation on her face.

''Don't worry my dear,'' Vandran put his hand on her shoulder. ''It won't come to that.''

Syrena let out a sigh.

''Cheer up Syrena! It won't be too long now before the night of the blood moon,'' Vandran spoke with a look of delight spread across his features. ''Then the ritual to release my Master shall begin.''

''What is exactly required for the ritual?''

''Aurora'a blood,'' Vandran replied.

''Her blood?''

''Oh stop worrying. We don't need all her blood,'' Vandran explained. ''A drop would be sufficient.''

''Ah. I see.''

''Once the ritual is completed my Master shall be free to walk the Earth.. And then we Syrena, me and you, shall reap the rewards when he conquers it!'' Vandran exclaimed with a manic look on his face.

Syrena shot Vandran a strange look.

Vandran cleared his throat and composed himself before speaking. ''Syrena. I would be most grateful if you could fetch me a glass of wine.''

''Yes my Lord,'' Syrena replied, before turning around and heading out of the large room.

Vandran seated himself on the throne.. He begun to smile. His smile quickly transformed into a giggle, then into a chuckle, then into a laugh, and finally into a guffaw..

Throughout every hall in the mountain, Vandran's demented laughter could be heard.

.

.

.

Back at Zachary's house, Christopher had just finished the dinner that Zachary had prepared for them (a pair of wild rabbits).

''That's the best meal I've had in a long time,'' Chris said. ''It was simply exquisite!''

''I'm glad you enjoyed,'' Zachary replied as he picked up the plates and cups and carried them off into the kitchen.

''Ah, this is the life, eh?'' Chris got to his feet. ''Living in solitude out here in the forest. If it wasn't for that wolf roaming around out there I'd be tempted to build a house here myself.''

''Well, you get used to it,'' Zachary responded as he walked back into the living room.

''What do you mean get used to it? Don't you like living out here?''

''I don't like or dislike it,'' Zachary replied. ''It is what it is.''

Christopher didn't exactly know what he meant by that, but he chose not to press the matter any further..

''So, this other dimension you're from.. Is it similar to this one?'' Zachary inquired.

''Well yes and no. There's no magic or fairy's in my world so in that sense it's very different. But basically, this dimension is like my world minus 700 years or so.. I wonder if in this dimension technology will advance?''

''Technology?''

''Yeah. You should see some of the things in my world.''

''HEY!'' A voice shouted from the cellar.

''Ah, I see your friend Vernon is awake,'' Zachary said with a cheeky smile (he knew full well that they hated each other).

''He's not my friend,'' Chris replied.

''LET ME OUT OF HERE!'' Vernon hollered as he begun to bang on the door.

''Oh be quiet Vernon!'' Chris exclaimed as he approached the cellar door. ''You can shout all you like but I'm not letting you out of there.''

''Christopher,'' Vernon recognised his voice. ''Get me out of here!''

''I've already told you no.''

''Where are we?''

''In my house,'' Zachary spoke up as he walked towards the cellar door.

''Who's that?''

''This is my newly acquired friend, Zach,'' Chris replied.

''Really? So I take it he was the one who knocked me out?''

''Indeed,'' Chris confirmed Vernon's suspicions.

''When I get out of here, I'm going to make damn sure that you both pay for what you've done to me!''

''Save it Vern you're not getting out of this one,'' Chris stated.

Zachary suddenly turned around and headed for the outside door.

''Where are you going?'' Chris asked.

''I'm going for a walk,'' Zachary replied. ''I want to make sure that the beast isn't nearby.. When I return, we'll depart for the edge of the forest.''

''Okay.''

''Listen to me Christopher,'' Zachary said as he opened the front door. ''Do not leave this house until I return.''

''Don't worry I won't.''

''And don't let him out of the cellar,'' Zachary pointed towards the cellar door before stepping outside.

''Pigs will fly before I open that door,'' Christopher assured him, before a though crossed his mind. ''Pigs don't fly in this dimension, do they?''

''Not to my knowledge,'' Zachary replied with a smile before closing the door behind him.

''And then there were two,'' Vernon murmured.

''Oh will you be quiet,'' Chris spoke in an irritated manner.

''No, you be quiet!'' Vernon retorted.

''No, you be quiet!''

''No you!''

''No you!''

''Oh great, that's just what we need, an Abbott and Costello routine.''

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Maleficent and Diaval had finally managed to escape from Lieutenant Gerald and the rest of Vernon's men. They'd been relentlessly pursued by them for hours on end. Every time they tried to double back and head for the forest to aid Christopher, they'd run back into them.. But finally, after spending almost an hour hiding at the top of a large tree, Gerald and his men had finally moved on..

Maleficent swooped down to the ground, followed closely by Diaval, who transformed himself back into human form as soon as he touched down.

''Phew. I'm exhausted'' Diaval said as he seated himself on a nearby log. ''I think my lack of sleep last night is catching up with me.''

''We don't have time to rest Diaval. We must not leave Christopher in the forest alone after dark.'' Maleficent spoke with an uncharacteristic look of worry on her face.

''I agree,'' Diaval concurred.. ''Do you happen to know where we are Mistress?'' Diaval asked as he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

''I have no idea,'' Maleficent replied with a sigh. ''It's all that irksome Lieutenants fault.''

''Yes. He's equally as tenacious as his Captain.''

''If not more so,'' Maleficent added. ''Come on. We must depart.''

''Okay,'' Diaval let out a groan as he climbed to his feet. ''Which way is the forest?''

''To the east,'' Maleficent pointed in that direction. ''We must scour the forest until we find him.''

Diaval nodded his head in agreement. ''What if we encounter the beast?''

''Well, you'll just have to fight him wolf on wolf.''

''Are you suggesting I transform myself into a wolf?'' Diaval spoke with a look of disgust on his face.

''Why not? You've been a wolf before,'' she reminded him.

''Yes, and you know very well that I hated every second of it.''

''Oh relax Diaval,'' Maleficent smiled at him. ''I'm only joshing.''

Diaval shot her a dark look.

''Let's go!'' Maleficent declared as she spread her wings and took flight.. Diaval promptly turned himself back into a raven before flying after her.

.

.

.

Christopher was beginning to feel anxious.. Hours had passed, and Zachary still hadn't returned.. He had been sat down for almost an hour now, he needed to stretch his legs.. Chris got to his feet and began to pace up and down the living room.

''Christopher,'' Vernon spoke out from behind the cellar door.

''Yes Vernon.''

''What time is it?''

Chris looked to the window before replying. ''Dusk.''

Vernon let out a sigh.. ''I wonder where your friend Zachary is?''

''Yeah, so do I.''

''Do you trust him?''

Chris hesitated for a moment before replying. ''Yes, he seems very nice.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted. ''Oh Chris, you're far too trusting.''

''What are you insinuating?'' Chris asked as he walked up towards the cellar door.

''I'm not insinuating anything,'' Vernon responded. ''All I'm saying is that if I were in your position, I'd be a tad suspicious as to why he's been so hospitable.''

''Perhaps he's just a nice guy.. Didn't that thought even enter your head?''

''No it did not. And do you know why?''

''Why?''

''Because 99% of the time, people only help if you if they want something in return.''

''Oh, Vernon,'' Chris shook his head. ''You're so cynical.''

''No. I'm not cynical, I'm realistic.. For all you know this Zachary could be a raving lunatic.''

''Don't be ridiculous,'' Chris spoke with a chuckle.

''Well, ask yourself Chris.. Why do you think he's been gone so long?''

''I don't know.. I only hope he didn't run into the beast.''

''Beast?'' Vernon echoed him.

''Yes. It's a huge wolf that lives in this forest,'' Chris revealed. ''Zachary's trying to kill it.''

''Really? Well, that explains why Zachary's been such a long time.''

''You think it's killed him?''

''Most likely yes..''

''Well, if he doesn't return within the next ten minutes I'm going to look for him.''

''No! That's a terrible idea!'' Vernon strongly disagreed.

''Why?''

''Because you'll surely be killed.''

''Vernon, I didn't know you cared.''

''I don't give a damn about you! I care about ME!''

''Oh don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe in this cellar. I doubt that the wolf will be able to break this sturdy door down.''

''That's not the point. If you and Zachary are both dead, what becomes of me!?''

Christopher didn't reply.

''Death by dehydration!'' Vernon declared.. ''That's what'll happen to me!''

''Yeah. I must admit you've got a point there.. But nevertheless, I can't leave Zach out there alone.. He could be fighting for his life as we speak.''

''Tsk,'' Vernon tutted. ''Well if you're so hell bent on going then you better let me out of here first.''

''Er.. I think that's a bad idea.''

''What!?''

''I'm sorry Vern but I just don't trust you.''

''You can't leave me in here!''

''Don't worry I'll be back,'' Christopher turned around and headed towards the front door.

''REYNOLDS!'' Vernon boomed. ''DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!''

Just as Christopher was about to open the door, he spotted a shadowy figure move past the window.. Christopher let out a cry of surprise as he jumped back and pulled out his sword (thinking it was the wolf).

''What's going on!?'' Vernon inquired.

''Shh,'' Chris shushed him.

Suddenly, the door was flung open.

Christopher lunged forward sword in hand...before promptly stopping in his tracks.. ''Zachary,'' Chris spoke with a sigh of relief.

''Oh, thank goodness,'' Vernon said as he wiped his brow (he also thought it was the wolf).

''Whoa! Watch where you're pointing that thing,'' Zachary looked to the sword.

''Oh, sorry,'' Chris put the sword back in its sheath. ''Where the hell have you been!? I thought you'd been killed!''

''I very nearly was,'' Zachary replied.

''You encountered the beast?''

''Yes.. I pursued it in an attempt to force it into one of my traps, but alas the foul creature is too clever for that.. He turned the tables on me. It was a classic case of the hunter becoming the hunted.''

''How did you mange to escape?'' Chris asked.

''I briefly left the forest.. I knew that the wolf would never follow me out there.''

''Oh this is intolerable!'' Christopher exclaimed ''What are we going to do now?''

''I think under the circumstances we should wait until morning before we depart,'' Zachary suggested.

''No, I can't leave my friends for any longer,'' Chris disagreed with the burly man's suggestion. ''They might be in need of my help.''

''Well what good will you be to them if you are dead,'' Zachary responded.. ''It would be insane to try and make it through the forest at this time. It's almost fully dark out there.. And trust me, the wolf is at his most dangerous when you can't see him.''

Christopher let out a disgruntled sigh.. ''Oh, I suppose you're right.''

''I am right,'' Zachary reassured him.. ''Now, you go get some sleep. You can have my room.. I'll sleep out here.''

''Are you sure?''

''Positive,'' Zachary confirmed.

''Excuse me gentleman,'' Vernon butted in.. ''But what about me? Are you just going to leave me in here all night!?''

''That's the general idea yes,'' Zachary responded.

''He will need some food and water in the morning though,'' Chris spoke up.

Zachary nodded his head to show that he understood.

Christopher leaned forward and whispered to Zachery in a quiet voice so Vernon couldn't hear.. ''Have you decided what you're going to do with him yet?''

Zachary didn't reply.

''I don't want you to kill him.''

''How else can we prevent him from following you?'' Zachary replied. ''He can't remain here forever.''

Christopher thought for a moment, before responding in a quiet voice. ''Keep him here for a few days after I leave, then set him free.''

''Are you sure that's a good idea?''

''Yes.. All I need is a few days head start.''

''Alright,'' Zachery replied with a nod of his head. ''I will do as you ask.''

''Thanks.. In fact, thanks for everything you've done for me.''

''Anytime,'' Zachery said with a smile.

''Okay then, I'm off to bed.. Goodnight Zach.''

''Goodnight.''

Chris turned towards the cellar. ''Goodnight Vernon!''

Vernon responded with a low grunt (he couldn't be bothered bidding his nemesis goodnight).

''Wake me up at first light,'' Chris said as he headed towards the bedroom.

''I will,'' Zachary replied.

''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight.''

.

.

.

Chris took off his leather jacket and threw it over a chair beside the large bed.. He was looking forward to sleeping in a proper bed for once, the last time he'd slept in one had been when he stayed at Oloven's cottage. Chris thoughts suddenly drifted towards the elderly wizard. He wondered what had become of him.. Despite the fact that Oloven had betrayed Christopher when he deserted him in the castle dungeon, Chris still cared about the old man.. He only hoped that he hadn't been slain by Vandran or one of his followers.

Chris was just about to get undressed and get into bed, when a distressing thought entered his mind. A thought that instantly put him off the idea of going to sleep..

_'What if he appears again. The man from my nightmare.. The one who claims to be Vandran's Master.'_

Chris's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the window pane.. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of it.

''M-Maleficent,'' Chris said as he spun around to face the window.

Maleficent gestured for him to open the window..

Chris promptly walked towards the window and opened it. ''Maleficent. What are you doing here?''

''I think the question is, what are you doing here?''

''Keeping shelter from the beast.. The man who owns this house was kind enough to let me stay the night.''

''Come on out here,'' Maleficent said as she walked away from the window.

''I'm not coming out there. It's much safer in here.''

''Come on!'' Maleficent demanded.

Chris mumbled a few curse words under his breath before climbing out the window. Thankfully the house was all on one level, so Christopher just stepped down to the ground below.. He walked over towards Maleficent who was standing a few yards away from the house.

''Where's Diaval?'' Chris asked.

''Somewhere at the other side of the forest looking for you,'' Maleficent replied. ''We split up so we could cover more ground.''

''I see.''

''Who owns this house?'' Maleficent inquired.

''Oh, a man named Zachary.. You should come in and say hello. He's a very nice fellow. He's been hunting the wolf.''

''Ah, so he told you about the wolf?''

''Yes.''

''This, Zachary.. He wouldn't happen to be a dark skinned man would he?''

''Yes he is.. How did you know that?'' Chris wondered.

Maleficent let out a sigh.. ''I have something to tell you Christopher.''

''What?''

''Zachary...Is the wolf.''

''What?'' Chris spoke with a look of confusion on his face.

''It's true..''

''No. That's preposterous! I can tell the difference between a man and a wolf.''

''He's not a wolf per se. He only transforms into one at night time, when the moon fills the sky'' Maleficent explained. ''He's cursed.. And my father was the one who cursed him.''

''No, no. You must have the wrong guy.. He's trying to kill the wolf, he's laid out traps all across the forest.''

''He's lying. Those traps are to catch humans.''

''But he's been nothing but kind to me.''

''It's all a ruse. A trick to make you feel at ease so you would remain at his house until nighttime arrived.''

Chris shook his head in disbelief.

''Trust me Christopher.. I speak the truth.''

''Well, the moons out and he's still a man,'' Chris pointed to the recently risen moon.

''He'll transform any moment now.''

''Yeah sure,'' Chris spoke in a sarcastic manner. ''Look. I've suspended my disbelief to a great degree since I've arrived in this Kingdom. But I will NEVER believe that a human being can transform into a wolf! The whole notion is complete bullsh-''

Christopher was cut off by the sound of a blood curdling howl emitting from the house behind him.

Maleficent shot him a, _told you so,_ look.

''Oh, b-b-boy,'' Chris stammered out his catchphrase in sheer terror.

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of chapter 14.. As always please review and let me know what you think. I'm particularly interested to know what you made of Videl (AKA Vandran's Master). After his brief appearance in Christopher's nightmare.**

**Being the good nephew that I am, I'm going to visit my aunt and uncle in Wales again, this time for three days. I'll start work on the next chapter as soon as I return.. Hopefully, the next update will be in around 10 to 12 days.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, cheerio.**


	15. The Quality of Mercy

**(A/N). Hi guys. As always thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**I'd just like to add a disclaimer (I haven't done one for a while). I'm not fortunate enough to own the film Maleficent or any of the characters that featured in it.**

**Okay then, on with the chapter.**

* * *

''Oh boy?'' Maleficent echoed him. ''It that all you can say, oh boy? What does it even mean anyway!?''

''Well, it means-''

Christopher was rudely cut off by the sound of another hair-raising howl.

''I-it means-'' he repeated.

''Never mind about your strange motto,'' Maleficent interrupted him. ''We must depart from here. Now!''

Chris nodded his head frantically in reply before beginning to run in the opposite direction of the house.. After a few seconds though, he stopped in his tracks.

''What is it?'' Maleficent inquired.

Chris turned back to face the house. ''Vernon's in there,'' he spoke in a hushed voice.

''What?''

''Vernon's in there,'' Chris repeated in a louder tone. ''He's trapped in the cellar.''

''So?''

''Well I can't just leave him to be mutilated.''

''Why not? He wouldn't aid you if you were in his position,'' Maleficent pointed out.

''That's true,'' Chris admitted. ''All the same, I have to help him.''

''Why?''

''Because I like to think I'm a better person than him,'' Chris responded as he started to head back towards the house.

Maleficent let out a sigh of frustration. She couldn't believe that Christopher was actually going to risk his life in an attempt to save his enemy.. ''Idiot,'' she murmured under her breath.

''You don't have to come with me,'' Chris said over his shoulder.

''Don't worry I won't. If you're stupid enough to go back in there, then you deserve what you're about to get.. I'm sorry, but you're on your own.''

.

.

.

Inside the cellar, Vernon was absolutely terrified.. He didn't know that Zachary himself had transformed into the wolf, all he knew for sure was that the wolf was inside the house, as he could hear the howls coming from the other side of the cellar door.. He flinched upon hearing the sound of thunderous footsteps advancing towards him, before quickly trotting down the steps and standing with his back against the wall at the bottom. His whole body began to tremble as he watched the door shake before him, as the beast clawed frantically at it..

Vernon let out a small whimper, as the door was ripped off its hinges and tossed aside by the beast.. His eyes widened at the sight of the creature standing at the top of the staircase.. It was a huge wolf. Standing on its hind legs, with huge muscles and a very large jaw. Its razor sharp teeth seemed to smile menacingly at him.

Zachary was just about to attack Vernon, when he felt a sharp pain in his back. He let out a howl of pain as he spun around to see Christopher standing near the open front door, brandishing two knives in his hand (he'd picked them up off the nearby dresser). Zachary reached behind him, and pulled the knife out of his back.

Christopher was appalled at the sight of Zachary's new form. It was as though there was no trace left of the man he'd shared dinner with earlier that day.. He steeled himself before throwing one of the knives directly at the wolf's head, but the beast jumped out of the way at the last moment. He landed on top of the table in the middle of the room before lunging towards Christopher. Chris jumped aside and fell into the nearby dresser, dropping his remaining knife in the process. Zachary flew towards him and was just about to strike, when Chris pulled out his sword from its scabbard and slashed the beast across its chest. Zachary howled with pain as he lifted Christopher into the air and threw him across the room. Chris let out a yell as he crashed against the wall.. Zachary had just begun to advance towards the young man, when Vernon stumbled out of the cellar.

''Oh no, not good,'' Vernon murmured to himself upon seeing the wolf staring directly at him.

Zachary turned his attention away from Christopher, as he began to slowly walk towards Vernon.

''Christopher!'' Vernon called out as he started to back away into the kitchen. ''I could use a little help here!''

Christopher picked himself up and let out a groan, before putting his hand to his head (which was throbbing).

''Christopher!'' Vernon called out once again, with panic beginning to show in his voice. ''Christopher!'' he repeated as he lifted up a nearby stool, which he used in an attempt to fend off the beast.

With one swing of his hand Zachary destroyed the stool.

''Chris!'' Vernon cried out for aid as he stood up against the kitchen wall.. ''I was always fond of you, Chris. Not overly fond...but fond.''

Zachary snarled whilst baring his teeth.

''AHHHHH!'' Vernon screamed in terror as he pushed past Zachary and sprinted towards the front door. Zachary spun around and raced after him.. He jumped into the air and landed on top of him, knocking Vernon to the ground.

''CHRISTOPHER!'' Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs.

Just as Zachary was about to rip Vernon's throat out, Christopher flew through the air and landed on the wolf's back.. Zachary let out a frustrated growl, as he clambered to his feet and spun around in a circle, in an attempt to make Christopher let go. ''AH!'' Chris shouted as his grip loosened considerably. After a few seconds Chris let go, and once again he was thrown through the air.. This time he landed on top of the table, which instantly broke beneath him as soon as he collided with it.

Zachary rushed forward and grabbed Chris by the throat. The young man gasped for air, as he reached down and grabbed a hold of his sword, which he immediately used to stab Zachary in his foot. The beast gave out a howl of pain as he released Christopher from his grasp and stumbled backwards.

''GET OUT OF HERE!'' Chris shouted to Vernon.

Vernon didn't need to be told twice, he instantly rushed out of the front door and headed into the trees.

For a brief moment Zachary considered pursuing Vernon, before deciding against it, as he turned back around to face Christopher.

Chris got to his feet and raised his sword..

Zachary let out a low growl.

''Come on then!'' Chris exclaimed. ''Let's see what you're made of!''

Zachary accepted Christopher's challenge, as he sprung towards him and grabbed the blade of his sword.. Chris's eyes widened in terror, as Zachary yanked the sword out of his hand and threw it towards the cellar door. Chris let out a yell as he uppercutted Zachary under his chin.. He tried to run, but the large beast grabbed a hold of his arm.. Zachary proceeded to lift Christopher into the air and bang him against the ceiling repeatedly.. He eventually grew tired of this and dropped Christopher onto the floor..

Chris tried to climb to his feet, but his body couldn't muster enough strength.. The whole room seemed to be spinning around him.

Zachary placed his injured foot onto Chris's chest.. He reached down and put one of his claws against the young man's right eye.

''Oh my God,'' Christopher spoke in a quivering voice.

Zachary was just about to put out Chris's eye, when suddenly...Maleficent came crashing through the roof.. As soon as she touched the ground, she blasted Zachary with her magic, sending the huge beast flying across the room. He came to a stop when he smashed through the wall that led to the bedroom.

''Maleficent,'' Chris sighed with relief.

Maleficent reached down and hoisted Christopher up.

Zachary got to his feet and let out a loud growl..

''I think we should leave,'' Chris suggested.

''Good idea,'' Maleficent agreed..

Just as they were about to make their exit through the hole in the roof, Zachary charged towards them.. Maleficent tried to blast him once again with her magic, but Zachary dodged out of the way. He jumped into the air and landed right next to her, before grabbing her throat. Maleficent used her wings to try and take flight, but the space inside the house was too restricted..

Chris grabbed the knife from the floor and plunged it deep into Zachary's back..

Zachary let out a howl of pain as he lifted Maleficent into the air and threw her to the ground. He spun around and attempted to bite Christopher's head off, but Chris moved out of the way at the last second.. Zachary used his claw to swipe Chris on his back.

''AHHH!'' Chris screamed in agony as he fell the ground.

Zachary went in for the kill, but just before he could reach Chris, Maleficent used all the magic she could muster to throw the wolf into the air.. Zachary hit the ceiling, and thinking quickly, grabbed a hold of the beam in the roof and began to tug on it furiously..

Maleficent's eyes widened, as she realised what the beast was trying to do.. She quickly used her magic to toss Christopher into the kitchen out of the way, as the whole ceiling in the living room came crashing down on top of her, knocking the fairy unconscious.

After a few seconds had passed, Christopher picked himself back up and staggered out of the kitchen.. He reached down and pulled his sword out of the rubble.

Zachary limped over towards the unconscious Maleficent, as he prepared to exact his revenge for what her father had done to him..

''Get away from her!'' Chris shouted.

Zachary turned to face Christopher and shot him a sinister glare.

Chris steeled himself before advancing towards the beast, his sword risen high in the air..

Zachary let out a yell before rushing towards Chris and taking a swipe at him.. Chris dodged to his right, before slicing the wolf on its side.. Zachary let out a cry of anguish before spinning around and hitting Christopher with his outstretched arm. Chris tumbled backwards over some of the wreckage and hit the floor. Zachary immediately took advantage of this, as he pulled the sword from Chris's hand and tossed it outside the house, before using his claws to scratch Chris's torso.

''AHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Chris screamed in agony.

Zachary licked his lips. ''I'm going to enjoy this,'' he spoke in a deep animalistic tone of voice.

Chris looked in puzzlement (he wasn't aware that Zachary could still speak in his wolf form). ''Please. Don't do this,'' he pleaded with desperation showing behind his eyes.

''A pathetic little being like you doesn't deserve to live,'' Zachary opened his mouth wide, as if he was about to feast on Chris's flesh.

Christopher closed his eyes and awaited the inevitable (he was too drained of energy to try and fight back). However, just then, Chris heard the sound of wings accompanied by cawing.. ''Diaval.''

Zachary looked up and noticed the raven swoop down and land to ground besides Maleficent..

Diaval took one look at his unconscious Mistress before turning towards the wolf and cawing angrily..

Zachary bared his teeth at Diaval, in an attempt to frighten the little nuisance away.

Diaval gave a defiant caw, which quickly evolved into a howl, as Diaval began to transform himself into a wolf..

Zachary watched in amazement as Diaval concluded his transformation.. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments, exchanging growls, before they both simultaneously dived through the air towards each other. The two grappled for several seconds, before Zachary lifted Diaval off the ground and threw him straight through the wall that led outside the house. Zachary immediately went after him.. Diaval quickly jumped back up and resumed fighting with the large beast.

Christopher dragged himself to his feet and stumbled out the house after them.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, on the outer edge of the forest, Vernon collapsed to the ground, exhausted.. He looked behind him to make sure that the wolf wasn't pursuing him.

''Captain Drake!'' a male voice exclaimed from behind one of the trees.

Vernon jumped to his feet alarmed.

''Sir, are you alright?'' Gerald asked as he stepped out into the moonlight.

''Gerald,'' Vernon let out a sigh of relief. ''What the hell do you think you're playing at!? Don't sneak up on me like that! I almost had a heart attack..''

''My apologies sir.''

''Where have you been all this time anyway?''

''Chasing Maleficent and the shape-shifter,'' Gerald replied. ''Just as you ordered sir.''

''You've been chasing them all this time?''

''Well, practically.. Me and the men pursued them for hours.''

''I see.. So all this time you've been galavanting about?''

''Well, I wouldn't exactly-''

''WHILST I WAS BEEN NEARLY KILLED BY A GIANT WOLF!'' Vernon cut him off as he exploded with anger.

''W-what?''

''YOU HEARD ME!'' Vernon shouted in his face.. ''Why didn't you tell me about the wolf!?''

''I-I tried to sir,'' Gerald responded. ''But you were so hell bent on pursuing Christopher into the forest that you failed to hear me.''

Vernon took a deep breath in an effort to calm down. ''Where are the men?''

''Not far from here.. I told them to remain outside the forest while I looked for you.''

''I see.''

''Where's Christopher?'' Gerald inquired.

''Oh, he's probably dead by now,'' Vernon said with a grin.. ''When I left, the wolf was just about to kill him.''

''Really?''

''Yes,'' Vernon confirmed. ''Now all we have to do is kill Maleficent and Diaval and it's mission accomplished.''

Suddenly, they heard a distant sound of howling. Vernon and Gerald both turned their heads in its direction.

''I think we should go,'' Vernon spoke in a slightly worried tone as he began to head out of the forest.

''I quite agree sir,'' Gerald concurred as he followed behind his Captain.

''We shall gather the men and surround the forest.''

''Why sir?'' Gerald asked.

''Just in case Christopher somehow makes another miraculous escape.''

''Surely his luck must have run out by now.''

''Don't you believe it,'' Vernon replied. ''The way that wolf howled just then, it sounded to me as though it was still combating something.''

Gerald looked to the forest once again, as another blood curdling howl could be heard on the wind.

.

.

.

The howls that could be heard by Vernon and Gerald were actually coming from Diaval. They were howls of pain and frustration, as Zachary continually kept tossing Diaval about as though he was a toy.. Zachary once again hoisted Diaval into the air before throwing him against a nearby tree. Diaval quickly sprung to his feet and charged at his opponent, he dived into the air and nipped the side of the large wolfs neck, before retreating away to a safe distance..

Whilst Zachary's wolf form was much larger and more humanoid looking than Diaval's, Diaval's wolf form was much more quicker and agile. Diaval used this to his advantage, as he begun to nip back and forth landing bites into Zachary's skin in the process.

After a few moments Zachary yelled, ''ENOUGH!'' as he reached down and grabbed Diaval by the scruff of his neck.

Christopher staggered up behind Zachary sword in hand.. Unfortunately, Zachary heard the sound of Chris's footsteps coming from behind him.

Chris was just about to strike the beast, when all of a sudden, Zachary spun around and tossed Diaval in Chris's direction.. Diaval collided with Christopher and they both fell to the ground. Zachary instantly rushed towards them and tossed Chris aside, before beginning to claw and gnaw at Diaval.

Christopher grabbed his sword and threw it at Zachary...and scored a direct hit, as the sword embedded in Zachary's back.

Zachary howled with pain as he removed the sword from his back..

Diaval saw this as his chance, and using all his remaining strength he dived at the large wolf, knocking Zachary backwards into the rubble of the house..

Christopher once again dragged himself to his feet. His whole body was aching.. For a brief moment he considered heading off into the trees. But after taking one look at Diaval valiantly fighting the giant wolf...Chris knew what he had to do.

.

.

Inside the house, Zachary was starting to get frustrated, because Diaval was moving at lightning speed, constantly remaining a safe distance away from his reach. However, upon clipping a piece of wood with his back right paw, Diaval almost fell over. Zachary saw his chance and quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of Diaval, before tossing him to the ground. The beast proceeded to pounce on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Diaval let out a howl of pain as Zachary began to pummel him repeatedly.

_'I'm so sorry Mistress,'_ Diaval thought to himself as he glanced towards the unconscious Maleficent. _'I've failed you.'_ Diaval let out another howl as the pain started to become too much to bear. Still Zachary continued to beat him.. Diaval realised that he had but one choice left...he had to transform into another creature, a much larger creature...a dragon._  
_

Zachary leaned over Diaval and bit him on the side of his throat.. Diaval desperately tried not to dwell on the agonizing pain, as he tried to focus on transforming into a dragon. Without concentration, the transformation couldn't take place.. Zachary lifted Diaval into the air using his teeth and ragged him about for what felt like an eternity before throwing him back outside the house.. Diaval lost all his concentration as he hit the ground hard, and instead of transforming into a dragon, he transformed back into his original form of a raven. He let out a weak caw before slipping into unconsciousness..

Zachary grinned triumphantly.. And just as he'd begun to advance towards Diaval to finish him off, he heard a voice cry out from behind him.

''HEY!''

Zachary spun around to see Christopher (now donning his leather jacket) standing by what used to be the door that led to the bedroom..

''Let's finish this,'' Chris spoke with a cough, as he lifted his sword up into the air.

Zachary shot Christopher a wicked smile, before walking on all fours towards him.. Zachary was wounded and tiring, so he wanted to end this fight quickly.

Chris backed up slightly, feeling fearful at the sight before him..

Zachary paused all movement for a few seconds, before diving towards the young man.. Chris stepped aside at the last moment, causing Zachary to crash land into the nearby debris. In a flash, Chris used all his remaining energy to jump onto his foes back, before wrapping his sword around the beasts neck. However, before Chris could inflict any damage, Zachary flipped him over his shoulder. Chris landed hard on a piece of broken wood, hurting his back in the process.. Zachary grabbed Christopher by the throat using one hand and lifted him into the air. Chris swung his sword wildly for a few seconds before the wolf plucked it from his hand and tossed it outside.

Chris tried kicking his legs frantically to no avail, as Zachary continued to choke the life out of him.. He tried to remove the beast's long claws from around his neck, but it was no use.. He felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head at any second.

Zachary glanced to his left upon hearing a low groan. He noticed Maleficent opening her eyes.. The beast let out a snort as he dropped Christopher to the ground..

Chris let out several gasps as he put his hand to his throat. Suddenly, Zachary kicked him in his back, causing Chris to fall face down. The large wolf hit him several times just for good measure, before picking him up and tossing him across what was left of the living room. He landed a few feet away from Maleficent.

Zachary stared at Maleficent intently, as he slowly began to advance towards her.. At last he would have revenge.

Maleficent tried to muster up some magic, but found herself too weak to even move a limb.

Christopher tried to stand up but his body wouldn't comply. So he instead began to crawl towards Maleficent.

''Maleficent,'' Zachary spoke the fairy's name. ''I have waited a long time for this moment.. Your father's curse on me, shall be your undoing,'' he growled. ''Now I will dispatch you. And then I shall feast on your BLOOD!''

''No,'' Chris said weakly as he laid his body across Maleficent's, in an attempt to shield her from harm.

Zachary looked in puzzlement at the sight before him.

''Don't do this.. Please. Let her go,'' Chris spoke with labored breaths.. ''Kill me instead.''

Zachary cocked his head to one side. ''You're willing to give up your life to save hers?'' He looked at Maleficent with disgust.

Chris could only manage a nod in response.

Zachary's facial expression suddenly changed. It was as though the once human part of him was starting to fight back.. ''How noble of you,'' he remarked. Zachary growled with frustration as he begun to wrestle with what was left of his conscience.

Chris started to tremble. Unsure of what was about to happen.

''It takes great courage to offer your life in place of another's,'' Zachary stated. ''To lay down your life for someone else.'' He turned away and walked a few steps away from them. ''Someone laid down their life for me once.. A long time ago.''

Chris looked at the wolf with slight sorrow showing on his face (he could tell that he'd awoken a painful memory inside Zachary's mind).

''Such bravery is worthy of a reward..'' Zachary took a deep breath before speaking his next words.. ''You're free to leave.''

''What?'' Chris said breathlessly (unable to believe the words Zachary had just spoken).

''Your act of heroism has granted you and your friends life,'' Zachary confirmed his decision. ''Now go.''

Chris stayed motionless, as he processed Zachary's words..

''Move!'' Zachary exclaimed (annoyed at himself for letting them go). ''Before I change my mind!''

Chris promptly forced himself up, before turning around and dragging Maleficent to her feet.

''Thank you,'' Maleficent said to Christopher under her breath. Not just for helping her up...but for been prepared to give his life for her.

Chris gave her a weak smile, before making his way out of the wrecked house.. Maleficent shot Zachary a cold glance over her shoulder, as she followed after Christopher.

''Leave this forest!'' Zachary declared to the both of them.. ''And never return!''

Christopher turned around to face Zachary as if to say something, but the young psychotherapist quickly decided against it.. He gave a nod of respect to the giant wolf before retrieving his sword from the ground.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent cried out upon noticing her companion injured on the ground.. She hurried over towards him and scooped him up into her arms. She span around in fury to face Zachary, intending to use her powers against him. And she would have, if it hadn't of been for Christopher putting his hand on her shoulder..

''No. That's a bad idea,'' Chris advised against starting up another fight.. ''Let's just get out of here.''

Maleficent turned her head towards Chris. She let out a sigh, as she realised that he was probably right.. Resuming the fight wouldn't help Diaval by any means. And Diaval's safety was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment.

''Come on,'' Chris urged her to follow him.

Maleficent took one last look at Zachary, before heading into the trees after Christopher. Carrying a limp Diaval in her hands.

Zachary kept an eye on them until they were out of sight, before letting out a howl at the moon in the sky above him.. His body may be that of a wolf, but after showing mercy to Christopher and Maleficent, his spirit was once again starting to resemble that of a man..

* * *

**(A/N). And so we reach the end of yet another chapter.. **

**I know that this story seems huge (it's currently the second longest Maleficent story on FanFiction), but we're still nowhere near the end (I'd say we're around a quarter way through). The other long stories on here have garnered well over a 100 reviews. Unfortunately, mine hasn't even reached 40 yet.. I think this is partially because not enough people are reading my story. The problem lies in the fact that people aren't willing to give OC's a chance. Those who have taken the time to read my story actually seem to rather like the OC's.. There is hope however, but I need YOUR help.. **

**What I'm asking of you is this, please review. I implore you! I don't care if the reviews only a few words long, I just want the review number next to my story to shoot up.. Because the more reviews you have, the more people read your story.. Don't get me wrong though, this isn't just about the number of reviews I have, I am also genuinely interested in what people think of the plot and the characters. So please don't be shy, I really want to hear from you.**

**As always thanks for taking the time to read my story.**

**Until next time, la revedere.**


	16. We Really Have to Stop Meeting Like This

**(A/N). Hi guys.. Thank you for the reviews I really do appreciate them. Now, I'd just like to say a few words to two of my reviewers.**

**LARACROFT0143. First of all, thanks for the review. I just wanted to address your fears about Christopher and Maleficent falling in love. Don't worry about it, their relationship will remain strictly platonic.**

**Protodayka. Hi. I wanted to let you know that I did receive your message and your review. I was going to address some of your issues you have with the story here, but it was going on too long, so I've sent you a PM instead. I suggest you check that now before you read this next chapter.****  
**

**Anyway, I'd just like to say thank you for your support Protodayka, and to everyone else who is following my story.**

**Right then, let's continue!**

* * *

Christopher, Maleficent and Diaval had just left the forest, when Maleficent suddenly stopped and placed Diaval on the ground beside a tall tree.

''What are you doing?'' Chris asked.

''I'm taking care of Diaval.''

''Is he badly hurt?''

''I'm not sure,'' she replied whilst gently lifting up one of his wings. She recoiled at the sight of blood.

''He did take quite a beating. He transformed himself into a wolf so he could fight Zachary.''

Maleficent sighed. ''This is my fault.''

''Your fault? How so?''

''I advised him to transform into a wolf should he run into the beast.. I should have just told him to flee.''

''I doubt he would have listened anyway,'' Chris replied. ''He cares for you too much. He wouldn't run and leave you in danger.''

''I can't tend to him while he's in this form.'' Maleficent waved her hand whilst saying, ''Into a man.''

Diaval transformed through a cloud of black smoke from a raven into a man.. Maleficent had hoped that he'd look better in his human form, but if anything he looked even worse. The side of his neck was drenched in blood.

Christopher put his hand to his mouth, distressed at the sight of Diaval's injuries.. Chris might have been a little beat up, with scratches all over his body, but he didn't look as bad as poor Diaval did..

Diaval suddenly opened his eyes and started to cough..

''Diaval!'' Maleficent exclaimed, relieved that he'd regained consciousness.

''Mistress,'' Diaval said between coughs. ''Where are we?''

''We've just left the forest,'' Maleficent revealed.

''How did we escape from the wolf?''

''He let us go,'' Christopher spoke up.

''He did what?'' Diaval could scarcely believe that the raging beast would let anyone escape from his grasp. ''Why?''

''I'm not sure,'' Chris replied. ''I think maybe he thought we'd proved our worth.''

Maleficent let out a sigh.

''Mistress? Are you alright?'' Diaval asked with concern showing on his features.

''Me? I'm fine.. You on the other hand look terrible.''

''That's exactly how I feel,'' Diaval put his hand to his neck, he winced with pain as he touched the bloody wound.

''Here, let me,'' Maleficent breathed some green magic energy onto her hand and placed it against Diaval's neck.

''OW!'' Diaval felt a sharp burning pain.

''Shh,'' Maleficent shushed him as she stroked his cheek with her other hand. ''The pain will pass in a few moments dear.''

''Will that help him?'' Chris inquired.

''Yes. It will keep his blood clear of infections, and will also help the wound to heal quicker.''

''I see.''

''Can you walk?'' Maleficent asked her injured companion.

''I think so,'' Diaval replied as he started to try and stand up.

Maleficent reached out her hands and helped to pull Diaval to his feet.. He swayed slightly for a second before holding onto the nearby tree for balance.

''Are you okay?'' Chris asked.

''Yeah, I'll be alright,'' Diaval groaned as he held his ribs.

Maleficent pulled his shirt aside and winced upon seeing his severely bruised torso. ''I'm so sorry Diaval.''

''Sorry? For what?''

''For not been able to help you when you needed me.''

''That wasn't your fault.''

''If anyone failed you Diaval it was me,'' Chris butted in. ''Maleficent was out for the count for a large portion of the fight. I on the other hand was fully conscious, yet I still didn't do much to aid you.''

''Nonsense,'' Diaval rejected the notion. ''You fought bravely Christopher..''

''Thanks,'' Chris spoke with a sigh.

''May I inquire as to what happened to your horse?'' Maleficent spoke up (suddenly realising that Apollo was missing).

''Oh, he bolted off when Vernon was chasing me.. I guess I'll have to travel on foot.''

''You'll never be able to keep up with us,'' Diaval pointed out.

''Oh I wouldn't worry about that just yet,'' Maleficent said. ''You're too badly injured to be flying Diaval.''

Diaval let out a sigh, as he realised that his Mistress was probably right. He felt like hell.

''Come on then, let's go,'' Chris started to walk ahead.

Maleficent reached out her hand and steadied Diaval, before taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulder.

''I'm perfectly alright,'' Diaval said as he removed his arm (trying not to worry Maleficent).

''No you're not,'' Maleficent insisted. She was going to help him whether he liked it or not.

Diaval let out a groan as he complied with his Mistress's wishes, as he wrapped his arm around her for support.

''Need any help?'' Christopher asked as he paused and turned around to face them.

''No it's okay,'' Maleficent replied. ''You go on ahead.''

''Alright,'' Christopher turned back around and carried on walking.

Maleficent remained still until Christopher was almost out of sight, lost in thought about the young man.

''Maleficent,'' Diaval spoke up, snapping Maleficent out of her thoughts.

''Yes Diaval.''

''Is there anything wrong?''

''No, it's nothing.''

''Are you sure?'' Diaval could tell she was thinking about something.

Maleficent sighed. ''Alright,'' she relented. ''It's just that, I'm starting to think that the prophecy may be right about Christopher.''

''Really?''

''Yes.. I'm starting to believe that he truly is, ''The One.''

''I see,'' Diaval processed what Maleficent was saying to him. ''What's changed your mind about him?''

''Well, it's a combination of many things Diaval,'' she responded. ''For example, the way he was willing to risk himself in order to save us all from the wolf.. He even offered his life to the beast in order to spare mine.. I've never seen a human do that for a fairy before.''

''Neither have I,'' Diaval replied with a slight look of shock on his face.

''Don't tell him I said any of this Diaval.. I don't want him to know that I've been complimenting him in secret, or else his ego will grow even larger than it already is.''

''I won't say a word, I promise.''

''Okay.. Right then. We better follow him,'' Maleficent began to walk slowly in the direction Chris had headed off in, Diaval holding onto her for support.

Diaval smiled. He was pleased that his Mistress was starting to warm towards Christopher, as he knew that there was something special about him. Diaval used to think that all humans were completely selfish and wicked like Stefan. Aurora was the first to prove to him that that wasn't the case, then Phillip, and now Christopher.. Perhaps humans weren't so bad after all.

Maleficent on the other hand was much more steadfast on her opinion of humans, more specifically human males. She had believed for so long that all men were just like Stefan, that even poor Phillip couldn't convince her otherwise, despite his efforts she never fully trusted him. However, she did find herself growing fond of the young prince, and she was very saddened to hear of his passing.. But with Christopher it was different, she was spending much more time in his company, whereas with Phillip she never really spent much time with him as he was mostly with Aurora.. Christopher however had been by hers and Diaval's side constantly for days now, and he was starting to grow on her. Unlike the majority of humans, Christopher was very unselfish. He was even prepared to risk his life to save his enemy (Vernon). This in Maleficent's mind was truly remarkable.. She never thought the day would arrive when she could consider a human man a friend...but that's just what Christopher was slowly becoming..

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at Mount Oberon, Vandran was communicating with Videl.. He was on his knees speaking to the ground below him.

''Yes my Master,'' Vandran spoke in a quiet voice. ''I understand.''

Unbeknownst to Vandran, Syrena entered the room. She was just about to say something, when she realised that Vandran was speaking with his Master.

''They will be vanquished, I swear to you!'' Vandran exclaimed.

Syrena listened intently (wondering to who Vandran was referring).

''That fiery prison will not contain you for much longer my Master,'' Vandran reassured him. ''I will not fail you!''

Syrena turned around and began to tiptoe away. As she was leaving, she accidentally knocked the open door with her foot, causing it to creak.

Vandran jumped to his feet and let out a gasp, his mental link with his Master now broken.. ''Syrena,'' he said upon noticing her.

''I'm sorry my Lord,'' Syrena apologized. ''I didn't know you were conversing with..him.''

''It's alright.. He's given me my orders.''

''May I ask what they are?''

Vandran sighed. ''He's growing impatient.. He knows that Maleficent and Christopher are still alive.''

''How?''

''He knows everything,'' Vandran replied cryptically. ''Truth be told Syrena, I'm starting to regret my decision to recruit Vernon.''

''I did warn you,'' Syrena reminded him.

''I know you did..''

''No offence my Lord, but what possessed you to enlist him?''

Vandran let out another sigh. ''I thought having Vernon on our side was the will of fate.''

''Fate?''

''Yes.. Don't you see? Christopher and Vernon are both from the same world. Christopher is aiding Maleficent, so it seemed logical to me that Vernon should aid us..''

''I see,'' Syrena replied. ''But still, making him a Captain in your forces was a great risk.''

''Yes, I agree. It was a large risk to take.. But sometimes Syrena, risks pay off. And Who knows? Vernon may yet succeed.''

''I sincerely hope so my Lord.''

''I'm giving Vernon five more days to kill Maleficent and Christopher. If he hasn't accomplished his task within that time period, then I'll have no choice but to-'' Vandran hesitated.

''To what?''

''To send you to aid him.''

''Me sir?'' Syrena looked horrified.

''Yes I'm afraid so.''

''But why me?''

''Because you're the only one I can trust to get the job done.. I know you won't fail me.''

''But my Lord-''

''I'm sorry Syrena but that's a direct order,'' Vandran cut her off.

''Yes sir.'' Syrena looked to the ground, feeling dejected.

''Don't fret my dear,'' Vandran said as he reached out his index finger and placed it under her chin. ''Everything will be alright.'' He lifted her chin up so she was looking directly at him. ''Besides, Vernon might have already completed his task within those five days.''

''Oh I do hope so.'' Syrena didn't relish the idea of spending time with Vernon and his men. ''I'd much rather stay here.''

''I know you would,'' Vandran spoke in a soft tone. ''You don't want to leave my side, not even for a moment.''

Syrena suddenly started to feel uncomfortable, as Vandran started to lean his face in towards hers.. She had suspected for a long time now that Vandran had been harboring romantic feelings for her, but now it was confirmed..

''Syrena,'' Vandran whispered her name as their lips almost touched.

''Lord Vandran!'' a male voice declared.

Syrena and Vandran almost jumped out of their skin upon hearing the voice. Vandran pulled away from Syrena and looked to the open door, he saw one of his soldiers standing there open mouthed.

''What do you want!?'' Vandran asked angrily.

''I'm sorry sir, the door was open. I didn't mean to-''

''What do you want!?'' Vandran repeated.

''I-I, just wanted to inform you sir that we're running low on supplies, and as you know we can't leave this mountain without your aid sir, so I, er.''

''Oh stop your babbling!'' Vandran snapped. ''I'll send someone to round up some food.''

''Thank you sir.''

''Now get out of here.'' Vandran turned away.

''Yes sir,'' the soldier stepped out of the room and began to close the door behind him.

''Hold the door!'' Syrena cried out (wanting to escape this very awkward situation). ''I must go now my Lord, as I have many things to tend to.''

''Yes of course,'' Vandran replied before clearing his throat.

Syrena promptly exited the room, before letting out a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed behind her.. She was terrified at the thought of what might have happened if that soldier hadn't interrupted them. She cared for Vandran, but not in a romantic way, she thought of him as more of a father figure. Evidently he didn't think of her like a daughter. This began to worry Syrena, as she started to fear that it could destroy their relationship. Despite Vandran's celestial handsomeness, she would never feel the same way about him.. Syrena walked away from the door feeling worried, not just for herself, but for Vandran as well.. '_Can I bring myself to break what's left of his heart?_' she thought. '_Do I even have a choice?_'_  
_

.

.

.

''I don't know what kind of magic you used on me, but I'm actually starting to feel a lot better,'' Diaval said to his Mistress.

''Good,'' was her simple reply.

''Yes, the pains decreased considerably.''

''I'm glad.''

Maleficent and Diaval had been slowly walking for nearly 10 minutes now, and they still hadn't seen any sign of Christopher.

''Where could he be?'' Diaval wondered out loud. ''I know you told him to walk ahead of us but this is ridiculous.''

Maleficent didn't reply.

''Mistress?''

''Hmm.''

''What is it?''

Maleficent suddenly stopped and took a step away from Diaval.. ''I can sense something.. A presence.''

''Presence?'' Diaval echoed her, before listening intently for the sound of anyone nearby.. He heard nothing, until...

''Hello there!'' A voice called out from the other side of some nearby large bushes.

Maleficent and Diaval spun around to see a figure pushing through the shrubs. It was Christopher, with Vernon directly behind him.

''Christopher!'' Maleficent exclaimed in horror, as she noticed the gleam of Vernon's dagger pressed against the young man's spine.

''Maleficent, we really have to stop meeting like this,'' Vernon spoke with a snicker..

''Captain Drake,'' Maleficent narrowed her eyes.

''As you probably recall we've been in this situation before. Either you and your friend whatshisname-''

''Diaval,'' Maleficent reminded him.

''Whatever. (Vernon wasn't particularly interested in remembering Diaval's name). Surrender to me, or I will kill Christopher.''

''Don't listen to him!'' Chris spoke up.

''SHUT UP!'' Vernon shouted in Chris's ear.

''You don't seriously think that you're going to get away with this do you?'' Diaval said. ''All on your own.''

Vernon smiled wickedly before shouting, ''LIEUTENANT!''

Gerald promptly stepped out from behind a tree. Maleficent and Diaval turned to face him.. Suddenly, more men started to appear from various places. Some from behind trees, others from behind bushes, and some even from a nearby ditch.. Within mere seconds, Maleficent and Diaval found themselves surrounded by dozens of soldiers.

''You were saying something about me being alone?'' Vernon said to Diaval with a smirk on his face.

''You bastard!'' Christopher started to struggled.

''BE QUIET!'' Vernon pressed the knife a little harder against Chris's back, causing the young man to wince.

''I risk my life to save you from the wolf and this is how you repay me?''

''Oh blah blah blah,'' Vernon was starting to grow tired of Chris's attempts to make him feel bad about himself.. ''Now Maleficent, as I was saying. If you two don't surrender to me, I'll be forced to kill poor Christopher here.''

Maleficent let out a disgruntled sigh, as she pondered her options (of which there were few).

''I'll be generous and give you ten seconds to make your decision.''

Diaval leaned in towards his Mistress and whispered, ''I have an idea.''

''One!'' Vernon began to count.

Christopher observed Diaval out of his eye corner divulging his plan to Maleficent.

''Two!''

''No,'' Maleficent disagreed with Diaval's plan. ''You're too weak.''

''I'm fine,'' Diaval tried to reassure her.

''Three!''

The look on Maleficent's face made it evident to Diaval that she'd relented. She gave a nod of her head to confirm it..

Gerald craned his neck past one of the men so he could see Maleficent and Diaval more clearly, as he'd noticed them whispering to one another.

''Four!'' Vernon continued to count.

Maleficent surreptitiously began to gather some magic in the palm of her hand..

''Five!''

Christopher looked to Maleficent and noticed the green coloured energy in her hand.. Thankfully, Vernon was oblivious to it.

''Six!''

Diaval took a deep breath in anticipation of what was about to occur.

''Seven!''

Maleficent looked Christopher right in the eye.. She nodded her head very slowly to indicate that something was about to happen.

''Eight!'' Vernon's tone hinted that he was growing impatient.

Gerald pushed past the man in front of him so he could get a good look at Maleficent.. His eyes widened with alarm when he noticed the green flame that was becoming brighter and brighter in her palm.

''Nine!'' Vernon pulled the knife back as he prepared to kill Christopher.

''LOOK OUT!'' Gerald bellowed to all the men whilst pointing to the magic in Maleficent's hand.

All the soldiers gasped in horror upon noticing the green energy shoot up into the air.

Chris took a deep breath and steeled himself..

Vernon finally noticed what was going on, as he mumbled the word.. ''Ten.''

''NOW!'' Diaval shouted.

Maleficent used all her strength to bring the magic smashing down to the Earth. It created a noise that sounded like an explosion upon hitting the ground.. All the men dived for cover, not knowing that the magic was actually harmless (she didn't want to hurt Christopher or Diaval). All it did was create a copious amount of smoke.

Christopher immediately spun around to face Vernon and knocked the knife out of his hand before punching him in the face. Vernon fell backwards into the bush.

Maleficent spread her wings and flew up into the air.

One of the soldiers who had jumped to the ground reached out and grabbed a hold of Diaval's right leg. Diaval kicked him away using his left leg before transforming himself into a large black horse. He milked the transformation process for all it was worth, in order to cause more smoke to appear. Unlike Maleficent's green smoke, this smoke was black in colouring.

Vernon coughed and wheezed as he dragged himself to his feet. He looked around for Christopher but could see no sign of him. ''DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!'' he shouted as loud as he could manage.

Christopher hurried away from the large group of men and jumped into the nearby ditch.. He looked up and noticed Maleficent swoop overhead. She descended down towards the soldiers and used her wings to generate a mighty wind..

Diaval trotted backwards and forwards as he looked for Christopher, straining to see through the smoke.. Many of the men weren't paying any attention to him as they thought he was just one of their horses. Only a handful of them had noticed him transform.

''Diaval!'' Maleficent called out.

Diaval looked up to Maleficent and noticed that she was pointing over towards the ditch. He knew what she meant by this. Diaval promptly began to make his way over towards it.

''STOP THAT HORSE!'' Gerald shouted to the men as he gave chase after Diaval.

''WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?'' Vernon boomed as he fell over one of the soldiers who was still cowering on the ground.

Diaval arrived next to the ditch and neighed very loudly. Christopher poked his head out and noticed the jet black horse looking directly at him.. After a few seconds, Chris started to suspect that there was more to this horse than meets the eye. ''Diaval? Is that you?''

Diaval nodded his head.

''You look good as a horse,'' Chris remarked as he climbed out of the ditch.. He couldn't help but notice that Diaval's nose had a beak like quality to it, and that his mane was completely made out of feathers. _'I guess whatever form he takes, he'll always look a little like a raven,'_ Chris thought to himself.

Diaval bent down so Christopher could get onto his back easier..

Just as Christopher was about to climb aboard Diaval...Gerald appeared out of the smoke and swung his sword at Chris's head, narrowly missing by a matter of inches. Christopher jumped aside and pulled out his sword. The two began to clash blades.. Gerald had been using a sword for years and was obviously the better sword fighter, but Chris's will to escape and the strength of his blows forced Gerald backwards.. Gerald lunged forward towards Christopher, Chris dodged to his left and used his left hand to hit the young Lieutenant in the side of his head.. Christopher saw this as his chance, and with one swipe of his sword he knocked Gerald's blade out of his hand.. Gerald pounced forward and grabbed a hold of Christopher's throat. Chris tried to use his sword to jab Gerald in his back, but Diaval accidentally got in the way. The two men fell to the ground.

Diaval wanted to trample Gerald with his feet, but he was too afraid of accidentally harming Chris, so all he could do was watch the two men struggle and grapple with each other..

Just then, two soldiers appeared of the smoke and rushed to aid Gerald.. Just as they were about to reach them, Maleficent blasted some magic from the sky to the ground, causing the men to pull back in fear..

Gerald laid on top of Chris and grabbed his throat. ''It's useless to resist.. You're finished!''

''I don't...think so,'' Chris struggled to reply, as he used all his strength to pull his right leg up to his chest and throw Gerald through the air and into the ditch.

''ARGHH!'' Gerald cried out as he hit the bottom of the trench.

Christopher dragged himself to his feet before clambering on Diaval's back.

''Over there!'' Vernon cried out as he sped over towards Christopher and Diaval.

''Follow me!'' Maleficent called down to her two companions before flying off.

Diaval began to gallop after his Mistress, Christopher riding on his back.

''GET THE HORSES!'' Vernon hollered to his men.

Maleficent used her powers to blast the ropes tethering the horses which were hidden just around the corner.. Over half of them bolted away in terror.

''DAMN YOU!'' Vernon shook his fist at the three of them.

''Until next time Captain Drake!'' Chris shouted over his shoulder to his old foe, as he rode off into the distance..

Vernon just stood there opened mouthed, unable to believe what had just happened.. A silence filled the air, until...

''Sir!'' Gerald called out for help. ''Sir!''

Vernon looked down into the ditch and noticed his Lieutenant standing in it with his hands in the air.

''Could you give me a hand out of here?''

''A hand?'' Vernon said. ''Yes of course I'll give you a hand.'' Vernon bent down and used his right hand to slap Gerald across his face. ''YOU BLITHERING OAF!''

''Sir!'' Gerald exclaimed. ''Why have-''

''BECAUSE YOU'RE A FOOL!'' Vernon boomed in his face before he could even finish his question. ''YOU'RE ALL FOOLS.'' He span around to face his men. ''I could see you all, cowering in fear of Maleficent. Have you forgotten that she can't harm any of you, AS LONG AS YOU'RE WEARING YOUR BLOODY IRON RINGS!''

All the men looked to the ground, feeling rather sheepish..

''I really wish I had an AK-47 right now,'' Vernon murmured.

''An AK what?'' one of the men spoke up.

''Oh of course, you're too thick to even know what an AK-47 is!'' Vernon snapped in reply. ''Well it's a good job I don't have one now, or else I'd MOW YOU ALL DOWN!''

Gerald dragged himself out of the ditch and limped over towards his Captain.. ''I'm sorry sir.''

Vernon let out a disgruntled sigh. ''Gather the horses,'' he mumbled under his breath.

''Yes sir!'' Gerald responded. ''RETRIEVE THE HORSES!'' He commanded the men.

Vernon walked past one of the soldiers who was still hiding on his knees with his posterior in the air (unaware that Maleficent had gone). Vernon rolled his eyes and sighed, before booting the man up the backside.. ''GET UP!''

Gerald couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Vernon dragging the man to his feet. There was something rather amusing about Vernon when he was exasperated. He was like a young child throwing a tantrum.

''Why do I even bother?'' Vernon walked away from his men so he could calm down. ''God I need a drink.''

* * *

**(A/N). So there you have it. We've reached the end of yet another chapter.. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**As always thanks for reading.**

**Until next time, despedida.**


End file.
